


Crossing the Distance

by DanaEliza



Series: Crossing the Distance [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Inspired by Fanfiction, Internet Relationship, M/M, Meeting through Fanfiction, Sexting, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 119,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is addicted to the internet with the focus on… Fanfiction. Here he finds an author with amazingly written works and after the first review was sent, their relationship blossoms. But will it survive when Naruto finds out Sasuke lives in another country?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A door was kicked closed as a young man strolled into his apartment, arms filled with groceries and other things you needed when you lived on your own, like toilet paper. Who would've thought that stuff was so expensive? Well, of course he could've chosen a cheaper brand, but he loved the triple layered baby skin soft white paper to wipe off with. Still it was just paper. Why did it have to cost so much? And why did it seem like the dish soap was just vanishing from its bottle? It wasn't like he did a lot of dishes. Avoiding that was something that occurred more often. Doing the dishes was just such a chore and if there was one thing he didn't want to do anymore, it was chores. He lived on his own now! He was a grown up!

These were just some of the things Naruto thought of as he placed the groceries in the right places, moving from the fridge back to the cabinet and then kneel down to reach the bottom drawer.

His day had been long, in the morning starting with classes he had to attend and as soon as he was done there he had to go into work. Not that he minded it much. He wanted to go to college to ensure a better future and someone had to pay for classes. Naruto never wanted to bother his foster parent who had enough on his mind anyway. It was better if he did this himself and it taught him a lot. Naruto was much more responsible now, not spending too much money on things he didn't need. He even ate healthier, sometimes, when he accidently passed by the vegetables isle.

Today he would not eat healthy though. That was the benefit of working at a ramen shop. His favourite ramen shop, Ichiraku's. When he got off around dinnertime his boss would always let him go with a barbeque pork serving. And of course that made him work more often around dinner time, so that he could take some home. It truly was the best dish that existed.

Pouring himself a glass of coke Naruto got ready to enjoy his meal in his favourite spot of the house. Yeah, he had become one of those people who couldn't live without his computer or smart phone for that matter. When he was younger he loved being outside, playing around and goofing off. But then he got older. Puberty hit him and his interests had moved towards different things. Staying in contact with friends was very important, but eventually it wasn't satisfying enough. There was something else he needed and he had found it in a certain community.

The chair creaked under his weight and rolled a little to the side, because why would it listen? The bowl of ramen was placed on the desk right next to the glass of coke and then finally the power button could be pressed. The instant flash of the screen lighting up made Naruto feel happy.

And then the computer decided it was time for updates… With a groan Naruto leaned back in his desk chair, the back rest moving with him a little. Why did this always happen at the most inconvenient times? Not that there was a convenient time. Updates were always annoying and Naruto never even noticed the difference. What is it updating?! There are no changes! Even the update from Windows 8 to Windows 8.1 didn't change a lot. Oh great, I have a new button in the corner that doesn't do shit. Or at least this was what Naruto thought of it.

Deciding the wait would be too long to refrain from eating that delicious smelling food, Naruto reached for the bowl and immediately started shuffling it in. Taking his time with food was something foreign to Naruto. If the enjoyed something it had to be eaten fast and fill his little stomach. It's why he always wanted a second bowl. People told him to savour the moment, but that's very hard when you instantly feel like stuffing your face.

A loud burp escaped Naruto's lips, letting the whole world know he was done with his food, right when his computer was also done updating and was ready to accept his password. Of course he typed it in wrong the first time… and the second time, because he was in too much of a hurry. But the third time he did typed it in while looking at his fingers, going as slow as possible and he got in!

The app page opened with all these useless programs he hardly used. He understood that this was easier and all, but really Naruto only used the desktop and the programs opened there. So he instantly pressed the icon for that and it guided him through. Of course it was great staring at his pretty wallpaper of some kind of starry sky he stole from the internet. Google images was his best friend sometimes. But now he just wanted to get on the internet. Pressing the button for Mozilla Firefox. Yes, he prefers that over Google Chrome. Yes, he understands why you prefer the other one. At least understand he's not using Internet Explorer. It could've been worse.

The familiar sound of Skype opening caught Naruto's attention, but it didn't flash orange, so nothing interesting had happened. He would forget that for now, because finally Firefox was opening! And then the loading took ages… Why? Because Naruto always saved too many tabs and forced Firefox to open them all at the same time. He couldn't really blame for it taking its time. It was his own doing really. As if he used all those tabs every day. He did, that was the sad part of it. He now had about twenty tabs saved… It definitely took some time for it to load them all…

New emails. This was how Naruto would start his computer time. Actually this was how Naruto started his day. As soon as he woke up he would grab his phone from his nightstand and check for new emails. He was an addict. The thing is most of the emails were junk mail, uninteresting things he immediately deleted. But sometimes he would get fun emails and he would stalk the hell out of it. So this was also how his time on the computer started. The first tab he would look at was Windows Live Mail or Outlook or whatever it was called now. Hotmail was still the easier term. Yeah, he could go and use Gmail, but he has had this email address since he was like thirteen. It just seemed like too much trouble to make a new one. Call it laziness.

To any other person his emails weren't very interesting, but to him and the people that were part of his favourite community this was the best news he could get. There was a new story update and finally he would know what had happened after Thor admitted to Loki that he had more feelings for him that went beyond brotherly love. Who leaves such a cliff-hanger! That was just cruel! Stupid writers that knew exactly how to keep people reading and then of course not update in months! Shame on those people!

But before he started reading this amazing new update Naruto would check all the new posts on Tumblr. If the writer could wait this long with their update, Naruto could wait a little longer with reading it and telling the author how awesome they are, with some added guilt tripping of the "update now" line.

A laugh bubbled up when he saw a gif of a little kitten tumbling of a chair, looking rather confused about how it got on the ground after that. Even if the internet was filled with way too much cat stuff, Naruto still found it adorable and hilarious to look at it all. The silly stories people tell and the little clips people tape of their cats doing the weirdest things. It made the internet a happier place in his opinion.

With enough reblogging and liking posts Naruto finally got back to the email of an updated story. In the end it actually wasn't even a chapter. The author had left a note that it was going to rewrite every single chapter, because the plot wasn't good and there were plot holes or whatever. What?! Naruto had never even thought any of those things! The story was perfect as it was and rewriting it was a crime! This story was never going to be finished and it made Naruto very sad. Would his favourite pairing ever really happen?

Immediately Naruto's happy mood from looking at cute kittens did a one eighty and he became annoyed. This had practically ruined his evening. His whole plan on reading this fic until it was time to go to bed just went out the window. What was he supposed to do now, huh? Writer of said fic? Why not rewrite the thing when it was actually finished? Don't do it halfway through!

His mouse moved over the different tabs he had opened, contemplating which one he should click. Which one would entertain him enough? In the end he chose to see if there were any new fic updates that he could read. He had planned on reading, so he was going to, damn it!

The tab for Thor fanfiction was always open, filters set on the two characters Thor and Loki. Yeah, he was a sucker for the blond Viking and the raven haired iceman. God, they looked amazing together. Just the stark contrast of their appearance. Not to mention how playful their relationship was and even though they denied it often, those two loved each other a lot. In Naruto's opinion of course. The thing though with the filter was that other characters would also be dumped there and rarely were there any fics for ThorKi. It was so unfair. Yeah, he got that it was not canon, but it could be!

The other filter he used was the rating filter. It was always on M-rated, because he knew most fics there were not in fact M, they were Ma-rated. If he was going to read a story, he also wanted some pervy stuff. Can you really blame him? It was delicious to read about his two favourite characters doing all sorts of things together.

Naruto had to flip through two pages of fics before his eyes finally landed on one he could actually read. At first he was reluctant to. The summary seemed interesting enough, but it was tagged as angst and Naruto was not a big fan of that. But it's not like there was anything else to read and he could at least give it a try, right? The back button was clicked in a flash and he could do something else then. Like browse more of Tumblr or maybe go to 9gag… So many options.

The story started setting a nice image on how everything looked. The clothes the people wore and the way the buildings seemed to light up in the bright sun shining above. It was a good way to start and Naruto was interested to read on, see which character the author would begin with.

It started with Thor and we followed him down the stairs towards the basement where Loki was locked up in his cell. As the summary had said it was set during movie two and would be slightly AU, since we all knew Thor never visited Loki until the last moment where he needed Loki. Still it was nice to read about Thor actually going down there and talking to his brother.

The focus was solely on Thor, the author using his POV entirely. There was just one thing that bothered Naruto and that was Thor's thoughts. They were too… negative. Thor was not one to have such depressing thoughts, but that of course was also Naruto's opinion. One the author of this fic obviously didn't share.

There was only one chapter for now, but Naruto still wanted to read more when he finished it. He wanted to know if Thor's thoughts would change. If he would carry himself like the strong Viking he was.

With a click of the mouse Naruto tabbed the review box and started typing.

_This is a really interesting story so far. I like how you describe things and make sure you also focus on the little details like what they are wearing and things like that. It really made me imagine what it would look like out there._

_I do wonder though how far you're going to take the angst bit. I have to admit I usually don't read angst, because the sorrow and pain of the story affects me a little, but your summary was interesting enough to pull me in. I think Thor could be a little stronger in his thoughts and have a little more hope about Loki's future, but of course this is just my opinion. Just add some cheer to the story and of course some loving moments later on ;) I do expect some sexy times later on with it being M-rated and all._

_Looking forward to an update! This story shall be followed._

_Ramenlover123_


	2. Chapter 2

_Subject: Review_

_Thanks for the review. It's always nice to hear something back from a reader. I'm glad my summary was good enough to get you to read it. There are more like you who dislike angst, but I am not sure how bad it will get. My previous stories could get quite dark, so it really depends on where the story leads me. I hope it won't get too bad for you to stop reading it._

_Don't worry about the sex though. It's always in there. Can't stop myself from writing something sexual. It's as if my inner muse wants me to write about sex and it's a good way to cut down the angst a bit, right?_

_Thanks again for the review and letting me know what you liked about the story. I shall update as soon as I can._

That's what Naruto's morning started out with. His alarm had gone off, way too early for his taste, but he was probably already stretching it time wise. Still he look his time to load the new emails on his phone, laying it down on the matrass while he pulled the sheets up a little higher to cover his body. Impatiently he stared at the device, disliking how long it took to actually get his new emails to show. Wi-Fi sucked.

Most new emails hadn't been very interesting and Naruto thought he had seriously wasted two minutes of his life waiting on it, until he scrolled down and noticed the new PM he had received. At first he assumed it was from one of his fanfiction friends, the ones he had met online and had stayed in contact with. But then he saw the unfamiliar name and was seriously confused. Who was this? The message after that was clear enough though and Naruto was pleasantly surprised by the answer. Most authors actually didn't answer to his reviews, but the few that did always became his friends and sometimes he would sneak in a request here and there. It truly was beneficial to be friends with awesome writers.

Naruto hated replying on his phone though and he didn't have much time anyway, so he would skip it until he got back home again. It's not like the other was waiting on his reply in the first place and Naruto kind of wanted to get a glimpse at the person's profile. See what kind of writer he or she was. How often would they update and what other stories were posted on their profile? If it was filled with information, you really could learn a lot about a person, in Naruto's opinion. Except when it was filled with copy and paste stuff, like his profile. Don't judge him! He just didn't know what to write on there. He wasn't an excellent writer and didn't have a way with words. What was he supposed to blab about? How much he loved ramen? Wait, he actually did that right before the copy-paste stuff…

Anyway, that was how his morning started. After the extra five minutes spend on reading the new emails in bed, Naruto quickly jumped out from the warmth of his duvet and practically ran towards his bathroom. He didn't have time to take a shower… He still took one. His first class was boring anyway and he only took it because he had to. Otherwise he couldn't graduate or something. He hadn't been paying attention when his mentor or whatever was explaining all this to his class.

By the time he got out of the shower of course he only had about ten minutes left to do the rest. Don't blame him for taking too long in the shower. Do you have any idea how good it feels to have that warm spray of water waking you up in the morning? Naruto just liked wasting time in the shower. It did cut into his time of doing other things though, like eating and picking out clothes that were a little more fashionable than his orange sweatshirt he had gotten at the college store. Yeah, he looked a little bit like a geek, but the sweater was just incredibly comfortable and also warm. It was just a very nice sweater, that he sometimes wore an entire week.

Today was a little too warm though, so he picked a t-shirt from his closest with some kind of print on it that was orange. The only reason he bought it. Hey, he had to show his love for orange in some way, right? And to accompany that he picked a pair of jeans from his chair, meaning it had been worn before. No idea for how long though. He probably had to do laundry, but when you throw all your dirty clothes and clean clothes onto the same chair, you never really knew what you could still wear. So Naruto would just shrug his shoulders and after some time take everything off the chair and put it in the washer.

Dressed and ready to go Naruto grabbed a banana from his fruit bowl. A gift from a friend. Don't think he bought that thing himself, but she would get pissed if Naruto didn't actually use that thing, so he did. See, he was a nice friend, but had absolutely no idea why he needed a fruit bowl. His bag still lying on the counter from the previous day Naruto simply flung it back over his shoulder and took it with him. Probably held the items he needed… Otherwise tough luck.

Banana bite in his mouth, one shoe on a foot and the other tripping Naruto on his way out, the blond finally left, kicking his front door closed and he left for the day, leaving his apartment all by itself for a few hours.

* * *

A soft yellow glow was filtering through the blinds in Naruto's apartment. The sun was already setting and Naruto wasn't home yet, while he didn't even need to work. The soft hum of the refrigerator was the only sound in the flat.

And then the hallway outside of the apartment was filled with the sound of feet pounding onto the floor, giving off an annoyed vibe. Naruto slamming the door closed behind him didn't make the mood any happier and the tired groan that followed really diminished every sign of having a good evening.

Naruto had been stuck at college working on some kind of project with some of his classmates and they had gotten nowhere. Two of the girls were fighting over… something? Naruto had not been paying attention to that and had wanted to tell them to get over it and make this project work, but even after saying that, they refused to talk to each other, using the rest of the group as a way to speak to each other. Freaking annoying, because most that came out were snide comments towards each other anyway. Naruto did now know that one of them was a slut and had slept with the entire football team back in high school while the other was apparently addicted to aspirin. Didn't make a lot of sense and it Naruto knew it was all bullshit anyway.

Eventually they had a plan and knew what to do, but now it was already evening and Naruto would be stuck writing some kind of plan for tomorrow, because of course the deadline was tomorrow. They were supposed to do this thing together! Hopefully he would be placed in a different team next time and not with these people.

Rubbing his temples Naruto made his way to the kitchen, throwing his bag on the counter once more before making his way to the fridge. First he was going to eat. He was starving. He hadn't anticipated on being stuck at school for this long and hadn't brought anything extra. They only had gone down once for some lunch and that was it. But he didn't feel like cooking anymore… Not that he ever really felt like cooking. It was just boring when you were on your own and it felt like a waste of time.

So eventually he settled for mac and cheese out of a package. After adding some water he just let it simmer on the stove, thinking it would be fine once he got back from checking the computer. He still had to answer that PM! And there had been more interesting emails flooding in throughout the day. He had noticed of course, the email addict he was.

This time it was fast, not needing to do any stupid updates. One for one the tabs were loading in his screen and he checked the ones that were done immediately. Tumblr he had checked on his phone as well when those girls were having another one of their arguments about who was hotter or something. Naruto had kind of forgotten what their project was even about at that point since it seemed to be going about them.

Email time. Naruto pressed the reply link, fingers hovering over the keys to come up with the best response to that message.

_Well, if you just warn me in the author notes on how bad the angst will be in a certain chapter, I can easier decide if I want to read it or not ;) Otherwise I'll just keep on reading and of course giving you feedback with every chapter. I think a review is important for the writer and I also like to get to know the person behind the story, so thanks for answering. Not all the writers do._

Naruto then remembered he hadn't checked the author's profile yet and he quickly clicked the link to be sent through. There was really no information on there, except for some little depressing poem. Even that was a little angsty, but still nicely written. The only thing Naruto could see on their profile was the little flag in the left corner. Definitely not the American flag, but Naruto had never heard of the Netherlands before. Where was that country even? He'll look it up later.

The author hadn't been lying about all his stories having an angst factor and seeing all the other summaries, Naruto would not have chosen to read those. Just too much. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad with this story, because he did want to keep reading. The idea was still interesting.

Deciding to continue his message, Naruto quickly went back to the right tab and continued.

_Just checked your profile and noticed you indeed write a lot of angst. Please don't make it as bad as those, because I really want to read it. I can tell you are a great author, but I really don't like the depressing bits about abuse and such things. Life is dark enough on its own, right?_

_I'm glad it will be accompanied with some smut though. You're the pervert for writing about it, but I'm the one that actually searches for it. I love reading the dirty bits. The dirtier the better. But don't most of us go onto the internet in search of dirty things?_

_Good luck on writing the next chapter! Looking forward to your update!_

Remembering he had food on the stove Naruto sprinted back towards the kitchen, seeing he could throw most of his dinner out. Well, he would only eat the okay looking bits then and then throw away the pan, because that was definitely ruined. Such a great cook he was…

Spooning up his dinner from a bowl Naruto leaned back against the counter, his mind going back to the author he was talking to. Even his name was a little angsty. ShotInTheDark. How did he even come up with such a title? Maybe the author had some issues or something, but on the other hand people went onto the internet to unload and get rid of some feelings. Possibly it wasn't as bad as it looked right now and the author used his stories to let some emotions go. If they would become friends Naruto would ask about it, but he couldn't now. He didn't even know the gender of the other, but he assumed female. Most were girls, so the thought wasn't that strange.

While Naruto enjoyed the rest of his dinner in the kitchen, sipping some coke to go with it, a new email showed up in his inbox.

_Because I really appreciate your support, I'm going to try and tone the angst down a little. I don't get a lot of reviews, so I like the readers that feel so strongly about it and it seems you do want to read it badly. Not sure of course and I can't promise I won't fall back into my old pattern, but I will try. So you better feel special._

_And yeah, we are all kind of perverted. I have to admit that I also sometimes read those one shots with some weird kink in them. I don't think my sex scenes are as well written as some of those though, but it's not what I focus most on. Still hope you will like those scenes as well ;)_

_I am actually finishing it up right now. You got me motivated enough to write the next chapter and I've stayed up way too long to finish this. So after this I'll be going to bed! I hope you enjoy it and I'll be waiting for your review. Thank you again for reading this story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in italics is Sasuke's message, the rest is Naruto. And in this chapter I refer to Sasuke as a girl, because Naruto thinks Sasuke is a girl at this point. Not genderbending anything ;)

_What do you mean I'm putting in the smut way too late? You are such a pervert, you know that? You'll just have to be patient and then it will show up. Don't make me go back on my promise that I will make it less angsty._

It was still really early in the morning and Naruto was already awake. Still in bed, mind you that, but awake at the crack of dawn. And it was all because he couldn't wait to see the reply he had gotten to his message. He and Sasuke-U had been chatting back and forth for almost a week now and weren't even just talking about the story anymore. Of course Naruto had to comment on the lack of smut, because he was expecting some dirty bits. Especially since Sasuke was now updating every day. Naruto considered himself Sasuke's muse at this point, because he could. And yeah, they were already on a first name base. Normally Naruto wouldn't tell his name this soon, but Sasuke's real name was in her username, so it seemed wrong not to share that bit of info. Especially when you're messaging back and forth ten times a day.

With a smile on his lips Naruto turned on his side and read the rest of the message. Didn't need Wi-Fi anymore, so he could just move his phone now. Damn router being too far away.

_And I recommend not to try and pronounce anymore Dutch words. I can assure you you pronounced them all wrong, because you have no idea what it should sound like. It's not a pretty language anyway. I mean I'm talking English here to escape the Dutch language. But if you do decide to practise pronouncing it again, please record it and send me the recording. Gravely appreciated._

_But I'm not sure what you want to hear about Holland? Or the Netherlands, sorry. Don't want to confuse you there. I could go into the stereotypes people have about Holland, although that's more about Amsterdam of course. Most people don't even know Holland exists until you mention Amsterdam. Just tell me what you want to know and I'll try to tell you something about it. I just really don't care about my own country, so aren't proud of anything either. Just ask questions and I'll answer._

_Really, that doesn't make any sense? How can you seriously live like that? It's incredibly unhealthy. I would cook you something decent. I would give you some boerenkool met worst. Don't pronounce that. Just eat it when I'll cook it for you._

For a moment Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was even talking about, mentioning something called… boorenkel or whatever. That didn't seem right. But after scrolling back up to see his reply he remembered mentioning his job and his love for ramen. And all Sasuke comments on was how unhealthy eating ramen was? Naruto would eat it every day if he could! Dumb Sasuke had no idea what she was talking about.

But Naruto did see another hint in the message. Something that made his heart skip a beat for some unknown reason. It made him excited and he couldn't stop smiling. Sasuke said she was going to cook Naruto a decent meal. This meant that there was a chance they would meet. Sasuke was open for meeting Naruto in the future. Of course now was way too early, but the fact that she had mentioned it so casually said something. Naruto had always wanted to meet a friend he had met online and even if they didn't know each other for very long, Sasuke seemed really nice. Even if she was a little rude something. Maybe it wasn't rude, but a little straight to the point and no emoticons to soften the blow or something. Although Sasuke probably just didn't know all the emoticons since she asked Naruto a bunch of times what certain characters meant. Who doesn't know what this means? -3- Makes so much sense to Naruto!

Anyway he would rectify Sasuke later about how ramen was the best food ever and should not be talked down upon. And how he would still eat that… stuff that Sasuke was going to make, as long as Naruto could take Sasuke to his favourite ramen place as well.

_I actually never read stories with straight pairings or yuri. Because as you said we all like to read some smut when it comes along and I'm not really interested in anything besides yaoi. I prefer my guy on guy fics. I've read a few straight ones, because they have good plot ideas sometimes, but then I really don't like the smut parts. Just something personal I guess._

Something Naruto could understand. He sometimes did like to read stories with straight pairings, but also because he couldn't be that picky anymore. Otherwise there really was nothing to read. But his preference would always be yaoi, just like Sasuke it seemed. Well, her stories should say enough anyway since she only had yaoi pairings on there. There were a lot of girls who only liked yaoi for one reason or another. He met enough girls who only liked yaoi on fanfiction.

While they had been talking the past week Naruto had also read some of Sasuke's other stories, picking the milder ones out of the angst. It still made him cringe at times, but he couldn't deny that Sasuke was a good writer. Definitely had talent and could go far with it. If she would just stop writing all these angst things! Couldn't there be happiness at the end of this long and dark tunnel? They deserved some love, damn it! Even if Naruto left supportive reviews, he always had to comment on the dark part. Something that Sasuke annoyed a lot by now, but she still appreciated the fact that Naruto was reading her stories. There were a lot of mixed feelings here.

_Oh, also I was wondering if you saw Captain America 2 already? It's not out here yet, but I know they sometimes release movies on different dates in different countries. I'm just really excited about this and I hope that Tony Stark will show up. I really like them together and am considering writing a story for them, but it's always nice to see some canon things for them. It's usually just a little hint, but I'll take whatever I can get and they also had Captain America show up in Thor 2. It could happen. Do you think I should write something for the two?_

What? Captain America and Ironman? That was not right. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were meant to be together. The two geniuses that actually understood what the other was talking about. It just made so much more sense. And Bruce Banner also showed up in the latest Ironman movie! He did prefer Mark Ruffalo over Edward Norton, because Mark Ruffalo just looked better next to Robert Downey junior. Don't judge him. But why Captain America of all people? That's like putting two really strong personalities together and that would end badly. Naruto really did not see that happening, but now Sasuke asked him if he should write about it. Like Naruto could answer that? He didn't even really want to read it then. But he also couldn't tell Sasuke he was absolutely wrong for even thinking about pairing that, because Naruto was open to all opinions and would not talk people down. He would still mention he disliked it though.

Thankfully he had some time to think about a reply, because he was still comfortably in bed, reading through Sasuke's message. His face had gone through many different expressions already and if he had been filmed, it would be very embarrassing to watch afterwards. Since he was mostly smiling like some kind of lunatic. Why did he always like new friends so much? It was like some kind of weird addiction where he just had to be in contact with the other.

The thing was that even if they messages ten times a day, when they could, they lacked time a lot, because of time zones and stuff. They were six hours apart and a lot of the time when Naruto got on, Sasuke would almost go to bed already. Naruto was always sad when he got that last message saying Sasuke was going to bed and would respond tomorrow again. It's why Naruto got up much earlier than before now, the need to see the reply very big. He even had answered on his phone a few times, even if it was hell, just so they could message each other more often. But now the messages were too long and they were talking about too many things to make that possible. He didn't want to look like a dick, because his answer was much shorter.

Turning around in his bed again he swiped down to the last bit of the message Sasuke had sent him a few hours ago. The sun was filtering through his curtains, the ones that didn't block out enough sunlight and Naruto often cursed them. It should be pitch black when he went to sleep, but no, his sucky curtains just needed to let him know when the sun was up. Did help him wake up earlier now. Still hated them with everything he possessed.

Pulling the sheets up a little higher to also cover his now cold shoulder Naruto continued reading. At least he had a day off today, so he didn't need to go anywhere. Meaning lots of message exchanging with Sasuke!

_Sukkel… (Don't pronounce that) I really don't believe that you actually told the girl she should shove it somewhere where the sun doesn't shine. I can't imagine you being that upfront with people with your ramen fetish and all. You know to get back on that. Do you also use like ramen flavoured condoms and stuff? Does that even exist? If it doesn't, you should make it and then sell it. Or I should make it and sell it to you. Yeah, I like that plan better. Getting rich that way seems like a good idea._

Bastard… First he was called something he didn't understand. After googling it he understood he was insulted in Dutch. Again, bastard. But then saying he has a ramen fetish! Of course it's not a fetish. He didn't want to do dirty things with ramen! Although ramen flavoured condoms did sound interesting… Would make giving someone a blow job much more interesting. He was going to tell Sasuke he should make that Captain America x Ironman thing and should also add a ramen flavoured condom in there just for him. See how supportive he could be?

_Anyway just wanted to let you know I'll be going out today. Being forced to go out shopping with my mother while my brother and father do other stuff. Not sure what, but it would've been nice if they had asked me to help them out. Whatever. I should be back somewhere later in the day though, so we can talk when it's afternoon for you. It's the weekend, so I'll stay on a little longer as well. If my brother doesn't have some kind of brilliant plan for us to go out and do something. I'll let you know if that happens though._

_I'll talk to you later! Doeg!(don't pronounce that)_

Damn, that sucked. Sasuke was going out today and Naruto had gotten up this early for nothing? Yes, now he had even longer the time to reply to this message, but he wanted to talk to Sasuke the entire day. Discuss things that didn't matter and of course read another update on the story, which might not happen now! Maybe the smut would happen already? Even if Sasuke said Naruto had to be patient, Sasuke could never resist actually doing things for Naruto. It was like the perfect friendship where Naruto got stories written for him… Meant to be.

Annoyed Naruto turned around in his bed again, clicking away from the message and in search of a Wi-Fi signal. Checking his email again there was actually another message from Sasuke and now Naruto dreaded reading it.

_Brother just came in to notify me we're going out tonight, because reasons. Yeah, I actually don't know why. Just wanted to let you know I might not get on tonight. See you later._

Damn this Saturday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Sasuke comes from the Netherlands, because I come from the Netherlands and it makes things easier for me. So you'll get to know some things about my country throughout this story :) If you have more questions, go ahead and ask!
> 
> I also always say "don't pronounce this" when I type something in Dutch, because you won't be able to pronounce it without using google translate ;)
> 
> I don't understand a lot of emoticons. I actually don't know what the one means I mentioned above. Maybe I'm just too old or something?
> 
> Much thanks to xLoveless19 who again helped me out with coming up with some things :D
> 
> Also I don't really pair anything in the Marvel industry, so I just blabbed something that made sense to me...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the bit of an internet relationship you do not want to go through, but I think it's almost inevitable. I combined some relationships I had with people I met through the internet(not necessarily romantic ones). This is how I feel during those moments. I'm sure some of you deal with this differently.
> 
> But this is stress:

This day sucked. It was already evening and Naruto hadn’t heard from Sasuke all day and he was sure that the other had gone to bed already and wouldn’t reply at all. Why it had happened? Naruto wasn’t entirely sure, but you can understand that he had been stressing all day about it.

His whole day had shifted around already, because of this friendship with Sasuke. It’s crazy how someone over the internet could influence you like this, but Naruto was actually going to fewer classes since they weren’t mandatory anyway and he would now wake up in the middle of the night, without setting an alarm clock, just to check his email and see if he had gotten a message from Sasuke.

It had truly become an obsession.

Their conversations had turned deeper and Naruto had slowly learned some personal things about Sasuke. What her relationship was with her family and things like that. Nothing in full detail, but Naruto understood it wasn’t going well there. The only person she was really close to was her brother.

Every bit of information Sasuke had given him, Naruto had saved in his memory and would think about all day if it was something that troubled him. He worried about his friend constantly and only Sasuke seemed important now. It was scary how he was losing himself in all this, but he couldn’t stop it. Couldn’t tell himself to simply pull away and let this friendship just normally slide by. When you met someone on the internet you wouldn’t obsessively send them messages and wait for them to reply back instead of doing something else, right? What was this even? Sasuke was a girl for Pete’s sake and Naruto had been gay his whole life as far as he knew. He could not have feelings for Sasuke. It was not possible.

But there was just so much they had in common and Naruto couldn’t help it. How long had they even known each other now? Three weeks perhaps. It was insane, it really was. Someone cannot have feelings for another when only a few weeks have passed. But with the amount they talked maybe it would be possible?

Angrily Naruto slammed his fist on his desk, hoping the pain in his fist would relieve some of the stress he was feeling. It did, but only for a second. Staring at his now throbbing hand, the fingers shaking slightly, Naruto tried to come up with something to do. There was just nothing else he could do than wait, hoping an answer would come tomorrow. Hoping everything would be alright and nothing was wrong. It had gone through his mind that something might’ve happened to Sasuke and he would never know what. It’s not like people got on the computer and notified all the internet friends you have. Maybe there should be a rule for that? That if something happens, that there is a person who will let the internet friends know. Even if it’s just a short message. It would be better than thinking the person had just disappeared.

It was time to do something else, because staring at his hand didn’t really do anything good and staring at his inbox didn’t help either. The fact nothing new came in was painful enough. And he also still had that damn essay to write.

Opening word was the next step and that was already enough work. It feels like you’re actually starting something and words will come out as soon as you really pay attention to it. Unfortunately Naruto couldn’t focus on the essay and his fingers simply hovered over the keyboard, not producing any words that would get him somewhere. Writing this essay was not going to happen tonight. Not with Sasuke not messaging him.

This meant it was time to browse other things and pretend he was paying attention to those things. First he would go on YouTube and watch some of the Vloggers he followed that had come out with a new video. Normally he loved them all, but now he wasn’t even really seeing what was happening. He could hear that something was funny, but he wouldn’t laugh in response. It was a waste to watch these things now, but what else could he do? His mind needed to be busy with something. 9gag was the next option, but those posts also just passed by without really leaving an impression. Now he understood all the whines of things not being the same anymore and nothing being funny or having any meaning. When you had this kind of view on things, 9gag did pretty much suck. Tumblr was his last resort and it did the same as 9gag did. Nothing interesting nor funny. There were even some posts the same he had noticed. Something that never had bothered him before, but now he hated it.

The little light signalling he had a new email caught his attention then and with a racing heart Naruto clicked the little icon of his email and looked at what it was. Nothing interesting. Just a new message had been posted on a forum he was a part of now.

Naruto had gotten into roleplaying at some point, because another friend from fanfiction had pointed it out to him. It was fun, even if he wasn’t very good at it. He made all the rooky mistakes. One-liners, RPing out of character and making his own character just a little bit too Mary Sue. It was all okay though, because the admin was patient and showed him the ropes. Naruto enjoyed his time there. It was a nice switch between his PMing with Sasuke, especially when she had gone to bed and Naruto was left alone in the evening. Good way to waste more time on nothing important. He had tried to get Sasuke into it as well, but she didn’t seem very interested. Too busy with writing she had said. At least they weren’t part of the same forum, because of Sasuke really had stopped talking to Naruto, things would’ve gotten messy.

With a sigh Naruto pushed himself away from the desk, his chair rolling backwards until he could not latch onto the computer again. Better to just get away and find something else to do. The internet was now forbidden territory.

Reading a book was Naruto’s first idea, but he didn’t own any books and it was too late to go to the library. And he was not going to read books for his classes. As if that was going to happen. He needed something fun to read, not have something to give him even more of an excuse to think of Sasuke. Mind wandering and all. So it was not going to be a book or a magazine, because he didn’t get any magazines. Except for that one that he is subscribed to, because he loves reading the articles… yes, very nice interviews with people and such, you know? (And hot male bodies, but only his nightstand knows that).

Eventually Naruto just chose the TV. Flopping down on his just a bit too small couch he started flipping through the channels until he settled on cartoons. Sideways he was lying on his couch, cushion propped up under his head and his feet on the other side on top of the armrest, dangling over the edge of it. Not very comfy, but comfy enough and the way Naruto always used his couch. Not like he was sharing it with anyone anyway.

This really was a kid’s show he was watching. Not even one of those cartoons that had some underlining tone with hints for adults. No, really just for kids. So it was easy to watch. Didn’t need to think about it for things to be funny, because they just weren’t really funny anyway. Many would call him sad for watching this and many were doing the exact same thing. Funny what the world was truly like. Such judgemental people.

But even now he could not pay attention. Even if this was the most watchable show on right now, Naruto wasn’t actually watching. His eyes would glaze over, thinking about the last conversation he had with Sasuke and then he would stress himself out even more. Which made him get his phone out of his pocket and check if he had received a new email yet. So much for not going onto the internet. Every time nothing came up and every time he would stuff his phone back into its place, feeling rather disappointed.

The thing was Naruto thought the last message he had sent had actually scared Sasuke of. Everything had been normal and they had just been chatting and Naruto had really been enjoying himself, so to him there was only one way to continue this. They had been talking for a while now and friendships had to grow, right? Talking through PMs wasn’t the easiest thing anyway. So Naruto had proposed that they could talk on through Skype and if Sasuke was okay with that.

After that Naruto hadn’t heard anything back yet. At first he just assumed that Sasuke had gone to bed and Naruto would find a reply the next morning when he would wake up, at like four in the morning.

That’s when the stressing started. Maybe he had given off the wrong vibe and Sasuke had already been very secretive about what she looked like. The only thing Naruto knew was that she had short black hair and that was it. Not that Naruto had explained in detail what he looked like. Sasuke didn’t seem very interested anyway. But Naruto wouldn’t make a problem of sharing pictures. He also didn’t mind things would stay hidden though. As long as he could keep in talking to Sasuke. It was just about making things easier. So they could chat and it would all go a little faster than when sending a PM. It was the logical next step in a friendship, right?

A few hours passed as Naruto kept up the ritual of blankly staring at the TV, following by quickly checking his email again until it was almost midnight. He hadn’t even eaten, but wasn’t very hungry anyway. Tired was also not something he felt. Not that he could sleep otherwise. As soon as his head would hit the pillow his mind would move back to Sasuke and there he didn’t have another option to get his mind off of things. But he still had to get up early in the morning, so it was bed time.

Moving back towards his desk to shut off his computer after he had taken care of the TV, Naruto noticed he had a new email. Funny how something new had come in while he had walked from the couch to his desk. Yes, he had checked right as he had stood up.

Automatically he slid back down in his desk chair, as soon as his arms had found it. Blindly reaching for a rolling chair was not a very smart move, but eventually he succeeded into pulling it back. With a click he went back to his inbox and saw that he finally had received a PM from Sasuke. Heart racing Naruto moved the arrow towards the message and clicked it, opening a new page to read it fully. It was only a short message.

_Sorry about sending a message so late. Something quite sudden happened and early in the morning we were all rushed to the hospital. I just got out and am exhausted. Still wanted to send you a message, even if it doesn’t answer any of the questions you asked me. Skype’s fine. Same username as here, so add me there and I’ll talk to you… well today I guess for us both. I’ll answer all those questions about Holland then. Good night._

Naruto actually felt sick now, stomach churning as he processed the message. Sasuke was still talking to him, so that was good and since he would be on Skype later on it wasn’t something deadly he was taken to the hospital for. At least that’s what Naruto expected now or more so hoped. He wished Sasuke had said more about what had happened, but if she was secretive about what she looked like, then she wouldn’t just come out and say what was going on in a hospital. Even if Naruto wished she did.

But everything was okay. Naruto could now simply look for Sasuke and add him on Skype. It was simply done, but Sasuke didn’t appear online, so she was already gone. Probably a good thing though. Naruto wouldn’t be able to say anything normal to her now. He would just be overly worried and ask questions he shouldn’t ask a tired girl. Sasuke could snap easily as well, so smarter to just relax.

Turning off his computer without answering the message Naruto moved towards his bedroom. His stomach was still churning and now all he wanted to do is sleep, body exhausted from all the stress he had felt. Nothing was amiss though and he would talk to Sasuke tomorrow.

Everything would be alright once he woke up again.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Let me know what you think!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you ever been afraid of one of your internet friends disappearing without a word and you would never find out what had happened? I wish there was a way someone would notify you and let you know what happened...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dana is a smartiepants in this chapter. Beware. So this will have some things on Holland. Not too much and perhaps not interesting at all, but okay. At the end I'll add some notes on the things I mentioned!

The day had started early for Naruto. He could’ve slept in, spend hours in his bed still, because he didn’t have any classes today nor did he have to work. A paper was due in a few days, but procrastination was his biggest friend and that would be written the night before, because he was an idiot that never learned.

Still he got up, took a very quick shower, and stuffed his face with breakfast as he moved towards his desk. The sandwich was gone before his butt hit the chair. His computer was already starting up, the familiar app page of Windows 8 greeting him with its vibrant colours. And he immediately clicked his browser icon to be taken away from that, because he actually never really used the app page… Still looked sort of pretty.

The familiar sound of Skype starting up reached his eyes and immediately his blue eyes snapped down to see if someone was speaking to him already, but the icon never changed to the flashing orange colour. Still he had to know if Sasuke was there, if she was talking to him. This was why he had rushed in the morning. She would be awake already and hopefully online as well, so they could talk until Sasuke had to go to bed.

Clicking the Skype icon he waited till the program actually reacted. “Skype has stopped responding” of course… Why would it respond right away anyway? Thankfully those were usually just lies told by Windows, because rarely did Naruto actually have to close the program. Just give it a minute and everything would be alright again. His computer panicked more than he did.

His eyes moved over all the people he had on Skype, which were like ten people, but whatever. And there it was. Sasuke’s name, indeed the same as her username on fanfiction, and she was online. Naruto’s heart started racing as he moved his cursor towards Sasuke’s and clicked it. The screen in the middle changed towards a conversation thing and the last message that was sent was Naruto’s standard I-want-to-add-you message. Really who even changed it? It’s not like the other person didn’t get it or anything.

Should he start talking or wait till Sasuke started? But he had already come online and Sasuke hadn’t noticed or just not said anything. Naruto did really want to talk to Sasuke though. So he just clicked the speech bubble below and started typing.

_Naruto: Morning_

Yes, most inventive message ever, but this was their first conversation here. That was never the same as through PMs and what the hell was he supposed to say otherwise? It didn’t stop Sasuke from replying though, seeing the little typing thing appear at the bottom.

_Sasuke: Afternoon here already, but good morning to you._

So cold and still friendly… How the hell did Sasuke become so cool? Give a message two different vibes that made Naruto admire her even more. Or was that just because he really liked her and read too much in that one message that was sent. Possibly, yes.

_Naruto: How are you?_

God, could he really not come up with any other reply? Could he not say something about what Sasuke had responded with? This was like the most uninterested message ever. This standard thing people send to each other and after the answer, the conversation would just die. He had to step up!

_Sasuke: Fine. A little tired, but I’ll manage. Just glad I’m home again._

Okay, Sasuke was unfazed by his message and just replied plainly. Even sort of mentioned the thing that had happened before. Naruto was curious what had happened then, but wasn’t sure if he should actually ask. It was rather personal and they didn’t know each other that well. Not to mention that Sasuke was pretty closed off. Still he should try. If he wouldn’t get a reply, then okay, but if he did, then that was a pretty good sign, right?

_Naruto: Are you okay? I was a little worried when I got your message last night. Did something bad happen?_

_Sasuke: It’s fine. Nothing happened to me and it’s solved now. I’ll tell you some other time. I’m really not in the mood right now. The night was bad enough as it was. But let’s talk about Holland. You wanted to ask some things, right?_

Sasuke didn’t mean to be cold, but it still stung. Even if Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn’t talk, somewhere Naruto had really hoped that she would. That she trusted Naruto enough and that he would be the person she shared everything with. But of course not. That was a silly thought. Why would she? They barely knew each other. It was crazy to even want it. And still Naruto would’ve loved to hear the story and support Sasuke wherever he could and be there for his friend.

_Naruto: Okay, yeah sorry. I hope you’ll feel better though. But uhh, well why not start with why it’s called the Netherlands or Holland? I don’t get why it has two different names._

_Sasuke: This won’t be a very fun answer or perhaps it will. It’s pretty unique for a country and I actually don’t even know why I know this answer. Anyway, Netherlands literally means lower land. The same goes with Holland. It means lower land or low land. It’s called that because our country is below sea level. If we didn’t have our dams and dykes, then our country would be flooded mostly. I don’t really know where the names come from though, but this is the reason why it’s called the Netherlands and Holland. I hope it made sense. I tried._

Wow, that was freaky… Below sea level? Like wouldn’t they drown? How did they survive storms and things?

_Naruto: But how can your country exist then? I mean water is like unstoppable as far as I know!_

_Sasuke: *face palm* We are pretty famous for our dams and dykes that we create and with that we stop the water from getting in. Don’t know how it exactly works, because I wanted to forget it right after high school, but I do know we’ve helped some countries after they’ve been struck by a hurricane. We know how water works and stuff._

It made Naruto roll his eyes. Such arrogance. How was he supposed to know what dams and dykes even were? He had a very different vision of the word dyke and that was not a nice word to use, but apparently it meant something else. This was probably a better meaning though. But okay, he got this now. Holland was below sea level and was protected by dams and dykes, in some way… What way he didn’t know, but maybe he would google it later on. Maybe.

_Naruto: Okay, okay. I get it. Holland is awesome. Next question. If you’re from Holland, then why do you speak Dutch? Shouldn’t you be living in Dutchland then or something?_

_Sasuke: …Dutchland? No… It’s because the English fucked up and thought we were Germany. I mean I don’t even get why you call it Germany when they call it Deutschland themselves. They should be speaking Dutch, not German. We should be speaking… Netherlands! That’s what we call it._

_Naruto: Weird… I’m still going to call it Dutch, because the word is shorter._

_Sasuke: Whatever_

What would be another good question? This was actually not that interesting… There should be more fun things to know about. Naruto had googled the country and knew now where it was. Right next to Germany and then England was somewhere a little to the side and up, but pretty close by. The country was freaking small though. It would be a state here in America. Like the smallest state ever.

_Naruto: What’s the weather like?_

_Sasuke: It sucks. It’s something Dutch people love to complain about and that’s exactly what I am going to do. Rain sucks and we have that a lot. Almost as bad as England. Snow sucks, because this country can’t handle it. It just falls apart and then you’re screwed. Sun sucks as well, because it gets hot and I dislike that as well. Wind I’m not a fan of either. I don’t know. I should probably just stay inside forever or something. But the weather here isn’t great. Not very warm in the summer, but also not very cold in the winter. We’re kind of this in between country._

_Naruto: I don’t think you can live in any country then._

_Sasuke: I can live anywhere as long as it has an inside._

That made Naruto chuckle. Obviously Sasuke was the indoor type of person, which was totally fine. Naruto did like going outside from time to time and enjoy the sunshine, but Sasuke obviously didn’t. The weather was probably not that bad either, but Sasuke did say that they all complained about it. Must be a Dutch thing then.

_Naruto: I think you have enough possibilities then. Uhh, I don’t know what else to ask now. Do you have something to tell still? I googled some info, but just not sure what to believe and what was right and stuff._

_Sasuke: Pfff, okay I should know some things. I can go through the stereotypes people have about Holland then. Firstly our capital is Amsterdam and if people have heard of it, the only thing they do know is that weed is legal and therefore we are awesome and always stoned. Weed is indeed legal here, in small portions of course. You can own five plants per person or something. But we are not all always stoned. It doesn’t interest me at all. I have some friends who from time to time smoke it, but nothing more. Other drugs are not legal though._

_Naruto: Not a drugs user, huh?_

_Sasuke: No, I prefer alcohol. You?_

_Naruto: Never tried drugs. Did drink occasionally, but can’t drink it here legally yet._

_Sasuke: I’ve been legally drinking since I was sixteen, so not much if a big deal either. They did change that to eighteen now, but that doesn’t apply to me anymore. Once you reach twenty, you’re safe from everything._

Wow, America really was lame with all its rules then. Drinking that early already and Sasuke didn’t seem to care much about it. Perhaps if they wouldn’t make the drinking age that high here, then there would be less children drinking alcohol. It wouldn’t be as exciting, right? Ah well, what did he know? Maybe it didn’t make a difference at all. Sasuke was only one person. Maybe the rest of Holland did drink way earlier and got into the same amount of trouble.

_Sasuke: And another fun fact is that we love our bicycles. We have special roads for them and almost every person owns one. Much easier something to get somewhere as well. I cycled to high school every day and still use it quite often when I need to go somewhere. Since I rarely can borrow a car._

_Naruto: Oh, that’s much healthier then! I mean we even use a car when things are walking distance away. Though cycling here would be dangerous with all the lunatic drivers._

_Sasuke: Here the lunatics are the cyclists actually. We really just don’t give a crap. I should feel ashamed, but I don’t. I really don’t give a shit._

Maybe he should take on cycling as well… Then he could at least keep up with Sasuke when he would visit or when she would visit him. That would be fun, right? And he could easily cycle to college. Much better than taking the bus and walking took him too long. Cycling was this nice in between thing. He should start cycling… He wasn’t going to though. Too much effort.

_Naruto: Oh, oh! I have a question. How well does Holland respond to gays? I mean can you get married as two males or two females?_

_Sasuke: We were actually the very first country to allow gay marriage. It’s one of the only reasons why I am proud of this country. We actually don’t make much of a big deal of it. Yeah, you still have some people that are against it, but those start to diminish as well. Every year we have the Gay Parade here. It’s a bit over the top for me, but it’s fun to see it. I don’t know… We have “Geer and Goor” here. Their real names are Gerard and Gordon, but when they are together, they are known as Geer and Goor. They are two openly gay men and have been on television for years. Same goes for many other presenters and actors. We don’t really focus on it anymore. But it’s good to know for me. I’ve never really been interested in girls, as my stories might’ve given away ;) So when I do get a boyfriend, I know I can get married if I wished to._

Well, that was good. First country even… So the Netherlands was actually kind of a role model for other countries. Perhaps still is. They seem very open to it, so it is a comfortable country to be in when you are a homosexual. And then Naruto read the last bit…

_Naruto: Wait! You’re a guy?!_

_Sasuke: Are you fucking shitting me? You thought I was a girl?_

Oh fuck, oh shit. Many things started to make sense now and he didn’t want to be that judgemental, but something clicked. Of course Sasuke was a dude. Damn, why didn’t he just ask?! This was awful. He had just made a complete fool out of himself.

_Sasuke: Wow… I mean I get that many people on fanfiction are girls, but did I act like a girl at all?_

_Naruto: No, I swear you didn’t. I don’t know! Shit, man. I’m so sorry! It’s the stereotype and I just didn’t think beyond that. I fucked up…_

_Sasuke: No, it’s fine. Kind of funny. Though never tell my brother. He will not let me live that down. He already calls me Sassy to fuck with me. Promise to never tell him._

The red head Naruto had gotten before was now slowly turning into a small blush as a light smile formed on his lips. Again Sasuke had hinted at them meeting or at least that Naruto would meet Sasuke’s brother and that would mean they had to meet as well. The fact that Sasuke happened to be a guy did change something. It made things perhaps more complicated, but even that was pushed to the side now, because Naruto had never been so happy with the way Sasuke just easily talked to him, even here. There were no hiccups. Sasuke just talked and talked and it felt nice. Hopefully their friendship would become even stronger now.

_Naruto: I promise I won’t. As long as I can call you Sassy as well._

_Sasuke: Oh, shut up. I’ll murder you if you do that. Anyway, I have to go for a bit. That idiot is annoying me now and it’s better to deal with it before he barges in. I’ll talk to you later. Bye_

_Naruto: Good luck!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dutchland © xLoveless19
> 
> Yes, we all do complain about the weather. I think that is some kind of stereotype as well.
> 
> I have been drinking legally since I was 16.
> 
> Bicycle takes me to most places and then the public transportation takes over. I only use the car when it's necessary or I'm lazy.
> 
> And I find it hard to answer question about what we are like towards homosexuals. When I think about it I guess we really don't care anymore. There is a gay couple in one of Holland's drama shows, but it's been there for years now and is just normal. Many presenters are gay as well. I've never seen the hate first hand. I've never seen protests either. I do live close to the capital, so that makes a difference as well. I don't know, I think we're doing quite alright here.
> 
> If there are any more questions that you want answered about Holland, ask away


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this bit... It has some dirty info on the both of them *wriggles eyebrows* This has hints of both bottoming and both topping, so I apologise if you only like SasuNaru and not NaruSasu in that sense. I've always seen them as the switching types.
> 
> Also naughty Sasuke is naughty
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!
> 
> (Oh, and make sure you read the names before every Skype message. It's not constantly one and then the other)

_Naruto: Well, you know I am gay as well._

Another week had passed filled with Skype conversations and PMs when the other had gone to bed or wasn’t yet awake. There was just this constant flow of contact, even if it was still quite anonymous. Of course fanfiction was a place where you didn’t use your real information or name, except for Sasuke perhaps. Sometimes people gave away their age and some interests, but never the full details. And then we had Skype that didn’t provide with very much either. It was strange how much Naruto knew about Sasuke and how little he knew about Sasuke.

Things Sasuke liked were horror movies, taking long baths and tomatoes. He was more of an indoors person, enjoyed gaming from time to time and had gotten into fanfiction when he was about sixteen. His favourite alcoholic drink was vodka mixed with 7-up, he was more a bar kind of guy and he very much disliked nicknames. So of course Naruto tried finding a fitting one. For now Sasuke had not agreed to any of his choices, but he will come up with a good one!

But out of all these things Naruto knew about Sasuke, nothing really was about who he was. They were just traits, likings and little facts. Naruto didn’t even know the name of Sasuke’s brother or what had happened the other day when Sasuke had come home from the hospital. Even if he had asked, Sasuke didn’t answer, even told Naruto that he didn’t want to talk about it, at all. Naruto wanted to get to know Sasuke better, but wasn’t sure if his friend would actually let him and the more he was pushed back, the more desperate Naruto grew to obtain the info he wanted. His heart started racing every time he asked a bit of a personal question.

_Sasuke: Yes, I was already aware of that. Unlike you I immediately thought you were a guy and with you only liking yaoi stories, I just assumed you were._

_Naruto: Naah, Sasuke. Don’t be so mean. I apologised and have not treated you like a girl ever since._

_Sasuke: You better not. I’m not in the mood to start talking about boobs and periods and stuff. And if you bring up dresses of any kind, I will have my revenge._

A soft chuckle rose from Naruto’s lips and he quickly glanced around with a blush on his face. Yeah, he was in the public library, supposedly studying for his exams that started in a week. Skyping with Sasuke was just way more fun. Even if he didn’t get any work done so far and Sasuke wasn’t even trying to motivate him to get back to work. His friend just did not care of Naruto failed or not. Such a great guy…

_Naruto: Aww, you sure you don’t want to talk about dresses. I saw this oneshot the other day where Loki was in a maid’s outfit and Thor was definitely very into it…_

Biting his lip Naruto was trying to keep in the smile that was trying to form on his lips. He was teasing, very much so. They had talked more often about these kinds of subjects. Fanfiction was the thing they had mostly in common, so it would be weird if they didn’t talk about it. And M-rated fics with some good smut was of course they both read.

_Sasuke: And you didn’t even tell me? I am very disappointed in you. Good thing I never told you about that fic where Tony Stark finds Bruce Banner in a brothel and do all sorts of things together._

_Naruto: How could I have missed that one? Send me the link!_

_Sasuke: You can find it in my favs, just look there._

_Naruto: Of course… Pervert._

_Sasuke: Says the one reading about Loki wearing a maid’s costume._

Wiping a hand over his mouth Naruto tried to still another laugh. The person next to him was already glaring at him for being too loud behind his computer. What did the girl even care? She was more on her phone than actually working on her thesis or whatever. And don’t think he didn’t notice her checking Facebook every second either. She was here for the same reasons as he. To pretend they were being productive, because supposedly they couldn’t be at home. Obviously the place they were didn’t matter and they were just taking seats others could’ve used for real work. The girl better stop glaring.

_Naruto: Would you ever wear a maid’s costume for someone?_

_Sasuke: I guess it depends. I mean I wouldn’t be very into it, but if the other fantasises about it a lot, then why not?_

A deep blush settled on Naruto’s cheeks. Innocently he tried glancing over at the girl, but she already noticed and had raised an eyebrow. Oh lord, perhaps he shouldn’t have asked in a setting like this, but there was an opening now and Naruto was curious! This was like one of those boundaries Naruto wasn’t supposed to cross. No, perhaps it wasn’t the same. This wasn’t on some deep emotional level. Naruto just wanted to know, because of… reasons!

_Naruto: I bet it would look good on you. With a short skirt and then stockings to match._

_Sasuke: How would you know? You have no idea what I look like. Perhaps I really don’t have the body for it._

Naruto liked to believe he had made Sasuke smile at that point, maybe even laugh. He wondered what that would sound like. He also wondered what Sasuke would look like in a maid’s costume. There was no way he believed Sasuke wouldn’t look good though. He was certain the costume would look amazing.

_Naruto: I’m sure._

_Sasuke: Whatever, believe what you want._

It fell silent for a moment. Naruto’s fingers were hovering over the keys, contemplating if he should carry on this subject and ask more or maybe change the subject. This might be his only opportunity. Starting a conversation like this didn’t happen very often, right? Though they hadn’t known each other for very long.

_Naruto: What’s the craziest you’ve ever done?_

_Sasuke: Do you mean that as in jumping from an airplane or as in participating in an orgy?_

_Naruto: You participated in an orgy????_

Now he was definitely receiving funny looks from the girl next to him. It’s not his fault he had almost jumped out of his chair when he received this news! This was just unbelievable. He had definitely not pictured Sasuke to do something like that. Were they like strangers or friends or… what else could there be??? Blue eyes widened he stared at the screen, seeing Sasuke was typing a reply.

_Sasuke: I did not, but that was funny. I do know what you meant with your question now. Though are you certain you want to talk about this now? Aren’t you in school?_

_Naruto: Library, but yeah. Maybe not such a good idea…_

Uncomfortably Naruto shifted in his chair, feeling very foolish now. Why was the girl so interested in him? Didn’t she have something better to do? Like answer those texts that were making her phone buzz uncontrollably.

_Sasuke: I could now let it slide and change the subject, but I think it would be more fun to continue this and see how much you can handle being in a public place and all. Let’s see how many people I can get to stare at you…_

_Sasuke: I haven’t participated in an orgy, but did once have a threesome._

Suddenly Naruto’s mouth had gone dry, blankly staring at the screen, eyes focused on the last word of Sasuke’s line. This was going to kill him. He should definitely not have asked that question. There was one thing Naruto hadn’t anticipated on and that was about Sasuke being the teasing type.

_Sasuke: And before you ask, I was indeed in the middle. So one guy at the front and one guy at the back._

_Naruto: How did that happen?_

_Sasuke: Oh, I had a boyfriend at the time and he had invited a friend over. We had just been chatting a little, drinking a lot and suddenly someone was kissing me. Before I knew it I was on my hands and knees having a pretty great time._

Shit… And Sasuke acted so casual about it. As if it was nothing! Naruto had never even gotten close to having a threesome. His whole sex life was pretty plain anyway. He had two boyfriends and then three other encounters where he had a one night stand. But never had he done something very exciting. It had always been something Naruto wanted to do. Just out of sheer curiosity. To know what it would be like to have someone dress up for you or you dress up for someone. Or bring toys to the table. Perhaps do it somewhere outside of the house.

_Naruto: I’m sure you did… After that did it happen again?_

_Sasuke: Nah, me and the boyfriend broke up pretty quick after that, so it ended right there. I don’t recommend doing it when you are in a relationship anyway. Things get messy._

_Naruto: I can imagine that. Not sure if it’s something I would risk it._

_Sasuke: So what’s the craziest thing you have done?_

That question was expected and Naruto should’ve seen it coming. In comparison it was kind of embarrassing to tell. Making up a story is even sadder though, so it’s better to just tell the truth and get it over with. Hopefully Sasuke wouldn’t be too mean about it.

_Naruto: I don’t really have any crazy stories. The craziest place I probably ever done it is the kitchen counter._

_Sasuke: That’s a nice spot. I like the position when one is sitting on the counter and then the other thrusts up. Quite enjoyable on both ends. And other exciting things might come along. It’s not like you have to do it all. It kind of just happened to me. I mean it’s not like I’ve ever dressed up for someone or anything like that._

That was actually a really nice reply and made Naruto blush even deeper, because now he was imagining the position and he couldn’t even decide if he wanted to be the one sitting on the counter or the one standing before it.

Did that girl just take a picture of him? Was he really looking that flustered? Naruto had to admit that he was getting a little turned on, but it was only building up in his belly. He was not hardening yet! It’s not like she could’ve noticed that. She couldn’t read his conversation, right? They were too far away from each other and the type was pretty small. Just stop staring, woman!

With shaky fingers Naruto started typing again, ignoring the giggle erupting from the girl beside him as she ferociously started texting someone. She was gossiping about him, he was sure of it.

_Naruto: So, uh, you have no preference in if you top or bottom?_

_Sasuke: I do, but it changes a lot. It also depends on the person you’re with. When someone has a very dominant streak I like being the “uke”, to use fanfiction words. But when someone is very mellow and quite unresponsive, I prefer being the “seme”._

_Naruto: Makes sense… I’m usually the uke, but I’ve mostly had older boyfriends that were quite set on being the seme, so to speak. I’ve only been on top a handful of times._

_Sasuke: It is fun though, right? Different from being on the receiving end._

_Naruto: Definitely different._

Now the image of the kitchen counter had definitely shifted. With the ease Sasuke talked about it Naruto could easily picture himself as the one standing. It was just something he wanted to experience more. God, how he would love to have Sasuke’s experience in this. And he was definitely turned on now.

It had gotten quiet again as Naruto stared at the screen once more. This was a lot to take in. Figure things out sexually and he had learned a lot about Sasuke at this point. Intimate things he didn’t even know about his good friends. They only spoke of their latest victory anyway, but when it came to details, it was only to boast in front of the others, not to talk about it in this way.

_Naruto: Is there something you would like to do still?_

_Sasuke: … My brother got me a vibrator as a coming out present. It made me very curious, but I definitely won’t use it. He would know instantly and god knows what would happen next. I mean it’s great he’s so open about it, but there are things you don’t share with your brother._

The whole brother thing was forgotten instantly and all Naruto could now think of was using a vibrator. He had thought about it before, but was never sure if he actually would want to try it out in real life. Now that Sasuke said it though, he kind of really wanted it. He could blame the hormones of course, his face still flushed from the excitement.

_Naruto: I’m going to quit talking about this now, because the girl next to me is giving me funny looks._

_Sasuke: Scaredy cat. Can’t handle a little sex talk in public?_

_Naruto: Shut up! You’re giving me very dirty ideas here._

_Sasuke: What are you thinking about?_

Should he tell? Yes, he should just let Sasuke know what he’s forced to think of, because he wanted Sasuke to think the same thing. Be under as much torture as Naruto was. And it would pretty much be dirty talking, which Naruto was all up for in his current turned on state.

_Naruto: The kitchen scene with me standing and you on the counter and then suddenly toys come into play._

_Sasuke: As if I would let you have me on the counter._

_Naruto: Oh, I will make you sit on that counter and take everything I give you._

_Sasuke: Funny…_

_Sasuke: Oh damn, I got to go! Brother just came in and he definitely can’t see what we’ve been talking about! Talk to you later. Go work on that study of yours._

_Naruto: Bye Platypus_

_Sasuke: No…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of dirty things, because let's face it, we all talk about dirty things. And this also means you will see my talent for sexting in a couple fo chapters. Not sure if I'm good at it, but we'll find out.
> 
> Nickname idea was xLoveless19's
> 
> And the girl beside Naruto. I had that idea from my best friend who goes to the library very early in the morning to have a seat and then instead of doing something, she watches her series and is on her phone... Seems very productive XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may come a bit unexpected, but I thought it would be a nice change... This might be the only chapter from Sasuke's POV though! This chapter actually is supposed to be completely in Dutch, since every thought Sasuke has is in Dutch, but I wouldn't do that to you guys ;) So the conversation Sasuke and Itachi have is really in Dutch.

_Sasuke_

The soft hum of the computer was the only sound currently filling the room, leaving out the noise of Sasuke's slow breathing. He was relaxed, sitting behind his desktop and staring at the screen reading some story he had just found. Evening was already creeping closer, sun setting behind his curtain shut windows. Sasuke didn't like it when natural light filled his room, preferring to turn on a soft desk lamp instead and leaving himself in a dark and eerie looking bedroom. His mother had commented on it a lot, yes. Not that he cared. It was his room, so what could she possibly do about it? The only one who really bothered him was his brother, but in truth he didn't really mind. They were rather close. Always had been. Even with something new coming in to play.

Cringing at a very badly written sentence Sasuke pressed the back button, deciding to not waste further time on this. He was very picky when it came to reading stories and rarely did so. It wasn't unusual for him to move out of his favourite pairings and give others a shot, but he did pay attention to the summary and rating. And if the first paragraph didn't satisfy him, it wouldn't be read. He rather wasted time writing his own stories then.

As Sasuke blankly stared at the screen Naruto shot through his mind, only for a moment. When did he say he would be online again? Sasuke had remembered it all. Knew what kind of schedule he had, where he would be at certain times and had memorized perfectly what the time difference was. Naruto would be late today, meaning they only had little time to talk, but that was okay. They had some time and it wasn't strange. Sasuke didn't want to stay up too late and wait for Naruto. He hadn't changed his sleeping pattern at all and wasn't about to either. Just something he refused, even if he did enjoy talking to Naruto.

Clicking on the Skype icon Sasuke read over their last conversation, his heart racing slightly while dark eyes stayed emotionless. His face would never betray how he was feeling. He called it his dead face. His brother also suffered from it. It was actually quite convenient, because even if he were to read something dirty or talk to someone he enjoyed talking to, the people around him would never know.

Their conversations had gradually turned more sexually. They freely spoke of the things they liked and Naruto had asked questions here and there. Sasuke was very open about his sex life and didn't mind sharing, but he did realise there was some kind of line they were crossing. Where this friendship was going, Sasuke wasn't sure of, but he did know he was getting quite attached to the silly blond.

Eyes moved up to look at the picture Naruto had set for his profile. Sasuke already knew what he looked like. Naruto wasn't as secretive about it as Sasuke was and the first time he had laid his eyes on that image, Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the smile Naruto wore with pride. How it completely lit up the world. It was just so genuine. With a racing heart had he pulled his eyes away from it, wondering if that smile would look as radiating as it did in a picture.

Sasuke knew he wasn't bad-looking, but he just didn't care much. The people on the internet didn't need to know what he looked like and he preferred keeping himself hidden for as long as possible. But he felt himself giving in more and more to Naruto's pleads, asking to just show one picture. For now Sasuke had rejected him every time.

Soft footsteps padded down the hall and halted right in front of his bedroom door. Sasuke had already an idea on who it would be and was certain when the door opened with a single knock. He didn't need to glance over his shoulder to know his brother was moving his way and then lazily dropped himself in the chair next to Sasuke. This time he didn't need to frantically exit a Skype conversation, though his brother was already aware of the fact that Sasuke was hiding something. This was the first time he wasn't pressuring him into talking about it though.

'Dinner's almost ready,' Itachi said softly, perfect dead face in place. His eyes were strained on the computer screen, but he had to squint to be able to see anything on it. 'Are you ever not on fanfiction?' His brother was aware of his account on fanfiction and had actually read a few of his stories, giving remarks here and there. It was a secret between the two of them and Itachi never felt the need to share it with their parents. Though Sasuke was fairly certain Itachi hadn't been able to read a single thing on the page, not wearing his reading glasses this time. The logo was big enough to recognise though.

Shifting a little in his seat, Sasuke turned the chair towards Itachi and stared at him. His glasses were really thick now and considering Itachi also needed reading glasses, the guy really couldn't see much. 'You rather have me spend my time on Facebook then?' he shot back, seeing an amused smile form on Itachi's lips.

'Always so quick with your responses…' Leaving the computer for what it was Itachi copied Sasuke and also turned his chair, now both facing each other. It was usually how they had their conversations, privately in Sasuke's room and almost never Itachi's. Probably because it was Itachi seeking him out and not the other way around. Perhaps he should put more effort into it and visit Itachi from time to time.

Dark eyes moved away from Sasuke's and glanced through his room, settling on certain points to let Sasuke know he was definitely judging the look of his bedroom. First they steadied on a pile of laundry sitting in the corner, long forgotten except when new articles of clothing needed to be added. After that they moved to the unmade bed, blankets thrown around and a pillow lying somewhere in the middle of the bed, because why not. Lastly Itachi looked at his desk, books stacked on top of each other in a not very steady way and notes were strewn around without a care. Sasuke wasn't a very neat person and didn't care much. When it was as dark as this in his room, you hardly even noticed it.

'So what have you been writing about lately?' And that was how Itachi dealt with teaching Sasuke something on how to clean your room properly. The dark empty stare was enough for Sasuke to narrow his eyes and glare at Itachi, challenging him to say something, which he never did. 'I saw you had been updating quite frequently. Didn't have the time yet to read something though.'

Glare faltering Sasuke settled for rolling his eyes and glancing away from his brother, scanning his computer screen again to see if something new had come up already, but everything was silent. 'Cut the crap. You just didn't feel like reading anything yet,' he answered and then grabbed the mouse to click on the page for his profile. Itachi indeed hadn't left a review on any of the newer works and there had been quite a few. All because of his new friend… 'But I have been writing more,' he added in a monotone, making sure to mask every emotion he might feel at this moment. 'I made a new friend who has been pushing me to write more and I felt inspired.' The first time he ever mentioned Naruto to Itachi…

'I already noticed the same person reviewing them all, almost always being the first.' Of course Itachi had seen. The little stalker… 'He seems to praise you a lot, seeing practically no faults in your work. Except for the "angsty bits" as he calls them.' So Itachi even knew Naruto was a guy. Well, this bit of information was on his profile and stalker tendencies did also cross that line. 'So perhaps I should read a few of them again and make sure you keep both feet on the ground and stay humble. Don't need you to flaunt your arrogance around.'

Another roll of the eyes was Sasuke's answer to that, leaning his head on his palm as his gaze stayed transfixed on his computer screen, clicking one of his stories to scan through it. His first none angst story he had written, all because of Naruto. 'I'm not arrogant about my stories. I hardly get any attention anyway and I write for fun. No need to put me in my place.' Even if he liked Itachi being honest about whatever he wrote, it was definitely nice if he toned it down a little. Oh, how he had broken down one of his first stories and made Sasuke feel like crap.

'Just teasing you, little brother,' Itachi replied with a fond smile, Sasuke immediately distrusting it as he glared at the corners of Itachi's lips where they curled up. 'So tell me more about this new friend of yours.' And there was it. The interrogation that would seem like a nice conversation, but in truth was just his brother being a conniving bastard.

Clicking away the page again Sasuke got ready for this "interview", sitting back in his chair and taking on a relaxing posture. 'He reviewed one of my stories and actually gave some advice and stuff. After that we just got to talking and we realised we had some things in common. He's also easy to talk to, so that helps.' Maybe he shouldn't have said that last bit. It was something Itachi would pay attention to.

'Well, it is pretty amazing that he managed you to like him, considering you have so many friends and all. You were always such a people person.' Sarcasm was practically dripping of Itachi's words and Sasuke settled with another glare. Though he couldn't deny it. Sasuke definitely wasn't easy to befriend, because he didn't like people at all. He was just an asshole most of the time. 'Does he also write?' Smart question to settle into the conversation. Sasuke saw through every strategy Itachi had, but could never avoid them. Seeing them didn't help him at all.

Shaking his head Sasuke replied with a no, his mind thinking that should be enough, but automatically his mouth started blabbering away. 'He only reads. He does RP, but never thought he was good enough to write. I can't tell him otherwise since I've never read anything written by him. He has the imagination for it though.'

'I also saw he reads your M-rated oneshots and he seems to like those a lot.' Itachi shot him a knowing look, smirk lightly forming on his lips as he stared Sasuke down. He was actually holding his breath. Why the fuck did Itachi always know everything? Sasuke often wondered if he was an open book or something, but there was no one else who could read him like his brother could and it irritated him to no end, because Itachi gladly abused this. 'What other things do you two talk about?'

This was going to be the death of… someone! Sasuke was seriously getting pissed off now, knowing exactly what Itachi was implying here. Damn it, it wasn't weird what they were talking about. Like ninety percent of the internet was filled with porn, so was it really that strange that two guys reaching their twenties were talking about sex? Yeah, okay, Sasuke realised it might not be the smartest thing to do and that it could overcomplicate things, but it just happened. Blame the freaking hormones! 'Pairings we like,' Sasuke answered with a strained voice, glare now impossible to wipe of his face. 'You said dinner was almost ready, so shall we go downstairs now?' The question sounded more like a demand, telling Itachi he was not continuing this conversation and to put action into his words he actually stood up and walked to the door.

But leaving your brother alone at your computer was not such a good idea. Especially when it was a nosy brother like Itachi who loved teasing you to no end. Rookie mistake really, but the damage was already done.

'Hey,' Itachi spoke from his sitting position still by the computer, hand on the mouse as he moved it from the internet screen to Sasuke's Skype screen, where a certain conversation was still opened. Sasuke made sure not to freak out and stay in the position he was, because if he alarmed his brother now, he would try harder to read what they had been talking about. Without reading glasses it was tough, but Itachi would do it if he had to. 'This is him, right?' he asked then.

Sasuke moved from one foot to another, casually leaning to the side a little. Staring his brother down he hoped he had some kind of telepathic powers that could make Itachi stop looking. 'Yeah…'

Moving a little closer to the screen Itachi tried to see better and Sasuke's heart started racing more and more. This was not good… 'I can't be sure, but I think he has a really nice smile.' He glanced around to look at his little brother, seeing how his gaze was now focused on the screen behind him, barely able to see the outline of the picture with this distance. But he had remembered it all too well.

Turning around again it seemed Sasuke would leave without an answer, but as he was almost out the door he left with two words barely heard.

'He does.'


	8. Chapter 8

Not very often did Naruto close the door softly, usually kicking it closed behind him and it slamming back into the lock. This time he was just too exhausted to even continue walking as he entered his apartment, so he closed it with a slight push against the door and then stayed leaning there, contemplating life or something. It wasn't even that late, only about nine in the evening. But his day had been long.

First he had a class where the professor showed up late for, then he had a meeting with the group to finish their final product for another class, which they had to present later that day. Lots of hurrying while the girls argued again and then went nuts about how it didn't look appealing. As if they had time to make it look amazing! Eventually they got it done right before class started. Though professor then scolded them for not using a USB stick, but using their email. It was forbidden or something, but they had just forgotten theirs. Naruto was sure it had cost them a point and now he didn't get the high grade he was hoping for! Also because someone in their group had screwed up on their part of the assignment and they had all been too stupid to check.

And to make things even worse, work afterwards had been hell. Normally Naruto loved working at his favourite ramen place, but his boss wasn't around this time and his daughter was in charge. Never had Naruto expected her to be such a tyrant when she had the control. Scary… It was also busier than usual for whatever reason and customers had started to complain about the weirdest things. He had made the wrong type of noodles. No… There were two types of noodles and it wasn't difficult to pick one. Naruto had made the one the lady wanted and then afterwards she decided she wanted the other. Now he had to make another portion, coming out of his pay and then had the daughter yell at him for screwing up. He had not gotten it wrong!

So Naruto was happy to be home. There was only one thing that really saddened him at this point and that was that it was this late. Normally there would be some time in between to talk to Sasuke, but he just hadn't had the time for it. He hated it, because he wanted to talk to Sasuke, laugh with him and discus some new story one of them had read. Now he wouldn't have anything to do for the last few hours before going to bed. Not that he was going to stay awake much longer…

With a groan Naruto pushed himself off the door and walked through the kitchen area, dropping all his stuff somewhere on the floor. He would get it tomorrow, maybe. Sliding his hand through his hair, he noticed he really needed to wash it, but showering now felt like a chore. He could do that tomorrow morning. Just like eating, because there was nothing in the fridge. When was the last time he had done groceries? Oh right, when Sasuke had spoken about how he should eat healthier… And now he was blankly staring at the fridge, face freezing off with a permanent goofy smile on his lips. Okay, let's close the fridge door and do something else.

Dragging himself towards his computer he turned it on and then with a sigh sat down in his nice and comfy desk chair, turning around and around until the computer was completely done with starting up and opening all the programs he needed.

It surprised Naruto a little that the first thing he heard was the Skype message sound, because he wasn't expecting anyone to talk to him at this point. It better not be that weird girl he had met during a class. She seemed nice at first, but damn she was clingy and couldn't take a hint…

Opening the Skype screen he was rather surprised who it actually was, but with a smile he clicked Sasuke's name and read the first message send and then the second and third… And so on.

_Sasuke: Where the hell are you?_

_Sasuke: You should be here right now you know?_

_Sasuke: Of course you don't, because you're not here!_

_Sasuke: Wait, didn't you need to work or something? Damn, that's annoying. Now I gotta be drunk all on my own. Yes, I drank too much, but I have good reasons. I went to the store, bought something that seemed nice and then added another bottle of something. Then at home I started drinking and that was like three hours ago, so you understand where I'm at right now._

_Sasuke: When are you coming home? It's been two hours since I sent that message and now both bottles are empty and I feel lonely. I need to talk to someone and you know it's a big deal, because I dislike people. You should feel special that I want to talk to you right now._

_Sasuke: Naruto, this is important! Come home! Screw your job and the money you get from it! You don't need it. Your new job will be talking to me all day long._

And then the last message…

_Sasuke: Finally you're here. Sit down and talk to me, now._

Okay, of course Naruto felt very flattered that Sasuke had messaged him when he was drunk. That is one of the biggest compliments one could receive. Even when their brain was at such a point where it couldn't really think anymore, it thought of you. Tried to get in contact with you and admitted things it normally wouldn't. These were one of the kindest things Sasuke had ever said to him. And it made Naruto's heart race a little, reading all the messages again. Something was off though. Sasuke had felt the need to drink for some reason. It wasn't even Friday yet, so Sasuke must have school tomorrow. Even if it was flattering, Naruto worried about Sasuke.

_Naruto: Hey, are you doing alright over there?_

It took quite some time before Sasuke send his reply. He must be really drunk then. Not that strange after finishing off two bottles all on your own.

_Sasuke: Sorry, just fell down from my chair for a bit and the floor was comfortable. But hey, I'm doing great. Parents are great, family is great. Everything is perfect over here._

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Something was seriously off. But now that Sasuke was drunk and talking to him quite freely, so perhaps Naruto could benefit from this. Ask questions and see if he could get more personal and honest answers. This could end quite well for him. Naruto has wanted to know these things about Sasuke for so long already. He had already blabbed about him being an orphan and how he was raised by a weird uncle. Still he had turned out quite alright. It was difficult to tell, but Sasuke had been very supportive and asked the right questions. Naruto wasn't sure if he was just being polite and forcing his niceness, but Naruto appreciated it nonetheless.

_Naruto: Are you sure you're alright? I mean you usually don't drink on a Wednesday or are awake at this time. Aren't you tired?_

_Sasuke: What? You want me to go or something?_

And of course he was met with a passive aggressive reply. That was not what Naruto had meant at all, but this was just Sasuke's way of avoiding the real question being asked. He was quite excellent at that anyway. Naruto had found that out long ago. They were talking for a few months now, so Naruto did figure out Sasuke's weird quirks and knew how to respond to them now. It was just the personal barrier he hadn't passed yet. Just like the video chatting barrier. But they were going to that and it was happening soon!

_Naruto: No, I am glad you're here. Just looking out for your health here. Sleep is important and you love it. You've told me before. And drinking on a Wednesday doesn't seem very healthy either. Don't you have school tomorrow?_

_Sasuke: I'm not going to school._

What the hell was happening here! At first Sasuke seemed very free talking about things and now suddenly these short replies! Why was this guy so difficult to deal with? And why did Naruto care so much about him regardless of his temper?

_Naruto: Well, if you're not going to school, then I guess it doesn't matter it's this late and that you're drinking._

_Sasuke: Exactly._

_Naruto: So what have you been up to today?_

_Sasuke: Oh, you know, the usual. Went to class, got back, saw my family sitting in the living room with these sad looks on their faces and then I just went to the store and got drunk._

This had to been an opening, right? It at least peeked Naruto's curiosity. His family had been sitting in the living room, clearly having some kind of conversation with not that great of an ending. Had Sasuke done something wrong and had they been talking about that? Maybe Sasuke was a bad boy and did more wrong things than Naruto knew right now! Of course when you start thinking that, your mind starts coming up with the weirdest things. Like being addicted to heroin! No, that would be weird… Though he did talk about being in the hospital a while back. Maybe he had taken too much! Okay, perhaps asking was a better strategy.

_Naruto: So what had your family been talking about?_

This was a safe question, right? And didn't give Sasuke much room to come up with something sarcastic. He could just flat out refuse to respond to that question of course. It stayed quiet for a while after that though and Naruto wondered if Sasuke had just fallen asleep on him. Wouldn't be strange with how drunk he was and keeping the time in mind as well. It was almost four for him now. But then the little writing thing popped up and anxiously Naruto waited on the reply.

_Sasuke: I told you about the rush to the hospital, right?_

_Naruto: Well, you only said you'd been there, but not what the reason was…_

_Sasuke: Oh well, it was because my brother woke up without being able to see, so we rushed to the hospital and they checked it all out. His vision came back again after a few hours, but he still needed a check-up._

That was quite the shocker and Naruto wasn't sure how to reply to that. Blind for a few hours? That most have been so scary. But what had that to do with why Sasuke was drunk now? That had been more than a month back. Naruto could feel his heart clench in his chest and his eyes had slightly widened. Somewhere in his brain he must come up with some kind of explanation. Thankfully Sasuke continued on his own.

_Sasuke: It's actually a condition that runs in the family. Some of us suffer from it and at some point in life lose their eyesight. Itachi was a little early though, so that was quite shocking. The doctor was able to help him out, but it will only be a few years before he'll be fully blind. That was at least the news we got today. We had expected it already, but it was still a wakeup call._

_Sasuke: It's just that now that Itachi has the active gene, there is a big chance I have it too. So I need to take a test on Friday and therefore I wanted to get drunk today._

Right now Naruto was just staring at the screen, the blow of this information really hitting him hard. How was he supposed to answer to that? This was even worse. There was a chance Sasuke could go blind in the future, because he had some kind of gene. Naruto had never had to deal with anything like this before. He had never even met someone who was blind! But he needed to be supportive now and show that he would be there for Sasuke. He was a good friend and he cared for Sasuke.

_Naruto: I'm sure you'll be fine. Just wait until you get the results back and after that you can think of what's next._

_Sasuke: I'm scared, Naruto_

Heart racing in his chest Naruto tried to come up with something to say. Admitting he was afraid was big, but Naruto could understand it. This was a very scary situation and he wasn't even sure how he would handle it.

_Naruto: I'm here, Sasuke._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a reason why it's rated the way it is. Sexting happens!

A week later, a week after that dreadful conversation where Sasuke had finally opened up about something, after he had gotten completely wasted, but that didn't matter. Naruto knew something very important now and today would be the day he would be informed on even more. Today Sasuke had received the outcome of his tests. A whole week they had anxiously waited on these results. Even if they hadn't really spoken about them, they both had been thinking about it constantly. Maybe it was strange that Naruto felt so connected to this, but Sasuke had told him, so he was important enough to know. He mattered in a way… So how could he not be nervous?

The front door to his apartment was slammed closed and his bag landed somewhere in the middle of the room, Naruto making his way to his computer as he was still taking of his jacket. Nothing went fast enough at this point. Everything had been delayed already. First his professor decided he would ignore the end signal of the class and continue talking, finishing off his story. Then a team member for another group assignment had to ask something that clearly could've been asked the next day when they had their meeting. And then to top it all off his bus had been delayed.

Finally he was home though and his computer didn't need to do any updates, which was a good sign. The little Skype sound bubbled up and Naruto quickly clicked on the icon. And then it wouldn't do anything. "Skype not responding". Fuck off with that shit! Naruto didn't have time for this. He needed, _needed_ to speak to Sasuke.

Then finally it worked again and Naruto was able to click on Sasuke's name and start a chat session with him. It was always Naruto who started their conversations, but he didn't really mind. It wasn't like Sasuke didn't respond. Usually almost immediately he got a reply, so it wasn't too bad.

_Naruto: And?_

Perhaps he was a little short, but this should say enough. Naruto didn't want to also waste time on typing a whole sentence with a long question when it could simply be asked like this.

_Sasuke: We sort of have good news._

That was a good sign, right? The sort of wasn't too great, but at least it was still good news.

_Naruto: So what's the news?_

_Sasuke: I do have the gene that could cause the blindness, but it's currently not active and it's not showing any signs of it affecting my system at all._

_Naruto: That's great! I'm so happy! I knew the test would bring good results!_

_Sasuke: Yeah, it's good. I still of course have the gene, but chances were big I had it since Itachi has it too. I only need to do the test every five years to make sure it doesn't suddenly become active, but this way we'll notice in time. I'm just glad nothing is the matter yet._

An eye roll was Naruto's response to that? Such a negative thinker… But he was used to it. Sasuke was always quite negative and never really showed signs of happiness. Very unlike Naruto who was probably a little too cheerful. But it balanced each other out, at least that was Naruto's opinion on the matter and Sasuke was still talking to him. That must mean something as well, right?

_Naruto: Pfff, it's great news! We should celebrate!_

_Sasuke: What did you have in mind?_

At least he was going along with the need to celebrate it. Naruto hadn't expected Sasuke would actually do so. As far as Naruto knew Sasuke didn't even celebrate his birthday. Only because his family arranged things did something happen, otherwise it would just pass by like a normal day. He should be ashamed of himself! According to Naruto a birthday was very important, so when Sasuke's birthday came by, they would celebrate it and they would celebrate it good. Not that Naruto knew how, but it would happen regardless. Now he just needed to figure out a way to celebrate the good news…

_Naruto: Uhm, we could toast on the results and then get drunk?_

_Sasuke: Meh, not really in the mood for that. Drank enough last week. The hangover I suffered was enough to last at least a month…_

_Naruto: Something else then…_

_Sasuke: We could find a fic we want to read and then read it together. Give comments as we read on and such._

Reading a fic together… They had something given each other story recommendations, but never had actually attempted reading one together at the same time. What kind of story should it be then? Something horrible so they could have a good laugh? Or one with a good solid plot so they could gush over its awesomeness. As if Sasuke would gush… Maybe something else…

_Naruto: Okay, what kind of story would you want to read then? It's your day we're celebrating!_

_Sasuke: Nothing too long, so an oneshot is best. Preferably with Thor and Loki, because we want to see something hot._

_Naruto: Okay, so an oneshot with ThorLoki. Rating? Genre?_

_Sasuke: How can you ask that? Always M-rated. And I guess romance. No angst today. I need something with a happy ending._

_Naruto: … A happy ending or a "happy" ending._

_Sasuke: Mhmm, I guess a "happy" ending. We know those will end good and satisfying._

_Naruto: Okay, so oneshot, ThorLoki, M-rated and sex. Now we have to determine what kind of sex. Something soft and sweet or rough where Loki gets fucked into the mattress?_

Had he really just asked that? Yes, yes he had. Their conversation had taken a sudden twist and Naruto could only blame himself. He had asked about the happy ending. If he hadn't asked, they would've read something normal probably. But he had to ask. Just like the second question. It had to be asked. What kind of sex did it have to be? His heart was racing, waiting in anticipation to what Sasuke would answer. But it stayed quiet for a while. Sasuke must realise where this conversation was headed and he could easily move it somewhere else. Just find a story and read it together. Did Naruto even really want to talk about this? He already knew some things about Sasuke's sex life of course, so this wasn't new really… But still. Every time they did talk about sex, Naruto got a little nervous for some reason.

_Sasuke: Why a mattress?_

He did not just say that! Oh my god, they were really headed that way now… Biting his lip Naruto quickly typed his reply. No turning back now.

_Naruto: Okay, not a mattress… Couch?_

_Sasuke: Shower._

_Naruto: Alright, shower… Position?_

_Sasuke: Loki bended forward as Thor slams into him without a care. Hand grabbing his long black locks harshly as he pushes Loki's head down even more._

_Naruto: That was very… detailed. Did you already find the story?_

_Sasuke: No, just thinking about what should happen. What do you have in mind?_

At this point Naruto's heart was practically beating out of his chest. Shifting in his chair he realised he was getting a little turned on by this talk. Mostly because he was not imagining Thor and Loki, but Sasuke and he together. Not that he actually knew what Sasuke looked like, but he just imagined something. Mostly it was just an empty face touching him everywhere, but that was alright.

_Naruto: Well, I think you're going a little too fast. I mean we're already at the fucking part. Shouldn't we start with some foreplay? A little kissing, a little touching… Slow prepping that makes Loki beg to be taken._

_Sasuke: Who has time for that, sukkel? Where is the desperation? The need to have the other? I want them to rush into the bathroom, rip the clothes off the other's body and fuck._

_Naruto: No no, you're seeing this all wrong. You can't rush into these things. Don't we want to know what Thor's mouth feels like around Loki's dick? Or what Thor's fingers feel like inside of Loki?_

_Sasuke: Okay, then how would you do this?_

_Naruto: First it would start off with an innocent touch. Thor brushing his teeth and then leaning forward to grab Loki's ass as he's doing his hair in the mirror. After the annoyed look turns into a heated one they move to the shower, stripping off each other's clothes as they are already getting drenched under the shower._

_Sasuke: But that's not realistic at all. Yes the first part could happen, but clothes under the shower. That would like never happen. It's messy and annoying._

_Naruto: Well, if you want it realistic, then why don't you make it so. The immediately fucking wasn't realistic either._

_Sasuke: Fine, I'll make it realistic! Okay, if it were you and me…_

And there it was. Sasuke had even sent the sentence before continuing it, knowing it would open up a whole new conversation. They were really going to talk about themselves. About them having sex. And it was going to be realistic too. Naruto shifted in his chair again, leaning forward slightly to get closer to the screen. He could feel it working on his body already, something slowly hardening between his legs. This really was one hell of a celebration…

_Sasuke: I would already come into the bathroom with the intention of having sex. You'll be doing your hair or whatever and I'll come up behind you, wrap my arms around your waist and start kissing your neck. At first you'll enjoy it, but would not give in just yet. You have things to do, so sex was not on your mind. Till of course my hand slipped down and cupped your privates._

_Naruto: Oh, I would immediately know what you would want then, but do you really think you could seduce me so easily?_

_Sasuke: Are you turned on right now?_

_Naruto: …Yes._

_Sasuke: Then I think I could._

_Sasuke: Continuing on with this I would keep on kissing your neck while my hand moves up a little to unbutton your pants, forcing it down your hips with a bit of a struggle. We know how tight jeans are and how the fabric just fucks with us. But it comes off and then I'll start palming your cock, slowly bringing it to life._

Or fast, because that was what was happening now. Naruto could already imagine himself being touched like that and his left hand had slipped down to rub on his hard length through his pants. He didn't really want to do this right now, mind clouding already and fading away from the conversation, but he couldn't stop. It felt good and it was a nice reaction to Sasuke's words.

Responding with just one hand was a little tricky though.

_Naruto: Turning my head I would meet your lips into a kiss, showing off that your ministrations were clearly working and that I wanted more from you._

_Naruto: Would you kiss me right now?_

_Sasuke: Of course I would and probably do a lot more too._

_Sasuke: I would push my hips forward, letting you feel that my cock was already rock hard and in need of you. And then slowly I would move you to the shower until you noticed where I was going. There we would undress quickly on our own, because that would be much faster and then jump under the shower, continuing our kiss as I slowly stroke our hard lengths together._

Somehow Naruto's pants had come undone and were shimmied down to his ankles, Naruto quickly kicking it off one foot so he could spread his legs a little. Eyes were still glued to the screen, following every movement Sasuke wrote down. His boxers were pulled down a little to free his erection and Naruto was now slightly teasing the head, not wanting to get too ahead of himself.

_Naruto: Moaning softly into your mouth I would push my hips forward, my hands going up to grab your hair and pull you closer. I want more, Sasuke…_

_Sasuke: Are you touching yourself?_

_Naruto: Yes…_

_Sasuke: Damn, that's… that's really hot._

_Sasuke: Imagine us in your shower at home. Me stroking our cocks and my other free hand moving around your body towards your ass._

_Naruto: Oh, so I am bottoming, huh?_

_Sasuke: Like you wouldn't love bottoming for me…_

A soft chuckle rippled off Naruto's lips, but it soon turned into heavy breathing again, his hand now steadily moving up and down his erection, thumb swiping over the head every time it went up. Delaying it wasn't an option anymore and stopping was definitely out of the question. This felt too good and with this image in mind it only made things better. The feeling of his hand roughly sliding up and down his sensitive flesh mixed perfect with Sasuke's words.

_Sasuke: One finger would then slowly press in and because we fuck more often, it wouldn't hurt as much and the water helps as well of course._

_Naruto: We're having a lot of sex, huh?_

_Sasuke: Of course we are. Like we could resist._

_Sasuke: My finger starts moving inside of you, teasing your soft walls. I can feel you clenching around me and a soft groan ripples off my lips. You know how much I love it when you show me you are enjoying it. It makes me more urgent, pushing in my finger further and wriggling it around a little. I'm looking for something, Naruto._

Legs spread apart a little more, giving Naruto more room to move his hand that was now moving up and down his erection in a fast pace. The sound of his hand sliding up and down his length, the precum making it extra slippery, filled the room. Not a very appealing sound, but Naruto didn't care, didn't even hear it. His orgasm was already building up and as he imagined Sasuke's finger inside of him, hitting that spot he was looking for, he almost pushed himself over the edge.

He wouldn't masturbate with fingers inside of him. Naruto had actually never done that before and never felt the need to, but he still remembered how it had felt when someone else did it and even if his previous sex encounters hadn't been too great, it still felt quite amazing.

_Sasuke: Finally finding that spot you moan into my mouth, our tongues tangling together as the kiss desperately continues. I want to be inside you so badly, so I push in a second finger, your walls eagerly opening up for me._

Right now Naruto wasn't even focusing anymore on what Sasuke was saying. Pumping himself harder and harder he could feel it coming. There was no turning back now. With a soft and kept in groan Naruto came all over his hand. He needed a moment to collect himself, hand still slowly stroking his length to ride out his orgasm. And then with a hazy vision he reached for the tissues on his desk that were there for… reasons and cleaned himself off. Once he was fully present again, orgasm out of his brain and every sex thought as well, he glanced back up at the screen and saw a few new messages from Sasuke.

_Sasuke: After that I can't wait much longer. The third finger is forgotten. I need you now, Naruto. Turn around for me and let me have you…_

_Sasuke: Are you still there?_

_Sasuke: Hello? Am I just doing this by myself?_

_Naruto: Sorry, sorry! I, uh… You know._

_Sasuke: Oh… Fuck, that's so… damn. I'm going to, uh, give myself a hand as well. I'll be back in a bit._

A wide grin was formed on Naruto's lips as he read Sasuke's reaction. Okay, he was not made fun off and Sasuke actually thought it was a good thing Naruto had come. And did Naruto feel good right now…

_Naruto: Alright, have fun and you know what to think about while you do it. I do have a nice round ass if I may say so myself. And if you behave I might let you spank it._

_Sasuke: … Fuck. I'll be back soon!_

_Naruto: Bye, darling._


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I'm glad you are loving this story :D

Sucking on a lollypop he had found somewhere hidden in a drawer, for whatever reason, Naruto was staring at his computer screen, as usual. The thing actually still tasted quite nice, even if the sugar had turned white and Naruto wasn't sure what flavour it was supposed to be. He didn't even know why he had a lolly in the first place. These things always show up at random and when you find them, you've got to eat them too. It has this nostalgic feeling, because as a kid Naruto had loved them, showing off how big of a lolly he could stuff in his mouth… It was quite the talent…

Anyway the computer was more important now or at least the conversation Naruto was having. His feet were dangling above the seat, Naruto sitting back completely. Blue eyes were slightly dilated, due to staring at said screen too long, but also because he was starting to feel nervous. This was a very important conversation they were having. And it wasn't about sex, not at all. Though Naruto did frequently thought about that moment they had shared, only once. They were a month further now and Sasuke had never brought it up again and Naruto frankly didn't dare to. It felt like it was this forbidden subject they couldn't even refer to. Strange as it was. But god had Naruto enjoyed that conversation and sometimes he really tried moving it into that direction again.

Though as of today that might change…

_Naruto: Come on! You promised me. It's a Saturday night for you and you weren't going anywhere. Your brother is out doing god knows what. No one's going to barge in. Come on, Sasuke. I am begging you here._

_Sasuke: … Don't get too desperate now. But you have to promise me you won't laugh at my accent. Seriously as soon as you make fun of it, I'm out. And I'm sorry if I mess anything up. Writing it down is definitely something else than speaking._

_Naruto: No, no, no! I won't laugh, I promise! I will love your accent to bits. I really really want to do this now. It's going to be fun. You agreed we would finally video chat! I want to see your damn face already!_

Yes, they were on the verge of putting their cameras on and seeing each other for real for the first time, even if it was just on a screen. And Naruto would hear Sasuke's voice and accent and everything. He was so excited and nervous and bouncing up and down in his chair, because it was going to happen. They had both agreed they would empty their schedules off anything and do this and there they both were, online and ready to get started. Sasuke was just having a lot more trouble with actually going through with it.

The appointment had been made in the spur of a moment. When they had been chatting nicely and had told each other how close they felt to the other and how great friends they had become. But actually turning on the camera would break a certain boundary. It would all become more real in that case and Naruto never had a problem with that. With Sasuke he actually looked forward to it. He wanted to know who this person was. He still hadn't seen a picture or anything of the other, so yeah, he was very curious.

_Sasuke: Alright, alright. Just don't look at the mess and stuff._

_Naruto: Yes! I'm going to call you right now!_

As his mouse moved towards the call button in the Skype screen, pressing the videochat, Naruto's heart was racing inside his chest. His lips were tugging the corners up towards a grin, but the lollypop still in his mouth made it difficult. He must look dumb, but couldn't care less. That was not what his mind was focused on right now. Taking in a shuddering breath the videos turned up, though he couldn't see Sasuke yet. Anxiously he waited for the other to appear and then with a last flicker it all steadied out.

The video wasn't the best quality, but he could see Sasuke. A thumb was raised to his lips and Naruto could faintly make out that he was chewing on a nail. Bad nervous habit Naruto assumed and he instantly understood how Sasuke felt. Dark eyes were not really looking at him and kept moving over the screen of his own computer. Sasuke must not have done this a lot, because he apparently couldn't tell if it was working or not. This did give Naruto some time to actually look at Sasuke, see his features and damn that guy was hot.

High cheekbones, strong chin and then that pale skin giving him almost a glow. Then with a small nose in the middle of his face and two extremely dark eyes looking forward. Then to finish this all of Sasuke had equally dark locks framing his face in a do Naruto had not seen before, but it definitely suited the guy. There was just this air surrounding him that gave Sasuke something special. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke didn't seem to care as much. The blue shirt clung a little strangely to his body and he didn't even think about fixing it. The fact Sasuke had never showed a picture also said that he didn't use his good looks to get anyone to like him either. There was no reason for Sasuke to think he wasn't handsome, but the fact that he didn't care made it so much better. No arrogance at all.

Clearing his throat Naruto realised he had been silent a little too long and Sasuke wasn't doing any better. With a plop he pulled the lolly out of his mouth and kept it in his hand. Putting on his best smile he greeted Sasuke. 'Hey!'

The thumb was retracted from a thin set of lips and then with the smallest of smiles Sasuke waved at him as a return greeting.

'Come on, man. You can't stay quiet this entire time and let me do all the talking. You'll have to say something at some point,' Naruto teased, cocking his head to the side as he kept smiling dumbly at his screen. He was seriously gushing over how goodlooking Sasuke was and now that little sexy talk they had before made him blush even more. To think they had talked about sex and that Sasuke would… Oh lord. Sasuke was way out of his league to be honest.

An eye roll! Seriously Sasuke was one of the people that actually rolled his eyes! He shouldn't be so happy about finding that out, but Naruto was, because it was a quirk. Something he would only find out this way and it was exciting and just… everything! 'Well, what do you want me to say?'

And then he spoke… Naruto's jaw literally dropped to the floor. Okay, not literally, but you get the point. The way he spoke was just so… There were no words to describe it. The words almost sounded foreign, but Sasuke made English sound as if he were almost singing. It was incredibly and Naruto wanted… 'Please, keep talking,' he replied in a monotone, staring at the screen with this weird expression on his face and Sasuke was thinking that as well, his eyebrows raised and mouth set in a way that said "what the hell?"

'Are you alright?' Sasuke asked, worry actually creeping up on his face as he leaned a little closer to the screen, squinting his eyes to see better. 'Do I need to talk about something special to distract you, because you seem a little off?'

Naruto was still just staring, listening carefully to every word Sasuke spoke. Some of them were pronounced a bit weird. Especially the O and the R. He couldn't figure out why, but there was something different. Really Naruto shouldn't be freaking out like this since the reception was still a little scratchy and Sasuke's voice didn't come over as great as it could, but this was all he had. This was the first time Naruto heard anything of Sasuke and now he wanted to hear that amazing accent forever.

Shaking his head Naruto finally collected himself and was able to reply again. 'Sorry, yeah I'm fine. Just o my god, you have the best accent I've ever heard. I could listen to you all day. Can't you read me like a story or something?'

Another eye roll, but Naruto did catch the smile tugging at Sasuke's lips as the other settled back in his chair and seemed to relax again. 'It's not that great. I seriously hate my accent and dislike the Dutch language, but what can you do?' He shrugged and then his eyes moved off to the side, staring at something off screen.

'Say something in Dutch!' Naruto said excitedly, bouncing in his chair again excitedly. The lolly was stuffed in his mouth again and he moved it from one corner to the other of his mouth. Black eyes were following the movement, but an eyebrow was raised while he did so. 'Don't judge my lollypop,' Naruto added and received another eye roll for that. How many times did Sasuke do that per day?

Lazily Sasuke leaned his head to the side, moving his mouse over the screen to clearly look at something else as well. He better not think he could ignore Naruto here! 'Can't we do that the next time? I kind of want to get used to talking English first.'

Pulling the lolly out of his mouth again Naruto pointed at the screen with it and loudly called out. 'Aha! So there will be a next time!' And then silence stretched on between them. Sasuke staring at the screen as if Naruto had indeed just lost it and Naruto staring right back with wide eyes and a deep blush on his cheeks. 'I was not meant to say that out loud,' he admitted and a chuckle rose up from Sasuke's lips. And that was the best sound Naruto had heard coming from Sasuke. The soft vibration moving through the air, his voice still as low as when he spoke. It was almost magical and Naruto was certain he wouldn't hear it that often.

As the chuckle stretched on a little longer, Sasuke made the weirdest noise. It sounded a little like a growl, but then with some added vowels or something. Where had that even come from?

'What was that?' Naruto questioned, frowning as he now stared at Sasuke as if he had completely lost it. Seriously there was something terribly wrong here. At first Sasuke didn't seem to understand and frowned right back at Naruto, until the blond elaborated. 'That noise you made. The growl.'

'Ooh,' Sasuke started and nodded, before eye rolling again. Come on, he shouldn't judge Naruto this much already! They barely had talked to each other and he had already received too many of them! 'I called you an idiot, but in Dutch. Just came out without thinking, sorry.' Seriously, he was apologising for that? Naruto had been insulted in Dutch without knowing and that was the coolest thing ever!

'Say it again!'

A bit confused still Sasuke cocked his head to the side, but spoke up anyway. 'Gek.' And now Naruto was gushing again. Going aww and staring all twinkly eyes at Sasuke. The other must be creeped out completely by it. After that Naruto tried pronouncing it as well, making Sasuke chuckle some more and as he kept on trying it turned into a full out laughing fit on the other side.

'Stop laughing at me!' Naruto yelled at Sasuke to get over the noise, but he was laughing along a little. His laugh was definitely contagious. 'It's not that funny!'

The laughter was finally subduing and Sasuke had moved back in his chair again. 'It's just your face. You're turning all red and your eyebrows are frowning as if this was the hardest thing you've ever said.' Sasuke chuckled on a little longer and all Naruto could do was smile back and wait for Sasuke to settle down completely.

'You have a really nice laugh,' Naruto complimented as Sasuke was only grinning at the memory of what had just happened and that quickly disappeared before turning into that small smile Naruto had seen first before. That was the real smile it seemed. The one that was rarely present and an honour to see or something.

Fingers brushing through a side bang Sasuke stuffed a lock of hair behind his ear, eyes moving down to his keyboard in a motion of shyness. Strange how such a compliment could affect someone, even if Naruto had been certain the guy wouldn't care. Maybe it depended on whose lips it left, though that might just be wishful thinking on his part. 'Thank you,' he murmured, striking black eyes moving back up to face the screen. 'I really like your smile. It, uh, how do you say that… It seems very real.'

In response Naruto's smile only grew of course and his heart fluttered a little, hearing the sincerity in Sasuke's voice, even if it was said a little strangely. Naruto got the point. 'When I smile I do always make sure I mean it,' he replied, glancing down at his keyboard in the same fashion Sasuke had done previously.

'My brother even agreed,' Sasuke added and Naruto was surprised Itachi had even seen his smile, meaning Sasuke must've shown his picture to his brother. This meant Itachi knew of Naruto's existence and that was very special! He was about to reply when Sasuke filled the silence himself, deciding he didn't want to talk about that. 'I wanted to show you a clip I found earlier.'

Then a link was placed in the writing screen and the rest of their video chatting time was spend looking at strange YouTube clips and pictures they found on Tumblr, mostly just having the same conversations they would have when they had been chatting through written words instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy? Yes, no? Well, now that we have the video chatting started there of course will be more chapters! Next one will be a lesson in Dutch a little bit, mostly just Naruto having trouble pronouncing things. I don't have a set amount of chapters for this, but there will be a few to give the relationship some body. Eventually also some dirtyness in front of the camera, but we'll need some build up ;)
> 
> Also I am not sure if this would be anyone's reaction to the Dutch accent x.x I just went with it, but I, as Sasuke, seriously hate the Dutch accent in English, so this was definitely not my opinion XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied 0.o This is not a chapter about Naruto learning Dutch. That will be the next one. This one has some drama. This was a sudden idea and I really wanted to do it. I could now say maybe it's just me who has experienced these kinds of feelings, but I know I am not. Yes, I mean you. You've been through this, admit it! And it sucks!

This was supposed to be a fun day and it had started out that way. Naruto had woken up, a little later than expected, but sleeping in was sometimes nice. Sasuke might have something to say about the fact he was on late, but Naruto was just feeling too relaxed to care about it. He took a nice long shower, made himself some breakfast or lunch… Brunch? Ate it not in front of his laptop this time, but in front of the TV, watching some reruns of Friends. This was the good life.

At some point he of course needed to get onto his computer, because there were things that needed to be checked and conversations to be held. Going a day without talking to Sasuke were the worst and Naruto rather not think about that.

So Naruto started up his computer, let it do its usual business like loading all the tabs he had opened and making sure Skype was alright. The usual drill, while he did the dishes. Always better to entertain yourself while the computer starts up, because sitting in front of the thing, waiting for it to finally work is boring and annoying and Naruto got very impatient then. He would think the tabs in his browser weren't loading, so he would end the session multiple times until it started loading immediately. Usually giving it a few minutes worked better, but who had time to wait for that?

Once Naruto had done the dishes and left everything to dry in this little rack, because why do more work and dry everything off when it can just dry overnight? These racks were designed for this. You put everything in the right place and then leave it there. He then left for his computer to see what had happened so far. That's when the day turned around and got a lot less pleasant.

Sasuke had not yet spoken to him on Skype, but that wasn't too odd. Maybe he was doing something else? It's not like he expected Sasuke to be glued to his computer, ready to talk to him every minute of the day. Yes, it was what he wished and deep down he felt a little twinge of pain that Sasuke hadn't said anything yet, but Naruto had done different things as well before he even got on. He couldn't get angry or whatever. It was odd though that Sasuke was actually online, the little icon was green.

Not to worry. Naruto will just send the first message and see what comes from it. Maybe Sasuke had just forgotten to log off or put it on busy.

_Naruto: Good morning!_

It wasn't morning anymore, but that didn't matter. It was just a sign he had just woken up. Sasuke didn't reply right away, so Naruto went on with his other business. Checking Tumblr, checking his new emails. There was enough to go through, mostly spam, and then he noticed that Sasuke had updated his story. Well, better get on with it and read and then surprise his friend when he gets back on and sees he has a new review. Sasuke does really love receiving reviews and when Naruto put some extra effort into it, he always had a very happy Sasuke on the other side of the screen.

Clicking the link the story popped up and right as he was about to read the author note in the beginning, Skype flared up all orange, signalling he had received a reply from Sasuke. Not in time to leave a review it seemed, but that didn't matter. He would just keep it a secret from Sasuke and surprise him with the review while they spoke. Naruto had done that before and Sasuke then got even happier. This would work out just fine.

_Sasuke: Sorry, didn't see you come online. I've been talking to someone else and it's kind of distracting me from everything else._

That was odd and actually made Naruto frown. Sasuke had never mentioned talking to anyone else before and had seemed the unsocial type, but on fanfiction you made friends easier perhaps, even the ones that didn't really want to? But how do you respond to this? Is this some kind of sign that Sasuke wanted to talk about this person or did Sasuke just not want to talk to Naruto? There wasn't even an indication if this was a pleasant conversation or not, though Naruto assumed it was if it was distracting Sasuke from everything else.

_Naruto: No worries, it happens. So how are you?_

Again it took Sasuke much longer to reply and Naruto turned back to the new chapter he was supposed to read, but now he was distracted. By the fact that Sasuke had made a new friend! And it was never right to read an update with only half his mind present. Then he couldn't leave a good review and Sasuke would get all prissy when that happened. Mood swings was what Naruto called them.

_Sasuke: Doing good. Wrote some today and then tried to find something new to read. That's how I found this new person._

There was the hint for Naruto that he was supposed to be reading the story. Sasuke always dropped them and usually Naruto would ignore it or he would tell Sasuke he had seen it and was already reading. Saying you wouldn't read it now would make Sasuke annoyed and that would actually ruin the conversation. If Naruto was online it meant he had time to read a story too. In Sasuke's eyes at least. It was of course also a sweet gesture that Sasuke wanted Naruto to read his update badly, actually get all excited about it. It was just the way it was brought that bothered Naruto sometimes, but he got over it. It's not like it was really all that important.

_Naruto: That's nice. So you reviewed a story and then the ball started rolling?_

_Sasuke: Yeah, it was for the Criminal Minds fandom and she really posted some great stories. She really is a great writer and her smut scenes are incredible. I'm like in love with her writing style and she also lives right around the corner. She's from Sweden and that's so close by, so really cool._

Naruto was now staring at the screen, thoroughly confused about what had just happened. Had he just… fangirled over this writer? Naruto had honestly never seen Sasuke get this excited about a person before. Definitely not about him, that's for sure. And that really stung. These two also had just met and already Sasuke was happy to know her? It felt odd and Naruto really did not know what Sasuke expected of him at this point. What is someone supposed to say about this? I'm happy you found a new friend? It didn't matter, because Sasuke was typing already and Naruto prayed that it was about something else, something he could actually respond to.

_Sasuke: We also have so much in common. We study the same thing and listen to a lot of the same music. Too bad she can't read my stories though. She's not really into the whole Avengers fandom. I would love for her to review something though and she is considering it._

It was not getting better, at all. Naruto had folded his arms together and was frowning even more, having this bad aftertaste in his mouth. Why the hell would he care if Sasuke had found a new friend who is obviously much better than him? Maybe he should just leave Sasuke alone and let him have fun with this new friend of his. It seemed Sasuke would really appreciate that at this point since then he could have his full attention on this new chick. The girl wasn't even reading his stories! There is also something as returning the favour. Naruto read everything Sasuke published and didn't ask for a thing in return.

Angrily he rubbed his hands over his face, trying to get this whole thing out of his head. Damn it, why was he so jealous all of a sudden? It's not like they were exclusive friends or anything. There were lots of other people Naruto was in contact with through fanfiction. Not that he had ever told Sasuke about them, because why would he? Sasuke would definitely not care about it at all. It was just that Sasuke was talking about how amazing this new friend was and the guy had never really shown any appreciation towards Naruto, while he was there all the time. But maybe that was bullshit as well. This just sucked!

_Naruto: Sounds really cool. Maybe you can visit her or something._

_Sasuke: She's actually considering to study abroad next year and she would come to the Netherlands then, so there is a possibility already._

And that was supposed to be a happy answer? This chick was already making plans to meet Sasuke in the future? Naruto had been here longer and Sasuke had never made it this clear with him before. There were little hints, but not a next year or we could do it around that and that time. This was seriously aggravating and Naruto really didn't want to continue this conversation like this, at all. Mostly he wanted to punch something or curl up in a ball and go back to bed. He really hated himself at this point, because who felt something like this for an internet friend?

_Naruto: Oh, that's really quick._

_Sasuke: Yeah, well she would come here to study, not just to see me of course. It's more a convenient thing I guess. Still it would be great to meet the author behind all these amazing stories._

At that point Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He was chewing on his lip, trying to even come up with the right words to say to this, but there was nothing. He didn't want to respond to this. This was not what he wanted to talk about. This was actually hurting him and he could feel his heart sinking deeper and deeper. What was he supposed to do now?

Fingers hovering over the keys Naruto tried to make the words come, but all that came up were sarcastic comments and he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. Sasuke's sarcastic comments had shown that idea enough. Naruto knew better. The honest truth would be better and then they could simply talk about this. Yes, that should work, right?

_Naruto: I'm not really sure what you want me to say to this?_

_Sasuke: Oh, I just wanted to share, that's all. She just really made my day._

_Naruto: Well, it kind of ruined mine… You hardly know this girl and you make me feel like she is a better friend that I am, so I'm not sure what you want from this._

_Sasuke: … She's not a better friend? I wouldn't have shared this with you if she were. I just wanted you to know how cool she is and I don't know, be happy for me or something?_

Sliding a hand through his hair Naruto could see this was going the wrong way. They were now having a serious talk about their relationship together and Sasuke was getting defensive, which was to be expected. Naruto felt so stupid, but he better just continue now.

_Naruto: I don't know, I just got a little jealous here. You never say that I am amazing or something, so what am I supposed to do?_

It fell silent for the longest time and Naruto really thought he had screwed things up now, but then Sasuke started typing again and Naruto's heart started racing in anticipation. What was his answer going to be to this? Would it have a bad outcome? Naruto prepared himself for everything.

_Sasuke: Dude, seriously? You really think I don't find you amazing? You know more about me than any other person I have ever met. I don't even tell the people here about my doctor's appointment. And from all the people I've met through the internet, you are the only fucking person that saw my face, that knows what I look like. Yes, I am a really secretive person and clearly you don't know everything about me, but I tell you a lot and that should be enough. Look at all the things we've shared. We've definitely crossed some lines and you know that as well. So stop your whining and stop feeling like shit. You're one of the most amazing people I've met and you're my best friend on fanfiction._

With wide eyes Naruto read the message over and over again. Sasuke was hinting that he was stupid and that this whole conversation had been dumb, but it didn't matter. All the praise he had received. It made Naruto's heart skip a beat and he closed his eyes to hold onto that feeling of being appreciated. Sasuke did care about him and now he had written proof of it.

_Naruto: I love you_

_Sasuke: Never think again that you are not amazing. Seriously you are such an idiot. Now I gotta go, so I will see you tomorrow._

_Sasuke: And I love you too and whatever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, fluffy ending... Or something like that. You could say it feels early to say something like that. I actually don't think it is. You tend to say it much faster over the internet and let's not forget they've been friends for a few months now.
> 
> Okay, so who has had this feeling before? That your friend, YOUR friend has made a new friend and can't stop talking about them and you feel like this other person shouldn't exist. Which is clearly very dumb to feel, but we can't stop the brain from thinking this. I wanna see some hands.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And still Naruto doesn't learn Dutch! Though Dutch songs is almost the same, right? I'll write the full titles with artist down below in the end notes!

Nodding his head to some random tune that was playing on the radio Naruto was going through his Tumblr account, scrolling passed many things that weren't interesting. Here and there he would reblog something that made him chuckle, but other than that it was mostly boredom taking over. He had been video chatting with Sasuke, but the guy had to go to the bathroom and it was half an hour later now and staring at an empty room for that long got rather monotonous.

Of course he had taken a peek at what Sasuke's room looked like and it actually was rather big. Did he have a canopy bed? With red velvet? Must be the camera making things look more fancy than they were. The rest he couldn't really see, because Sasuke liked things dark. The camera barely had enough light to even make Sasuke visible on the screen. Naruto had begged long enough until Sasuke turned on his desk lamp. Couldn't blame Naruto for wanting to see the person they are talking to, especially when they look like Sasuke.

Anyway, back to Tumblr. Mouthing along to the words now Naruto was completely absorbed in looking at this gif of a puppy that was tumbling out of a side table. A soft chuckle left his lips as the fall kept repeating itself and then quickly he hit reblog. Never had he heard the chair being pulled back on the other side again or the huff of someone sitting down who was clearly in not such a great mood anymore.

'I see you listen to some crappy music over there.'

Naruto practically tumbled out of his chair when someone suddenly spoke up and was staring at his screen wide eyed. Someone on the other side was openly laughing at him. Quickly he moved his mouse back towards Skype and saw Sasuke grinning widely at him.

'It is not that bad. Come on, everyone listens to it!' Naruto quickly defended himself. Really it wasn't that bad. Mainstream things and he loved it. Those songs they repeated way too often on the radio and then you got sick of it, if you hadn't ruined it before that yourself by putting it on repeat. 'This is a great song!' Naruto added, arms stretched out and eyebrows raised. It was his way of saying Sasuke should not say otherwise, because then they were going to discuss music tastes and Naruto would not lose this one.

Another chuckle rippled off Sasuke's lips and Naruto felt his heart racing slightly at the noise or was that perhaps still because he had just been scared shitless? Also an option. 'Just messing with you. I listen to it too, among things. Though there are definitely better songs out there.' Sasuke shot Naruto a knowing look, because Naruto was also very aware of that. This had a catchy tune, but that was about it.

A roll of the eye was Naruto's answer to that. 'Your pee breaks are long, by the way.' Quick change of the subject should save him right now. He again got a little distracted by the song, head nodding along and mouthing the words he knew.

And Naruto got an eye roll right back, but for some reason he didn't think it was actually directed at him. 'Ran into my mom on the way and she wanted me to do some laundry, so I was stuck. I hurried, but it still takes some time to fold all that stuff. It weren't even my clothes.' Another sigh left his lips and then he lazily leaned his head on his hand, blankly staring at the screen, finger moving over the scrolling ball on his mouse. Then seeming to be pleased with something he clicked on something and then a whole different tune started playing. 'Turn of your music,' he directed and a little confused Naruto did so, turning down his volume to be able to hear Sasuke's music clearly.

It was mostly just instruments playing now. Was this an orchestra? Sasuke was not going to educate him in classical music, right? No, this had too much power or something like that. And then the singing started. Naruto couldn't understand a thing and his frown was growing more by the second. On the other side Sasuke was smirking and then out of nowhere he actually started singing along! How was this possible? This song sounded so angry and aggressive and Sasuke seemed to actually have fun singing it all along. Naruto had no idea if it actually sounded good, but it was fun to look at.

'Okay, what the hell is this guy singing about?' Naruto eventually said, laughing when Sasuke made some weird move as he pointed at the screen.

Sasuke then steadied himself again and wore a soft smile, clearly having enjoyed himself. He turned the volume down of the music a little, so Naruto could actually hear him speak. 'This is the song every Dutch person needs to know, by heart. I can sing along this entire thing. It's by Marco Borsato and it's called…' Some gibberish Naruto did not understand. 'And it means I don't live for you anymore, though in Dutch it sounds a more awesome.' The song had already stopped as Sasuke was explaining and he seemed to be looking for the next song already.

'So what is it really about then?'

Another song started playing as Sasuke turned back to the camera. 'It's basically about a woman that put him through a lot of crap in their relationship and right now he has freed himself of her. But then sung much cooler than that.' For a moment Sasuke had paused the song and as soon as he finished speaking it started playing again, going right into the lyrics, that sounded even more like gibberish. Fast gibberish. 'This is Dutch rap,' Sasuke explained, holding up a peace sign as if it made sense. 'Ali B's first song and it's also about a girl, this time a cheating one. We like our break up songs I guess?' he said with a confused look and then simply shrugged it off. 'I can't actually translate the title literally, but it basically means I'm sick of you.'

The beat was actually quite nice and Naruto started to nod his head along as well, trying to figure out what they were actually saying. Perhaps singing along wasn't a smart idea yet, but someday he would! He was going to practise and then amaze Sasuke with his new Dutch skills! 'Okay, I like this song, but now give me something happy. Not everything should be this bad, right?' There should be Dutch love songs too and then Naruto could serenade it to Sasuke. Okay, that thought was going way too far already. They were not even in something lovey dovey. They were friends.

Sasuke hummed softly as the song stopped playing and with a finger tapping his chin he seemed to be trying to come up with a song. 'I think I got something. Hold on.' Fingers swiftly typed in a few words in YouTube and then stared at the screen to find the right link. Okay, this was a ballet. Soft and sweet, sounded alright and again Naruto had no idea what they were singing about, but this time he didn't wonder either. The tune was enough and Sasuke didn't speak either, just simply listened to it or no, no he was actually already searching for the next song to play. Impatient bastard.

Right as Naruto had gotten used to this slow beat, Sasuke decided to put on something dance like, but also not really. What the hell was this? There was no singing, just this rough beat that made you want to nod your head along really hard. Then the singing finally started and it was English! Naruto could understand this! No Limit? Then more beats and some fast rapping Naruto still couldn't follow. Still it forced you to move. Pump your fist and such.

'I see you get the point of this song,' Sasuke commented right as Naruto was breaking out in weird dance moves. Deep blush staining his cheeks he lowered his arm and shot Sasuke a smile. Sasuke merely chuckled. 'This is 2Unlimited and they are like the predecessors of dance music. Especially this song which is called No Limit,' he explained and Naruto got the point that Sasuke was trying to be educational, but Naruto didn't care much. It was just fun to listen to all these types of music.

Feeling a little uncomfortable Naruto rubbed his hands together and tried figuring a way out of his nutty dancing Sasuke had just seen. 'Uh, so are these like new songs?' Lame question, but it would hopefully get Sasuke back on track to find him a new song.

'No, these are actually all quite old already.' Sasuke cocked his head to the side, empty glaze in his eyes and then he nodded at himself. 'We had the European Song Contest recently and we actually came in second with a really good song. I'll find it for you.' After a few clicks a new song started playing, even slower than the ballet before. It had this country vibe to it and he liked the guitars they were using. 'They call themselves The Common Linnets and the song is called Calm after the Storm. The girl is Ilse de Lange and the guy is Waylon, who participated in Holland's Got Talent.' And of course there were finally some words he actually recognised in that sentence!

'That's really cool!' Naruto said excitedly, but Sasuke only shot a smile before relaxing in his chair and simply listening to the song. At some point Sasuke's lips started moving, mouthing along every word perfectly while his eyes absently glanced to the side. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off the sight, thinking about how beautiful Sasuke really looked at this point and it made him smile. The fact that Naruto actually understood these words helped and it was this bitter sweet song about a lost love and it made his heart swell a little. It almost felt like Sasuke was singing this for him and that instantly made this Naruto's favourite song he had heard so far.

The song came to an end and Sasuke slowly moved forward again, fingers hovering above his keyboard, but nothing came out. 'I could let you hear more,' he said softly, eyes descended down at the screen. 'But there are mostly some artists you should look up and enjoy their songs. If you would like me to mention them of course.' He shrugged lightly as if it didn't really matter, but wasn't it an honour when someone wanted to share songs with you. Songs that meant something to them, so Naruto nodded, putting on his best smile and the smile he got in response only made him giddier. 'Okay, write these down.' Quickly Naruto got a notepad from somewhere, because right now he had forgotten he could type them out on his computer. When you're video chatting all senses go away. It's common knowledge. 'First Anouk. She's a rock chick and has some really great songs. Raccoon is a great band and have something Coldplay-ish. A band you might know is Within Temptation. They are great, but actually far more popular outside of Holland than in.'

That was a band Naruto indeed recognised. He had never really looked up their songs, but had some play on the radio or something or perhaps at a friend's house. He wasn't sure anymore. 'I know them, I think. Do you have more?'

Another frown found Sasuke's face and he actually bit his lip, nibbling on it as he tried to figure out what other Dutch artists would be interesting for Naruto. 'Krezip you can look up. Intwine is also cool, though they have parted now. And of course you know our DJs. Afrojack, Tiësto, Armin van Buuren…' This was new. They were all Dutch? Since when did this small country Naruto didn't even know produce all these popular DJs? 'I think you have enough here and they all sing in English, so you can understand it.'

Naruto pouted at the screen and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at it, clearly unaffected by the puppy look Naruto tried to pull. It was worth a shot. 'You don't think I would like listening to Dutch music?' he said, maintaining the pout and talking in almost a whine.

Now Sasuke actually started to look a little uncomfortable and leaned back in his chair to get away from the screen. Quickly Naruto pulled a normal look again, because he did not want to scare his friend off. No, they were finally video chatting and sharing cute things! 'Well, I just assumed you wouldn't be interested in them since you can't understand them and such,' he said, lips pulled up a little in discomfort.

'Okay, okay fine. I wouldn't understand them, but it's fun to know them anyway. So what's your favourite Dutch song? I want to know it too,' Naruto said with a smile, leaning on his hand and looking very relaxed. Hopefully it would put Sasuke at ease again as well, but he actually looked a little shy now as he rubbed his arm and glanced down at his keyboard.

'I'll let you listen to it when I can properly translate it, okay?' Sasuke offered and Naruto frowned at the screen, unsure what that meant. 'The song just has this deeper meaning and I want to be able to show that to you before you hear it. It's special. So I owe you, okay?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've mentioned so many more songs, but I wouldn't know how to introduce them all, so I ended up with only a few... These are the ones I've mentioned:
> 
> \- Marco Borsato - Ik leef niet meer voor jou
> 
> \- Ali B ft Brace - Ik ben je zat
> 
> \- Nick en Simon - Pak maar mijn hand
> 
> \- 2Unlimited - No Limit
> 
> \- The Common Linnets - Calm after the Storm
> 
> \- Anouk - Look up: Nobody's wife, Are you kidding me, Girl, Good god, Lost, Michel, Birds and some more I forgot about
> 
> \- Raccoon - Brother, Love you more, Don't give up the fight, No mercy
> 
> \- Within Temptation - For the ones that don't know them already: Angels, Mother Earth, Sinead, Faster, Shot in the Dark, Ice Queen
> 
> \- Krezip - I would stay, Sweet goodbyes, I apologise, Out of my bed, Everyone's gotta learn sometimes, Plug it in and turn me on
> 
> \- Intwine - Happy, Cruel man, Get outta my head
> 
> So this is a very long list... Sorry about that. Only look them up if you want to of course, but these are some of the songs I really enjoy. If you want to know more Dutch songs sung in Dutch, send me a message and I'll give you some titles!


	13. Chapter 13

Stumbling into his apartment with this goofy smile on his face, Naruto sank against the bar of his kitchen, needing it to keep himself upright. It wasn't that late in the evening yet. About ten o'clock or something. But Naruto had started drinking quite early. It was Friday and they had finally finished that dreadful project they had been working on for the whole semester and everyone was glad to be rid of the other, so naturally they celebrated by going out for drinks. They cheered on the things they hated about each other the most and laughed a lot. Yes, Naruto was a few months short of legally drinking, but their usual bar didn't give a crap. Around nine he had been considered wasted, but then he had eaten like three bowls of ramen after he dropped by his work and he was feeling much better now.

Now the question was… Why had his couch moved so far away during the time he was gone? Naruto was sure it had been right beside his kitchen, but now it was like… three steps away. Dragging himself towards it he tightly grabbed the backrest and had a breather there. What was his plan anyway? Possibly it had been smarter figuring that out first, because now he was in the living room, while he wanted to drink water. So much water. Maybe he should tie a hose to his faucet and just put it on his mouth. That would get him hydrated again for sure.

With a few swift steps Naruto landed right onto the linoleum floor, because he had missed the edge that divided his living room and kitchen into two parts instead of this one big room. It was just to make it look pretty or something, but it was pretty inconvenient when you couldn't walk properly anymore. Eventually he just dragged himself towards the sink and pulled himself up on the counter. Stuffing his face under tap, he let the water half stream into his mouth and half over his chin and down his shirt.

When done Naruto annoyed pulled off his shirt and threw it somewhere on the ground, easily discarding himself off the item. What was the next plan? Getting to the computer and see what was new of course!

It was best to not describe the road there, because it had taken him a whole fifteen minutes to cross his apartment and drag himself onto his desk chair, which then rolled all away across the room. It was very difficult to stay in one place right now. The blinding light of the computer Naruto had turned on almost made him fall out of his chair. He squinted his eyes to block out most of the light and then rubbed them to make the pain go away. Stupid bright light…

The actually starting everything up to look enough, so Naruto decided to take a nap in his chair, head leaning backwards, mouth half open and probably looking as charming as he could. Then the noise of someone Skype calling him made Naruto wake up, sitting straight up in his chair, pretending for… no one he had been awake all along. He really was not used to drinking at all.

Barely in time to press the accept button Naruto waited on his screen to adjust and show who had actually called him. Reading was not something he was very fast at right now. But when a familiar face showed up, light as dimmed as ever, Naruto smiled goofily again and greeted the other happily. 'Sasuke!' He then propped his hands onto the desk and heavily leaned his head on it, eyes slowly blinking and sometimes staying closed a little too long.

This was definitely not a smart move, not at all. If Naruto had been sober he would've realised it was very late for Sasuke and therefore strange the guy was even awake still. And then the look on his face didn't say anything good either. The thin line his lips were pulled in, eyes narrowed slightly, staring straight at Naruto and then the jaw moving from time to time, clenching in annoyance.

But this all went by Naruto and he was just so happy to see such a pretty face right now. It really made this mood so much better. The stupid project was finished, he could see Sasuke right before he passed out and have awesome dreams about his friend. 'You know I don't think I've ever seen anyone who is better looking than you,' he muttered, snuggling onto his arms now and closing his eyes, determined to start those awesome dreams already. His lips were still pulled up in a big grin and he was certain nothing could ruin his mood at this point.

'Where the hell have you been?' The tone Sasuke used was so angry and a little confused Naruto decided to open his eyes and get a good look at his friend.

Scratching his head Naruto was still a bit lost as to why Sasuke would use such an accusing tone and seem so mad at Naruto. Had he done something wrong? Trying to retrace his steps Naruto came up empty, but he hardly still remembered what he had done today. Fun things mostly. 'I went to a bar with those stupid people,' he then happily said, sure Sasuke's anger was all in his imagination. 'And then I came home.'

The glare was only intensifying and Sasuke pulled his lip in disgust. It was strange to see Sasuke this way and the more Naruto looked at it, the more he actually sobered up. This almost darkness radiating from Sasuke was kind of creepy. What was the guy so mad about all of a sudden? Naruto did get it was not all in his mind at this point.

'And you couldn't even send me one fucking message?' His voice was low, tone even as it was spat at through gritted teeth.

Was that what Sasuke was mad about? Because Naruto hadn't sent a message to tell him he was going out for drinks tonight? That didn't make any sense. He didn't have much of an opportunity anyway. 'Well, it's kind of rude to get onto your phone when you're with people, so not really,' he drawled out, shaking his head midway his sentence to make sure it was still coming out clear.

'I'm sure you could've sent one message. Haven't you talked about how one of those stupid people was always on her phone anyway? Who was going to judge you?' That accusing tone again. What the hell was going on?

Naruto was actually feeling uncomfortable right now, his happy drunk mood having deflated completely. Having someone angry at you while you're drunk was not easy to deal with. You wanted to give the right answers, but that was rather difficult when your brain didn't work as fast anymore and now he had to come up with an answer to this too? Maybe he could've sent a message, but it just hadn't come to mind. It was not like he had told those stupid people about his internet friend and how their relationship had been progressing towards… something. 'But… You don't always send a message either when you're not going to be on.' And Naruto had never gotten mad, ever. If someone doesn't come online, he must have a good reason, right?

'But I always send a message the next day to explain!' Sasuke answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and it only further confused Naruto.

Rubbing his head Naruto tried to will the upcoming headache away and then raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's answer, looking at him as if he had gone nuts. He was doing his best to keep his temper at a cool, not wanting to jump to conclusions and answers as Sasuke was doing, but it was hard. Naruto had never been really good at keeping his cool. 'It's not the next day yet!' he answered exasperated. 'I would've sent you a message tomorrow!' This was so not fair. How could Sasuke be mad then if Naruto hadn't even had to opportunity to send something in the first place? How could he have? His drunk typing would mostly have been gibberish anyway, so that wouldn't have been a solution.

'Yeah, right,' Sasuke snorted and then shook his head, averting his eyes from the screen. His jaw was still clenching and with the dimmed light in his room, Sasuke now had this eerie look over himself. Naruto's heart was now thumping loudly inside his chest. He was getting nervous now. What would be the outcome of this pointless fight they were having? 'You should've messaged me,' Sasuke accused again, turning a sharp eye at Naruto. And then without further warning the Skype call suddenly ended, screen going black and then the screen going back to its smaller size.

Flabbergasted by what had just happened Naruto stared at the screen. Now he definitely agreed he should've messaged Sasuke, because this had not been worth it at all. Naruto was scared. What would happen now? Were they still friends? If this now all broke down, then Naruto would break down as well. He had gotten too close to Sasuke, cared too much. The guy was important to Naruto and it sounded silly, but this heart clenching feeling of being unable to live without the other was overwhelming him.

After a few more minutes of staring at the screen, very sobered up now, Naruto decided to write a short message to Sasuke, the need to make this right much bigger than the need to be right.

_I'm sorry I didn't send you a message. I should've, I know. It was stupid of me not to and I am such an asshole for thinking it was alright like this. I promise it won't happen again. I'm really sorry. Love, Naruto._

Doubting if he should add the love part Naruto eventually pressed send blindly and prayed it would all be alright after this. Hoisting himself out of his desk chair Naruto decided it was better to just sleep it off now. At least he was already half stripped from his clothes and only needed to take off his pants. Brushing his teeth would be done in the morning.

Flopping down on his bed Naruto pulled up the covers and hid underneath them. He tried to sleep, he really did, but with his spinning mind, the alcohol still having enough effect, and the thoughts on Sasuke he just couldn't right away. Their relationship was strange anyway. Was it really only a friendship? Perhaps not, but he couldn't call them lovers or boyfriends or something like that. Was there an in between? Where you're really close to one another, but had no real sexual relationship. This was confusing and Naruto wasn't even sure if it mattered. The fight had come out of nowhere and maybe Sasuke didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

Thinking more about it Sasuke really was in control over a lot of things. Naruto knew the least about Sasuke, even if there were a few things he had opened up about. Still it was those little things he told that made Naruto feel special, because Sasuke didn't easily spill his secrets to anyone. It meant Naruto was important in a way.

The rest was the same. The sexual teasing had started on Sasuke's side, but it was also him who decided how far they would go. Sasuke initiated it and had not done for a long time. They hadn't even spoken of the last time. Yes, they had talked about oneshots they had read and if the sex scenes were any good or not, but it had never led to anything. Naruto somehow never dared to flirt a little, bring it up in a different context, because what if Sasuke didn't appreciate it?

Their friendship was very fragile and any mistake Naruto made could make it all cave in on itself. Internet friendships were easily broken. You merely deleted someone from your list and it was over. You never had to be confronted with the other again and it was almost like they had never been there.

Except for the memories. Those glorious moments they had shared together.

Eventually Naruto sank into a deep sleep, the alcohol taking its toll again as his thoughts were still all focused on Sasuke with this painful feeling in his heart. Would this really all be the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now perhaps this seems like an odd reaction on both parts, but I've been through this. I was Naruto in this case and it's really hard to deal with. Took me some time to actually figure out what the meaning behind the strange fights were, but I get it now. Don't want to give it away, because it would take away the drama, but if you're in a similar situation, let me know. Maybe I can help :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love, Dana


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day after...
> 
> I was not hungover while writing this chapter.

Light, so much light… Where was it coming from and why was it so blinding? With squinted eyes Naruto turned his head to the side and realised… He had not fully closed the curtain and now sunlight was filtering in through his window, waking him up way too early. The slight turn of his body was already making his head spin and he quickly looked back up at the ceiling, trying to lay as still as possible. He really had way too much to drink yesterday and was paying the price at… nine in the morning?! Damn it, he should still be sleeping! But he would sleep better when the curtain was closed. Though he could definitely not risk actually getting out of bed to close it. Dilemmas.

Deciding on lying on his side away from the window Naruto fell asleep for a while again. His body felt heavy on the mattress and somewhere in a dream he imagined sinking through it and never being able to climb out. Strangely soothing that thought was.

Except then Naruto wouldn't ever find out if he and Sasuke were still on speaking terms and now the whole previous night came running back. No, not the whole night. Mostly pieces of it, but he definitely remembered that look on Sasuke's face and how he had suddenly gone offline. Groaning lightly he stuffed his face into his fluffy pillow and hoped it would just take him in and make him forget. It had always done that trick when it came to things he had to remember for school. Study the whole night and forget about everything in the morning. It was like a magic pillow forged to make people forget. So why not important things like this?

Of course it didn't work that way, unfortunately, and after spending another three hours in bed simply lying there without moving too much, Naruto figured it was time to get out. This needed some time though. He could take a shower, but this meant having to stand for at least five minutes and wash yourself, not including the little walk he had to take to the bathroom. Best was to just get dressed and then find the next seat to not come out of for a few hours.

Bed felt good… Dressing was way too hard and he definitely needed a break after that. Arms and legs spread out on the mattress Naruto spend another hour staring up at the ceiling. This may sound really weird, but Naruto had yet to check his email. Normally this was the first thing he would do, but for the life of him he could not stare at a little screen for too long and actually focus on what was written down there. He would not get passed the first word. That alone would need another hour break.

Eventually dragging himself out of his bedroom Naruto realised he needed to pee really bad, so "hurrying" towards the bathroom he relieved himself with a very happy groan. That was exhilarating. He should do this more often… Peeing that is. Not getting this drunk. Definitely not.

Eating was not an option at this point, but drinking was. Water, not alcohol. Getting himself a bottle of water he immediately emptied it from its contents and then filled it again with some tap water. That would be brought along to his computer and there he would stay for the next few hours. Until his bladder was ready to burst again.

Half asleep in front of his computer Naruto waited for everything to load and be ready for him. This gave him another break from the "workout" he just had and it was well needed. When the little Skype sound came from his speakers Naruto sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes wide. It felt like it would help him to see better, because his vision kept turning blurry. His brain was not ready to function yet, but Naruto would force it to. It would read this sentence that was sent to him and it would read it now!

_Sasuke: Afternoon…_

Wow, okay they were on speaking terms it seemed, but does this mean Naruto still had to say something about it. "Quickly" checking if Sasuke had answered his PM Naruto moved to his mail inbox and found nothing. Damn it, he was not ready yet to deal with these kinds of things. Naruto was never really good at dealing with drama scenes like this, but hungover Naruto was even worse. Probably best to not say anything about it and only respond when Sasuke wanted to talk about it. Yes, this was avoiding confrontation, but could you blame him? Drunk Naruto had had enough shit the evening before, so hungover Naruto deserved a break.

_Naruto: I wish I could sleep again already… Sorry if my answers are short. Typing is exhausting._

_Sasuke: … That bad, huh? We can turn on the camera if you want? Then you don't have to type and can pretty much just sit there and … talk or not?_

That was surprising. It seemed Naruto wasn't the only one avoiding confrontation, but this was taking the extra step. Ignoring completely anything had happened and go straight back to video chatting. It made Naruto happy, but it was also a little odd. Still who was Naruto to refuse at this point? It gave him a way out of typing and hopefully also thinking, so it really was the best option for him.

Trying to locate his mouse without looking at it he eventually found the call icon and let Skype ring until Sasuke answered it. Naruto had already closed his eyes again and was waiting for everything to settle down. He would pay attention in time, he was sure. Just a moment to rest his eyes and then he was good to go again.

'Wow, you really look like shit…' With a snort Naruto opened his eyes again, looking around him rather bewildered. It took him some time to realise he was now video chatting with Sasuke. The other actually had to speak up again. 'Are you drooling?' Moving a little closer to the screen Sasuke studied Naruto a little better, eyebrows scrunched together and nose pulled him in something like disgust. 'Damn…'

Naruto rolled his eyes or at least tried to and then failed, making him shut his eyes and frown a little. God, when was the last time he had gotten this drunk? 'Yeah, yeah. I'm a mess,' he muttered, waving it off. 'I'll be all better… next week.' Definitely not tomorrow at least. He would need a full week to recover from this. Maybe he could call someone and have them take care of him? Not that anyone would to it. Sakura would beat him first and then make him chicken soup. Not that he wanted chicken soup now… And that beating definitely didn't sound appealing.

'Your shirt is inside out,' Sasuke suddenly commented, his face now void from emotion as usual, though Naruto thought he saw a hint of amusement. Bastard laughing at his expense. 'And on backwards,' he then added, actually chuckling this time. 'You really can't handle your booze, can you? It's been a long time since I last felt like that and it his horrible for sure.'

Naruto attempted to look down and see if his shirt really was inside out and on backwards, but it was too much of an effort in the end. So he shrugged and left his shirt on the way it was. This way he could probably wear it an extra time since he didn't sweat in the places he normally would. Makes sense, right? 'Well, why don't you get completely wasted now and then join me in this hell. It would be fun,' he responded in a mumble, shifting a little in his seat and then sinking a little lower to be in a half laying down position. It didn't look comfortable, it wasn't comfortable and yet Naruto felt great at this point. As far as he could feel great of course.

Smirking lightly Sasuke stared at Naruto for a while, or well, the screen of his computer that showed Naruto. You got the point. Don't ask hard questions when someone is hungover. 'I wouldn't get on your level before you were feeling better again, so that would not make sense. But we can drink together some time. That would be fun. Seeing you drunk…' He seemed to be going off in some dream world and then that stupid smirk grew as well. Maybe drinking with Sasuke was not a smart idea, but Naruto could not voice this right now. He would have to explain why and eventually Sasuke would convince him everything was alright anyway. 'We'll do a fun drinking game and see who gets drunk first. It's a date.'

'Date, huh?' Naruto questioned as he closed his eyes and lean his head against the back rest of his desk chair. On the inside he was not being so casual. His hungover mind was reeling with the thought of it being a date with Sasuke and what the hell that meant. Maybe Sasuke was just playing some sick joke, but who would use the word date then. That would be cruel. Was Sasuke cruel? Oh god, his mind was on fire and he needed to stop thinking. A deep sigh left his lips. At least the hangover prevented Sasuke from seeing how excited Naruto was really feeling.

'Yeah, a date,' Sasuke simply answered and the casual answer back made Naruto open his eyes a little, needing to see what Sasuke's facial expression was saying. Probably nothing, because the guy was as expressionless as they came, but who knows? And there it was. The little scratch through his hair, pushing his bangs up a little. A nervous move, showing off Sasuke wasn't completely unaffected and that made Naruto's heart make a little jump inside his chest.

Best not to show too much of a response either, so Naruto simply closed his eyes again and settled back in his chair. 'Okay, next weekend then, when I'm recovered from this hangover.'

'Fine, and we'll be drinking something strong, so prepare to reach for the shots.' A challenge, one that made Naruto smile a little, with his eyes still closed.

This felt really familiar and yet different. A change of mood. A new step taken. A date. It could still all be a silly joke and not meant as a real date. In reality it wasn't a real date anyway. They weren't going out somewhere. They were hardly even together. Staring at the screen and drinking with someone else who was halfway across the world could not be considered a date. But in Naruto's heart it did. They would treat each other a little differently. Not just friendly, but also… lovingly didn't seem to fit them. But something among those lines.

It was quiet for a while and Naruto was simply enjoying it, but after a while he opened his eyes and saw that Sasuke was staring at the screen intently. Probably doing something else now. This intense look made Naruto smile a little, finding the look quite endearing. Eyes opened a little wider, lips slightly pouted and his head heavily leaning on his hand. His other hand was moving the mouse around, clicking here and there and then Sasuke was off staring again. That was until something from the other side of his door was shouting something at him. And then Sasuke was blurting out strange things again that made Naruto really confused again.

'Ja ja, ik kom eraan.' Turning back to the screen and obviously getting back to Skype, Sasuke first raised an eyebrow at Naruto's bewildered look and then simply smirked. 'Dinner is ready, so I got to go,' he said, as if this would answer all Naruto's questions. Yeah, he still had no idea what the hell Sasuke had just said and the bastard was clearly very happy about that.

Now a little unhappy that Sasuke was actually leaving Naruto shifted again in his seat, eyes turned down a little. 'Alright, I will talk to you later then?' he asked, trying to keep the hopeful sound out of his voice. After their conversation yesterday it still seemed surreal they were even talking now and they had also planned a date. What if this all had been a dream?! Shit, that would be messed up.

'Yeah, I'll be back in about an hour, two tops,' Sasuke replied, ready to click out of the conversation already, but then Naruto's next words stopped him from doing so.

'I'm sorry… About yesterday.' Maybe he shouldn't have said it and have acted like it never had happened. Sasuke was doing just that, so this could be his downfall, but Naruto couldn't leave it at that. He had to know if everything was alright now.

It stayed silent for a little, Sasuke staring at the screen, watching Naruto probably, and then he turned his gaze away, looking out the window or something. 'You don't have to apologise,' he muttered. 'I've just been used to getting so much attention from you that it angered me when I didn't. You've spoiled me,' he breathed out, slowly meeting Naruto's gaze through the screen again, as far as they could.

'I guess I have,' Naruto replied, cocking his head to side as something hit him now. Sasuke had wanted his attention, had craved it so much that he had gotten mad. It sounded silly and very unnecessary, but it was also kind of a compliment. Sasuke had missed him.

Another call from somewhere inside Sasuke's house pulled his attention away again and then for a last time Sasuke looked at the screen. 'Don't stop spoiling me,' he whispered.

'I won't.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love, Dana


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of an in between chapter before the "date". Really a filler chapter which also shows Sasuke's feelings a little. Only the readers knows though, not Naruto ;)
> 
> Translation for the Dutch conversation you can find down below in the end notes!
> 
> Enjoy!

No, this was not yet the date night they had planned, even if Naruto was looking forward to it and had been counting off the days. He was just really excited and you couldn't really blame him, right? Yes, he was aware that it didn't mean a lot. They were just going to get drunk together and they had been having a lot of fun talking about it. Making their own drinking game as we speak. Well, that was what they had been doing and they had laughed a lot coming up with reasons to drink. They were creating their own fanfiction drinking game and there were many clichés you could drink on.

But after they had made up most of the rules Sasuke was called downstairs by his mother and Naruto decided he needed to work on some school project. Just an essay he needed to write and he did need to hand it in by the end of the week. It might seem like he started on it late considering it was already Tuesday, but normally he would do it the day before. Procrastination was his biggest friend and perhaps enemy, so frenemy?

As he was about two pages into the essay he was praying Sasuke would come on soon again and distract him from this horror. The camera was still on, but all was silent on the other side, so Naruto didn't bother to check. Reading through another article, trying to find some information on the subject, another hour passed. It was already in the afternoon for him, so evening for Sasuke. The guy must've gone to eat as well and then do some other stuff. Naruto couldn't expect the guy to be around all the time when he was on and it was all just one big distraction anyway. Couldn't let his grades drop now.

While Naruto continued to work on his essay, now absorbed in an article that finally proved his statement and would bring this thing to an end, someone entered Sasuke's bedroom. Stepping over clothes and books strewn around the person commented on what a mess it was inside the room, clearly a little annoyed by how hard it was to even get to his goal. First the nightstand was reached and the person flipped through some of the books and papers lying on top of it, but couldn't find what he was looking for.

The journey continued, eyes focused on the floor to make sure he would not trip over anything on his way. This was a very difficult task and he grumbled some profanities to himself as he finally reached Sasuke's desk. Folders and notebooks were littered around here together with Sasuke's computer that let of a soft hum.

After trying to clean everything up a little the person finally found what he was looking for. A book Sasuke had once borrowed and of course never returned. Sasuke probably never even read the book, always so focused on his computer and what was on there. Accidently he bumped his hand against the mouse, making the computer start up again and turn on the monitor. The blue glow immediately lighted up the dark room and the person needed to squint his eyes to actually see what was going on. And now curiosity got the best of him.

Slowly he sat down, staring right at the Skype screen that was enlarged and was currently showing a blond boy, blue eyes focused on his screen and with a bit of tongue peeking out from his lips as fingers furiously typed away on the keyboard. A slight smile formed on the man's lips as he stared at Naruto a little longer, simply taking in the sight of the boy Sasuke had been talking to so frequently.

Frowning at the bit he had just written down Naruto contemplated rewriting it or just saying fuck it and leave it like that. And then out of nowhere someone cleared their throat. Frantically looking around him Naruto was ready to pounce whatever had come into his apartment and he would fight the intruder till death! Okay, that was what he told himself now. In reality he would scream like a little girl and try to flee to either his bedroom or the front door. Depended on where the intruder was and if he could even escape. It took him some time to realise the sound had actually come from his computer, because someone was now softly chuckling at him. Damn that Sasuke!

But when he clicked the Skype screen and was ready to scold at his friend he realised it definitely wasn't Sasuke. Though they did kind of look alike. A bit stunned by this new person joining him in this Skype chat Naruto stared at the quite handsome guy. Where the hell did they get their genes from? Gods? So unfair.

It seemed Naruto had stayed quiet too long, because now the guy was squinting his eyes a little behind really thick glasses and he looked like he was constipated or something. 'Hello,' he spoke in a low timbre. 'Sorry, my English is not very good. I am Sasuke's brother.' He was clearly struggling to find the right words, pausing a lot between them and his accent was also a lot thicker than Sasuke's. This wasn't cute anymore, but the guy tried and that said something. It's not like Naruto spoke any Dutch. 'I am Itachi.'

Still staring at Itachi who was now looking a little uncomfortable Naruto shook his head and let his radiant smile form on his lips. Better get this guy to feel relaxed again. He was Sasuke's brother and Naruto needed the Uchiha family to look him! 'Sorry, sorry. I was a little distracted before and surprised someone joined me in the chat. But it's very nice to meet you, Itachi. I'm Naruto,' he answered happily, grinning widely at the newcomer.

Who was blinking stupidly at him now and clearly very confused. 'You speak, uh, a little fast. Could you go slower, please?' The corner of his lips turned up slightly, going for an apologetic smile, but Naruto saw immediately the lack of emotion in their face was a family trait. Couldn't they smile normally?

Now he did feel a little bad though. Naruto had never even considered he spoke fast at all! Speaking slower would feel really weird and now he had to pay attention to what he actually said. Sasuke spoke better English than he realised, because he never had any trouble understanding Naruto. They just spoke at the same speed and never had Naruto needed to slow down or choose his words more carefully. Was he taking this all for granted? This language barrier was worse than he thought. 'Oh, yeah, uh, sorry. I tend to speak fast, I guess,' he said, scratching behind his head a little uncomfortably. This was feeling really strange already. Actually slowing down the way you spoke. 'Again, it's nice to meet you, Itachi. I am Naruto.' God, he wished he spoke Dutch right now.

Itachi nodded after that, clearly understanding what Naruto said now, even if it took a little longer. 'It's okay,' he answered slowly, the word okay just sounding a little off. 'So, uh, how are you?'

A simple question and Naruto tried to smile again, but it faltered rather quickly. At this point it was just awkward. They had nothing to talk about really. Naruto knew Itachi was aware of how he and Sasuke met, so nothing to explain there, but the rest. What did Itachi really know about them? And what did they even have in common? 'I'm, uh, I'm alright,' he answered and that did not improve the mood at all. After that they just stared at each other for a little, Naruto fumbling with his shirt uncomfortably and Itachi sitting there completely composed and stoic. Strange fellow.

Then Itachi opened his mouth again to say something, but as his lips formed a word the door slammed open and Sasuke stumbled in, cursing at some of the junk he stumbled over. Surprised he looked up at his brother and as his eyes moved towards the screen, seeing Naruto right there, he glared at Itachi.

'Wat de fuck doe je hier?'

For the first time Naruto then saw Itachi smile for real, though it looked more like a pleased smirk of some sort. He turned around to face Sasuke and now Naruto could only see the back of Itachi's head and Sasuke in the distance, though the guy was making his way to the computer rather fast, tripping over stuff and cursing in Dutch frequently. Was he going to punch his brother right here? Naruto had no clue really, because their whole conversation was in Dutch and Naruto pretty much just stared very confused.

'Ik kwam mijn boek halen.' Itachi held up a book and waved it in front of Sasuke's face who had now joined Itachi by his desk, eyes moving down to look at his computer screen and then glare back up at Itachi. 'En daarna heb ik even je vriendje gezelschap gehouden.'

The last sentence made Sasuke grind his teeth together and Naruto really thought he was going to hit his brother right in front of the camera, but he refrained. 'Bemoei je er niet mee en rot up uit mijn kamer. Je hebt hier niets mee te maken.' He gave his brother a push towards the door and Itachi stumbled a few steps, looking back at Sasuke a little amused, but he went on his way after that.

Reaching the door he glanced back towards Sasuke for a moment, lopsided smirk still on his lips and this gleam in his eyes Naruto couldn't see, but it made the little hairs on Sasuke's arm stand right up. 'Het is wel een leuke jongen. Ik snap wel wat je in hem ziet. Maar vergeet niet de afstand. Het is niet makkelijk om hiermee om te gaan. Behalve als je zeker bent dat hij het waard is.' And with that said Itachi left the room, closing the door behind him silently.

Defeated Sasuke stood there for a while, staring at the door and contemplating what Itachi had just said. Naruto still didn't have a clue what they had been going on about, but at this point felt the need to comfort Sasuke, hug him, tell him everything would be alright. Sasuke would not like it though and wouldn't respond the way Naruto would want him to, so he refrained and simply waited until Sasuke had cooled down and was ready to face Naruto again.

Hesitatingly Sasuke sat down in his chair, staring at Naruto through the screen with this emotionless expression right back on his face. Oh, how Naruto wished he was a mind reader or something of the sort. 'Sorry about that,' Sasuke suddenly spoke up, eyes moving down for a moment and then sliding right back up to the screen. 'Itachi is a little nosy sometimes and wants to know what his little brother is up to. And then he also meddles a little from time to time. Did he say something weird?' Sasuke's face retorted a little, clearly afraid of what Naruto was going to say. There must be some great childhood stories there.

A real smile slipped onto Naruto's lips then and he suddenly felt his heart racing a little. 'No, nothing strange. We didn't talk much. His English isn't very good, so we had a hard time speaking at all. So don't worry. It's all fine,' he answered and Sasuke heaved a relieved sigh, leaning back in his chair and then Naruto knew there had to be good stories there he needed to hear. Maybe he should've asked Itachi about them, but if the guy really was this nosy, then he could ask again. 'But you can also tell me something embarrassing if you like? Perhaps how you lost your swimsuit when you were thirteen in a public pool?' he asked, eyebrows lifted up a little and a big grin on his lips to keep the laugh from bubbling off.

An eye roll was the response to that. 'You really think I went swimming when I was thirteen?' Sasuke immediately retorted and after that they talked about all kinds of embarrassing scenarios they may or may not have been in before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> And I am creating a fanfiction drinking game. Leave a review saying you want to know what it is and I'll send it to you :)
> 
> ~Translated conversation~
> 
> Sasuke: What the fuck are you doing here?
> 
> Itachi: I came to get my book. And after that I kept your boyfriend company.
> 
> Sasuke: Mind your own business and get out of my room. You have nothing to do with this!
> 
> Itachi: It's a really nice guy. I get what you see in him. But don't forget about the distance. It's not easy dealing with this. Except if you're certain he's worth it.
> 
> ...
> 
> And don't forget to check the Crossing the Distance - Extras! A chapter from Itachi's POV is up now and you can let me know about other things you'd like to see still! Can not be from Naruto's or Sasuke's POV though ;)
> 
> Love, Dana


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date :D Or drunk people... Warnings: language, alcohol and naughty things.
> 
> Enjoy!

'Oh god, that last story was killing,' Naruto drawled out, head flat on his desk, because alcohol.

It was now somewhere around five P.M. for him and they had been playing their drinking game for about two hours now? They had gone through six oneshots, all chosen carefully, so they would live up to their standards. Okay, not really. They picked the shortest oneshots they could find, hoping they would have all the criteria of their drinking game. The first few were over too soon to actually get them drunk, but the last one. It had everything. Naruto couldn't even remember how many shots he had taken by now and they still weren't finished.

The worst part was… Sasuke could hold is liquor far better than Naruto. Yes, he was definitely tipsy, lazily hanging back in his chair and smiling a little too often for what his personality normal would allow, but his movements were still great and he was still speaking English. No Dutch had slipped in so far.

Naruto on the other hand was doing far worse. He wasn't drunk yet to the stage where he would start dancing like an idiot on none-existing music or where he would start stripping, because he figured he should show Sasuke the mole he had on his butt cheek. But keeping his head up was getting rather difficult and the taste of his drink wasn't as nice as it had been before. He would've preferred something else by now, but they weren't done yet and he wasn't going to let Sasuke call him a pussy or a quitter. Naruto would sit this one out and deal with the consequences tomorrow.

'Stop whining and start reading, I'm already halfway through this thing!' Sasuke commented, pointing an angry finger at him, though it wasn't held up for very long. Good, the booze was getting to him too now…

Before Naruto actually could start reading he had to lift his head from the desk first and he did so with a lot of groans and pained noises, but eventually he sat up right once more, head leaning back against the back of his chair and now he could go find the story they were supposed to read. On the screen he could see Sasuke already reading, eyes flicking from right to left rather fast with an occasional eye roll in between. Must be a good one then.

First he needed to refill his drink though. Turning his head to the side his eyes fell on the half empty bottle of vodka and the almost empty bottle of coke. Had he even been mixing this stuff properly? Well, he had Sasuke tell him to stop poring the vodka and it seemed it had been almost half vodka and half a glass of coke. Best way to drink it perhaps. At least they weren't doing shots like tequila. Then he wouldn't have gotten passed the first story! Three shots and he would've been out already. Now it was just big gulps of the vodka coke whenever they had hit a mark.

'Oh, by the way. Two shots, because it's yaoi. Keep it up, man.' Sasuke quickly swallowed half of his glass and then placed it back down with a slam, seeming to be completely unaffected by all this. Though he was pulling at his clothes quite a lot and the nice red colour on his cheeks told another story too.

Reluctantly Naruto brought his glass to his lips, now filled with the "delicious" drink again and took two not as big of gulps as he should have. As if Sasuke could tell anyway and Naruto seriously need to cool it down a little.

Instead of actually going to the story, Naruto figured he could also just have Sasuke read it and then tell him whenever he needed to drink. This was a smart strategy and his brain really could not properly read anymore. It took too much effort to actually focus on the words and it wasn't fun anymore. And Sasuke indeed did let him know whenever he needed to drink. 'Oh, this paragraph is filled with shots. Hold on, we got the use of cock, dirty talking, he's referred to as the uke, and the worst part the author makes a comment about how embarrassed she or he was about actually writing that down. So we got ourselves… Ah, what the hell. Just finish your glass.' Sasuke indeed did as he said and downed the contents of his glass, some slipping passed his lips and trailing down over his chin down his neck. Quite a sexy sight if the thought of having to drink too wasn't killing his mood.

'Can we please stop, Sasuke,' Naruto whined, eyeing his glass with disgust. 'I want to do something else now.' They had never discussed that they were going to do something else, too excited about playing this drinking game they had come up with, but now Naruto really regretted that. This was supposed to be a date type kind of thing and this had not been anything like a date at all. Though he should've known this. Who gets hammered on the first date? This was not a date. Lord, what was this even?

An eye roll and a sigh said how happy Sasuke was with the plead, but he did give in, sitting back in his chair while poring himself another glass of vodka something. It was more vodka than something though. How could the guy not be drunk yet? So unfair… 'Fine, but I am not going to come up with something difficult now, so… Okay, fuck it. Truth or Dare?' Oh, that was an easy game and Naruto did not have to pay much attention for that.

'Truth.' Better start out easy and give them some time to settle into this new game. Without even realising it Naruto had been sipping of his drink again, staring at Sasuke who had his eyes closed as he relaxed back in his chair. Quite fascinating to stare at the guy now. He was so different and still so the same. Okay, that did not make sense. Great job, drunk brain. Naruto did like the slight smile playing around Sasuke's lips the entire time. It didn't always set through, but it was there.

Blowing out some air Sasuke thought about a question that would require the truth, but he already knew so much about Naruto that it actually wasn't as fun anymore. And this game was all to get under someone's skin and actually have them tell embarrassing things and do embarrassing things. The do part was easy, the admitting part was not. 'Have you ever attempted to write a fanfiction oneshot?'

Immediately Naruto's thoughts went to that little oneshot he wrote over a year ago about Thor and Loki and how awful it was. It was not even two thousand words long! But damn it, now he actually had to tell Sasuke this. 'Yeah, I have,' he answered softly, hoping Sasuke wouldn't hear properly and let it slide, but of course Sasuke's eyes immediately shot open, smirking wickedly as he leaned forward a little.

'Oh, you are so going to let me read that sometime. Can't believe you never told me about this. You asshole. Seriously though, I'm reading this shit.' Another finger was pointed at him as if it would magically force Naruto to send the document. As if. This was never going to happen. Ever. 'Okay, I'll do Dare,' he then added, not giving Naruto room to protest and say he wouldn't get it. Not that it would help. Sasuke was never going to read it.

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk though, because this was the best opportunity to make Sasuke do something in particular. 'Drink a whole glass filled with just vodka in one go.' There, the best way to get Sasuke drunk and make him feel just as crappy as Naruto was currently feeling.

Another eye roll, because Sasuke was clearly not impressed as he first emptied the glass of vodka mixed with little something and then he emptied his bottle of vodka inside his long drink glass. A second of hesitation as he looked at the glass filled with the clear liquid and then he set it against his lips, swallowing its contents fast. He didn't even stop midway through. Just went on and one until the glass was empty and he could place it down with force. Pulling a sour face Sasuke showed for a moment that it had been not as pleasant as it had looked and then he was back to his stoic self. 'Done,' he said plainly. 'Now, Truth or Dare.'

Rather disappointed and annoyed by how his dare had gone Naruto folded his arms together and muttered a 'Dare.'

At first Sasuke looked rather peaceful, thinking about what to make Naruto do and then out of nowhere that wicked smirk came right back up onto those lips as he stared at Naruto through the screen. 'Show me your dick.'

Rather dumfounded Naruto replied smartly with a, 'what?'

'Oh, you heard me. Show me your dick. Pull down your pants and show me what you got down there.' Sasuke looked so pleased with himself and it only made Naruto more uncomfortably. Simply stripping for the camera, because of a dare? He wasn't shy about showing his naked body, but what was really so interesting about it? It's not like he was currently turned on, so it was in a complete flaccid state.

Still he would ruin the game if he did not take his pants off… So he got up carefully, knowing the alcohol had affected his legs enough and then slowly shimmied himself out of the sweatpants he was currently wearing. Hesitating with the boxers he pulled them off quickly and then with his eyes closed lifted up his shirt a little and let Sasuke stare. Minutes ticked by and carefully Naruto opened an eye to still see Sasuke staring at his junk with this unreadable expression. Slowly Naruto lowered his shirt again and sat down in his chair, his desk now thankfully obscuring the view on his… dick.

'Truth,' Sasuke murmured out of nowhere, eyes now back on Naruto's face, but the smirk was gone and the amusement in his eyes as well. Naruto had no idea what Sasuke was thinking and he was slightly sobering up now due to this embarrassing ordeal. But he could make use of this again.

'Why did you want to see my dick?' he asked, cheeks immediately flushing with a bright red as he smoothly looked away from the screen. Oh, he so did not want to look Sasuke in the eye right now. What was the point of this?

And then Sasuke came with this easy explanation that made Naruto feel a lot better about himself. 'Well, I saw your vacation pictures on your Facebook with you in your swimsuit and then also saw that picture of you mooning the camera man, so now all I still needed to see if you was your dick and now I did. I now fully know what you look like naked.' Why he wanted to know what Naruto looked like naked never crossed his mind, but it maybe was just a Dutch thing.

Now to avoid having to answer the question on how it made him feel or something, Naruto decided not to go with Truth. He did not want to talk about what just happened still, even if Sasuke had an explanation. So confidently he called out another 'Dare.'

Biting his lip Sasuke's eyes snapped down to where Naruto's dick would be somewhere under the desk and the expression on his face made Naruto's heart race inside his chest. Maybe he should've chosen Truth instead. 'Make it hard. I want to see it hard,' Sasuke said lowly as he sat up straighter, eyes still glued on the spot on his desk.

No… He did not just say that. Should he just refuse this time? The idea was very tempting though, but doing this alone. His pants were already off and even if the idea was sort of sexy, it was also not that appealing. One part of his brain really wanted to like this and his junk actually twitched at under the desk at the thought of doing it. But the other part of his brain reasoned that it wasn't smart. Why would he want to show himself like that in front of the camera? What if Sasuke would put it on the internet? No, he wouldn't do that… Would he?

'Come on, don't keep me waiting,' Sasuke suddenly spoke up again. 'I'll help you out or you can watch porn or something. Just make it hard for me, Naruto.' His voice had gotten a little deeper, huskier almost and Naruto felt himself giving in then. But he wouldn't watch porn and he wouldn't have Sasuke do anything special for him. He was going to watch Sasuke and get hard. Sasuke wanted to see it, then he was going to see all of it.

First he just started pulling on the head a little, playing with the most sensitive part of his length. He kept this up till it slowly started to harden and he could easier wrap his hand around it. That was when he started to pull the foreskin back over the head of his dick and push it back forward, creating this lovely friction that should get him hard in a matter of minutes.

Sasuke's eyes were glued to the scene, following every movement Naruto's hand made. Being nice about it Naruto had scooted a little backwards and had lifted up his shirt again, showing off exactly what he was doing. And with the way Sasuke's tongue slipped out to slide over his bottom lip and how his hand kept rubbing up and down his inner thigh, he must at least like what he was seeing.

'Why don't you show me that big cock of yours too and rub it until it's hard,' Naruto said cheekily, half a grin on his lips as Sasuke met his gaze.

A big smirk formed on Sasuke's lips again as he instantly recognised the fanfiction drinking game in that sentence, but he still did as Naruto said, acting as if it was his Dare now. First his shirt was taken off, showing off that pale skin for the first time. And then slowly Sasuke started to take his pants off, boxers going straight with it. Sasuke was already half hard as he casually sat back down, spreading his legs a little to show more of himself to Naruto.

Slick noises were now rising up from Naruto's hand, the precum making his movements far smoother and also a little faster. His hand slid up and down, thumb occasionally running over the tip to take more of the precum down with it and now with an exposed Sasuke, he was getting really turned on.

'Join me,' Naruto murmured one last time and Sasuke didn't need to be told again as those pale fingers were wrapped around his dick as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cockblock :D
> 
> And was this what you expected? Am I hated now? ^^ Hey, at least you got something, right?
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter and give me your thoughts on how you think the next day will be for them... Waking up hungover... Then remembering what they did, together...
> 
> Love, Dana


	17. Chapter 17

_Sasuke_

Mornings… They truly were awful. Who ever invented them didn't understand that they should not exist. Afternoons were great, evenings were great, even nights were kind of fun. But mornings…

Though today he probably hated it more, because of this bad hangover pounding away at his head. This throbbing pain right below his temple. Drinking games were fun and all, but the aftermath wasn't as fantastic. Where the hell was he even? This bed felt way too hard and also a little wet under his cheek. Should he dare open an eye and be greeted by the morning light?

Open one eye Sasuke was indeed greeted by the morning light, but coming from a different side than it normally came from. The window was to his right in front of him. That didn't make sense… That would mean he was… Opening another eye and carefully pushing himself up he found out he was indeed still seated at his desk, having drooled all over the wood in his sleep, and with the screen still flashing a bright bluish light.

Trying to get his bearings back together Sasuke glanced around, carefully. His head kept on throbbing and he was a little thirsty, but other than that he was doing alright. The bottle of vodka was now empty and apparently somewhere during the conversation he had gotten himself another bottle of whiskey and that half emptied that. Hopefully it wasn't one of those expensive ones his father saved for special occasions. The empty cola bottle was thrown onto the floor. Probably when Sasuke tried to be funny last night. His shirt laid right next beside it and also his… Oh god.

Then the whole ordeal came rushing back. They had done something last night. They had definitely crossed some lines here. Why did Sasuke always get a little horny when he drank too much? And why would Naruto actually respond to it! God, he really needed to start censoring himself. With a quick glance down he at least found out he was still in boxers. Not naked. Though Naruto saw enough of him naked. Had he shaken his butt for Naruto at some point? Why did this memory suddenly pop up? And then suddenly the song Lapdance started playing in his head and Sasuke knew Naruto had turned it on to make Sasuke dance. Why oh why did alcohol do this to him?

Glancing back up at his screen Sasuke finally noticed that Skype was also still on, a red dot letting Sasuke know the webcam was still turned on. They had really fallen asleep right in front of the camera. Hadn't Sasuke hummed some kind of lullaby to Naruto to actually lull him to sleep? It was safe to say that they were never going to drink together again, because nothing good came out of it. They had done horrible things and it had started with the drinking games. It was all fun and then Sasuke had to take it just a little further, but what did someone expect when they had been reading dirty fics for the entire evening?

Blinking his eyes one more time to get used to the bright light coming off his computer Sasuke finally noticed that not only his webcam was still turned on. There on the other side of the screen was a vast asleep Naruto, mouth opened to let out soft snores as he relaxed back in his chair. He was going to be sore in the morning.

It was still dark there, the only light currently in the room coming from Naruto's computer screen as well. It gave his face this nice soft glow and for a moment Sasuke was completely mesmerized by the sight of it, his hangover of course not helping. Slow movements were still how he got by easiest.

Hearing Naruto mutter something in his sleep made Sasuke eventually turn off the webcam and click out of Skype completely. Sleep was something private and if someone was going to talk in their sleep about personal things, it was better to get out. Also because Sasuke didn't want to hear anything about last night right now. If Naruto was going to talk about other things Sasuke had forgotten already and those were even more embarrassing than the things he did remember, then Sasuke rather not hear. Ever.

Rubbing at his sleepy eyes Sasuke decided it was time to get off this chair and stretch his muscles, which hurt a lot. Sleeping in chairs with your head on the desk was not a smart move. Downstairs he could hear people rummaging around, getting ready for a busy Sunday. At least they hadn't bothered him yet, but they could any minute now. Go to some birthday of some family member he hardly knew or cared about.

Shuffling his way towards the door Sasuke decided it was time to take a shower. First open it only slightly and sneak a glance around the corner to make sure no one would disturb him during his morning routine. The coast was clear, so he continued the shuffling and went two doors over. The cold tiles were stinging at his feet, but the throbbing pain in his head made Sasuke simply ignore it. As did he ignore his reflection in the bathroom mirror, because he didn't need to see it to know what he currently looked like. Deep bluish bags under his eyes, hair a mess on top of his head and his skin even paler than it was before. As if that were even possible.

Boxers were thrown to the side, landing on the pile of laundry currently already lying there, and then Sasuke stepped into the shower stall. The magnetic strips of the doors wouldn't work along and Sasuke struggled with actually closing them, cursing them as he went and then finally, finally! He could take his beloved shower.

The point was to feel more alive after it, but as soon as the searing hot beam of water hit his back, Sasuke felt himself being lulled to sleep again. Forehead was placed against the cold tiled wall, relieving some of his headache and there he just stayed for a while, letting the water slide down his back.

These were the times where Sasuke thought the most, dreamed about other worlds and created now stories to later write them down. The shower was the best place to crawl into your mind and stay there for a while. Also to avoid nosy parents and annoying brothers.

Sasuke had never been a talker. Always kept his problems inside and thought about them on his own. Sometimes Itachi would see them, ask about it or simply fix them before Sasuke would even realise it was bothering him. But most of the time Sasuke dealt with these things alone. He just never liked talking about his problems, bothering others with it. It was his business and it should stay his business. He wanted to figure things out for himself first and then later decide if it was worth telling anyone else about it.

And today he had a lot to think about, even in his hungover state.

Things had gotten very intimate last night and Sasuke knew he had been the cause of it. He had tricked Naruto in taking things further, but saying what he had to do and it had been a lot of fun. Seeing someone respond like that was incredible and Naruto really had a nice body.

With the way their friendship had progressed and with how close they had gotten, maybe this had been a logical next step. Something that had to happen. They already had shared something like this before, though it was through text then and they hadn't actually seen the other. Naruto hadn't even known what Sasuke had looked like back then. Still it had happened and hadn't it been Sasuke's fault then too.

It was hard to admit, but this was his way of flirting. Talking about feelings was out of the question and mentioning these intimate moments was not something Sasuke did either. This subject would be avoided as much as the previous sexual encounter, but Sasuke would still remember it and use it however he wanted. Maybe he was a little manipulative, but Sasuke liked to have all the control. To know exactly what he was getting into and if he wanted to get into it in the first place.

They had a personal connection and a sexual connection, that much was clear. And Sasuke also kind of liked Naruto. They were just really good friends and Sasuke craved the attention Naruto very willingly gave him. Yes, they had their misunderstandings and sometimes Sasuke wanted to throttle Naruto for the dumb comments the other made. That radiating smile though. It made everything so much better. It reminded Sasuke of the good times, about how happy life could be. Even during the darkest days that smile would lift his spirits.

Not that he would ever tell Naruto that…

The water shifted in temperature for a moment, letting Sasuke know someone was using the hot water down in the kitchen. It woke him up from his dreamy state for a moment, moving away from the water beam for a second until it was warm enough again. How long had he been in here?

Easily he slipped right back into his thoughts, more stressing ideas lifting up and kicking Sasuke's legs from under him.

Where was this thing even going? They had gotten close. Sasuke had even told Naruto about a few personal things and that was rare, very rare. No one knew about these things and Naruto did. That was already a major point. They had gotten intimate in a way and even after their intimate encounters had been able to keep up the conversation as if nothing strange had happened. Yes, they had been drunk, but things could've gotten awkward the second they had come. Masturbating in front of someone else was actually a little scary if he thought about it now. Fully exposing yourself like that. But Naruto waved it off so easily and it made Sasuke go with that idea.

But he was thinking in circles again and not coming to any conclusions. He should say something to Naruto. Maybe ask him about where this was going? No, that would never happen. Chances were Naruto would ask him before Sasuke even brought up the courage to do the same. Defining something like that was frightening. As if it could ever work out.

A negative thought, but let's be serious. They lived in two separate worlds, kilometres apart. There was a seven hour difference between them, making it very difficult to even communicate at normal times. And what would be the next step. If they decided yes, we're going to try and… date? Where would it go? They couldn't be together and telling someone else about your boyfriend that lived on the other side of the world was not the easiest thing either. And if they then would plan on meeting each other, it would cost so much money and they would need the time. Both of them still went to college, so they were stuck with the weeks off they had and then most of them were still filled with school work. Not to mention that their weeks off didn't line up either.

There was just no way that this would work out. Sasuke didn't have the money to get there and was it really worth it to see each other perhaps two weeks a year? And they wouldn't be able to keep that up either. One of them would have to make the decision to move to another country and commit to it. Sasuke had never felt very connected to the Netherlands and wouldn't mind moving, but didn't he have it much easier here than he would have in the US? Even if some things were crap here, there was a lot more security in Holland. Not to mention getting a green card was difficult. He could marry Naruto, but…

No, this needed to stop now. The idea was nice and comforting. That a life like that could exist, but it wouldn't happen. Sasuke wouldn't define their relationship and would let it mutter on until both of them went nuts. Eventually Naruto must get tired of him and then it would be over. He was an asshole anyway. Itachi had said so himself.

And with that last final thought Sasuke got out of the shower and crawled back into his bed. He didn't want to think about perhaps losing Naruto, but maybe it would be all for the best.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke won't show his face in this chapter 0.o I like this chapter personally ^^ Also I kind of describe what my dorm was like in England!
> 
> Enjoy!

Today Naruto had to go see a friend. One he hadn't seen in a while and he should be super excited that they were hanging out again, but he wasn't. It meant he had less time with Sasuke and after the whole drunk intimate sexual thing that had happened between them, Naruto thought they had actually gotten closer. Now this could all be in his head of course. Sasuke was still behaving like the asshole he was and they hadn't actually talked about what happened. Even Naruto wasn't sure how to bring it up or go about it. You couldn't just be like "hey, you remember that time masturbated together in front of the camera two days ago? What did you think about it?" Too awkward, way too awkward.

But even if they hadn't actually said anything about it, their conversations had gone right back to being relaxed and entertaining, which meant they wouldn't grow apart because of the whole masturbating camera thing. That was something Naruto saw as a good thing. And of course it had also made some feelings bubble up Naruto couldn't ignore very well anymore. There was something between them and even if it was just this silly infatuation, it made Naruto want to stay home, all day, talking to Sasuke.

To get back to the right subject Naruto was going to see Sakura today. They had known each other for a very long time. Naruto had gotten quite some beatings from her when he had behaved like an idiot and then she had been the shoulder to cry on when he was scared of coming out to other friends. Sakura was good for him. A bit harsh and honest, but there. The fact she didn't know about Sasuke at all was probably not going to be forgiven so easily. He had brought cupcakes in advance, just in case.

Of course that idea made it very hard for Naruto to leave the house, but it was also just this strange feeling. When you needed to go to work or had to go to school, it was natural you didn't want to go, but you went anyway, because you had to. Meeting friends is voluntarily. You don't have to go, but when you haven't seen them in a while and they start complaining about it, it sort of becomes a chore. You don't want to see your friends like that. They are your friends for a reason. But you still do. Until you finally leave the house and get together with them, because then you remember why you love hanging out with them. You laugh, you have a good time, and even if you miss that person back home a lot, you can let it go for just a moment.

So with that in mind Naruto grabbed his bribe material, a.k.a. cupcakes, and was on his way. Sakura actually lived very close by, making the fact he hadn't seen her in weeks even worse. She was residing in the dorm rooms, liking to live right on campus. As if she wouldn't see the college often enough already. But she liked it there. Being among the many people and having many friends around. Naruto would've liked that too, but on the other hand being an only child and having grown up pretty much alone, made him crave alone time much more often. He didn't necessarily need people around him all the time. Sakura did.

Around the dorms you always expect people hanging around, chatting each other up and whatnot like in the movies, but in real life that didn't happen. Or at least that didn't happen here. Yeah, you would run into people who were on their way out or on their way in, but that was about it. They were out of sight before you knew it, because there were better places to socialize then on some pavement outside while it was cloudy out.

Getting inside of the dorms was not as easy when you weren't a resident. You needed a special key that would make the door open for you. It was some kind of magnetic system. So he had to call Sakura and then she had to come all the way downstairs to open the door for him. Not a convenient system, but it kept the burglars out. Not that college students had a lot you could steal from them. Okay some did, but Naruto never understood how they managed that. He would love to buy the new PlayStation as well, but his money went to other places. Like food. And he already mostly lived off of ramen noodles! The instant version, yes.

They moved up the stairs to get to the fourth floor where Sakura was living on. It would've been easier to take the elevator, but per usual it was broken. Some guy was trying to fix it, but apparently he had to order a new part and that came in next week. There was this little fence standing in front of it now to keep people from entering. The students living here were using it as a barrier to put their garbage in. Such clean people.

Sakura had already taken the cupcakes from Naruto without question and was happily chatting away about some tv program she had watched last night that had explained the difference between cupcakes and muffins. Very interesting apparently…

'Also before I forget to tell you,' Sakura suddenly announced, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. She had a very serious expression on her face and it creeped Naruto out a little. What kind of news was she going to spew now? 'Lee asked me out again at Ino's party,' she started. 'And this time I said yes.' Sakura then turned away from him and jammed her key into the door to her dorm room, giving Naruto a moment to process that information, but not enough time to actually respond too. 'Now before you go into some kind of aww frenzy, it's just so he would stop asking already and like you said, no harm in giving the guy a try, right?'

They were moving a few steps through the narrow hallway until they reached her personal room. Sakura shared her dorm room with two other girls and the only thing that was really her personal space, was her bedroom. Kitchen and bathroom were both shared. Naruto was happy he wasn't in that situation.

'Well, I always thought you should give Lee a try anyway. He's a great guy and would be really good for you,' Naruto replied plainly, dropping down on her bed, because there was no other place he could actually sit. Except behind her desk, but Sakura preferred sitting there. He then narrowed his eyes at her and raised his chin just a little higher. 'You know he will spoil you rotten, so you better be good to him too.'

He got a pillow against the head for that comment, but Sakura was also laughing softly, fake astonished expression on her face. 'You know I would not use him just for the things he would buy me. What kind of girl do you think I am, Naruto?' Opening the box of cupcakes Sakura immediately started eating one, making Naruto raise an eyebrow once more and extending his hand as if to ask he wanted one too. 'And you're not getting a cupcake. When was the last time you had an apple?'

'That's so unfair!' Naruto immediately called out. 'I had an apple like last week! See this is the kind of girl I think you are. Just a mean bully.' Another narrow of his eyes as he kept his hand in front of him to get the cupcake already.

'Ha!' Sakura responded, shaking her head. Naruto's hand was filled with an apple Sakura conveniently had on her desk. 'You know I do it because I love you and you know what they say. An apple a day keeps the doctor away.' It was a good thing Sakura didn't hear the things Naruto muttered while she was talking, because he would've received another beating. For a moment Sakura glanced down at her phone as a new message popped up, distracted by its contents. It was often that subjects were cut off like that. Sakura was addicted to messaging people and getting messaged and all the other things you could think of. 'Anyway, I gave you the four one one on my love life. What's happening in yours?' she asked, finally raising her head back up to meet Naruto's gaze.

Who was looking rather uncomfortable now. He hadn't expected it to come up so soon. It would've been easier if they had been watching some lame tv show and it had simply slipped into the conversation, making the news less… important. Now he was screwed. Awkwardly he fumbled with the hem of his shirt, blue eyes moving away from Sakura's piercing gaze, who was now looking extremely giddy and happy and something you wanted to smack.

'Oh my god, you are not serious right now?' Standing up from her desk chair she also got on the bed and grabbed Naruto by the collar, bringing their faces just a little too close for comfort. 'Who is he? Where did you meet him? What does he look like? Tell. Me. Everything.'

Well, he wasn't getting out of this one anymore. Leaning back slightly to make more room between their bodies Naruto scratched the top of his head, trying to chuckle it off a little. The blush on his cheeks didn't really help his cause though. 'You know how it goes…' he started and this would actually not be a story that should start with that sentence. What was he thinking? 'You meet someone online and you hit it off and then you start liking them.' That was sort of what had happened, in a short version.

Sakura immediately let Naruto's collar go and watched him a bit dumbfounded. 'You met him online? That does fit you with how much you are online, but doesn't that make things awfully complicated.' And there she went already, immediately asking the hard questions. The things that made Naruto question if this was all a good idea as well. But nothing of the problems that came to surface made it worth it to step back from Sasuke. Naruto still wanted him.

But it was time to just tell the whole story. With a deep sigh Naruto got ready, turning away from Sakura, so he didn't have to see her face as he was speaking. 'Well, it all started with a simple review on fanfiction. You know the website I told you about. And after that we just got to talking. It's been a few months now and we got closer and closer. His name is Sasuke, by the way and it's not like we are together or something. It's far too complicated for that, but I do really like him. Even if he is a negative asshole that is too impatient most of the time and needs too much attention. He makes me feel loved.' And that was when it really hit Naruto. It was on those rare moments where Sasuke would say exactly how he felt to also cheer Naruto up a bit that Naruto felt the most loved. That he knew someone across the world cared for him and that he was important.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and gently Sakura turned him so they were looking at each other again. The sweet smile on her face meant the world to Naruto. She was always there for him. 'You know I would never judge you on who you love and that I always will be happy for you if you find someone that makes you feel special, but just promise me you'll be careful. You could already get hurt when you're dating someone you've met in a bar, but an online thing only makes it harder.'

'I know,' Naruto replied softly, trying to avoid her eyes again, but she grabbed his chin then and forced him to look back at her.

'Now what you're going to do now is show me a picture of this guy, because I may not be able to judge on what he's like and if he's good for you, but I can judge if he's goodlooking enough for you or not,' she pointed out and with a chuckle Naruto pulled out his phone and searched through his images for that one picture he had taken with his phone of a time they had been video chatting together. You can imagine the quality of the image. Sakura studied it for a long time, taking Naruto's phone from him and squinting her eyes as she brought the screen closer to her face. 'I can't be sure, but I think he's too good for you and you should date someone less attractive. Also what is his number? I'll give him a call myself and tell him that. Maybe I can then get into his pants myself.'

Appalled by the idea that Sakura would steal his man, but laughing anyway Naruto took his phone back and stuffed it quickly into his pocket where it belonged. 'Oh, you wish, missy. But you're not rocking the thing he wants downstairs,' he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her before getting smacked with another pillow in the face.

'So vulgar, Naruto!' she laughed along, shaking her head as she got back up from the bed and moved back to her desk chair. 'And who knows. Maybe I can change his mind,' she added, shaking her butt for a second, making Naruto only laugh louder at her. As if that was ever going to happen. 'Anyway,' she then started as she sat down, grabbing her phone to type a quick message to someone. 'You said you weren't actually together, so have you actually said anything about how you feel.' First time she actually moved back to a topic instead of starting a new one.

'Not that literally, I guess. Sasuke doesn't really like talking about feelings and stuff, so we tend to avoid it. Sometimes I tell him how much I appreciate him, but never other things…'

An eyebrow was raised at that and Sakura looked a little confused. Naruto knew what she was thinking and right after she did ask. 'Why have you not told him?'

'Because I'm scared of what might happen next.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Dana


	19. Chapter 19

Seven days. It had been seven days since he had last spoken to Sasuke and well, it sucked. Neither of them could've done something about it though. They weren't fighting or anything. It's just that Naruto's school had planned this trip to go out into the woods and do some survival things or something. Before it had seemed like a good idea and Naruto had been very excited about it. As soon as you could apply, he had filled in the form and had started working a few extra shifts to get through. You can imagine this was in the beginning of the year when Naruto didn't know Sasuke yet.

Normally this still wouldn't have been a problem. Wi-Fi for life, right? Unfortunately there is no Wi-Fi in the wilderness and Naruto had no way to even get on the internet. Not to mention that the staff that had joined them on this trip would take away your phone as soon as they saw you using it too often. Some girls lost it as soon as the sun came up every morning.

Now even if Naruto wasn't able to speak to Sasuke and missed his friend like crazy, the trip had been fun. They had gone mountain biking on the little back roads, had walked for miles with this big backpack on their backs and had gone canoeing. Crawling through a dirty cave was also fun and just hanging out with the people. The evenings were filled with horror stories and s'mores. And as per usual some drama had come up between a few people. Couples had formed and other couples had broken up. He was pretty sure one of the staff members had hooked up with a student, which was not allowed. Might even be illegal. But Naruto just stayed out of that and enjoyed the trip for the other things. Except when a new gossip arose. He did want to know about it.

The usual questions also came up for him. Did he have a girlfriend? Was there someone he had a crush on? Should they help him hook up with their friends? Very annoying to suddenly have some girl being pushed into the shower stall you had been using, naked. She screamed, Naruto screamed, people outside cheered. One of the less enjoyed moments of the week. He was pretty sure the girl was traumatised as well.

But all that drama was over now and Naruto had also survived the long bus ride home with those idiots. It was a miracle they all still had this much energy left after the trip they had been on. Even Naruto needed a nap along the way, filled with dreams about Sasuke obviously. Not that he would tell any of his classmates that. They were already very judgemental people and it was best to keep things to yourself at this point. Didn't need people to gossip more about him as it was. They already were talking about how the girl had given him a blowjob when she was pushed into his shower stall, while she had been in there for like two seconds. Pretty much impossible or she really must be a pro.

Finally though, finally he was home. Throwing down the ginormous backpack onto the floor he let out a tired groan. His feet hurt from all the walking he had done, he felt disgusting and wanted to take a shower badly, but there were more important things at hand right now.

Dragging himself across the room Naruto reached his baby and turned it on with a press of the button. The familiar start up sound brought tears to his eyes. He was home again. Of course now it took his computer a while to actually work, because it had been off for too long. But then all the familiar pictograms appeared and the Skype sound boomed at him from the speakers. After that he didn't have to wait long at all. Immediately someone called him through Skype and he couldn't wipe the grin off his lips as he saw the familiar name popping up. Sasuke had of course missed him as well!

Immediately Naruto replied, thinking checking his mail could wait. Though it was very difficult to make that decision. Who knows what all has happened in the past week in there? How many emails would he even have?! What if there had been an important notice about fanfiction that he needed to know! Okay, okay. He was cool again. It could wait.

His webcam turned on and then Sasuke's video appeared as well, flashing light for a moment until settling on the right brightness. There was this light smile on Sasuke's lips as he stared back at the screen and Naruto knew he was shooting an even bigger smile back. They stayed quiet for an awfully long time, creating a bit of an awkward moment. Naruto scratched behind his head and Sasuke coughed uncomfortably until Naruto finally decided to say something. Better take the first step then.

'I missed you.'

Okay, perhaps a little too straight forward and Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment as well in surprise and then an eye roll followed, accompanied by a shake of the head. 'I am pretty sure you were far too busy having fun on your trip to miss me,' he shot back, raising an eyebrow as a challenge towards Naruto. 'Nevertheless I missed you too.'

'Oh, we're using big words now?' Naruto teased, hearing Sasuke stumble over the nevertheless part. His accent might've gotten a little less obvious, but with some words you could just really tell. Naruto kind of loved it. It gave Sasuke something unique as well, even if there was a whole country filled with people having the same accent or perhaps even worse. For Naruto Sasuke was special and that was that. His line received him another eye roll though, making Naruto chuckle softly. 'So how have you been?'

A shrug was Sasuke's initial answer and then he pondered the question some more. 'I guess I've been alright. Not much has happened. Went to class, had to see some family yesterday and the rest of the time has been spend on my computer, wasting away time.' For a moment his eyes flickered away from the screen and Sasuke looked a little absent, but he quickly shook it off and focused back on Naruto. 'So not much that's interesting to tell. But you must have some stories up your sleeve…'

And of course Naruto had, but he still wondered what Sasuke was hiding from him. There was just something of. Though this may all just be in Naruto's head. He hadn't seen Sasuke in a week and that did make you a little paranoid. What if he had found another friend that was so much better at everything than Naruto and Sasuke had instantly fallen for them? It was possible, right? 'Yeah, I have enough stories to tell,' he said with a grin anyway, letting the subject go for now. No use diving right into the problems already. First they should enjoy their time together. 'It was a lot of fun. We did so many things that I am seriously exhausted from it all. We hardly had any sleep. At night we stayed up talking to each other, sitting by the campfire and telling scary stories and stuff. But then the next morning we had to get up really early again. Some of us would even pass out during an exercise when they rested their eyes only for a second,' Naruto chuckled, remembering how one of them had fallen from their bike when they had been standing at a traffic light.

'Shouldn't you be sleeping then? If you are that tired?' Sasuke asked a little confused and did Naruto recognise some worry in his voice?

Naruto simply waved off that crazy idea, lifting his chin up high in a cocky manner. 'Are you crazy? There are more important things than sleeping. I haven't talked to you in a week and I certainly have slept in a week. Sleep can wait,' he dismissed and then simply continued his story. 'The exercises we had to do were a lot of fun, but the drama that was brought up made it all the better. The people that didn't go along missed so much and the stories will only get worse as soon as they are spread here.' Okay, maybe he did really like gossiping, but it was just fun sharing with Sasuke. The little pulls on his lips, signalling a smile was forming was just too great to miss out on. 'I think one of the girls didn't sleep at all the entire week, having slept her way around the camp. She even tried sneaking into my bed at some point, but I just quickly zipped up my sleeping bag to keep her out. She was seriously insane,' Naruto laughed of, not seeing Sasuke's rise of an eyebrow at first. 'Most of the girls were definitely out for finding a boyfriend during this trip and some of them succeeded. I wonder how long it will last though.'

'Did one of them have a chance at all with you?' Sasuke interrupted, turning a sharp gaze at Naruto that counted very much as a warning.

And that was when Naruto swallowed heavily, knowing he probably shouldn't have been too happy about this. It did give off the wrong impression. Naruto wouldn't have wanted to hear about this if it were Sasuke either. 'Nah. You know I am not interested in girls at all and never will be. For them it really was useless to try their advances on me.' Better to keep out the part where a girl was stuffed into his shower stall. Sasuke might not even believe nothing happened then and Naruto really didn't want that kind of trouble.

A slight narrow of the eyes then followed as Sasuke turned his head slightly. 'What about the guys?'

He should've expected that question. Hardly anyone knew in college that he was gay, but during a trip like this things like that could come out. No pun intended. Naruto had kept it to himself though, knowing some of the guys that were there as well wouldn't have treated him as kindly if they knew and Naruto just didn't want the trouble. 'The guys were fucking the girls, not each other,' Naruto replied plainly. 'I'm not even sure if anyone of them is gay. I just stayed out of all that and let them have their gossip stories. Always better to not be the one they are gossiping about, right?'

Sasuke seemed satisfied by this answer, nodding slowly at Naruto's rhetorical question and then his eyes flickered away again, teeth chewing on a bottom lip. The mood had changed a little and not because of Sasuke's jealous moment. Something else was going on and Naruto was sure of it this time, but he didn't know how to make Sasuke talk about it. What would be the right question to ask at this point? Naruto didn't even know in which direction he had to look. Internet friendships were really difficult. Especially when you also had a secret crush on said friend who either was too oblivious to Naruto's feelings or was ignoring his own. Sasuke was way too hard to read.

'I talked to Itachi the other day,' Sasuke suddenly said, looking at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes to make sure he was paying attention. Naruto noticed the slight discomfort in Sasuke's body now. The fidgeting of his fingers and the lip that was chewed on excessively. In response Naruto raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything in return, not wanting to disturb Sasuke's thoughts at this point. 'We talked about you.' Now that Sasuke knew he had Naruto's attention, he turned his face away from the camera and looked out of the window, feeling more comfortable that way. 'He thinks we should meet in real life. Be it me coming to you or you coming over to me. He thinks we should make it happen.'

There was no further explanation on why Itachi thought that or if these were really only Itachi's words, but Naruto didn't care at this point. His heart was racing inside his chest, eyes wide with surprise and excitement and other things he couldn't place. 'What do you think?' he murmured, barely able to contain himself. This was the moment he had been waiting on. If Sasuke would say yes, then Naruto would start planning right away. He would make it happen. Hell, he would jump on the next plane to the Netherlands and get there as fast as possible, if it really were that easy.

'I think he's right.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Did that make you happy? Did it, did it? Then the next chapter should make you even happier :D Maybe not... I dunno... Next chapter will be Sasuke and Itachi actually having that conversation Sasuke mentioned above. Do you think it really went the way Sasuke just said? I don't think so either. Sasuke's POV :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for this chapter... A small introduction to the public transportation in the Netherlands :D I think it's like this everywhere, but what do I know? They took the train I took to college as well, so you almost know where I live 0.o Or not :D Like not mostly. So awkward conversations with the bro on a train :D
> 
> And as usual, this conversation is held in Dutch, but written down in English!
> 
> Enjoy!

_Sasuke_

A whole week completely by himself. Okay, that was a lie. He would not be completely alone or anything. His parents would be around, asking him things about college and how well he was doing. Itachi would be there too, being his annoying self and butt into things. He would possibly also run into people on his way to college and then when he went back home. It's really hard not to see anyone when using public transportation and well… Amsterdam was really only reachable through public transportation. Trains, subways, trams and busses were there to get you around. Free, because Sasuke was a student.

But public transportation sucked. Of course Sasuke had classes at the busiest times of the day. Needed to take the train around eight in the morning, just like everyone else. When he got there the station would already be filled with people, quiet as hell, because who was going to talk this early in the morning? Some would be listening to music, others would be reading the free newspaper that was there every morning. Who even brought them here was a mystery. They were just always there in the morning.

Normally when Sasuke had to go to school this early in the morning he would be answering Naruto's latest message that was sent right before the blond went to bed. Yeah, that was not happening now since the idiot just had to go on some kind of field trip. Wasn't that something kids did during their high school years and shit? What did he know really? It wasn't like Sasuke would even notice a trip like this coming up in his school. He avoided those like the plague, just like people in general. But now he had nothing to do while waiting on the train or even in the train.

And to make matters even worse… He was accompanied by his brother, who was going into work or something. And unfortunately he worked very close to the university Sasuke was on. How could he escape now? Apparently Itachi was also not familiar with the normal train etiquette or something. You didn't talk at all, especially not about personal stuff when there were this many people around, because everyone was listening in. Everyone. Why was Sasuke so certain? He did this too when some dumb girls started talking about the things they did over the weekend. Very embarrassing and it made Sasuke feel disgusted for the rest of the way to school, but he did it anyway. So yes, he was very certain that guy that was supposedly listening to some metal music was listening in to their conversation.

'You look even moodier than usual,' Itachi said in a monotone, this blank stare on his face as he looked down on Sasuke. Why did Itachi always felt the need to read Sasuke? Always with that stare, trying to figure out what the hell was happening inside Sasuke's head this time. Nothing! It was too early to think about shit! Sasuke wanted to sleep! That's what he was thinking about!

Sasuke settled on glaring at Itachi out of the corner of his eyes and thankfully the ding-dong of the train station's intercom interrupted their conversation. The thankfulness stopped there though, because that sound never came with good information afterwards. _'Ladies and Gentlemen, the sprinter to Zaandam, Amsterdam Sloterdijk and Amsterdam central of five passed eight shall leave in ten minutes. I repeat…'_ Damn it, now he was stuck here with Itachi even longer! Ignoring him was only possible for like a minute, but now he had to do it for at least ten.

Trying to fight of the cold and avoid Itachi, Sasuke stuffed his hands inside his coat pockets and hopped around a little to make his body move, away from Itachi. It did warm him up a little and Itachi did stop speaking with him as long as he kept his distance, but with more and more people arriving, he was pushed closer and closer to Itachi as well. Damn that train being late. Now the people would normally take a train fifteen minutes later will also take this one and just… ugh. Trains sucked and they always had a delay. Always. But there was no other way to get to the right station otherwise. As if going by car would be great. Traffic was even worse than trains.

'So how's Naruto doing?' Stupid Itachi always knowing what to ask at the wrong times. No, Itachi should never ask these things. It was none of his damn business! Damn that guy.

First Sasuke answered with a light shrug, letting his eyes slide through the line of people on the other side of the station. Lucky bastards going the other way. Much more peaceful there. 'He's out camping or something now, so I haven't spoken to him for a few days,' he eventually replied, knowing Itachi would otherwise only press on, forcing an answer out of Sasuke.

'That explains it,' Itachi instantly said, nodding his head slowly in understanding as if Sasuke had just broken the biggest mystery in the world. Where do those free newspapers come from? 'You've been rather pleasant to be around of lately, until a few days ago. Suddenly you were your moody self again and it's been kind of a bother. I hope Naruto returns soon to make sure his boyfriend isn't a complete asshole all the time.'

Sasuke would've punched him if they weren't in public. Had Itachi done this on purpose or something? They had never travelled together before. Damn bastard! 'He's not my boyfriend,' Sasuke hissed, keeping his voice down to make sure no one heard him. He really did not need anyone to listen in on this conversation. It's not like he knew these people, but they might just know him. These little towns always knew everything about everyone and a gossip was spread way too easily.

'You want him to be though,' Itachi simply stated, completely unfazed by Sasuke's looks and tone and everything. Did Itachi really just not care about the people around them? Was he unaware that there was this thing called privacy? And why did they need to discuss something like that here?

Settling another glare on his brother's form Sasuke made sure this time he got it. 'I'm not sure what you're getting at here…' But he did though. Damn it, Itachi did always see everything. Maybe he had these special powers. Blind in real life, but able to read everyone's thoughts by simply looking at them. No, scratch that. Only his little brother's thoughts were what he read or maybe he just didn't pay attention to anyone else. Way to go, Itachi. You could've saved the world, but nooo, you just had to focus on your little brother's love life. Idiot.

And this was something Sasuke had hardly acknowledged too. Yes, he had thought about a future with Naruto, in private, completely private. Not even Naruto knew of his musings, obviously. The idiot would jump on it right away and get ahead of himself. This wasn't easy to figure out. This wasn't about following your heart or some other stupid shit. Sasuke really, truly cared for Naruto and that was scary to admit, because Sasuke disliked most people in general. Naruto became an exception. Now he wanted to hold onto Naruto and that feeling of liking him and not ruin it with the "what if"s. It was fine the way it was.

'Just talk,' Itachi muttered, turning his head away as if they weren't having a very private conversation. So he did know how train etiquette worked. Fake that you are not having a private conversation was a very important tactic. Look away, pay attention to your phone as you talk, having big silences in between as if you're done talking. They didn't fool everyone, but most tuned out as soon as these things happened.

'I don't want to talk…'

Immediate cut off by his brother Itachi started talking again. 'Talk or I'll have another private conversation with Naruto without your consent.' That stupid asshole trying to blackmail him! But Itachi was forbidden to ever speak with Naruto without Sasuke's presence again. He didn't trust the asshole one bit.

'Fine,' Sasuke gritted out, knowing Itachi wouldn't drop it now anyway. Fortunately the train just arrived and they could finally hop on. This didn't mean they would part though. No, they still had a nice fifteen minute travel together before they parted ways and now they would be stuffed together, chest pressed against chest as more and more people pushed themselves inside. It would all fit, they would make sure of it. And now they were all cramped together in a very tight space while some were nicely sitting in the chairs to the side. Trains were so great… 'I like him,' he admitted, finally ready to start up the conversation again when the doors closed. Now he knew the people around would be listening in, so best to keep out the worst details. 'We have a lot in common and he's really sweet, but that doesn't make this shit easy or anything. We still live in different countries and even if we do usually talk every day, it's not as if we know what it would be like together. These things are made for the internet, not for real life.' A bitter taste appeared in his mouth as he spoke his final words.

'You don't really believe that,' Itachi immediately retorted. The train made a curve to the side, making people fall into each other and for a moment there was chaos until everyone was standing on their own again. It caused a delay in their conversation and Sasuke now rather had it over with.

The silence that stretched on told Sasuke that Itachi was actually waiting on him to pick up again. Was he going to have this whole conversation by himself or what? 'Well, it's not like I can find out easily or anything. We only have the internet to talk through and even if we do video chat a lot, it's not the fucking same as meeting in real life. Our lives are separate and that's that. Fanfiction is the only thing that truly connects us.'

'Bullshit,' Itachi uttered, looking at a woman next to them who was clearly listening in. As if a look would stop her though. She was there and had nowhere to run anyway. It didn't matter.

'So then it is bullshit. Yes, we do have a lot in common and he really does make me feel fucking loved and shit and I also really want to meet him to see what it's like, but what would it get us? What if it's all ruined after that, huh?' He was rambling and suddenly didn't care everyone heard anymore. He was spilling out everything he felt and worried about and wanted. It was frightening and Sasuke wished that it all hadn't happened. Maybe he should've stayed the antisocial person he was and never befriended Naruto. It was all too late now though. He was in too deep.

A soft sigh escaped Itachi's lips after that, obviously tired of his little brother's ignorance. 'Don't think so negatively. You know very well how that boy feels about you, so why worry so much? What do you really got to lose?'

'Nothing,' Sasuke replied softly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Damn it, he never got this emotional over shit. 'So I should just ask him and see what he wants. If he says no, then we drop it.' Knowing Naruto could say no hurt a little, but it also prepared Sasuke, because at least he was being realistic. Just because he wanted to meet Naruto didn't mean Naruto felt the same way.

Suddenly they reached their station and the doors opened for them to exit. The breath of fresh air was welcoming and they quickly got out, standing still a few feet away from the door. A heavy hand was placed on Sasuke's shoulder as Itachi stared at him through those thick glasses. 'It will happen. I'm positive of this. You can go to him or he can come to you. If you tell father and mother about it, I am sure they will give you some money to make it happen. They'll just be happy you finally made a friend.' He then took his hand back and turned around to the escalator getting in line with all the other people who got off here. 'And don't chicken out, Sasuke. Standing still in one place in a relationship like this can be the downfall of it.' And with that Itachi disappeared up the escalator, parting ways with his very confused little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to literally translate the train announcement, so it might look a little strange.


	21. Chapter 21

You can imagine what Naruto's life has been like ever since Sasuke said they should meet. It wasn't even all about talking to Sasuke anymore. Naruto had a new thing in his life that needed far more attention and was far more important. Okay, perhaps not far more important, but it did need attention. There were a lot of things to figure out before this trip could even happen. Determining who was going to make the travel was the first thing they needed to agree on. And that was what they were trying to do now…

'But if we split the plane ticket, so we both pay for it, then it doesn't matter who gets on that plane, right?' They had been sort of arguing about this all day already and Naruto was getting really tired of it. Both wanted to go to the other and not stay home, which was understandable from both sides. Naruto would be staying with Sasuke's family, meaning they wouldn't have that much privacy and their friendship had been solely theirs so far. It would be weird to share and then there was also the thing that Sasuke heavily disliked his own country. On the other hand Naruto really wanted to go to the Netherlands and see where Sasuke lived and what it was like and hear their strange language more until his brain would explode! He was excited to make the trip while Sasuke was indifferent about it, so for Naruto this meant the case was closed.

Okay, it was kind of sweet that Sasuke didn't care about Naruto's home country because he simply wanted to spend time with Naruto, but who would make such a long ass trip that cost way too much money just to sit around someone's home and talk and… do other things? Naruto just didn't get it.

'Of course it doesn't matter then, but that's beside the point,' Sasuke replied, rubbing his face tiredly. They both didn't want to talk about this anymore. This really was their first argument ever, that Naruto counted. Because in this case they were both really annoyed, so it was different. 'I just don't want to hang around my parents and have Itachi come in any time he wants. I don't have a lock on my door you know.'

That little comment sent a blush up Naruto's cheeks. Even if they hadn't talked about it and they probably wouldn't at all before their meeting occurred, they knew more things were going to happen when they did meet. It was inevitable. Mostly because Naruto couldn't stop imagining kissing Sasuke as he ran down the airport, flying right into Sasuke's arms and then one of them would be swept of their feet and twirled around… Okay, that was not really what he wanted. That would be weird and Sasuke definitely would not be open to public display of affection. But there definitely would be kissing when they were in private. Sasuke wasn't shy at all and in Naruto's eyes didn't make such a big deal about having sex or anything similar, so to him it would be normal to move to that stage rather quickly and it wasn't like Naruto didn't want it. He wanted it badly. Get rid of this tension that lingered around every conversation they've had recently.

'So what?! Then I can meet your parents, which I would love and I'm sure Itachi wouldn't barge in all the time.' The look Sasuke shot him said something different and for the first time Naruto actually rolled his eyes at Sasuke. 'He's not there now, is he?'

That was a good comeback in Naruto's opinion, but Sasuke just looked like Naruto had gone mental. 'How do you know that? It wouldn't surprise me if he was listening at the door right now, coming up with plans to make my life a living hell.'

This was just bullshit. Itachi had even been the one to point out that they should meet, bringing this new joy to Naruto's life, so he was not going to think of the guy badly. He was also very nice when they talked a while back, even if it was a little awkward. Sasuke was just overreacting and really should cool it. And otherwise there were ways to avoid brothers sneaking in. Locks were unnecessary if you could push a dresser against the door. 'Okay, let's just start with something else and from there figure out what would be more convenient. For me to go to you or for you to go to me.' Yes, Naruto was going to solve this thing now. 'When are we going to do this? Do we have vacations at the same time?'

For a moment it fell quiet, because this was possible much more important to figure out and Naruto had already done the research on when his vacations were. They wanted to do this quickly of course and they only needed to pay for the plane ticket, but the longer in advance you bought that, the cheaper it would be. The end of the school year was getting closer, so the summer period would be the easiest for both of them. He expected those vacations would line up.

'We'll do August,' Sasuke stated, chewing his lip in thought as his eyes had moved back to the window. 'My parents are going on a trip in July and I'm expected to stay home then and take care of the house or whatever. This also gives us enough time to plan everything since we still have about three months left. We should buy the plane tickets soon though.' Eyes moving back to the screen Naruto watched Sasuke click away from the Skype screen, or so he assumed, and type something into possibly google. Dark eyes swept back and forth over the screen, focusing on different things as Sasuke steered the mouse towards different points. And then while he was doing this, he started talking again. 'Okay, so without extra stops a retour ticket would be about 700 euros, meaning around a thousand dollars more or less. With one stop it's around 500 euros and that would be almost 700 dollars. And this is seeing three months ahead, flying on a Friday. We may have cheaper tickets on other days, but we'll figure that out once we get them. How does this sound so far?'

Scribbling it all down on a paper Naruto started counting what he would have to pay. He had saved enough to easily afford half a ticket, so that wasn't a problem at all. It was still a lot of money, but that's what you get for meeting someone who lives halfway across the world. This all sounded fine, but when Naruto thought of maybe having to do this more often, since they did like each other and who knows how this would end up, money was going to become scarce. 'Yeah, I can afford that,' Naruto murmured, now calculating how many times he would be able to do this with the savings he had so far. About five times, if he was lucky. 'If we just do the one with stops, then it will be cheaper and I don't mind the longer travel.'

Sasuke frowned slightly, pulling up his nose in distaste. 'I really don't like stops. The airports they dump you at then… I rather fly straight to my destination.' He sounded a little spoiled now, but Naruto actually had no idea how much money Sasuke had. Maybe his family was really wealthy or maybe he was just the latecomer that was heavily spoiled by his parents.

'Well, those tickets cost a lot more and I rather have a cheaper ticket and save some money,' Naruto explained, really not wanting to argue about this too. Naruto needed to provide for himself, so it's not like he could afford a lot anyway. Yes, he had savings, but he wasn't about to spend it all on a trip. Naruto needed to think about his future too! 'So if it bugs you that much to stop in another country, then why not just let me come to you? You won't be bothered with flying at all and I won't lose that much money. It's a win-win situation in that case.' And then Naruto also could go to Sasuke, which he wanted in the first place.

A glare was sent his way and Sasuke clacked his tongue in reply, clearly a little ticked off. 'Fucking fine,' he eventually replied, letting out a puff of air. 'You can come here this time, but next time I'll come to you.'

_Next time…_

'Yeah, that's fine.' Naruto felt a little breathless and light headed after that one little sentence. The first trip hadn't even been made yet and Sasuke just so casually throws in the next one already, as if it were strange it wouldn't happen. Even if Naruto wanted this second trip already as well, as much as a third and fourth, he wouldn't dare say it out loud. Maybe they wouldn't hit it off as great as they both had anticipated on and they wouldn't even want a second trip. Maybe they would even fight and never speak again after that. It's like it never even occurred to Sasuke that this might happen.

With a raised eyebrow Sasuke looked back at Naruto, finding the long silence very odd. 'Are you alright?' he asked, worry slightly staining his voice.

Immediately Naruto waved it off, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as if Sasuke had just asked the most absurd thing he could've. 'I'm fine, I'm fine,' he muttered back, trying to still his racing heartbeat. Strange how Sasuke could make him feel this much with such little words. It wasn't about the I love you's some people so carelessly threw around. It was about his little hints, those moments that take your breath away without you noticing. The moments where someone thinks of you without you even being there. Naruto was really utterly in love with Sasuke.

'You're really weird sometimes,' Sasuke commented, showing clear signs of discomfort. The shifting in his seat and the hands fumbling with the sleeve of his shirt. Naruto simply stared at him for a while, heart not settling down at all. It was just this strange realisation he didn't even dare to tell Sasuke. How could he without sounding a little creepy? They were internet friends. In all honesty they hardly knew each other, even if they also knew a lot. They didn't know how the other acted in real life. They had never even seen it. And yet, here Naruto was, loving his internet friend like he had never loved anyone else before.

It was time to change the subject to something else. Now that they had determined who was going to fly and in what period it was going to be, they needed to do things separately from each other. Sasuke needed to ask when the best time was Naruto came over and Naruto needed to ask for the time off from work. Better do it far in advance, so he wouldn't get shot down. After that was all settled, they could order the ticket and that was it. Then their trip would become a reality.

'So what's the weather like in the Netherlands in August?' Naruto asked, actually curious, because what would he need to bring along with him?

The shrug Sasuke initially gave didn't really help Naruto with his question. 'It depends.'

What kind of answer was that? It depends? On what could weather depend? It's not like someone was in charge of it and weather was always kind of the same, wasn't it? People knew what kind of weather it would be in which months. 'Depends on what?' Naruto shot back, crossing his arms in front of his chest, not letting Sasuke off the hook.

'It just depends. No one knows what the weather will be like. Yeah, it might be warm, it might be really warm, it might also be sort of warm. It might rain, it might just be cloudy, but it could also be very sunny. Weather here is a mystery really and it sucks. Better live inside forever, because I'm not dealing with that shit outside. One minute it could even be really nice out and the next it could be thundering for no reason. This country is pretty fucked up weather-wise.'

That was the weirdest answer Naruto could've received and he mostly just blinked stupidly at Sasuke, trying to figure out what kind of wardrobe he should take with him. 'So we're pretty much the same size clothes wise, right?'

This smile broke out on Sasuke's face as he started chuckling softly, shaking his head along. 'Yeah, you can borrow something from me when your clothes aren't sufficient enough.'

And suddenly Naruto had his overwhelming feeling of wanting to kiss that smile right off Sasuke's face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke doesn't show up at all in this chapter and instead I decided to introduce Naruto's friends. The conversation doesn't seem over, but that was not my point with this chapter. It's just this little moment in Naruto's life where you get to know his friends and perhaps also get to know Naruto better.
> 
> Oh and I forgot to mention, some pairings will appear here. One of them I pair die hard and it might seem odd to some of you... You'll see which one I mean ^^

It was funny how easily everything was arranged. After finally agreeing on who would visit whom, Sasuke had asked his parents when would be a good time, then Naruto saw if he could get those days off from work and as soon as everything was arranged there, they bought the tickets. Naruto was seriously a little stunned by the fact they hadn't argued about this one single time. It had all just worked out… Perhaps a little too easily? Not that he was going to worry about that now though. He would just enjoy this happy moment and relish in it until some kind of bomb would explode. Something just had to go wrong, right? Nothing went this well right away.

Now was not the day to think in problems though. Today Naruto had a get together with some friends and this was also the moment he was going to tell everyone about what would be happening during the summer. There were still no labels of course and all Naruto could say he was visiting a friend, a friend he liked very much and was much more than a friend, but was still labelled as a friend. What? Yeah, that was what his friends were going to think as well. They were not at all home in the internet world and wouldn't understand any of it. Naruto could only hope they were at least a little supportive. And if not, then Naruto would just simply scoot over the attention to Sakura's new boyfriend, Lee. Easily done.

Meeting in the park was something they often did, because someone always had to bring their dog along and after being kicked out of like three bars, they had enough of the dog's destructive ways. Chewing on the legs of barstools was not cool. Being outside was better for them anyway. The fresh air, the crunch of grass being stamped into the ground… Such a delight really, if you could bring your phone along to at least stay connected to the internet world. And perhaps have like a roof over your head to keep out the rain that was dreading to fall.

After walking down the path Naruto finally reached their usual spot. A small picnic table on an open field where dogs were let loose to play around and dig holes or something. He was barely able to jump out of the way and not be toppled over by the lunatic white dog Kiba owned. Seriously, what was wrong with that animal? Naruto got that he was cheerful, but wasn't this a bit too much? Okay, the happy whines and head rubbing against his side were kind of cute. 'Yeah, you're a good boy,' Naruto assured Akamaru, rubbing his ears before continuing on his way again to finally reach his friends. Apparently he was the last one.

'Man, you could've at least brought his ball back, Naruto. You know Akamaru doesn't return it,' Kiba instantly sighed, dragging himself over to a spot where Akamaru's tennis ball lay forgotten. So much for a happy welcome, huh? Typical.

In return Naruto just raised his eyebrows at Kiba and ignored the whole comment, turning back towards the group. At least some of them were smiling at him. 'Hey guys,' he waved at them, the others greeting him in various ways, going from a hug to a simple nod. Naruto then flopped down next to Sakura on the picnic table's bench and watched Kiba throw the ball for Akamaru, afterwards immediately being annoyed because the dog obviously wouldn't bring it back. Yes, a few feet, but after that Akamaru wanted you to come to him. That was the best game out there.

Besides Sakura was sitting Lee, who now quickly jumped up to run around and spend some time with the dog, because Lee always had too much pend up energy it seemed. He was a handful, but Naruto knew he would be incredibly sweet to Sakura and she actually looked kind of happy. Always a good sign.

On the other side of the bench were Neji with Shikamaru in his lap, staring up at the clouds or something. They had been together for a long time already and even if sometimes they seemed like an odd couple, to Naruto they matched perfectly. Right at the end of the bench was Ino, staring at Shikamaru's feet with disgust, because they were almost touching her skirt. And leaning against the table right next to Ino was Hinata, staring out over the field where her boyfriend Kiba was now running around like a lunatic, being chased by Akamaru, who was then chased by Lee. She was smiling, softly and almost shyly, but smiling. They weren't a large group and had friends outside of this little group, but these were the ones to which Naruto could always return to.

For a second Sakura was staring after her new boyfriend, shaking her head slightly at the side, but then quickly turned her head towards Naruto. It seemed she had the same idea as Naruto had before. To avert the attention from Lee, she would direct it right to Naruto. 'So Naruto, how have you been? Got any news on Sasuke?'

Instantly everyone's attention was drawn towards Naruto. Even Shikamaru lifted his head for a second to look over the table at Naruto. The only ones who were still oblivious were the lunatics running around across the field. 'You have a new boyfriend?' Ino asked exasperated and also sounding a little insulted. Neji was lazily staring back at Naruto, only waiting on this new information to reach his ears while absentmindedly playing with Shikamaru's fingers under the table. Hinata's expression had hardened a little and Naruto knew why. Once a long time ago she had a crush on him and even if she had no interest in him anymore, since he was attracted to men and all, it still felt like a smack in the face. A few more years and it would be gone.

'You know sometimes I really hate you,' Naruto hissed Sakura's way, who only glared right back at him, clearly unfazed by it all.

'I already went through the third degree with these people and you know it's not that easy to introduce Lee. At least you can show them the hot guy you are dating, making them forget all about Lee wearing tight green pants,' Sakura whispered back lowly. For a second longer they simply glared at each other, until someone cleared their throat to get the attention back to the group.

'You are aware that we're sitting only a feet away from you and that we can hear your whispers loud and clear,' Neji said in a monotone, raising an eyebrow at both Naruto and Sakura.

And to add more of a blush to Naruto and Sakura's cheeks, Shikamaru added something to Neji's comment. 'So we already discussed Lee's fabulous green jeans and now want to focus on the hot guy Naruto is dating. I'm sure everyone would gladly hear all the details.'

It was time for Naruto to face the truth and just tell everyone the story. Also since now Kiba and Lee had joined them again and of course Kiba immediately asked about which hot guy they were all talking about. This was already the best introduction Naruto could wish for, because now he only was going to make things awkward. 'We're not dating,' Naruto sighed, really not wanting to talk about this now, but Ino would throttle him until he did. 'I just made a really good friend over the internet and we got really close,' he started to explain in a bored tone, to diminish every bit of excitement some of them might've felt. 'And the new part to this is that I will be visiting him in August. Also he's from Europe, so it's going to be an awesome trip too. I get to see Amsterdam!'

Everyone got really excited on the whole Amsterdam part of the story, which had been a good turn on Naruto's part, but Sakura instantly butted in. This was her being a best friend now, ignoring everyone around. Eyes were slightly set in a glare and she pointed an angry finger at Naruto's face. 'You still didn't make things official?' she accused. 'But you like this guy, like a lot and the last time we spoke of it was weeks ago. How can you go visit him and still say you are friends? That's fucking bullshit, Naruto. Not to mention that this one is incredibly handsome as well, so you gotta make him yours, Naru. Like right now. I don't care if you have to kidnap him all the way from Amsterdam and need to tie him to your bed. Sasuke needs to be yours.'

Yeah, go ahead and make everyone get on your side… Now their friends wouldn't see how complex any of this was. It's not like you could just label something as a relationship when you have someone like Sasuke on the other side. This needed to be handled with care and not brute force. And as if Sakura did anything like that too. Her flirting was awful when she saw a hot guy. Ino was much better at it, but she then dumped a guy as soon as he got too clingy. Naruto was still rooting for Chouji to finally stand a chance, but for now Ino was a happy single girl or something. Definitely worth one of Sakura's famous eye rolls.

An arm was stretched out and Ino motioned with her fingers that she wanted something. 'Show me a picture and then we'll decide if this guy is really as handsome as Sakura says. We can't just trust her taste alone.' It was a snide comment, but the group didn't know any better. Those two girls always bickered and now Ino had the perfect target. Lee. Sakura would get over it and retaliate once Ino was dating someone not as handsome as Ino had expected.

Reluctantly Naruto fished his phone out of his pocket and searched for a good picture of Sasuke. He had received a few more now and could actually show his "friend" off. 'Here,' Naruto muttered, releasing the phone into the eager slender fingers of Ino. Hinata glanced at the photo as well and even Kiba joined in, mouth agape as he stared at it.

'Holy shit, man. Even I can tell this guy is gorgeous. I get why you are just friends. He is way out of your league!' Always one to cheer Naruto up… At least Sakura and Ino got his back as they both smacked Kiba firmly against the back of his head and even Hinata pushed him out of the way, though carefully and not at all hostile.

'That's so not true, Naruto, but I definitely get what Sakura means. This one is drop dead gorgeous.' A soft sigh then escaped Ino's lips as she leaned her head down on the table. 'Why are the hot ones always gay and live in another country?' she whined.

Immediately Shikamaru pitched in, having a just as strange friendship with Ino as Sakura did. Perhaps it was all Ino's fault, even though Naruto wouldn't want to miss her from their group at all. If someone would always help you out and have your back, it was her. Once she even beat up a guy, because he had been hitting on Shikamaru all night long in a very annoying way. Ino was just this strong woman that still needed to find her way in life. 'I found my gorgeous man right across the street, so I don't know what you're talking about,' Shikamaru shot back from under the table.

'I don't live across the street from you,' Neji added then, immediately killing Shikamaru's argument completely.

'Oh, shut up. You practically live in my house since you're always there, so I think that counts as across the street at this point.' With a soft chuckle Neji then leaned forward, his hair falling in front of his face as he moved down and gave Shikamaru a soft kiss on the lips, sheltered away from everyone under the table and behind Neji's hair. They preferred things private more and rarely showed many signs of affection, but Naruto always loved seeing them. Those moments where they could just share a smile and they both knew what the other was thinking.

It was what Naruto wanted. A loving relationship where you didn't need to add anything else. You were just happy together with whatever the hell you had. Neji came from the wealthy Hyuuga family and preferred staying at Shikamaru's house, which was tiny in comparison to the mansion Neji lived in. And Hinata, being from the main family in the Hyuuga household, had chosen to be with someone like Kiba. One who liked sleeping with his dog in one bed and sometimes didn't shower for days. It was all about the person you were with then and where they came from wasn't important.

That's why his friends never commented on the whole internet thing and why they were so supportive of having a relationship with Sasuke. Because they knew and understood what this really meant and they didn't care where someone came from. It was all about happiness and all they wanted was for Naruto to find that too.

Naruto really couldn't imagine life without them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now enjoy this bit of drama! I think many internet friendships go through this phase and sometimes you just get so angry you aren't rational anymore. This then happens to me ^^
> 
> Also... Language!

The days passed by so fast now and Naruto couldn't be more excited about it since now the day he would go visit Holland, he would go visit Sasuke, was creeping closer and closer. And really this was something to look forward to. This was what he had been waiting on for so long. It's not like it was only a week away or something. Still two months. That is quite a lot, but still less than when they booked the tickets and had arranged everything. And yet Naruto felt something tugging at his heart. He had known this would happen deep down. Didn't this almost always happen anyway? The dangers of having internet friends.

Naruto hadn't spoken to Sasuke, at all, for four days now.

These were the first clear signs. No, there had been signs before already. Sasuke had been distancing himself from Naruto for a few weeks now. It had happened a week after they had booked the flight. When the high of excitement had finally settled down and the reality of it all kicked in. This was really going to happen. Naruto never really had a problem with this. It was all an adventure to him and he wouldn't fear the journey at all. He wanted this to happen, badly.

After spending about fifteen minutes on the computer, flipping through the tabs he had always opened, he eventually moved back to the couch and flopped down on it. Nothing caught his eye anymore on the internet. Now that Sasuke had refrained from coming online on Skype, Naruto didn't want to be confronted with it anymore. Especially since he knew Sasuke was online. How else could the guy update his story? And maybe Naruto should take the first step, send a PM or something. Maybe he could even actually read the update of the chapter and review it. But at this point Sasuke didn't deserve it. Why should it always be Naruto chasing after Sasuke? The tables should be turned by now. Sasuke should care for Naruto too.

So Naruto didn't read the story, didn't send a PM. Naruto watched TV, some kind of marathon of a crime show he had followed when it had been popular. Adding some soda and a back of chips and it was a nice day wasted. Studying was what he should do since final's week was next week already and Naruto had hardly studied, but that was what he always did. Hardly study. Open the book the day before, maybe, "read" the chapters and think to himself he knew all this already and then barely pass the exam once made, because he only knew bits and talked his way through things as well. Naruto was the best student they had ever had, of course.

Even if Naruto had wanted to study though, he wouldn't have been able to focus at all. His mind would wander to Sasuke every time, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, as his eyes slid over the pages he was supposed to read. Watching TV was a better option at this point, because here he didn't need to pay attention. Naruto already knew who the killer was anyway. The son, because of reasons that didn't make a lot of sense, but they had to come up with something, right?

A few hours passed by like this, Naruto switching positions on the couch often enough until his bladder really couldn't stand it anymore. Reluctantly he pushed himself of the soft cushions and shuffled his way to the bathroom. He just felt like shit and there was no real reason for it. This was just the same unfair situation he had been in before. Sasuke chickening out.

This was quite possibly the downfall of many internet friendships though. Is there really a future for a friendship when one of the two isn't willing to meet? Usually when things stayed on the internet, the friendship faded away and then you were left with nothing or perhaps the next internet friendships. They came easier, because you looked in places you actually had something in common and then they grew strong very fast, but also vanished within mere weeks.

Sasuke had been different though or so Naruto had thought. They had still bought the tickets though. That was going to be a big loss for Naruto. It had cost him quite some money and he wouldn't get a refund anymore. He had checked. So that pissed him off. This whole situation pissed him off. Naruto didn't anger easily, but right now he felt betrayed. How could Sasuke so easily cast him aside and act like the money was nothing, their friendship was nothing.

In this mood Naruto returned from the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him. Immediately his neighbours from upstairs started stamping on the floor, letting him know he was making too much noise again. Assholes. Naruto hardly ever made noise and they partied till five am on weekdays. Seriously? So this reaction coming from them definitely didn't improve Naruto's mood. Out of habit Naruto then sat down behind his computer and then immediately noticed someone being online.

Of course the jackass hadn't said anything and he had seen Naruto was online, so he had ever opportunity to. But no, why would he? Naruto would come crawling back anyway and forgive him for this shitty behaviour all over again. Not this time though. Enough was enough. It wasn't the smartest reaction perhaps and it might ruin everything even more, but Naruto didn't care at this point. He was going to regret everything afterwards and he was fine with that right now. Sasuke deserved to hear the truth and if they weren't going to talk anymore anyway, Naruto might as well go out with a bang, right? Leave something for Sasuke to remember him by.

_Naruto: You know you are such an asshole._

For a few minutes it stayed quiet, but Naruto was sure said asshole had read it. Sasuke was always quick to respond, unless he didn't feel like it. Well, obviously he didn't feel like it now.

_Naruto: Seriously not just for doing this to me, again, but for everything about you. You are a cold hearted bastard that doesn't give a shit about me or anyone else for that matter and you just think it's okay to throw people out of your life when you are done with them. You don't care about what this has cost me or what it has cost you. Once someone gets too close, you can't handle it anymore. You're afraid of liking someone! Or maybe more afraid of them liking you back! Just grow a pair or something. Asshole._

Again it stayed quiet for a while, but at least Naruto felt a little better. There was so much more he wanted to say, or rather type, but he held his tongue. This was enough. It's not like Sasuke would care now anyway. He would just disregard the message and move on. Find some other friend he would dump after a few months. Who knows how many there had been before Naruto. Maybe they had all fallen for Sasuke's beauty as well and of course also his personality that definitely had some appealing qualities which had made Naruto fall for him. At this point Naruto just couldn't see any good quality. It was like a bad break-up. Was ignoring your boyfriend not also one of those bitchy ways of breaking up? Sasuke rocked at it, even if they weren't boyfriends or anything.

Oh, surprise surprise, Sasuke was actually replying.

_Sasuke: I see you got me all figured out._

And that answer made Naruto want to throw his computer out of the window while unleashing this primal scream that would definitely make the neighbours wonder what the hell he was doing down below. He was just so incredibly angry.

_Sasuke: If this is how you feel I think it's better if we just cancel our plans._

_Naruto: Oh no, I am not letting you use this as an excuse to cancel everything. You don't get to use this. You come up with your own reason why you don't want to see me. I thought it was all going great, but apparently you don't like me enough. Apparently I am not worth to fight for. Maybe freaking Mulan should make a fucking man out of you, huh? Fuck you, show me that you want me to come._

At this point Naruto wasn't aware that when you tell someone to care, they will usually do the opposite. He will tomorrow, when he thought back on this conversation. At this point it was indeed him ruining their plans by talking like this. Sasuke did use this as an excuse, but Naruto wasn't making it any better. He was just so frustrated. And angry. But most of all he was hurt, because he had truly believed this was it.

_Sasuke: You want me to say I want you to come after you called me an asshole? I don't think that's how this works, Naruto._

_Naruto: I just don't know what the fuck is going on. Why are you fucking ignoring me and being such a dick?_

And it stayed quiet again. Not just for two minutes. It was silent for more than fifteen minutes and Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to punch someone in the face, scream at the top of his lungs from the roof of this building and perhaps get really drunk and do something very stupid he would also regret in the morning. The last thing he could actually do quite easily and maybe he should.

Why was this happening? Would this really be the end of everything? All those months of spending time with Sasuke, building their relationship, now all forgotten?

_Naruto: Why are you doing this to me, Sasuke? I don't get what has happened. Why won't you talk to me anymore? We were so close and then suddenly we just aren't anymore. I really thought this was bigger than that._

_Sasuke: Nothing is going on. I'm not sure what you're talking about._

A lie, a big fat lie. Sasuke know what this was about. He would be blind if he didn't see it since Naruto practically threw it in his face and if it had been bullshit he had been saying, then Sasuke simply could've said that it wasn't true and that he was just… Not on his computer or something. That would be a lie as well, but at least it would be a safe explanation. Naruto could've handled it and might even have apologised. Maybe. But what could he say now? Throw more of his rants in Sasuke's face and hope for the best? No, it didn't matter anymore and Naruto was only feeling more hurt by the second.

Tiredly he rubbed a hand over his face, letting out a frustrated groan. He could feel the sting of something coming, the pit of his stomach clenching tight to warn him this was really the end. Emotions shouldn't come rushing so fast and rough at times like these. Naruto didn't want this to affect him so badly, but he couldn't stop it from coming. With tears pricking his eyes he typed again, wanting that to be the final thing he said.

_Naruto: You can't just shut me out, Sasuke. You can't do that to me. I am really crazy about you and you just can't do this._

_Sasuke: You shouldn't be._

_Naruto: Shouldn't be what?_

_Sasuke: Crazy about me. You said it yourself, I'm an asshole. Why would you even like me? Just stop doing it._

And the frustration only got worse. Was this some kind of insecurity coming from Sasuke's side? Naruto would have none of it. He should just stop it with his cliché crap.

_Naruto: Oh fuck off. I decide who the hell I like and I am in love with you, so get to the fuck over yourself and deal with it. Now stop ignoring me and show me that you love me back, because I know you fucking do._

_Sasuke: I thought you had me figured out._

That confused Naruto for a second and then slowly a grin spread on his face. He really was an asshole, but god, did he love that fucking asshole.

_Naruto: I'm going to have to wait a long time before you'll admit that you love me, huh?_

_Sasuke: Yup._

_Naruto: Are you at least going to stop ignoring me and can we plan more for my trip to you?_

_Sasuke: Fine, but no strange excursions when you are here._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the video chat with Sasuke's parents and also has a bit on Naruto and how his life has been.
> 
> Now please enjoy!

The day had started out quite alright. No, that was a lie. As soon as Naruto woke up he had been a mess. He was actually sick to his stomach, because he was just that nervous. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but today he was just going to skip it before he would actually throw up or something. He wouldn't throw up, but it felt like he would and that was bad enough. Why was this so scary? It felt much worse than when your friend lives like right across the street.

Meeting the parents for the first time really was a horrible thing.

But Naruto had prepared perfectly. He was wearing a dark blue clean button down shirt, which he never wore, because it was a bit too dressy for his taste. His hair was combed and then styled right again, though he could feel it fighting the hair product he had used to tame it. Brushed his teeth, cut his nails for some reason and lastly he had made sure that everything that could be seen on camera was tidy. No dishes strewn around the apartment, no clothes hanging on the back of his couch. It was all perfect now. That didn't make Naruto feel any more confident about this meeting.

It was now a week after they had their little falling out and slowly they had gotten back to where they were since the beginning. They had video chatted once before this and then Sasuke dropped the bomb. His parents really wanted to see Naruto now and know who was coming over. The parents of course weren't aware of Naruto's little love confession, because Naruto would fly to Holland and smack Sasuke personally if he had, but Sasuke was not that person, thankfully. That didn't mean Naruto didn't want to look his best for the parents, because to him they were still his future mother and father in law. Yes, that's what he called them already in his mind. He was in love, so it was allowed and ever since he let himself feel that way, his love had only grown or became more apparent. One of those two.

Now Naruto was sitting in front of his computer, waiting for Sasuke to come online on Skype. It was late in the afternoon for Sasuke, because his parents wanted to do this in daylight, saying it would be too dark in Sasuke's room otherwise. They had planned this completely and Naruto had made sure he was online too early, to make a good impression obviously. Even if they couldn't see it.

His heart was racing and his hands laid sweaty in his lap. And then the name popped up in the corner, saying that Sasuke was online. Suddenly everything felt wrong. His shirt wasn't right, the room wasn't clean enough and was his hair jumping out in little peeks all over his head?

_Sasuke: We're ready, so we're just gonna call you now._

And without even giving Naruto a moment to prepare, the Skype signal that you were being called went off. A very annoying sound that you wanted to stop immediately, but Naruto found it difficult to lift his hand and press the accept button. This was it. He needed to make a great impression now. Better not think about it and just do it. So he went for it, feeling a red blush rise up on his neck and itches form all over his body to screw him over, but he had pressed the button. It took some time to load and for now Naruto only saw his own image and then slowly the image of Sasuke and his parents formed on the screen.

It was much lighter in Sasuke's room now and Naruto assumed he was forced to actually open his curtains all the way to let some daylight in. Sasuke was sitting to the left, his mother in the middle and his father on the right, sitting very close together to all fit in the screen. The image was rather funny, seeing them pressed together, but the moment didn't call for a chuckle. Naruto was too nervous.

Slowly he lifted up a hand and waved awkwardly. 'H-hey,' he spoke first, breaking the ice. 'I'm Naruto. It's very nice to meet you.'

Their looks turned more focused and Naruto realised their English probably wasn't as good and he must've spoken too fast and he was already screwing this up and…

'Nice to, uh, meet you too, Naruto. I'm Mikoto and this is Fugaku.' Sasuke's mother had a really sweet and soft voice, immediately comforting Naruto a little. Okay, he hadn't screwed up yet. It just took some time for them to respond. Mikoto's accent was much worse than Sasuke's. Really you couldn't even compare the two and he suddenly realised that Sasuke's English was actually really great.

Now he did wonder what the father would sound like. His face seemed a little sour with these deep lines running from his eyes down to his lips. It made him look older than he really was. Mikoto on the other hand looked young, really young and Sasuke's looks definitely came from her side. The hair, the fair skin and his eyes. Itachi took more after their father, though you could still clearly see they were all related.

'So I hope you won't mind having me over in a few weeks.' Stupid to say, because they had given their permission long ago, but it was polite, right? And Naruto really had no clue on what to talk about. What should he say? Was there anything even remotely interesting about him?

A soft smile formed on Mikoto's lips as she cocked her head to the side slightly. 'Nee, nee*. We love that you come visit us. Sasuke really likes you.' That was certainly good to hear and on the side he could see Sasuke glare slightly at his mother, but she simply ignored him. Mothers always did know what was going on, which was a little scary, because Naruto suddenly understood the look she was shooting at the camera. This knowing look that already was picturing a big family with two dads in charge.

The father on the other hand was oblivious to this all and then spoke for the very first time. 'And it is good for Sasuke's English. He'll learn from you and that is important.' Naruto had to refrain from bursting out in laughter then, because Fugaku had just put up the fakest British accent Naruto could've imagined and it was not even meant as a joke. It was just awful. His English might be better than Mikoto's, but it was better not to take on an accent when you don't even know how it works.

Sasuke then muttered something under his breath in Dutch that Naruto didn't catch, but both Mikoto and Fugaku shot a look his way. Mikoto still looking very happy, but Fugaku like an irritated father, if that made any sense. Before they would actually start arguing Mikoto turned back to Naruto, changing the subject effectively.

'Naruto, I wondered, uh, where are your parents? I would like to see them as well if that is possible.'

That made the smile disappear from Naruto's lips immediately and raise a very awkward feeling inside. Sasuke also looked like he had been knocked off his chair, not having prepared for this question. He should've said something though, because explaining now would only make this whole conversation uncomfortable.

'Uhm, sorry, I don't think that's possible,' he murmured, hand scratching behind his head to try and make this subject a little lighter. Mikoto looked at him a little confused and then glanced over Sasuke for an explanation, but Sasuke avoided every bit of contact now. Thanks for the support, jerk… 'See my parents died in a car accident when I was only a baby and I've been raised by my god father ever since and let's say he hasn't been around as of lately, so it's pretty much just me.' He chuckled afterwards to laugh it off and not make it a big deal, but of course it didn't work. He was talking to parents for goodness sake!

Somewhere under Sasuke's desk Sasuke got pinched by his mother, because he made a weird little jump in his seat and then shot a glare her way, but he had it coming. He had embarrassed her and had made Naruto uncomfortable as well. If only he had said something about Naruto's home situation before they even started this call, then they wouldn't be in this mess.

'So why isn't your god father around?' Fugaku intervened. His tone was low and seemed annoyed and Naruto wasn't sure how to deal with it. Was it directed at him or directed at Jiraiya, his god father?

Rubbing his hands together he tried coming up with the most logical answer, but it was probably best to just explain everything. 'Uh, I'll just start from the beginning and explain it all, so it makes a little more sense. I promise you I didn't have a bad youth or anything. If I don't make sense anymore or am talking too fast, please interrupt me,' he added just in case. This was going to be the full story, which was possibly shorter than he thought. 'So I think I was about one year old when my parents died in a car crash. I was then taken in by a family friend who had been my father's mentor for a long time, who is also my god father. His way of raising me was possibly a little different than most would raise a child and social services have been on our doorstep a few times, called by neighbours and such, but I have to admit I really had the best time with him.

'He was strict when necessary, but also a great teacher. Still he was gone a lot, working on his next novel or doing other research a child couldn't be a part of. I was on my own a lot and I was fine with that. I didn't know any better, so even if I saw friends from school hanging out with their big brothers or sisters, I didn't care. I didn't miss it, because I didn't know what it was like anyway.

'Then the older I got, the more absent my god father became and that way I learned to stand on my own two feet pretty fast. By the time I graduated from high school I was already out looking for an apartment of my own and I've been living here for about two years now.'

It stayed silent for a while as the family slowly realised Naruto was done talking. Sasuke knew the whole story already, so for him it wasn't very interesting. He didn't care much anyway, because Naruto never made such a big deal out of it. Naruto didn't want it to be a big deal. This was his life and yes, it had been hard at times, but he also needed to move forward.

'That is, uh, a big story, Naruto.' The fondness in Mikoto's voice was a little odd, but he was glad they didn't call out Jiraiya on his crappy father skills or that Naruto should've been raised by someone else. They just listened and that was nice. It's not like it would change anything now anyway. 'I think you grew very strong. You are a, uh…' She muttered something to Sasuke in Dutch, who rolled his eyes in reply as if she should know that would already.

'Independent,' Sasuke pitched in.

A satisfied smile broke out on Mikoto's lips as Sasuke's spoke and she immediately nodded along. 'Yes, yes. A very independent boy!'

Taking back some attention Fugaku then brought an arm around Mikoto, moving it towards Sasuke and then pushed his son against the shoulder. 'Sasuke can learn something from you. Maybe you can grow independent too and move out. Be a big boy already.'

The flabbergasted look Sasuke then had on his face was priceless and in reply he only shouted, 'Itachi!'

'Yes, that boy can learn something from you as well. Damn kids never moving out, leeching off their parents. You Naruto are a great son to have, unlike these spoiled brats I have.'

And in return Naruto could only laugh, because of course Fugaku was only messing with Sasuke, to get under his skin and tease the hell out of him. Naruto was also impressed with Fugaku's English, but he might use it for work.

But just how the whole family reacted to each other. Mikoto was also laughing along with Naruto and Fugaku was now smiling widely as well, losing the precious composure he had before. Sasuke, he was still annoyed and insulted, because how dare his father speak of him that way. And now Naruto really saw how their family was. Caring and loving and very close.

Sasuke really was one lucky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pronounce as nay, nay - means no, no
> 
> If you have any questions regarding this chapter, feel free to ask!
> 
> Love, Dana


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter with a teasing Naruto and a warm up, because next chapter is the beginning of the trip! Much explicit nudeness in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Okay, he was aware that he should not be doing this, but it was just so tempting, you know? When would he get this opportunity again?! And it was only a week away before he would get on that plane to see Sasuke, so he had to prepare him, right? Like show him "the goods", you know? What the hell, he just went for it. What harm could fall upon him? Sasuke would have enough material to black mail him already anyway, so why not add some more to it?

Strolling out of the bathroom, with absolutely nothing on, not even a small white towel to cover his precious goods, Naruto moved into the living room. Obviously acting like nothing was amiss. Now of course Naruto was very aware of the fact that he had left the webcam on before he went to take a shower. This was not to be questioned. But he could very well pretend that he had indeed forgotten all about it and that he was just walking around naked, through his apartment, because he could. It was not uncommon for people to do so. Naruto was just one of those people who did that, because why not?

This could all blow up in his face as well. What if Sasuke was not even looking at the screen right now? Maybe he was focused on something entirely else? Or even worse, someone had joined him in front of the camera and he was showing off everything he had in front of another person. More people would see him naked. Not that he had much to be ashamed of, but not everyone needed to see his butt. And you know, other things. But if that had happened, then he would've heard some surprised gasps already or perhaps some laughter, so he should be safe for now. Naruto did however make some extra noise by flipping through a magazine and coughing while doing so. His position was weird enough. Who the hell just stopped by the side of their couch and leaned with their back against it? This meant Sasuke had a great view of his… private area and not his face. This must be too obvious, but no turning back now.

'Do you walk naked in front of the camera for everyone?' came the muttered comment from the computer, Sasuke's voice sounding a little lower than usual. The tone was hard to read though. Was he angry? Happy? Sad? Horny? The screen was black, so Naruto couldn't see Sasuke's face yet, but now he could move towards the computer, finally!

Walking towards the computer, still naked, his dick moving with every step he made, he got closer and closer to the webcam. Sasuke was given a great view of everything and hopefully this wouldn't scare him off or anything. Oh god, had this really been a smart move? 'Ah sorry, I forgot I left it on,' he said with a casual grin, but he could feel the blush creeping upon his face. He was busted. Sasuke would see right through his petty disguise or the lack thereof?

'Oh fuck you,' came the instant reply and Sasuke smirked lightly at him, his eyes moving up and down slightly on the screen to take in Naruto's form. 'You're going to regret this now, because if you're going to pose naked for me, you will pose naked for me in different positions.'

That cocky bastard! Naruto's jaw had dropped, but a smile was still shining through. Of course he was going to take advantage of this, but Naruto wouldn't give in so easily. He wasn't an idiot and there was still this part of him that feared that these moments would not just stay between them. 'Okay baby, I'm going to make you a deal.' Sasuke immediately raised an eyebrow at the baby nickname and Naruto felt ridiculous for even saying it, because what? Shaking it off he just continued. He didn't have a better save than that. 'I'll pose in any way you want right in front of the camera if you keep your hands away from your computer, because you can only take pictures with your mind.' That sounded so cheeky… 'And you can't stuff them in your pants either. Put your hands up and behind your head and keep them there.' That should show him.

'I didn't think you had it in you, Naruto,' Sasuke murmured and Naruto had to agree, because since when in the world had he gotten so… naughty. Was that even the right word? Sasuke's hands went up thankfully and he placed them behind his head, heavily leaning back in his chair. 'Okay, can I make you do stuff as well? Like ask you to touch yourself?'

An evil grin then slipped onto Naruto's lips as he contemplated the question. 'No, only posing. Just say where you want me and how you want me and I'll make it happen.' Of course he used the right wording to insinuate something else as well. He was getting a little turned on now, but hopefully it wouldn't show too much. Though at some point it should. An erection probably was more interesting than the flaccid thing dangling between his legs.

Sasuke's eyes shifted over the screen. Teeth started nibbling on a bottom lip as he tried to figure out how he wanted Naruto first, also with the double meaning probably. 'Let's start easy first. Take a few steps back so I can see your full body and then turn around. I want to see your ass.' His head was nodding into the direction he wanted Naruto to be in, but his hands stayed firmly behind his head. Naruto did really appreciate it.

Following directions Naruto stepped back and then slowly turned around, making sure Sasuke had the time to look, which he did, lip still between teeth as it was excessively nibbled on. At first Naruto clenched his cheeks together. A simply response to being naked. But then he realised it was better if his muscles relaxed and Sasuke could gaze upon his tush to see it in its full glory. He did have a nice ass. Nice round cheeks, which you could grab onto nicely. Not to mention the slight tan they also had, because Naruto was just gifted with this great skin colour.

'Bend forward,' came the next command and Naruto did instantly, practically snapping his back in an awkward position, but Sasuke didn't seem to care. Now he was even more exposed, because he knew between his legs was more visible now. His balls firstly, one hanging slightly lower than the other. Naruto had never actually seen his own backside like this, so had no clue as to what it would look like. He knew though that his ass cheeks were parting slightly and might show a little of what was in between. Sasuke gave no indication though, but the command after came quite quick. 'Use your hands to show more of yourself.' It wasn't a direct mention of what Sasuke wanted, but Naruto knew what it was.

Swallowing heavily Naruto readied himself. He wasn't sure if he was very comfortable with this, but he had initiated it and if Sasuke truly was interested, he must actually like it. After throwing another glance over his shoulder he saw Sasuke's hands were still behind his head and his eyes turned half lidded, focused completely on Naruto's naked form. Yes, this was what Sasuke wanted.

So a hand went up and grabbed the left cheek first, pushing it aside to show off what was in between. The skin slightly darker right where his anus began. Thankfully he was rather hairless there, though some blond hairs would have sprouted there too. It was a horrible place to shave, so he refrained from that mostly. Only his front got a close shave, leaving the blond curls relatively short. Using his right hand he pushed aside the other cheek as well, completely giving Sasuke everything he had. The puckered hole slightly opened, or at least it felt that way and he heard Sasuke's shiver running through his speakers. Still a good reply.

And then it stayed quiet…

Naruto had no idea how long he had been standing in that position, but his arms were hurting and his ass wasn't feeling very comfortable either, so he shot another look over his shoulder and just saw Sasuke stare at him with this lustful look. It made his heart race in his chest and now he kind of wanted to move. The gaze was so… he didn't have the right words for it.

'Go sit on your chair where I can still see everything,' Sasuke spoke again and Naruto first didn't really get what he meant, calling out a very intelligent sounding 'huh?' but then he quickly scrambled towards his desk chair and rolled it back in full view. Heavily he flopped down and let out a sigh, finding this position a lot better. 'Now throw your legs over the armrests and spread them.' And the comfort was gone again.

Naruto still did though, his muscles complaining slightly due to be spread too far. He was not very flexible, so these positions were not something his body appreciated. But now he did get to see Sasuke easier. The way the lip was now just sucked between teeth fully and his pupils had dilated fully. Of course his gaze was fully directed on his crotch, where his slightly harder dick was now in plain view.

'Can you move into a more lying down position, so I can see… everything?' Sasuke breathed out. A light blush had formed on his neck and he was fidgeting slightly in his chair.

But this was a difficult, because how on earth was he going to manage that? Fumbling in his chair he eventually got, with a lot of neck pain, into the position Sasuke wanted. His back was lying on the sitting part of the chair, his neck bend up against the back rest. His ass was dangling over the side of the chair and his feet were propped up onto his desk, spread around the keyboard, to give Sasuke the perfect view and did Sasuke get a good look. A tongue slithered out and slid over the bottom lip, but Sasuke hardly seemed to notice he was even doing it, completely absorbed in what Naruto was doing.

Oddly enough Naruto actually went along with it and brought his hands into play again, parting his ass cheeks once more to really give Sasuke full view of this position or at least his backside. This was what it would look like if they were having sex if Naruto was on the bottom in bed. Sasuke posed between his legs, thrusting in and out of him in any pace he would want. Naruto was not the only one imagining that now.

Feeling a groan bubbling up Naruto quickly coughed, ruining every bit of a moment they had. Sitting up normally in the chair he signalled that they should stop this, because this was bringing up fantasies and even though it was hot, they also still weren't together, so this was best to save for when that did happen. Which was next week.

It was as if the magic had completely vanished as Sasuke shook his head slightly and let his hands fall from behind his head, but Sasuke wasn't one to give up so easily. He was also the one who had an erection stuffed in his pants, which he now could touch if he wanted to. 'Are we done already?' It wasn't really a question, but more a demand of Naruto getting back into that position and letting Sasuke look a little while longer, but Naruto wouldn't obey this time. The moment was over and it was better that way, honestly.

'Yes! This was just a reminder of what is coming your way soon,' Naruto replied cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows to make the moment a little worse. He had scooted his chair forward again, successfully sheltering off his nakedness with his desk and was leaning his head on his hands as he looked to the screen.

Shaking his head much like before Sasuke showed slight displeasure, but only a little. There was still a smile forming on his lips, whether he liked it or not. 'You know I really hate you sometimes.'

'No, you love me more and more each day.'

The reply he got was only an eye roll, but Naruto didn't miss the smile that formed on Sasuke's lips right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> This is how this would happen, right? I mean I would feel incredibly awkward posing like that and would think all the wrong things. Possibly even about what I would want to eat later on... So romantic *-*


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is perhaps a not very interesting chapter, but it is Naruto's trip towards Holland. I tried to make it a little funny and I hope that worked out!

Airports… In a way they make a lot of sense, but Naruto still always got a little lost. It could be because of all the stores he went into and then he lost his sense of direction, which resulted in him returning to the place where he had started out rather than moving forward to the right gate. At least he had some nice sweets for on the road. And he had to be here three hours in advance anyway. Three freaking hours! Who in the world needs that long to move through an airport?! Naruto did.

First the problem began when he went through baggage control. Where they check your hand luggage for stuff you are not supposed to bring and obviously Naruto still had a bottle of water right at the bottom of his backpack and getting it out was a very difficult job. The person who had pulled him aside was already giving him the evil eye for this. He should've known. Yes, yes, he was aware of this. But why must they make these dumb rules anyway? Nothing had happened in forever! After that the body scanner also sounded the alarm when Naruto tried to get through it and this person started feeling him up. Not really of course. It was their job. It still was uncomfortable. And would Naruto really bring something to the Netherlands? Wouldn't they expect him to come with something in return instead? That was still an option though. God, would customs be as bad in the Netherlands too?

After all that was over Naruto was happy to finally be able to enter the plane and take his seat. One would expect this would go quite smoothly, but who was he kidding? People on planes were assholes. Yes, not everyone, but those few that were ruined the whole idea for the rest. Standing in the isle to stuff three small suitcases in the upper compartment, that didn't exactly fit, but they would make it fit. And all the while the line got longer and longer behind them, other passengers trying to get to their seat as well.

Now Naruto understood why they started boarding an hour beforehand. It took forty-five minutes to get everyone to be seated. At least he had an aisle seat. A couple was sitting beside him, the girl by the window and the boyfriend beside her, cramped up in the worst seat of the three. He was also taller than Naruto and definitely didn't have enough leg space. Poor guy, but Naruto was not going to offer to switch. It would quite possibly get the guy into a fight with his girlfriend anyway if he dared to say yes.

Checking his phone one last time before take-off, Naruto found a message from Sasuke, making an instant smile spread on his lips.

_I'll see you tomorrow_

Yes, this was indeed the most loving message one could imagine, but it didn't matter. It was all about the fact the seeing part was not going to be through the camera. In a few hours, ten to be exact, Naruto would be in Holland and finally meet Sasuke in person. Touch him in person. Maybe kiss him? The idea alone made goosebumps rise all over Naruto's skin and he suppressed an even bigger smile coming up.

Finally the plane took off and Naruto braced himself in the chair. This part was definitely not his favourite part. The way the plane shook as it rode faster and faster over the runway and finally at the end, or what felt like the end, the plane finally lifted off the track, moving up higher and higher, crashing through clouds. The wheels were tugged neatly inside the machine again and then after another five minutes it finally seemed to cool down a little. Naruto was a little more comfortable in his seat at least.

The only thing he could think of was all this was worth it. First seven hours towards Paris. Then two hours in between and then he topped it off with an hour and a half towards Amsterdam. It wasn't too bad. He could've travelled far longer. Heathrow had been an option as well, but then he would have to wait even longer for a flight towards Amsterdam. This was better.

After spending a few hours watching movies on his little private screen in front of him, seriously they do have some great movies on there, the first food round came along. He soon found out that the couple next to him were in fact French and they shared a nice chat with the equally French steward. It was awkward with the way the guy was hovering over Naruto, talking about… things. Would it be like this in the Netherlands too? There they spoke a different language as well and Naruto knew no words. Well, maybe a few, but nothing significant. Nothing that would actually stand out. How was he even going to survive this?

It got even worse when after the steward left, the couple got in an argument. At least that's what Naruto thought with the way they were glaring at each other. Naruto had no idea what it was about, but they were both angry and not talking to each other. And now Naruto was forced out his chair, because the boyfriend didn't want to sit next to her anymore or he had to go to the bathroom. Good option and Naruto agreed. Bathroom sounded like a good idea. Getting in like behind all the other people who very much agreed with this great idea.

Eventually the flight ended and Naruto was glad when the plane had landed and was safely with its wheels on the ground, racing towards the airport. Then he remembered he actually had to get on another plane after this. At least the whole suitcase thing would be arranged by the people here. If he also had to pick that one up. Now he just had to go through customs again and heard all the people speak French. Honestly Naruto was a little scared. He was all alone, in Europe, for the very first time. Naruto hadn't been on an airplane a lot before. Perhaps a handful of times and then he had pretty much stayed inside the country, so this was definitely an adventure. A scary adventure. Hopefully the people were nice. Would they consider him a dumb tourist that has no clue what they are supposed to do in a country? What did Holland even have to offer? According to Sasuke literally nothing, which Naruto doubted, but what kind of help was he then?

After making it just in time to the next gate Naruto heard the first Dutch words spoken between people. Two stewardesses were talking to each other while letting the people board and it was such an odd sound like this. It must've been a pleasant conversation since they were smiling lightly, but the tone of their voice was no indication of that. The funny thing was that Naruto did catch some words. English words mixed in between as if it was the most natural thing they did. Stupidly blinking at them one of them let Naruto board, greeting him with a barely noticeable accent in English and then Naruto was on the next plane already.

This was a really short flight. The plane had barely lifted off or it was already setting in the landing. Since there were no movies to watch on this flight Naruto decided to listen to some random music, closing his eyes to envision Sasuke in front of him and imagine what their first greeting would be like. Obviously Naruto made it better than it would be. He actually didn't have high expectations at all since Sasuke already mentioned it wouldn't be very lovey dovey or whatever. But a guy can still dream, right?

And then Naruto was in Amsterdam! This was just! This was… Where the hell did he need to go now? So crowded… So many people… What time was it even? Naruto hadn't really even thought of the time difference and suddenly realised he was actually quite tired, which wasn't too odd. When one flies at five in the afternoon. His inner clock was now on three in the morning, but it was six hours later here, so… He had missed his sleep. Damn, he should've slept on the plane.

Perhaps following the people was a smart idea, but there were so many people. Who should he follow? The signs were maybe smarter. Yes, follow the signs. They are in English, so that should work. Schiphol airport rules!

_Mind your step, mind your step, mind your step._

Yeah, we get it already! When is this thing over with?! Customs need to be here somewhere, right? He had been following the sign for a good ten minutes now. When does this end?

Escalator down and it's a lot more peaceful here. Only a few people, some he had seen on the plane here. And everyone was walking into the same direction. Just following the long hallway that felt like it was underground and it sort of gave Naruto the creeps, because what if the whole airport collapsed on top of them all? That would be very ironic. Naruto finally made the trip all the way over to Holland and dies at airport.

Passport control… Why did he always hide the thing somewhere at the bottom of his backpack? And the man didn't look very friendly either. Glaring at everyone around, hardly paying attention to the one in front of him, but more to the people who were still in line. Feeling very intimidated Naruto stepped forward and carefully handed the guy his passport. For a moment he looked in it, checked the picture, pushed down a stamp and then handed it back, still only looking at the people still in line. Quite impressive really.

Okay, which baggage belt did he need to go to? 23… And they were now in the hall with belts four till nine. With a heavy sigh Naruto lifted his backpack a little higher up on his shoulders and trudged on, because he realised he was nowhere near his belt yet and would need to walk for a very long time still. And he had been sure he would see Sasuke right as he got off the plane. Such a plane noob he was. This was just horrid. Why was this airport so huge? Wasn't this country like tiny? Why did they need all this?

And then after another ten minutes he finally arrives at his belt and guess what? No suitcases had arrived yet. Damn it, how could they not be here yet? And everyone was already here as well. How did they manage to do it that fast? Do they know tricks on getting here faster? Suspiciously Naruto glanced at some of them, but they all seemed quite ordinary. Father and mother with two children, business people and some guys that looked like the types to backpack places. Could one backpack through Holland? Asking Sasuke would be pointless since that would immediately result in a no.

Finally the belt started rolling and suitcases were being brought in. One after another came in, all black, because black was the colour apparently. This is why Naruto had an orange one. No one else would have an orange one. It was a strategy and Naruto just kind of liked to colour orange. He found out it is actually the national colour for Holland and immediately he felt at home. Orange really is great! But why wasn't his suitcase coming? Almost everyone had theirs already, but no orange thing had been rolling out of that thing.

Fear was creeping up already, because he really needed that suitcase. Everything was in there! If it was still in Paris, he was going to flip!

Thank god, there it was. His little orange thing with all his stuff that he definitely needed right away and couldn't have borrowed from Sasuke. With a happy smile on his lips he walked towards the exit, which was so much closer than everything else had been! At least that was something. Going through the nothing to declare part he guiltily looked at the people standing beside it, because somehow he felt like he was bringing something illegal in, which he wasn't.

And then as he turned the corner again, the orange suitcase rolling after him, he noticed a black fence where people could wait behind and indeed a few people were, but only one face stood out.

An annoyed looking black haired guy with the most beautiful features Naruto had ever seen.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I think their meeting would go. I also added some descriptions on what things look like here. I hope it all makes sense!
> 
> Enjoy!

'H-hey.'

Was that truly the only thing that could leave his lips right now? Yes. Everything was just all jumbled up inside of him. Butterflies were racing through his stomach, trying to find their way out through his throat and that was what kept the rest of the words in. Naruto was nervous and scared and excited all at the same time. All because of that beautiful face of that person in front of him. God, this was just surreal. He knew this moment was coming, had prepared for it for weeks, but still this was just… everything.

Dark eyes were looking down at him with this unreadable glance in them. Sasuke looked almost bored, but the slight tightening of the corner of his lips let Naruto know the guy was just as nervous. They had looked forward to this for so long, but it didn't matter. Nothing could prepare you for actually meeting each other. So many things had happened between them. Hell, they had seen each other naked already. Now that Naruto thought about it, maybe that was a little embarrassing. A nervous laugh bubbled up from his lips and suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable Naruto averted his gaze and scratched himself behind the head, unsure what to even do with himself.

People were moving passed them as their lives moved on, no one even paying attention to what was happening. A message was relayed through the intercom using words Naruto could not understand, but the English version quickly followed after. Someone rolled their own suitcase against Naruto's, making him stumble a little. This was getting more awkward with the second and Sasuke was still staring at him.

And then suddenly he turned away, letting Naruto know they were going to move. 'Welcome to Holland,' he said simply and that was that. The first greeting he would receive in this marvellous country. Though he had only seen the airport so far.

With Sasuke a few paces in front of him already Naruto quickly caught up, the suitcase bouncing after him as the wheels couldn't keep up with the pace. Naruto shot a curious look up at Sasuke's face, which still held no clear sign on what the guy really was thinking. Was he even really happy that Naruto was here?

Moving through these long halls was pretty tricky and Naruto had no idea where they were even walking to. Also since this meeting had been too confusing so far. Perhaps confusing was not the right word, but it just felt strange. And now with people bumping into him every other second, he didn't have much time to even really think about it. Couldn't these people just stay on like their side of the hall? And now this hall was getting even bigger with all kinds of exits and stairs going places Naruto didn't understand. He was very happy to have Sasuke by his side since he would not have been able to get out of her on his own. Being led more and more towards the right side they eventually picked a door and Naruto finally got a real sight of the Netherlands. No, still not really since this was still the airport and he was pretty much only seeing tall buildings with advertising on them. And a bus station. They crossed the street and Naruto was sure one of the cars was going to just drive on and hit them, but Sasuke trudged on with this air around him as if he was daring this car to continue on.

Finally they stopped walking beside some pickup line thing where a dozen cars were waiting for someone, but Sasuke didn't move to any of them. 'My brother is going around,' he suddenly spoke, finally breaking this weird silence between them. 'He should be here in a few minutes.' For a moment Sasuke looked his way again and Naruto felt this pressure coming off of his gaze. Should he cower away, avert his eyes so that Sasuke can show he's the dominant one or something? They were not animals!

As Naruto was about to look away, wanting to avoid the heavy gaze, he saw a hand move up and before he knew it Sasuke's thumb slid across his cheek, lingering for a second and then fell back down to his side.

It was as if the breath had been knocked out of him and an instant blush spread all over Naruto's cheeks. What the hell was that?! He couldn't handle this. What did it mean? Such a soft gesture! Internally freaking out Naruto's mind only settled on one thing and he decided to make a cheeky comment. 'Can't believe I am here, huh?'

With one last blink Sasuke moved his eyes to a black sleek car that stopped right in front of the curb. 'Not really, no,' he muttered before turning to move towards the car, the driver's door opening up as he reached it.

The trunk of the car was opened and Sasuke motioned Naruto to step forward while the person of the driver's seat said something to Sasuke in Dutch. Naruto did recognise him. They did look quite alike, but Sasuke's brother definitely had some different traits. Before Naruto could really great him though, the door was already slammed closed and Sasuke was pushing Naruto towards the backdoors.

It all happened so fast and this was yet another situation Naruto couldn't handle. He hadn't even fully processed the whole face touching and the answer Sasuke had given to it yet. What did that even mean? Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto was here, so he touched him?! Was that truly the case, because Naruto then felt damn special about it.

With a shaky breath Naruto sat down in his seat and then was promptly pushed to the side, because Sasuke was apparently slipping in as well, taking the same door and Naruto's seat. As soon as the door was closed Itachi started the car and they were on their way again.

Through the rear-view mirror Naruto saw Itachi looking at him and he had this casual smile on his lips, barely noticeable, but it finally made Naruto feel welcome. Someone was actually showing that they wanted Naruto to be here! No strange hints or whatever. But Naruto hadn't really made a move to greet Sasuke more enthusiastically either. He hadn't come in with open arms, ready to embrace Sasuke in a warm hug. Sasuke wouldn't have appreciated it anyway.

'Sorry Naruto, I will greet you when we get home.' The words were rehearsed, but it was okay, because it was nice of Itachi to say it.

Turning his body towards him Sasuke made himself ready to focus on Naruto and then Naruto suddenly realised something. Sasuke was sitting here, in the back with him. He chose this seat over the passenger's seat in the front, which people only do when they rather spend time with the one beside them. Another warm fuzzy feeling bubbled up inside and Naruto was glad it was Sasuke that spoke. 'We can't park our cars there anymore. At first you could just wait there for someone to come out for about half an hour and many people did that, because it's for free, but nowadays they force everyone to go and just keep on circling the airport until the person they need to pick up is there. They pretty much just want to make money out of it, but they are quite the assholes.' Naruto had no clue why he even needed that information, but he was just happy to hear Sasuke's voice and know that his English was still as great as before and that he was not alone here, stuck with no one to talk to. Why was he suddenly so scared of everything?

Because he really really liked Sasuke.

'It's okay, we made it out alright,' Naruto responded. What else was he supposed to say to that anyway? And Sasuke only gave him a nod after that, his eyes moving back towards the window and staring at the world around them.

This was finally the point where Naruto could see Holland for the first time as well! Quickly he turned as well and saw… A tunnel. Of course he had looked at the wrong time. Not that getting out of it granted him a nice view. Still the airport and after that they simply seemed to drive right into a large city with tall flashy buildings, standing proudly beside the road. The cars were the same, though the roads seemed smaller and it felt really crowded. For a moment Naruto's eyes wandered inside of the car and he watched Itachi change gear as he accelerated. He actually drove manually. It was quite interesting to see him move his hand so fast, switching gears pretty much like a ninja would. At least to Naruto it looked that way.

Another tunnel, this one a little longer, shook Naruto out of his strange daydream about Itachi's driving and he quickly turned his eyes back towards the side window. Most of his vision was obscured by these big panels on the side of the road, sheltering cities for the noise of the highway. And then finally, finally Naruto saw something of Holland. Big fields of grass with some black and white cows grazing on them and then it was gone again as they turned the corner. Trees now blocking his vision.

'Holland is pretty flat,' he muttered, a little bored with what the Netherlands had provided him with so far. There should be more exciting things to see than this!

Two pair of dark eyes looked at him. One through the rear-view mirror for only a second and the other stayed locked on his face. 'I believe I told you that already,' Sasuke pointed out, giving him a stern look. 'We are the flattest country and are also below sea level, remember?'

Yes, Naruto did remember, sort of. But the flattest country didn't mean there was like hills, right? Wouldn't there be little bumps in the road at least? Only the roads were sometimes a little higher, but that was only so it would fit better. It wasn't like the earth actually moved up in that place naturally.

They drove off the highway and now Naruto finally had a nice sight. Some water and some reed beside it, together with a police station… Well, on the other side of the viaduct, the sight was even prettier. More water and some geese walking around with youngsters that were not ready to fly out yet. The roundabout led them around the little field, because it was only small, houses claiming the ground beside it already.

'And this is the mountain of Westzaan,' Sasuke suddenly spoke up as the car moved a little up to cross over the water safely.

Naruto was then giving Sasuke a look, internally face palming. 'That was not a mountain. That was hardly a bump in the road.'

Then out of nowhere a smirk formed on Sasuke's lips and that little thing made Naruto incredibly happy, because he knew that smirk and it fitted Sasuke's stupid face so perfectly. 'You say that now. Just wait till you need to cycle over it. This is truly the mountain of Westzaan and everyone hates it. The wind will always bother you and you are completely in the open there, because the rest is so flat. I will make sure you will suffer on the mountain of Westzaan.'

Naruto retaliated very maturely by sticking out his tongue at Sasuke and that earned him an eye roll, which was again so familiar and welcomed. It was as if Sasuke had needed a moment to get himself together and get used to the fact that Naruto was here and now… Now everything was okay again, right?

Itachi spoke up again in Dutch and when looking around Naruto realised the car was parked and they were standing in front of a house. Easily both brothers slipped out of the car and quickly Naruto followed, not wanting to get locked in or something. That would be embarrassing. Itachi already took out his suitcase and Sasuke slammed the trunk closed as Naruto finally reached his side.

It was then that a thought hit him and he couldn't stop the words from falling off his lips. 'I'm glad I'm here.'

The way Sasuke then turned towards him and let his thumb slide over Naruto's cheek again made this moment even better. But what got to Naruto the most was this soft smile gracing Sasuke's lips now.

Yes, he was really happy to finally be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> A few things:
> 
> \- To make things clear here in Holland almost everyone drives a stick, especially when they are younger, because the cars are cheaper. We learn how to drive manually first. If I am right this is not the case in America, so driving manually would be odd for Naruto to see since he's used to automatics.
> 
> \- In the next few chapters I will be describing more scenery and stuff like that. This is actually where I live. I live in Westzaan, though I will use another side of it to not make it too close to home ;) So every place I use here, exists. We do have a mountain. It is a mountain. You will agree once you cycle over it.
> 
> \- My driver's instructor always called us ninjas whenever we switched gears :D Imma ninja :D
> 
> I think I've covered the things I wanted to explain now, so if you have any further questions, please ask!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, you guys are all so great and I don't really know what to say to you all. Just, thank you so much for the love. It really pushes me forward to keep writing this one.

Rolling the orange suitcase after him Naruto was the last to enter the home. Looking up at the two story house Naruto immediately noticed the dark green wood it was completely covered in. Only the bottom had a line of bricks. The window frames were all painted white with a red detail here and there. On the outside it didn't look all too big. It kind of looked cute to Naruto. This house where you would love to grow old in. But when he entered the house he could see how long it was, stretching out about sixty feet.

Stepping inside you entered a long narrow hallway, a stairs on the right that led up towards the first floor. It was painted white with dark wooden details in the small furniture placed there. The coatrack and a small shelf on the side where they stored keys and such.

Naruto had still been looking at everything in awe, liking the old look of house, that he hadn't noticed Itachi already leaving through a side door and announcing something in Dutch. The bustling of other people then did caught his attention and when Sasuke muttered a 'here we go' Naruto couldn't help but have a slightly frightened smile slip onto his face. The only other people that should be here were Sasuke's parents and it was scary to really meet them now. But also incredibly exciting, because they were so friendly and Naruto wanted to be part of this all.

More confusing Dutch things were spoken until finally first Sasuke's mother came rounding around the corner, entering through the door Itachi had disappeared through, and then Fugaku stepped in as while, lastly followed by Itachi who joined them again. The hallway felt very crowded now and Naruto felt slightly intimidated at this point, having all these Dutch people around him. But as soon as Mikoto reached him and Naruto saw the smile on her lips, every worry he had about this ebbed away.

'Oh Naruto, I am so happy you are finally here,' she said happily, placing a hand on his shoulder before moving in for cheek kisses.

Naruto could do that, so he responded with a 'thank you for having me,' and then responded to the cheek kisses, until the strangest thing happened. The first two kisses were completely normal for Naruto and he responded to it not thinking much about it, but it was not over then yet and Mikoto moved in for another kiss, confusing the hell out of Naruto and that last cheek kiss had been the most awkward situation Naruto had ever been in. Thankfully Mikoto did not notice his look of horror, though on his side Sasuke was snickering softly. Was this some kind of thing in Holland or something?!*

Thankfully Fugaku only shook his hand, showing him the slight smile Naruto had seen often on Sasuke's face. A family trait it seemed. 'Welcome to the Netherlands, Naruto. I hope you will enjoy your stay and if my son bothers you in any way, let me know.' The fake threat directed at Sasuke had the guy narrow his eyes at his father, not finding the comment funny at all. But that might just be a dad thing. Teas your son until the son can't stand it anymore.

'Thank you, sir,' Naruto replied politely, letting an easy smile slip onto his face, because to him the comment was funny and also nice to know. Fugaku had his back. 'But I am sure I can handle Sasuke quite well.' Fugaku responded with a short chuckle and Mikoto just looked at him as if he was the cutest thing ever, which was a little unsettling. But the look which Itachi and Sasuke shared was far more interesting. The raise of both eyebrows and a lopsided smirk on Itachi's side and then the heavy glare Sasuke sent his brother's way must mean something. When Sasuke noticed Naruto staring at him he acted as if nothing had happened, but Naruto would remember this moment and figure out what it meant.

Lastly Itachi stepped forward and gave Naruto a firm handshake, finally having the opportunity to greet Naruto as well. 'Glad you're here, Naruto,' he said in his broken English. The look on Itachi's face said he wanted to say more, but couldn't find the right words, so Naruto just shot him a soft smile and nodded, not wanting to give Itachi a hard time. It was probably smart if Naruto would just learn some Dutch as well at some point, but for now Itachi and he would have a language barrier.

'Okay, everyone has now seen Naruto,' Sasuke spoke up impatient, clearly very done with all these greetings and welcomes. 'I will give him a tour through the house and get his stuff to my room. We'll see everyone again around dinner time, okay?' That was one way to speak to your family and Naruto was actually fearing some kind of outburst from his family, but Mikoto merely rolled her eyes, shot one more smile Naruto's way and then turned around, unimpressed by Sasuke's little monologue. Fugaku shot his son a stern look and Sasuke instantly averted his eyes, understanding he had been rather rude. After that he left as well after his wife. And Itachi, just stayed standing in the hallway, not caring at all.

The brothers then instantly fell in a conversation in Dutch, leaving Naruto staring at them in a mix of awe and feeling confused. Their voices had an even level, but with the way Sasuke's look darkened he didn't seem too pleased with what his brother was saying and then suddenly Sasuke grabbed Naruto's suitcase and stamped up the stairs, every footstep resonating through the narrow hallway. A complaint was called from outside the door and Naruto suddenly felt a little uncomfortable again, but he had no other option than following after a now very moody Sasuke. So after shooting one last awkward smile at Itachi he sprinted up the stairs to follow after Sasuke.

Entering Sasuke's room the first thing Naruto noticed was… how dark it was in there. Seriously, did the guy never open his curtains or something? And then he had this thick dark red drapes that reached to the floor. The light bulb hanging in the middle of the room barely lit the room, giving off some poor orange light. Why, why would someone enjoy living like this? Considering Sasuke spend most of his days in here.

By the time Naruto's eyes had adjusted to the dark room he could finally see the big canopy bed standing against the wall, though it didn't have any drapes hanging from it. The walls were painted white as well, like the hallway downstairs and upstairs, but you barely noticed that with how dark it was. There was a build in closet on the right, disappearing nicely into the wall and on the left was Sasuke's desk, stacked with books for his study and next to it his precious computer, the little blinking light on the monitor letting Naruto know it was on. It wasn't an incredibly large room, but it wasn't tiny either. Just a nice space for someone to live in.

There was just one thing missing. 'So does this mean we're sharing a bed?' Naruto asked a little bewildered, though a part of him would not mind that at all. Sharing a bed could be nice and might lead to more things… Alright, let's not think on that further for now.

Sasuke shot him an incredulous look and then pointed at a dark spot on the floor. 'Your bed is right here.'

Naruto stared at it for the longest time, but could not make out what it was in the shadow of Sasuke's big canopy bed. 'Okay, this is bullshit.' And then he stepped forward, trying to avoid all the junk Sasuke had littered all over the floor, ineffectively. Naruto stepped on several things along the way, grunting in pain a few times when it was something hard. And then finally he reached the window, more importantly he reached the curtain. Yanking it open all the way light finally filtered through the room and now Naruto could actually see what everything was. Together with Sasuke's judgemental look. Moving around the drapeless canopy bed Naruto could finally see his bed and was… not all too excited about that. 'An air mattress.'

'I'm not sharing my bed,' was Sasuke's instant reply and then he simply moved away from the air mattress, covered in a blue sleeping-bag, and grabbed his phone from the bed.

Daring a longing look at Sasuke's bed Naruto really wished he could sleep there. It was big and looked soft and had way too many pillows. This guy knew exactly what a great sleep existed of. 'But it's big enough for the both of us. You would hardly notice I'm there,' he practically pleaded, getting another look from Sasuke.

'It's indeed big enough for two people, but I am still not sharing. I like the space.' Such a dickhead. Sharing is caring and Naruto just really wanted to sleep in that bed.

'I could just sneak into it when you're sleeping and proof you would not notice,' Naruto grumbled under his breath, already forming a plan to do so. Somewhere in the back of his mind he added some perverted thoughts on how he could also sneak a touch and such, but that was not the initial idea of this, honestly. It was about having a comfortable sleep, really.

Throwing his phone back on the bed, uncaring on where it landed, Sasuke turned back towards Naruto with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 'I will kick you right back into your own bed, you know I will.' Yes, Naruto knew Sasuke would and they hadn't even met before this. But since Sasuke was a bastard and that would be a bastard move, it kind of fitted, didn't it?

'Meh, you really don't know how hospitality works,' Naruto commented in a whine and Sasuke didn't even reply to that. Just gave him another look as he sat down on the bed, leaving enough room for Naruto as a silent invite to sit next to him. There was also a desk chair, but the bed was closer by and big enough for the both of them, as Naruto had pointed out before.

Somewhere on the bed the phone buzzed, telling Sasuke he had a reply to some kind of message, but he didn't reach for it to read it. At least Sasuke didn't mess with his phone like Sakura did when around other people, though Naruto wasn't sure if it was out of politeness or simply because Sasuke didn't give a crap about when he answered. Still it was nice to not have someone glued to their phone when you were around.

'I've made some plans of what we can do the next coming days, so you get to see some stuff of Holland, but I didn't plan anything overly exciting, so I am not sure if you wanted to see anything in specific,' Sasuke suddenly spoke, cutting off the conversation about the bed business and actually introducing something nice. Naruto had expected they needed to plan almost everything still, but Sasuke had actually already put some effort into it.

Not that Naruto really had a clue on what he wanted to see. He had looked up some things, but what was really interesting here? 'Uh, first tell me what you have planned and then I can say if I want to see more.'

'Okay,' Sasuke said with a nod, looking up at Naruto for a second before descending his eyes down to his hands. 'Today I didn't think you wanted to do anything, so we're staying at home. We'll eat with the family and then have the evening to ourselves.' Naruto hummed as an acknowledgement, glad he didn't have to do anything today since he was already getting quite tired. 'Tomorrow we'll do a cycle tour through a few villages, so you can see what it's like here and then in the evening some people would like to meet you, so we'll have drinks with them and maybe go out clubbing or something as well.'

This caught Naruto's attention and immediately he got a curious smile on his face. 'You've told your friends about me? I didn't even know you had friends,' he commented.

The look he got back from Sasuke was an annoyed one and Naruto wasn't sure if this meant "of course I have friends, you idiot" or "I'm not calling them friends, am I? Idiot", so Naruto just kept his mouth shut, unsure on what to even say now. 'The next day I thought we could go to Amsterdam and have some fun there,' he simply continued his story as if Naruto had never spoken. 'And the rest of the days are still empty. I thought it would be nice to simply hang as well since we haven't spend any time together yet, but maybe there is something you still want to do?'

'I don't think I have anything in mind now,' Naruto replied with an awkward grin, scratching himself behind the head, because perhaps he should've done some research. There should be more things to do, but of course Sasuke didn't give a crap about it all. It was already a miracle that he had thought of this much.

'Okay, then we'll leave it at that for now,' Sasuke mumbled before getting off the bed and walking towards his computer. With a few clicks he moved through different tabs opened, but Naruto couldn't really see what was happening. His exhaustion was catching up to him again, so he let himself flop down on Sasuke's bed, legs dangling over the edge while his torso was nice and comfy on the soft mattress. 'Don't sleep on my bed, Naruto,' Sasuke commented, eyes still focused on his computer screen.

Naruto let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes, ignoring Sasuke's empty threat. 'But it's so soft, Sasuke.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *And now I will explain that occurance. In Holland we give each other three cheek kisses. This is the habit here. Now I am aware this is only the habit here and most countries do with only two or even one kiss. This is what the Dutch person sees happening: After the second cheek kiss you move in for the third kiss and immediately this look of horror forms on the other person's face. But you can't stop giving this kiss now, you're already halfway there. It needs to happen and you feel so awkward when giving that third kiss. And then you need to explain it to them as well... So best is to always announce how many kisses you're going to give. To avoid the look of pure horror.
> 
> Love, Dana


	29. Chapter 29

This ceiling did not look familiar. Not at all. Where the hell was he? What was happening? And why did his back hurt so much? Practically flinging himself of the bed Naruto tried to catch his bearings and then suddenly remembered he was not at home, but in Holland. In Sasuke's house. And Sasuke was sitting right their behind his computer giving him a funny look. An awkward grin formed on Naruto's lips as he glanced back, scratching behind his head as he realised how dumb he must've looked. For a moment he had simply forgotten where he was. Not the strangest thing, right?

'So sleeping beauty is finally awake?' Sasuke shot towards him and before Naruto could even defend himself about the whole sleeping beauty thing, Sasuke threw the next thing at him. 'You know you snore, really badly. Even Itachi came in to see what the hell was wrong with you.'

'I don't snore!' Naruto countered very effectively as you can imagine.

Really not impressed Sasuke simply got up from his desk chair and moved over towards the door. Where was the bastard going now? Would Sasuke really just leave Naruto here and go do something else without warning. Unless he went to the bathroom. Naruto didn't necessarily need to know that. 'If you snore tonight, you can sleep on the couch downstairs,' Sasuke said. 'And dinner should be ready, so we better move. You pretty much slept the entire afternoon and you're going to feel like shit tomorrow morning.' The evil smirk forming on Sasuke's lips was one Naruto wanted to wipe right off, but unfortunately Sasuke was right. Naruto was going to suffer from a jetlag now.

Actually Naruto already felt like shit now. Sleeping with your feet still on the floor was not great for your lower back and he was seriously hurting right now. Shuffling towards the door to follow after Sasuke, Naruto did his best to not lift his legs up too much, earning another funny look from Sasuke.

'You know you seemed a lot more normal through Skype,' Sasuke muttered and Naruto simply retaliated with a smack against Sasuke's arm. A soft chuckle rose up from Sasuke's lips, showing that he indeed was teasing. Such a bastard that guy was, but Naruto had not been leaving the best impression so far with the snoring and the waking up then and now the unable to walk properly. He must look like he was about eighty or something. Better never sleep like that again. Naruto still really wanted to impress Sasuke for various reasons. There was still this deep settled feeling where Naruto really wanted to see how far they could go with this. Especially now that he was here and with all the things they had shared so far. Would he get to see Sasuke naked?

Following Sasuke down the stairs they ended up in the hallway and immediately Naruto was hit again by the thought how adorable this all looked. How it was decorated and with how narrow it was. The house had this old vibe about it and Naruto really liked it, though he had not seen the rest of the house yet. Until the side door was finally opened for him.

Entering the living room the first thing that Naruto noticed was that the off white colour continued here, having the same old wooden idea as the hallway had and the furniture was fitted perfectly for it as well. The dark wooden cabinet on the side and the TV stand as well. The TV itself was huge and was occupied by both Fugaku and Itachi, but Naruto couldn't make much of what they were watching. It was a very serious tone the man on the screen was using, but that was about it what Naruto got from it.

Turning to the right Naruto saw the living room changed right into the dining room and then a swinging door on the side led towards the kitchen. At least that was what Naruto expected with all the smells coming from there. The table was set already, everything perfectly stalled out with napkins folded in various ways to make it all seem a little neater.

'Mikoto always does a little more when we have guests over,' Fugaku murmured from his position on the couch, his eyes briefly leaving the TV screen to look over at Naruto, and then with a small smile he moved back to watch his show.

In the love seat by the window Itachi let out a sigh and took off his glasses, leaning his head back while rubbing his eyes. Must be tiring to use them all the time and Itachi didn't seem to like them very much. It didn't look great on him either, though Naruto didn't really want to say that. Without glasses the man was a lot handsomer, but that was mostly because of the thickness of the glasses in the frame. It gave his eyes a strange bulging appearance.

The side door was swung open and Mikoto came busting in with a large pan filled with… something Naruto did not know at all. He couldn't even describe what it looked like. Some green stuff mashed together with potato and something meaty and then there was a big sausage on top of it, which did look nice. What was below it, he wasn't sure about yet. What the hell was that?

'Boerenkool?' Sasuke asked bewildered, leaving Naruto even more confused, because the sound he had just made was not normal. Was that a word or a sentence? What was it and what did it mean and why did everyone around him seem to think that was completely normal to say?

Falling into conversation with his mother while babbling more in Dutch Sasuke moved towards the table and took a seat. This was tricky, because usually everyone had their assigned seat and Naruto didn't want to sit somewhere when someone had sort of reserved that spot. Not to mention Naruto was still flabbergasted by the whole thing Sasuke had just uttered and this thing had been thrown back and forth between Mikoto and Sasuke a few times and then Fugaku joined in as well when he joined the table and Naruto felt a little overwhelmed.

Shuffling towards the table to finally follow after the table, a pain shot through Naruto's back, making him walk even more as if he was an old man of eighty. God, he had been such an idiot for ever sleeping like that. He easily could've crawled up higher and taken a more comfortable position! Even the air mattress would've been better than this! Such an idiot!

'You okay?' Itachi suddenly spoke from his side, giving him a concerned look.

Oh lord, they better not start fussing over him now. 'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just slept a bit odd and feeling it in my back now.' He tried smiling up at Itachi to make sure he understood he was completely fine, but the suspicious look Itachi sent down at him didn't mean anything good. It was then immediately shot towards Sasuke, who instantly narrowed his eyes. Oh god, Itachi did not think they had already…? 'No, I seriously slept, honestly! We didn't…!' And then Naruto realised he was talking about having sex with Sasuke, in front of the whole family.

Slowly he turned towards the table where Mikoto was sitting with a flushed face, but both parents were trying to keep their laughter down. Naruto had made such a fool out of himself and kind of also out of Sasuke. This was not the best first impression he had ever left behind, but at least they were not insulted. Fugaku eventually chuckled softly under his breath and shook his head, giving his youngest son a slap against the shoulder. 'Didn't expect anything less from my son. I raised him well.' Mikoto then joined in as well, letting her soft laughter bubble up from behind her hand and then Itachi chuckled as well. The only one who was not happy about all this, was Sasuke. He was sending a heated glare at his father, as if this was all his fault.

'Ah, sorry,' Naruto eventually muttered when everything had cooled down a little. He was still feeling very uncomfortable and might have to deal with a bit of an angry Sasuke, but his anger seemed mostly directed at his father for whatever reason. Naruto know the family bond wasn't too great, but Naruto didn't really understand why. They all seemed so nice and understanding. But he was not here all the time, so judging the situation was obviously hard.

After everyone had taken their seat, Naruto ended up next to Sasuke with Mikoto on his other side at the head of the table. The green stuff was already smashed onto his plate and Naruto stared at it with a wary look. This couldn't be normal food, right? After everyone had their plate filled, Mikoto finally started explaining. 'Okay, Naruto… I, uh, googled this. It's called kale and sausage and, uhm…'

'It's kale mashed together with potatoes and bacon bits. We add a little gravy and then a really fatty sausage and then we have a typical Dutch dish which we normally only eat in the winter,' Sasuke finished for his mother, making this whole conversation a lot shorter and Mikoto did look thankful for it.

'Ah yes, but most our dishes are for the winter, so we made a, uh…'

'Exception.'

Nodding at her son Mikoto seemed happy the English talk was now over. Naruto felt bad about their struggling. They all learned English, so they could always have a conversation with everyone. Naruto was privileged it was his native language. And then considering how well Sasuke spoke it. Maybe he had an accent, but it came with such an ease to him. Fugaku also possessed that a little bit, but Mikoto and Itachi definitely had a tough time. Naruto really should learn some Dutch if he wanted to be invited again.

'Thank you,' Naruto murmured, shooting Mikoto a thankful smile and then still eyed the food warily.

Then in unison the family said something and dug into their food, clearly really enjoying this strange hump of green stuff. If it was a national dish, then Naruto did have to eat it, right? At least try. Don't be such a baby! Picking up his fork he took a bit of it on his fork. He could see the bits of potato shining through and a small bacon piece was sticking out as well. It had to be good, right? Carefully he raised it to his lips and then opened his mouth, taking the little bit into his mouth. The whole family was looking at him expectantly while Naruto chewed on it slowly, the taste really moving through his mouth now.

To be honest Naruto didn't know what to think. It tasted alright, but wasn't the most amazing thing he had ever tasted. Still he let a smile form on his lips and then took another bite, since it wasn't disgusting or anything. He could eat this, yes he could. And the family seemed happy about this reaction as well, so focused on their own meals again. Their plates were empty a lot faster than Naruto's was and Fugaku even scooped up another plate after that, really digging this kale thing. Who had ever thought people could eat it like this?

'So Naruto, do you have any ideas of what you want to see this week?' Fugaku suddenly asked, rubbing over his belly as a clear satisfied gesture.

The question kind of surprised Naruto and now everyone was looking at him again with this certain expectation, except for Sasuke perhaps, but it was a little intimidating. 'Well, I'm kind of depending on Sasuke for that. He has planned everything out mostly and I'll follow him around. Don't really know where I'm supposed to go anyway.'

'Then is Sasuke at least taking you to de Zaanse Schans?' Fugaku shot a certain look at Sasuke, who was not pleased by that at all. Instantly his eyes narrowed, feeling slightly attacked. It was not very nice of course since this meant Fugaku didn't believe Sasuke would do a good job at that at all, but the man didn't really mean it that way. At least not in Naruto's eyes.

'Yeah, we are going there and other places around here. I got it.'

An uncomfortable silence then settled around the table and Naruto shifted in his seat, trying to come up with something to safe the moment, but nothing came to mind. What the hell was he supposed to say? Naruto had already forgotten about all the things they were going to visit anyway! Sasuke was here to guide him and he trusted Sasuke's judgement.

'So how about dessert?!' Mikoto eventually announced, standing up to clear out the table and make room for the last course.

And that was the only safe they were going to get to end this uncomfortable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the dish I mentioned is called 'boerenkool' this is also what the vegetable is called on its own though, but if you google it, you'll see images of what it looks like ;)
> 
> Love, Dana


	30. Chapter 30

The house was quiet. Finally the house was quiet, again. The previous evening had passed by quite quickly and even though Naruto hadn't been very tired yet, they had gone to bed early, because today would be an eventful day and Sasuke wanted to make the most out of it. That didn't mean Naruto actually slept right away. Lying on that cold air mattress, toppling off the sides a few times did not help his situation. Talking to Sasuke could've been fun, but of course that guy had knocked out almost instantly, the soft breathing making the room sound extra peaceful. Naruto hadn't dared crawl into Sasuke's bed obviously. That was still a little too much right now and he didn't know how Sasuke would react.

Eventually Naruto fell asleep hours later and was then rudely awoken by noises coming from outside the bedroom door. It must've been like five minutes after he had fallen asleep. At least that's what Naruto thought at this point. In reality it had been hours later, but Naruto's body was screaming sleep!

The people inside the house were getting up, waking early to go to work and stuff like that. The shower was turned on and off three times, one after the other getting ready and then stamping their way down the stairs, because why would someone tiptoe across the hall? It's not like people could be woken up this way! And Naruto couldn't really complain. He was a guest and Sasuke didn't really seem to react to the noises. Though Naruto did think he was awake with how he was moving inside his bed, switching from one side to the other constantly.

Eventually the noises died down when the family had left for the day and Naruto got a few more minutes of sleep before Sasuke got out of bed too and kicked against his air mattress, it being half deflated now for some reason. Stupid things always had hidden holes! Blinking his eyes Naruto fixed his eyes at the person in front of him, first wanting to growl something at the guy until he saw that Sasuke was currently only wearing boxer shorts, riding really low on his hips.

'I'm going to take a shower now, so if you get up and ready, then you can jump in after me, alright?' Sasuke's eyes were incredibly dark currently, sleep still leaving its affects. The mop of dark hair was a mess on top of his head and he carelessly messed it up more while scratching his head. The flawless looking pale skin left Naruto a little breathless and he was quite thankful for not having woken up with morning wood at this point. Eventually Naruto only nodded in reply, earning an eye roll from Sasuke, and then Sasuke was out the door, slamming it closed behind him. A few seconds later the shower was turned on, giving Naruto a few final minutes to himself.

To be honest it still felt surreal to even be here, lying in Sasuke's dark room, staring up at the white ceiling that truly had nothing interesting to show. The way life just continued on for the Uchiha family while Naruto was here was also odd. No joined breakfast to make sure Naruto felt at home here, they just left. Naruto was truly Sasuke's guest.

Pushing that thought aside Naruto sat up, his butt immediately making contact with the floor through the air mattress. Seriously he would have to blow this damn thing up again tonight. Stupid air beds… Hoisting himself up in a standing position, with the use of Sasuke's bed, Naruto groaned loudly as every muscle in his body complained about the sudden movement. Air beds sucked big time. This was going to hurt so much today and tomorrow and every day he was going to be here. Shooting a longing look at Sasuke's soft bed Naruto contemplated one last time if he would just crawl in tonight.

The shower was turned off right as Naruto had collected all the stuff he needed from his suitcase. Clean shirt, clean pants, toiletry stuff… Should be all he needed. Sasuke barged in with only a towel wrapped around his waist and shot a finger backwards to motion that it was in fact Naruto's turn to shower, giving him not much time to stare at Sasuke's glistening skin. Was the guy teasing him or did Sasuke really not see what he was doing here? Giving Naruto so much skin to see. Sasuke was a bastard though, so it wouldn't be a surprise.

Trailing towards the bathroom Naruto put his stuff on the little cabinet on the side, it being the only place to put something on. The sink was filled with all the junk the family needed, so no room there. Turning around towards the shower Naruto noticed that was not doing any better. The edge of the stall was filled with different bottles. Body wash, shampoo, conditioner and some other unidentified things no one really needed in Naruto's opinion.

Humming a soft tune under his breath Naruto got under the shower and started washing his body, after obviously taking off the boxers he had been sleeping in. For a second he considered using one of the body washes the Uchihas used, but it would be weird if he suddenly smelled like Sasuke's dad or whatever. Not a great way to get closer to a friend. So he settled for his own body wash that smelled like… something Naruto could not name. Why did women soap always had these special fruity names while men soap was just soap with a weird manly name that did not mean anything? Why could their soap have a fancy name that also describes the intricate smell of the product? And what if Naruto wanted to smell all flowery and sweet? But he can't, because that is women's soap!

His deep thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly slammed open, Sasuke busting in fully dressed already. 'What the hell, man!' Naruto almost shrieked, but Sasuke simply disregarded him, focusing on the mirror above the sink, his back turned towards the very nude Naruto.

'I forgot to shave,' Sasuke simply explained as he slid his hand over the mirror, clearing off the fog that had settled onto it. Apparently this was a very good reason to just burst in and do it right away instead of waiting a few minutes until Naruto was done showering! As if the guy had to shave that badly anyway. He only had a bit of a stubble. Though Naruto stayed cleanly shaven as well, except when you know, you had no class for a week and no other plans made to leave the house besides when getting groceries. Naruto then even went to the store in his pyjamas, so might as well not shave either.

Staying quiet Naruto watched Sasuke first lather his face in shaving cream, putting on way more than necessary, giving himself a nice white beard. Then the razor cleaned it all off in effective stripes, Sasuke's hand easily sliding over his cheek, because there really was not that much to shave. It was quite mesmerizing to see the guy so focused on his own face like that, dark eyes peering at every bit of skin the razor would pass. And then when the white beard was almost gone, Sasuke splashed water in his face and rinsed the shaving cream off. Sprayed some aftershave on his face that smelled like… old man and then for the first time turned around towards Naruto, who was still scrunching up his nose at the smell of that cologne.

This earned him a raised eyebrow. 'I'll be downstairs in the kitchen and get us some breakfast. Meet me there.' And then without a care Sasuke's eyes slipped from Naruto's face lower and lower, sliding over his torso first and then for a split second at his private area. After openly ogling him Sasuke simply pushed himself away from the sink and out the door, stamping his way down the stairs afterwards.

What the hell was that?! Did that just happen or had Naruto been imagining it? Naruto would never have dared to do the same and if he would've, he would've been as red as a tomato. That was so embarrassing! Naruto was still trying to cover up his body even after Sasuke had left. Next time Naruto would not forget to lock the door, because being naked in front of the one you like while the other is fully dressed, is very embarrassing. How was he going to look Sasuke in the eyes now?!

It took Naruto another ten minutes before he even dared getting out of the shower stall, just in case Sasuke would jump in again and use another lame excuse to stay and ogle Naruto some more. It then only took him a minute to dry himself off with this super soft towel that could be wrapped around his body twice if he wished to, these people knew how to pamper themselves, and to dress himself completely. He buttoned up his shirt one button extra to make sure he was not showing off too much skin. And after fixing his hair Naruto had to find the courage to actually go downstairs and meet Sasuke in the kitchen. The kitchen where they would be alone and had no buffer of other people between them.

Slowly Naruto made his way down the stairs, it creaking very loudly whenever his foot hit the next step. So it was the stairs' fault that everyone made so much noise in the morning. Now he could also not sneak into the kitchen and act as if he weren't there, because Sasuke knew he was coming. So much for that strategy. Maybe he should just say something about? Something cheeky, like "did you like what you saw?" No no, Naruto would not even get to the second word of that sentence before fainting out of shame. Something that would let Sasuke know he should not do that again? Great way to scare the guy of. What was he supposed to say?

Pushing open the swinging door Naruto's eyes instantly fell on Sasuke, leaning with his back against the counter in a relaxed position, munching on a sandwich while scrolling through his phone. For a second his eyes moved up to look at Naruto, acknowledging his presence and then he turned back to his phone. Maybe Naruto had been mistaken and Sasuke was obsessed with his phone like Sakura was…

'We don't really have a typical Dutch breakfast,' Sasuke suddenly spoke when his mouth was empty once more. 'Actually we don't have very interesting meals period,' he added for good measure and Naruto watched two eyebrows rise as Sasuke suddenly realised that. 'The best I can do for you is make you a sandwich with whatever we have. There might be some things you don't know though.' Finally Sasuke stuffed the phone back into his jeans' pocket and moved towards the space at the counter where the bread was, taking out two slices immediately, not even asking how many Naruto might want. It was fine though since Naruto did want two slices and Sasuke was actually being a good host again. The whole thing of Sasuke ogling him was almost forgotten. No, not really! Naruto couldn't forget that!

Blue eyes moved through the room, trying to pick out what the hell he wanted on his bread, but on the counter there was almost nothing. 'Uhm, just get me what you're having. It's fine,' Naruto murmured, stepping up beside Sasuke, but keeping a safe distance away, because you know why.

Nodding at that Sasuke got to work and Naruto saw something happening he never thought possible. First a jar was opened with something that looked like peanut butter, but was a lot denser somehow and then chocolate sprinkles were strewn all over it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'What the hell is that?' Naruto said, pointing at his sandwich to make sure Sasuke got exactly what he meant.

And then this easy smirk formed on Sasuke's lips, because of course Sasuke had expected this reaction. 'It's peanut butter with chocolate sprinkles as you can see,' he answered easily, handing the plate to Naruto now that he was done. 'We might not have many dishes, but we are the country that eats chocolate sprinkles on bread and it's good. I'm usually not much of a sweet tooth, but once in a while I like eating this. Most eat the chocolate sprinkles with only butter, but this is kind of as if you have peanut M&Ms on your bread. The real name is…' And then Sasuke just kind of growled at Naruto, so what the real name was, Naruto had no idea. Something with many Gs in there.

With a suspicious glance Naruto took a bite, keeping his eyes locked with Sasuke's to make sure he would see Naruto's reaction instantly. The taste was actually quite nice, though very sweet and like Sasuke, Naruto was not a sweet tooth. But it was not that that eventually made butterflies flutter through his stomach. It was the strange shimmer in Sasuke's eyes that did the trick, keeping their eyes locked just a little longer than necessary.

'I want to leave around 10.30, so we have the entire day to do some sightseeing around here. I checked the times for a certain place I want to visit and that all opens around ten.' He pointed at his phone in his pocket to show he had checked on his phone, making Naruto's heart flutter again, because Sasuke was not obsessed with his phone like Sakura was. He only used it for stupid things like that, which made Naruto feel so incredibly special. 'So eat your breakfast. You'll need it, because we're going to cycle and you'll be using my brother's beat up bike.'

And then Sasuke raised an arm and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. Just a random gesture that didn't have to mean anything, but to Naruto it meant everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have never shaven my face ever, so if it doesn't sound very accurate... I'm sorry T.T I only have experience with my legs and other things I shave... *squints eyes*
> 
> The chocolate sprinkles I mentioned is called "hagelslag" here. This is something I introduce to all foreigners, because it's awesome. Not everyone eats it with peanut butter over here though, but I do and it's great. So yeah, eat hagelslag :D
> 
> And I also want to do some shameless advertising. I made a facebook page for me as an author. It's to make this experience a little more interactive. I'll post links to newly updates chapters on there and new ideas I have. Sometimes a drabble here and there. But most importantly I'll be asking questions and such. For example I want to do another Christmas fic this year, but have no ideas yet. On the page we can then together all talk about it and eventually come up with something great! My name on there is Dana-Eliza, so check it out if you like this idea ^^
> 
> Love, Dana


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is another chapter that was not entirely planned, but it has some more build up and also shows the outline of the next chapters ;) Enjoy!

'This is a girl's bike.'

It was finally time to go and Sasuke was getting the bikes they would be using out of the little shed they had in the front yard and Naruto was the one to first receive his. It was this beat up black bicycle, rust shining through everywhere. It had quite a round steer and the height seemed about right. The only thing that bothered Naruto about this bike was the fact it was for a girl. It didn't have a stand high up between the steer and saddle on which guys could hurt themselves really badly, but that was beside the point. Why would Sasuke give him his mother's bike? There should be more male bikes in this household!

Those thoughts quickly disappeared when Sasuke came out with an equally beat up bicycle, also made for girls. What the hell was up with that? This one actually looked even worse than the one Naruto held. It shook with every step Sasuke pushed it forward and it made this weird humming sound as well.

'What are you complaining about?' Sasuke said as he reached up beside Naruto at the edge of the driveway. 'This is Itachi's bike and a lot of guys ride these types of bicycles. It was a hype at some point and they were sold a lot cheaper than the normal ones. Not to mention these crappy ones don't get stolen at the train station.' The last bit was muttered as Sasuke easily hopped onto the bike and let it ride off into the street.

Naruto saw all this happening, but needed another second before he realised he was supposed to follow after Sasuke and get on too. He eyed the thing through narrowed eyes, not at all put at ease by Sasuke's words. Why would someone ride a woman bike? Made no sense. Sasuke was now a few houses away already, not even looking back at Naruto if he was coming. So it was time to get on. Putting his foot on one of the pedals Naruto realised it was much easier getting on this way. No stand in the way to prevent him from putting his leg on the other side of the bike. With a few experimental hops he eventually jumped up and got onto the saddle. It was a little too high, which wasn't odd considering Itachi was a taller than he was, but the cycling went alright.

It still took him a few minutes to catch up to Sasuke though, because even if Sasuke looked as relaxed as he could be, he was still going pretty fast! Eventually while breathing a little heavier Naruto got next to Sasuke, after avoiding a car that almost hit him on the way, because the car obviously wasn't paying attention and Naruto was still not as sure on the bike as he should be. And Sasuke simply continued talking about these damn bikes. 'The bike you're currently on is called a grandma bicycle. When I was in high school this was the thing to have and you were really cool when you had one then.' As if Naruto really cared about that? And Sasuke's bike was really making a lot of noise. The hum got louder and louder for some reason. Was it going to break down right where they rode?

With a hand signal Sasuke apparently let Naruto know they were going to take a right, which almost made him cycle ride into a person moving towards them and apparently no one seemed to care, because they were all moving on already. This cycling thing was very confusing already. And then they went up this little bump towards another road and Sasuke simply manoeuvred through two little fences that were there to prevent cars from using the road, but Naruto couldn't do that. How could he slide between that tiny hole and then also steer towards the side? So get stuck a little and Sasuke actually grinned at him, finding this all quite hilarious. Bastard.

Eventually Naruto was able to get through the two fences and get up beside Sasuke, on an actual cycle road. Cars were speeding off beside them, but they were safe on this little road specially made for them. That was actually something Naruto did like. It felt safer somehow.

Pushing down the pedal again Sasuke got back into motion easily and it almost seemed like he was floating right over the road, even if the noises his bike made and the way it shook when in motion didn't agree with that idea. Another two hops and Naruto got back on as well and Sasuke swerved to the side to let Naruto take the inner and safer place on the road. And then Sasuke started talking, which was actually kind of nice.

'If you take a left here you get onto the mountain of Westzaan I mentioned before and is also the way towards a few other towns and the easiest way to get to Zaandam, the main city around here. I also take that road to get to the train station that brings me to Amsterdam.' He motioned with his hand to the side, cycling one with only one hand on the steer, which looked quite impressive since the bike was still shaking like crazy. 'We're just going on straight ahead, using the road only made for cyclists. It's a shorter road and it passes one of the windmills we have around here.

'This is a paper windmill and it still works, but we're going to the Zaanse Schans right now, which is an open air museum that shows what this place looked like in the past. So these are typical Zaanse houses.' Naruto had gotten used to the word "Zaans" by now, knowing it was just a part of the town's names here and such, but that word added to it was a weird growl for some reason again and he had no idea what it was. A museum apparently, but that word didn't really say anything like that.

The windmill was really nice though. A dark green and the wood looked very worn out and old, but that gave it this charm. The wicks were turning and turning, putting something inside into motion. It had orange canvas attached to the wicks and Naruto kind of liked the colour. Trying to keep his gaze on it Naruto turned his head and then rode into the grass right beside the road. He freaked out a little and his heart was racing fast in his chest, but he slipped right out. Sasuke was just rolling his eyes again, because that could've been avoided if Naruto had just paid attention.

Trying to get the attention away from his bad cycling Naruto decided to change the subject. The had now made a right turn, following the road and Naruto noticed that above them was a high way, right beside the cycle road. The border was only a grassy hill, rising up and up until it reached the high way. 'So what are we going to do today?' Naruto murmured, his eyes glancing up at the other road, following some cars that passed by.

Without a warning Sasuke placed a hand against Naruto's shoulder and then pushed him a little to the right, because apparently Naruto had swerved to the middle of the road and the ones cycling towards them didn't like slamming right into Sasuke, so Sasuke just helped him out and then shot him a look that let Naruto know that he should be paying attention to where he was going. Oops.

'First we're going to do some sightseeing at the windmills as I said before and after you're done there we'll slowly make our way to Zaandam. We can do some shopping there and we have some other things you can see there. They've been rebuilding and now a lot is going back to the old Zaanse style, so that's nice to see. It has a modern twist to it.' How in the world did Sasuke become so talkative all of a sudden? It was a really nice thing to do, because it was educating Naruto a little bit and he was definitely being a good host. Something Naruto hadn't expected. It automatically made Naruto smile at Sasuke, again not paying attention to the road, but Sasuke simply tugged his sleeve to make him go left this time. 'After that we can grab a bite to eat there. I already told my mom we wouldn't be joining them tonight.'

That instantly peeked Naruto's interest and for a moment he just stared at Sasuke. Which was no problem this time, because they had stopped before a traffic light. Getting something to eat together? Meaning going out to dinner together, to a restaurant. Was that Sasuke's way of taking him out on a date? Could Naruto call this a date? He wanted to, desperately wanted to. But there was no sign on Sasuke's face that said anything about this.

'And after that we'll be meeting some people and get some drinks. Afterwards we can go to a club or something if you want?' Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, seeming to be completely unfazed by all this. Even if he was talking so much, Sasuke didn't show what all these things meant. Was it a date? Or maybe Sasuke wasn't showing anything, because it indeed wasn't a date, so there was no need to show any emotion.

Naruto hated this, these insecurities, but he was causing it as well, wasn't he? He never asked where they stood exactly before he got here and didn't find the courage to do so now either. Even with this big hint of maybe it being a date, Naruto didn't dare. What if it ruined things? Made things awkward? It would ruin the trip and Naruto didn't want that. This was going to be the best trip Naruto had ever taken.

The light turned green and Sasuke pushed himself into motion again and this time Naruto followed right away. 'Sounds good,' Naruto eventually chipped in, but still felt a little odd about this all. God, he wanted this to be a date. He wanted this whole day to be a date and do all kinds of stuff that boyfriends do.

It fell quiet between them then, which was not just because they didn't have to say anything. The cycle road got a lot busier and Sasuke slid behind Naruto a lot now to let others pass. The second traffic light they came across was already green, so they hurried to catch it and then Sasuke slipped in front of Naruto, because a whole group of race cyclists showed up and those guys definitely didn't move out of the way.

They finally ended up next to each other again on the bridge. A boat was going through, so they couldn't cross yet. Around them were a few more cyclists, most with earphones stuck in their ears, paying attention only to their little bubble around them. An elderly couple stood in front of them, talking loudly to each other in Dutch. It seemed one of the two was getting rather deaf and it was actually quite the funny sight, even if he didn't get what they were saying.

On the sidewalk stood a big group of people and they were obviously tourists. The big cameras dangling from their necks, making pictures of the big ship that passed by, which was only filled with coal or something. The sight behind that was far prettier, and Naruto realised they had reached the place Sasuke was taking him. There by the water stood many windmills, different heights and colours all there right at the waterside. It was so pretty, if it wasn't for the ship blocking half the view.

Naruto reached out for Sasuke's hand then, wanting to point out what he was seeing and share his excitement, and then their skin brushed. It sent this spark right through his hand and in his surprise he instantly turned to look at Sasuke, who met his eyes right away. There was this strange shimmer in his eyes, because Sasuke had obviously not expected the sudden touch to happen. It was eventually Naruto who spoke up and broke this weird tension that had formed between them.

'I-It's really pretty, the view across the water.' Naruto tried to smile and it sort of worked, but Sasuke didn't smile with him, only stared back.

'Yeah.' And Naruto was sure he heard Sasuke's voice shiver a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> So we are all kind of lunatics when we're on bicycles. Countries that are not cycle countries should not complain about the behaviour of cyclists, because they are angels compared to us. Yes, I am one of those nutjobs too! Not kidding. Rules? What are those? Red means stop? Only when I think it does!
> 
> ...
> 
> Another thing I want to mention is that next year I'll be attending my first cons and I want to know some people who go to them too beforehand!
> 
> I believe I actually have quite a few German readers, so if you are going to attend the LBM in March, let me know and we'll be friends! If you do not have an account on here, you can also leave an anonymous review to let me know where I can contact you ^^ If you're a cosplayer and you have a fanpage, let me know the name and I'll look you up!
> 
> For my readers from the UK, I am also attending the Film and Comic Con in London in July next year! So same goes for you if you want to contact me!
> 
> And anyone who will be attending those cons, but are from other countries, you can hit me up to, obviously. I'm also going to the Dutch Comic Con for my Dutch readers!
> 
> Also you are always allowed to send me a message, even if it's not about this ^^ If you just want to tell me something or ask me something, or maybe show me your beautiful cosplays? You know what to do! I hope to hear from some of you ^^


	32. Chapter 32

This must've been the scariest thing Naruto had ever gone through. You can't even imagine how frightening this was. His heart was racing and he was pretty sure he was about to faint. And why was Sasuke acting so cool as if nothing strange was occurring here! That car literally almost ran over Sasuke. It just came rushing around the corner and pushed forward, because who cares about people wanting to enter this damn park museum thing? All about this guy getting out, right? And Sasuke just swerved to the left and moved out of its way as if this was normal! Also leaving Naruto behind to deal with this car on his own.

There were also too many tourists around this place, traveling in big groups, preventing him from cycling on as well. In the meantime Sasuke had already put his bike against a rack and was impatiently tapping his fingers against it, waiting on Naruto to finally join him. It took some time, because suddenly a person wanted to take a picture with him and that was really weird. Something about his hair? He understood that there weren't many natural blonds in the country this group was from, but it seemed rather rude to just take a picture with someone without asking.

Finally Naruto got up beside Sasuke and placed his bicycle against the beat up one. With a fast flick of the hands Sasuke had magically attached the two bikes together and then moved away. 'You're going to get that a lot here,' he muttered as he walked down the road, pushing his way passed another group of tourists. 'Your blond hair is very interesting to them. Be happy you're not a little girl with pigtails. They have an even worse time here.'

'But isn't that rude?' Naruto asked exasperated, looking up at Sasuke, because he needed to make sense out of this.

A snort was the initial reply and then Sasuke nodded his head slowly, shooting his black eyes down for a second before peering up ahead once more. 'Very rude, but they don't care. They only have a few hours in Holland, so they do whatever the hell they want.' It fell quiet for a moment as Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and steered him to the side, traveling over a small path towards some green houses. 'These tourists groups do Europe in a week and think they have seen everything then, but it's not possible to see Europe in a week. They just see a few highlights and think that's it.' Before Naruto could really respond, Sasuke was already motioning towards the next thing and again it surprised him how much Sasuke was actually talking. He could be quite talkative when they were chatting, but when they were video chatting, it was whole different story.

'So I guess I'm supposed to kind of give you a tour of this place. You see all the houses are painted a very dark green, which is the colour of the old "Zaanse" houses. Together with the white windowsills and red details here and there. This is all preserved in their old state and I've heard that these houses come from literally everywhere and were moved here in its complete. So they moved over the highway with these things, which sounded pretty cool to me.'

Staring up at the building they were now in front of Naruto tried to imagine what that would look like. A house traveling over the highway. What would pull it? And how did they make sure it didn't fall off or something? Wouldn't it break along the way? The houses were quite pretty though. He liked the wooden texture of it. All shiny due to the dark green paint it wore. 'I like them,' Naruto breathed out, smiling widely as his eyes moved up and down the green house.

'You'll like this one even more when we're inside,' Sasuke said, wearing this smile that send a thrill down Naruto's spine.

Should he be expecting the worst? What kind of house was this? He had heard about the Netherlands' reputation, so this could mean that this house had something to do with drugs or sex or flowers. But there was nothing exciting about flowers.

Stepping inside Naruto let his eyes wander over all the shelves and tables, seeing that it wasn't as exciting as he had expected. It would be weird to have a store for actual drugs in an open museum anyway. He shouldn't be thinking things like that. Sasuke wouldn't take him to such a place, would he? But this store was indeed something else. It had jars filled with little colourful candies and the tables had chocolate bars and other things Naruto had never seen before. There were also the cliché things you could buy everywhere, but it was the things he didn't recognise that peeked his interest.

'This is old fashioned Dutch candy,' Sasuke explained, already filling a small bag with all different kinds of sweets. He then reached for something that looked like a stick and when Sasuke handed it to Naruto, he realised it also felt like a stick, so that didn't really look like candy, did it? It smelled differently though. 'That's something we call sweet wood, if I translate it literally. You chew on it and then it releases a liquorice flavour. So you don't really eat it, but just get the taste in your mouth.' Okay, very odd candy then, but it smelled nice.

They bought a lot. Or well, Sasuke bought a lot and then handed half to Naruto, which was kind of nice, but again a gesture Naruto couldn't place. The guy bought him sweets. But it was also the cultural thing where Sasuke wanted to show some things of Holland. But it were also sweets. What did it mean? Couldn't Sasuke buy him like a dumb souvenir? That would at least not give these thoughts of ulterior motives.

Leaving the store Sasuke turned right, continuing down the path towards the other side of the museum grounds. A small pond was right beside the path and little ducks were washing their bodies, shaking their fluffy behinds to make sure everything got wet. Children were pointing at them excitedly and parents were faking awe, just to entertain their kids. It was a sweet sight and again Naruto got distracted. So he didn't really notice where they were going, everything around him way more interesting. Like that big wooden shoe people were taking pictures in, laughing at the silliness of it all. Naruto kind of wanted a picture in there too, but didn't want to ask Sasuke. He didn't want to come of as some stupid tourist too.

And then Naruto did look up to where they were going as Naruto suddenly walked through the gates on the other side of the grounds, leaving the museum this way. People were lined up here to enter and busses and cars were parked everywhere there. This was the main entrance it seemed, but Sasuke didn't stop walking. Turning right again he walked down the parking lot, his head turning to the left a few times until he finally stopped walking.

Getting up beside him Naruto looked at his internet friend rather confused, but Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes were focused on something in the distance and when Naruto followed his line of sight, he only saw the top of a building peeking through the trees. At this point Naruto finally decided to say something. 'So I am pretty sure we just left the museum thing and I still do want to see some wind mills,' he muttered, trying to make Sasuke look at him by moving his head in front of Sasuke's face.

Dark eyes moved down for a second, meeting the bright blue ones, but then snapped right back up, staring at the top of the building. 'That's my old high school,' he spoke up, nodding his head towards it, disregarding what Naruto had just said. 'I just wanted to show you,' he muttered afterwards, shrugging his shoulders before turning around, moving back towards the main entrance.

And that was when Naruto knew he had to say something, because this was significant. The fact that Sasuke wanted to show Naruto his old high school was important, right? Maybe something happened there? Or maybe it was Sasuke just sharing a moment from the time he hadn't known Naruto yet, which was equally important.

'Can we go closer. To have a better look?' Naruto offered, not having moved from his spot yet. It didn't seem too far away, which was kind of weird. Who builds a school right beside this nice looking open air museum? From what he could see from the school it didn't really look nice either.

'School's in now, so it would be bothersome to go there,' Sasuke replied, but he did stop walking and let his gaze wander towards the building again. 'I haven't been there in a while, so it's odd to be back now.' His eyes squinted a little and then he averted his eyes to the ground, kicking away some rocks.

There was something Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto, but it was hard to even figure out what to ask now. Naruto had to ask the right thing and then Sasuke would talk. Spill something important. Naruto was certain. 'Well, we all say goodbye to high school, right? Most can't wait to get out of there.' He tried to lighten the mood and hopefully Sasuke would feel more at ease then. It might work, right?

What Naruto didn't expect was Sasuke actually sitting down on this little railing, but that meant that he was going to talk. It was a good sign. So Naruto quickly moved towards Sasuke as well and set down beside him, leaving little space between them. Just enough that it was questionable what they were. Friends or lovers.

'Our schooling system works a little different than yours, but I won't explain everything. I hardly understand the American way, so I don't think you need to understand our ways. But I was in that school for six years. Six very long years with classes I hated. At first there were some I liked, but in the end, in my final year, I disliked everything and indeed I couldn't wait to get out.'

It fell silent again and Naruto wasn't sure what this was supposed to mean, because that was no explanation at all. What kind of revelation was this? 'Well, that's normal,' Naruto eventually uttered. 'I mean the bullying that happens in schools and then the little groups of popular people. I hated it.'

Out of the corner of his eyes Sasuke looked over, measuring Naruto up for a second and Naruto wondered what was up with that look. Was he being judged here? He hadn't said anything wrong, right? Unless Sasuke was one of those popular kids, which wouldn't be a surprise actually. 'We didn't have much bullying to be honest. I think it changed a little now, but my year was quite relaxed. We had the popular group, but we all didn't really care. Everyone hung out with whom they wanted to hang out. I had my group and that was enough.' Maybe it was something with the friend group? That could be it, right? Before Naruto could retort with something though, Sasuke already continued. 'Don't you sometimes long back to those years? It was so much easier back then. I hated school, didn't study much and still passed my classes, had people around me that were nice. Now you have responsibilities. It was easier then.'

'That's true,' Naruto pitched in, but wasn't sure what to say back after that. Life was difficult, yes. Naruto knew all too well, but there was nothing that was going to change that and it sucked. There was only one thing he could really say. 'But back then you didn't know me yet.' A big grin formed on his lips as he fished for a compliment, of course.

A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips then, taking this moment to indeed lighten the mood. 'As I said, it was much easier back then.'

'I really hate you sometimes!' Naruto shot back, giving Sasuke a playful push, acting fake insulted.

'Liar.'


	33. Chapter 33

'Do you want to have dinner alone or is it okay if we meet up with the others?'

The whole day they had gone sightseeing together and at times Sasuke reacted just as amazed as Naruto did, since he had never been to these places either. That was probably a normal thing though. No one really explores their own towns it seems… So it was funny to see Sasuke's disgusted reaction when they entered a windmill where they made a certain type of food for farm animals. And some people were actually having a taste and that only made Sasuke freak out a little more. Naruto hadn't seen the guy as expressive as this before. Except for their sexual moments perhaps…

And after they had seen the entirety of the "Zaanse Schans" they left for Zaandam, which was the main city around here or something. Sasuke had been considerate and had taken an easier road, because apparently the other one would be quite dangerous for an idiot like Naruto. Those were Sasuke's words, but Naruto didn't care this time, because at least the guy was thinking about Naruto's safety. Something Naruto thought was very important and he had seen the people driving around here. And on a bicycle he didn't feel very safe.

Zaandam was quite the pretty city. Apparently it had been renewed recently and now a lot of stores and other buildings were made to look like the little "Zaanse" houses they had around here. The hotel Sasuke pointed out was the most incredible thing. The building towered above the rest of the city centre and could be seen from about a mile away. It was constructed of several "Zaanse" houses, all in different shades of green, build together to make one big building.

The rest of the city the green influences came back and they had this long canal in the middle of the street, which apparently was also recently made and now ruined the name this place had, but that didn't make much sense to Naruto and Sasuke couldn't properly translate it, so they were stuck. The subject was quickly changed to them needing to buy a new shirt, so they would look great when going out later. This also gave Naruto the opportunity to see what the styles here were and if the Dutch walk around looking like complete lunatics, but he was disappointed. They didn't really have strange trends here… Though everyone had pretty much the same hairstyle.

Eventually they had managed to find new shirts. Naruto an orange one with an awesome undefinable print and Sasuke chose a purple one where the Hulk was jumping out of. One of them received many judging looks while the other only got compliments on how great it looked and on how awesome the shirt was. You guess who was which. In the end they at least were both happy with their new shirts and would look great when going out clubbing here later.

Naruto was in a great mood when they walked on to something Sasuke called the "Dam". Apparently it held most of the places where they could eat and also the places they would go out later, but the name didn't mean much to Naruto. It didn't matter anyway, because now they were going out to dinner, just the two of them, and Naruto could pretend it was a date. That was until Sasuke looked down at his phone to read a message.

Apparently the others were already here. The people that wanted to meet him and hang out too and now they had offered they would just grab a bite to eat together and then see what would happen. It was considerate of Sasuke to ask what Naruto wanted, but he didn't want to be the jackass to make Sasuke not see his friends earlier and act like a spoiled asshole that needed his alone time with Sasuke. Even if he had the right to, since he was only here for a week. Eventually he decided on a shrug and muttered an 'I don't care.'

The long look Sasuke then shot Naruto made him hope Sasuke would agree that having dinner with just the two of them would be better. That they could meet Sasuke's friends later and just have a bit more time alone. And he saw the hesitation, he really did, but then Sasuke's shoulders sagged and he just nodded. 'Okay, we'll just order a platter of something and get some drinks to go with it.' And then Sasuke pointed at one of the cafés around the square they were standing in and started moving towards it. So much for thinking this was a date…

Reluctantly Naruto now followed after Sasuke, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets and quite possibly looking a little like a little kid that hadn't gotten his way. His blue eyes slipped up towards the name of the place they were entering, but it didn't really give away what this place actually was. _Wonders_. Didn't sound like a place you could have a normal meal at, but on entering Naruto took back that opinion. It had this nice classical vibe. A warm and inviting interior. The place was divided into two parts, a wall right down the middle separating it, though there wasn't an obvious reason for this. Sasuke moved to the left side and trudged on while Naruto was still glancing around, taking a slow pace so he wouldn't bump into everything.

Sasuke's name was called and Naruto could see someone waving at him. Three people were sitting at a booth. A girl with very deep red hair that must be dyed, because Naruto couldn't imagine that colour could be natural. It did suit her though. She got up excitedly, giving Sasuke three kisses as a greeting that still struck Naruto as odd. One of the guys with a very light greyish hair stood up too and gave Sasuke this half bro hug that seemed to make Sasuke feel slightly uncomfortable, but the grin the guy wore showed that he didn't care much. The last one stayed seated, only shooting Sasuke a small wave and one of the sweetest smiles Naruto had ever seen. It did not fit at all with how bulky the guy was.

By the time everyone's excited greetings were over, Sasuke turned around, placing a hand in his hip to show he was impatiently waiting for Naruto to finally join them. This was the moment when Naruto started to feel uncomfortable. Wasn't he very out of place here? He didn't know these people and they seemed to care more about Sasuke than about Naruto anyway. None of them had even looked up at him.

Eventually Naruto joined them, standing beside Sasuke rather awkwardly. Naruto hoped none of them saw it or that they would simply all just ignore it even happening. Instantly Sasuke started with the introductions, pointing at every person as he spoke of them. 'This is Karin. Her English isn't very great, but that won't hold her back of making snide comments about others, because she can be quite of a bitch. I also don't really know why she hangs out with us,' he muttered with disinterest, ignoring Karin's sound of protest about the bitch remark.

'You know why she hangs out with us,' the one with the greyish hair remarked, the grin growing a little bigger to show off two rows of sharp white teeth. 'It's because she has been in love with you ever since you entered high school. She's just very dense to not understand what exactly being gay entails.' This earned him a harsh punch to the gut, delivered by Karin who was shooting the guy a glare that should be able to kill someone.

Again disregarding what everyone was saying, Sasuke simply continued with his introductions. 'That's Suigetsu. As you can see his English is really good. I blame all the videogames he plays. The guy has fucked a lot of moms these past few years and I am sure he'll continue doing that for many more. Unless we finally get him to abandon his online games.' Suigetsu leaned back with a very satisfied grin, even if it was in no way justified. Wasn't the guy a little too old to still throw around the "I fucked your mom" line? But at least his English was quite alright, so that was nice.

'And lastly we have Juugo. He doesn't speak much in general, so I actually have no idea if his English is good or not,' Sasuke muttered, giving Juugo a suspicious glance and only receiving a soft smile in return. 'But he's the nice guy of the group, so he's probably the only one you'll like.'

Naruto tried to remember all their names, nodding at the explanations Sasuke gave. Not a very friendly way to talk about your friends, except for perhaps Juugo, but they all didn't seem to care. The whole thing about Karin being in love with Sasuke was a little unsettling, but as Suigetsu pointed out, Sasuke was gay. Not bisexual, gay. And if there had been any interest, something would've happened already Naruto would say.

Right then Naruto was motioned to take a seat beside Karin in the booth and Naruto wanted to protest, because Sasuke should sit next to his friends, but instead Sasuke had flopped down in a chair, closing off their little group. Naruto didn't miss the fact that Sasuke had made sure he was closest to Naruto and if Naruto would reach out only a little, then their hands would brush and that idea send a thrill through his body.

'And guys, this is Naruto,' Sasuke finally finished, sweeping his hand to the side and then planting it on Naruto's shoulder. 'A good friend I made through the internet. He's an American, studies still and not interested in you hitting on him.'

That last bit came as a total surprise and Naruto wasn't sure how to take that. First he glanced at Sasuke completely flabbergasted, but when the Dutch spoken responses came, he just looked amazed at Suigetsu who was spewing word after word, getting more excited by the minute. Sasuke's look darkened considerably with every word Suigetsu spoke, but the guy didn't seem impressed by it at all. That was until Juugo landed a hand on Suigetsu's shoulder and pushed him back in his seat, his back hitting the wooden board quite hard.

'It's very nice to meet you, Naruto,' Juugo said, his words spoken slowly and with a heavy accent peeking through, but they were right. The smile on his lips was still kind and Naruto agreed with Sasuke that this would be the friend he would like. The others he wasn't so sure about yet. 'I have to admit that we were all quite surprised to hear Sasuke had made a new friend…' And then Suigetsu took over, continuing on in his excitement, but this time in English.

'Yeah, like how can you even stand the guy? Sasuke is such an asshole and spending a week with him. I rather not. But I guess you don't just hang out, right? Did he get into your pants already? Or did you get in his?'

Another punch was delivered to Suigetsu's gut, again coming from Karin. She had been staring at her phone, but now another murderous glare was sent Suigetsu's way. It was not very nice to ask such things when you didn't even really know the other person and Naruto did indeed not appreciate it, but he hadn't expected Sasuke to actually get up and walk away. At first Naruto stayed seated until he realised he rather not be alone with these people.

Jumping out of his chair he followed Sasuke through a little hallway that led towards the other side of the café and then moved into the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty safe for them, so it wouldn't be too weird if they actually spoke here.

'You know I never expected your friends to be so…' And Naruto actually didn't have the words to describe them. What kind of friends were they? Rude? Uncaring? Rude?

For a second Sasuke glanced at him and then turned back to the mirror, staring at the faucet below him. 'I've never told them anything,' Sasuke finally spoke up, but Naruto didn't fully understand what he meant by that. Told them what? 'He shouldn't have said those things. My sex life is none of his business nor is yours.'

'Well, it's okay,' Naruto offered, trying to make the mood a little better. 'I mean some people are just very curious about those things. Especially when it comes to who's on top and such.'

Sasuke shot Naruto another look over his shoulder and then eventually he turned around, leaning back against the sink to face Naruto fully. 'Maybe, but he said more than that. It was disrespectful and I honestly never gave him the impression that this was how I thought about you.'

'What did he say?' Naruto asked, feeling very confused now, but he also wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what exactly Suigetsu had said about them.

'He implied that I just wanted to fuck you pretty much…' Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, shooting Naruto an almost saddened look. 'Which is not true and I am sorry for him saying that. You're a better friend than they've ever been.'

And that lifted Naruto's heart up a little higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza
> 
> And guys, seriously check the facebook page! I have posted two pics there that accompany this story! The train station Sasuke had his conversation with Itachi on and the mountain of Westzaan!
> 
> Also if you like my page you'll be updated on them regularly. I also have a few new subjects up for stories I want to develop plot for. If you want me to do more SasuNaru/NaruSasu, please comment and help me out :D
> 
> I'm also losing a little motivation and inspiration to write. Maybe I'm having a winter dip? So I need some help, guys T.T I would really appreciate it! Thank you so much!
> 
> Love, Dana


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something exciting happens when the boys go clubbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise something nice happens in this chapter and I hope this will cheer some of you up after the last manga chapters :) Also a warm welcome to some new readers! Thank you so much for joining me on this journey and I hope you will enjoy every last bit of it with me. And a big thank you to all the support you guys have given me. It did motivate me to move on and get it together!
> 
> Now enjoy!

Alcohol was good, lots of alcohol was even better. The evening had progressed nicely after he and Sasuke had their little chat, though it was mostly Sasuke talking and Naruto just getting happier and happier and then these drinks were definitely helping as well. Sasuke was drinking beer, but Naruto didn't want to drink beer. Karin was drinking all these colourful things and Naruto was determined to keep up with her for whatever reason. It was just fun and the way these crazy Dutchies say cheers practically made Naruto's evening. 'Proost!' Naruto called out, lifting his glass up higher, while the rest of the group now made a half attempt to join him. He had already said it three times during this drink.

After they had left the restaurant café thing Naruto couldn't recall the name of, the whole group had set out towards something that was called "the clown". During dinner the drinks had already flowed and Naruto was definitely very tipsy right now, which Suigetsu pointed out with a toothy grin and then roared out a laugh when Naruto stumbled over some bikes that someone had parked very inconveniently against a lamppost. Who does that really? Everyone apparently. Stupid Dutchies and all their bikes.

Just in case Naruto would fall over another object on their way to the club, Sasuke grabbed his arm and practically dragged him towards the place, which was just around the corner. It would be very difficult to get lost here since everything led towards the thing they called "the dam". So many people were outside though and granted it wasn't very cold, but still the temperature said it was jacket time. It was after midnight anyway, so why were these people outside, standing only in their little tank tops? Because smoking was the bomb! Maybe Naruto should take upon smoking as well? No, he doesn't want to be out in the cold.

Inside the club Naruto was instantly met with this warm pressure, the sticky feeling of several people's sweat lingering way too thickly in the air. But as soon as Karin let out a shriek and started dancing, singing along loudly to the words of the song playing, Naruto was hooked. He decided he really liked Karin and her colourful drinks, even if she didn't speak English a lot and apparently was out for Sasuke. This girl was awesome and didn't care about what others might think of her. It was here that Naruto started drinking everything she drank and made them all clink their drinks far too often, but Karin was smiling a lot, moving along with every type of song that was played. Old songs, new songs, songs Naruto had never heard of and songs Naruto couldn't even understand.

Suigetsu had joined them as well, this big grin on his lips as he danced, eyes moving towards Karin a little too often, but Naruto hardly noticed. The dance induced high together with the fogginess the alcohol caused had his mind turned completely blank. Nothing mattered, but dancing. If Sasuke wanted to lean against the wall and tap away beer after beer, then he should, but Naruto was not going to stand still tonight.

Two ladies dressed as sexy firewomen stepped out, being all smiles and offering them something out of a bottle. Suigetsu handed them some money and then a whole tray of shots was poured for them and Naruto got very excited at the prospect of drinking those. Karin counted of, her glasses a little crooked on her nose now, but her smile was genuine, this challenging glint in her eyes as she shot the whole group a look. 'Go!' And then they all took the shot.

It burned and then on the other hand it felt really cold in his throat too and the taste was… absolutely disgusting. It tasted like cough syrup or something and that was not meant to be a shot. What was that? Sasuke pretended to be unfazed by it, but he quickly washed the shot away with some beer. Juugo did the same as Sasuke, keeping his mouth shut. Suigetsu and Karin were a lot more vocal though, practically spitting out the drink and Naruto gladly joined them, finding this all very funny, even if the taste still lingered somewhere in the back of his throat. At least he could breathe properly now?

A hand landed on his shoulder and Suigetsu pulled him a little closer, shouting in his ear to be able to get over the music that was of course very loud. 'We'll go get some drinks to have a better taste in our mouths. Can we get you anything?' A serious expression had creeped on Suigetsu's features, though it as more of a relaxed face than one Naruto felt threatened by and Karin was standing right next to him, granting him the same relaxed expression.

'I'll have what she's having!' Naruto announced happily, pointing at Karin who only rolled her eyes in return. Naruto seemed to be a lot more drunk than the rest of the group, but these people had been used to drinking legally since they were sixteen. It's not like Naruto had been waiting till he was twenty one before drinking, since he was now twenty and had drunk quite a few things already, but these people were like pros. It was just not fair!

The two disappeared into the crowd, pushing several people to the side to make a small path for them to move through. And now Naruto had no more dancing partners, which made him feel a little left alone. That was until he realised he was actually here with Sasuke and Sasuke was still here and that was wonderful. With a goofy smile Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke and was just in time to see a girl practically fly up against him after being spun around by her friend. Sasuke definitely didn't look pleased, but the girl was drunk enough to completely miss that. She apologized about ten times, taking this as an opportunity to step closer to Sasuke and put on a flirty look.

A firm hand was then placed against her chest, Sasuke pushing her away a step as he returned some of the space between them. He muttered some words to her and she leaned forward curiously, before her whole features turned confused. A finger was pointed towards Naruto and her overdrawn eyebrows rose up high on her forehead and then she shook her head, immediately moving away from Sasuke.

Now this Naruto needed to hear, because that must've been the best way to get rid of a girl. Not that Naruto ever had come across such a problem, but maybe for future reference or something… You never know, right?

Right as Naruto moved to Sasuke's side, Karin and Suigetsu joined their little group again and handed Naruto his drink. They instantly went back to singing along to a song Naruto didn't know and that was fine for now. He would join them soon enough again for some dancing. Now it was time to drill Sasuke. 'What did you say to her?' Naruto shouted out curiously, smile on his lips as he anticipated the answer. He lifted up his drink to his lips and the sweet taste instantly exploded in his mouth, the disgusting cough syrup finally gone.

'I told her I was gay,' Sasuke told Naruto matter-of-factly, because apparently that was a very logical answer. 'And then she didn't believe me, claiming I was playing hard to get, so I said you were my boyfriend and that she bought.'

That kind of stunned Naruto. It was of course just an excuse to get rid of the girl and Naruto was easy pickings to use in this case, but Juugo had been right next to Sasuke and anyone would be afraid to mess with Juugo's boyfriend. It would've been a better solution if you would ask Naruto, so this was flattering and special. Thankfully his face was already very red due to the dancing he had done, otherwise the blush on his cheeks would be quite noticeable. 'Well, I'm glad it helped then,' Naruto muttered, bringing the glass back to his lips to finish his drink way too fast.

Trying to ignore the hand sliding along his back, fingering the hem of his shirt, Naruto let his eyes slide through the crowd. His heart was beating in his throat and his breath kept hitching with every intake, because this was the first time Sasuke was touching him like this. Fingers followed the line of his jeans until Sasuke's hand had reached Naruto's side and there they settled, pulling Naruto a little closer so their hips were now pressed together.

Right as his body started to buzz right in Sasuke's hold, Naruto suddenly noticed something he had not expected. There Karin and Suigetsu were, interlocked in a heavy make-out session that didn't look very appealing, but at least they seemed happy. Naruto shot a look up at Sasuke and he just shrugged, finding this occurrence very normal apparently. 'It happens a lot,' Sasuke explained and that only raised more questions for Naruto.

'But Suigetsu said Karin was in love with you,' Naruto pointed out, his mind distracted from the wandering hand now. That was until Sasuke used this moment as an opportunity to pull Naruto even closer, pretending it would make talking easier. Another hand was placed on his hip and Naruto was slowly turned until he was fully facing Sasuke, only an inch of space left between their bodies as Sasuke kept his hold firmly on Naruto's hips.

'She once was,' Sasuke explained, and Naruto instantly shivered as the hot breath fanned over his neck. 'But the girl isn't stupid. Karin understands what me being gay means and has seen me dating men as well. It's Suigetsu being jealous, because he has liked her for a long time. Karin just likes giving Suigetsu a hard time, but as far as I know, they are only doing each other.'

The doing each other hint was enough to make Naruto flush again, because Sasuke's fingers dug just a little deeper into his hips, forcing him to move the last inch forward. Naruto didn't look up at Sasuke anymore, their faces too close together to even do that properly now. With his gaze cast to the side he saw Juugo motion something at Sasuke and mouth something about a toilet Naruto assumed and that didn't make Naruto's heart stop racing. This was not Juugo needing to go to the bathroom. This was Juugo being a good wingman and giving Sasuke the opportunity to seal the deal. Which was an awful way to think of it, but god did he want this.

But Naruto wouldn't let himself get swept off his feet. It wasn't like he was being lured into this situation. Yes, he had to admit that Sasuke was very good at this. For someone who was quite anti-social, he was very good at seducing someone. Still Naruto could play this game as well. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck he brought their bodies even closer. And as Naruto slowly turned his face towards Sasuke, their noses bumped together. Seeing the dark glimmer in Sasuke's eyes made Naruto smile lopsided, shifting his hips slightly so they were both more comfortably leaning against the wall.

The need to do this was very apparent between both men. It was Naruto who eventually gave the first experimental peck, the brush of lips barely noticeable, but it awakened something between them. The next kiss was a little rougher, a little more desperate as teeth clanked together. It was almost like they had never kissed anyone before, but the alcohol and the insecurities were not helping their cause.

Breaking apart for a moment they both tried to catch their breaths, coming up with some kind of solution for their awkward fumbling. Naruto's mind was definitely completely hazed over now. There was no room for him to focus on the others around him and when Sasuke dared to glance to the side and pay attention to someone else, Naruto moved back in again. Grabbing a half of Sasuke's soft black locks Naruto gained his attention again and instantly Naruto went in for another kiss.

It was a sloppy kiss, lips moving over each other to try and catch the other's rhythm, and eventually they got there. A tongue slipped between Naruto's lips and the first thing he realised was that Sasuke kissed with far more tongue than he was used to, but Naruto didn't care right now. The feel of Sasuke's tongue brushing through his mouth made Naruto sigh softly, because this was it.

They were finally kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza: Now has a video with me talking in the background. If you want to hear a Dutch accent, now's your chance. Also includes a pic of bikes. Me cosplaying as Deidara. Some other news. And my rants on the last manga chapters! Like the page and get active! I try to post something fun every day to interact with you guys :D
> 
> I have also started another story. This one is completely triggered by the manga endings. The story is called "My Ending" and I will try to fix things that should be fixed. There is SasuNaruSasu hints, but the focus will not be on that. If you are interested, check it out.
> 
> Love, Dana


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love, guys! It means a lot when you tell me how much you love this story, so I hope you will all enjoy this chapter too!

The streets were still filled with people, yelling things at each other when a friend passed by, alcohol induced slurs causing fights to break out. Girls in high heels were trying to make their way down the cobblestone road and when one tripped, the group would share a laugh and then tumble down together. These things made it quite difficult for Naruto and Sasuke to leave the clubbing area, but eventually they managed and ended up on the street they had gone shopping earlier that day. It was almost deserted, give or take a few shady looking people that didn't pay much attention to the two guys.

It seemed Sasuke was in a hurry, keeping up a high pace to get as quick as they could to the bicycles, while Naruto was already dreading even get on one. Cycle all the way back home… Do you know how far that is? And Naruto's legs did still feel a little wobbly, due to the alcohol and also maybe a little bit due to the kiss.

Sneaking a look up at Sasuke's face Naruto saw no sign of what they had just done. Even the flush had left his face as the cool air had drained the colour away. The only sign of the alcohol still having some affect was Sasuke's eyelids drooping slightly still. It amazed Naruto how well this guy could compose himself, because it was no secret why they had left the club already. Sasuke had only given his friends a short goodbye, but the way Suigetsu had wiggled his eyebrows was enough of a sign for Naruto. Now, even as the outside air was sobering him up slightly, Naruto felt his body buzzing with excitement. What would they do when they got home? At least share another kiss. Naruto wanted another kiss.

Their bikes were still attached to the rack they had left them in during the afternoon and in a swift move Sasuke had taken off the chain that had kept them together, for safety or something. As an expert in bike riding Sasuke pulled his bicycle back and instantly hopped on, apparently having no problem with jelly legs or a mind that couldn't keep up with all the movements. It took Naruto a considerably longer time to get on the transportation device and even then he couldn't properly cycle away. It took him at least three times before he was even really moving forward, while Sasuke was already a mile away, shooting impatient looks over his shoulder. Horny Uchihas were apparently quite moody too, which didn't strike Naruto as a good combination.

Eventually they were cycling at a nice pace and since they were taking the same road back, Naruto actually knew where they were going. Sasuke was pretty quiet the whole road and Naruto didn't feel like breaking the silence either, so they settled on continuing on in peace and it was actually quite nice. It didn't feel awkward or anything. It was also now that Naruto realised he was getting a bit tired. His jetlag wasn't too bad, which was nice, but it was now very late and the alcohol didn't help either of course, not to mention the exciting day they had.

'Get off your bike,' Sasuke suddenly said, sharp look sent Naruto's way. For some reason Sasuke had stopped cycling right in front of a train station and was waiting on Naruto to do the same. Which Naruto of course did, though a bit confused. Standing in front of Sasuke, bike in hand, Naruto waited on further instructions. Sasuke just turned towards this little road that moved under the train station. Something Naruto had missed. 'I can cycle down here, but I don't trust you here, so we're going to walk.' And for this Naruto was very grateful, because those corners were very sharp and he would've hit a wall for certain.

After they got out of the tunnel like structure Naruto entered a whole new world. Okay, not really. Just another sleeping neighbourhood and it all kind of looked alike around here. At least Naruto was allowed to get on his bike again, because walking was way harder than cycling with a drunken mind. Something he had learned during the past few miles. Though the getting on the bike was still a tough one. Not according to Sasuke, but we're not talking to the bike expert here.

Cycling through the silent neighbourhood, seeing all the houses dark within, made Naruto extra aware of how late it was. The excited mood was slowly ebbing away as well and the cold outside air caused him to shiver and wish he was in bed by now. Feel the warm sheets draped over his body. And the air mattress hurt his back… Maybe he didn't want to go to bed after all.

Then suddenly Naruto recognised the road they were heading towards. He had seen this before, though they hadn't cycled here yet and when he dared a look towards Sasuke, he instantly saw the smirk formed on his lips. 'The mountain,' he whispered, and right then Naruto knew he was dead. The mountain. It was the tiniest mountain he had ever seen and should not be named one, but if Sasuke said it was tough to cycle on, then it must be.

As soon as they turned their bicycles towards the cycling road over "the mountain", Naruto could feel the wind directly turned their way. 'I am going to die,' he stated and Sasuke just nodded with a smile on his lips. That was the only thing that seemed nice right now.

Alright, so Naruto really understood why Sasuke called it a mountain. His legs ached and his breathing was coming out in short puffs and his heart was somewhere in his throat. While Sasuke looked completely unfazed. Sitting there in his bike, cycling on as if his legs didn't want to give out from right under him. Naruto really needed to work out more often. There was one thing that did cheer Naruto up right now. The fact that they were almost home. He couldn't be happier when he finally saw the sign with "Westzaan" written on it in bold letters. And then the little fence with white and red stripes they needed to cycle through and this time Naruto actually managed.

But the best thing was when they finally reached the cute little house Sasuke called home. Naruto was ready to kiss the ground they had walked on, except for the fact it looked a little dirty.

Sasuke practically threw the bicycles back into the shed, uncaring on how they landed, and then with a harsh push closed the frail wooden door. Something definitely fell over on the other side, but Sasuke merely shrugged his shoulders and moved on. Hopefully it wasn't anything important that just broke.

Keys jingled towards the lock and Sasuke tried jamming one of them in, but now Naruto could see the alcohol was still having its effect on Sasuke. 'You're still drunk,' he said cheekily, earning a harsh prick in the side.

'But you're in a far worse state,' Sasuke muttered as he finally got it in and pushed open the door, sending a dark look Naruto's way the blond didn't quite grasp. Because of course he was in a far worse state and therefore couldn't think logically anymore. Not to mention that most of Sasuke's looks were dark in the first place.

Dragging themselves up the stairs they eventually ended up in Sasuke's bedroom and right as they entered, something hung in the air. Silently they continued with getting ready for bed and Naruto had purposely turned away from Sasuke. Unfortunately the cold air had sobered him up enough to realise this could end up being very embarrassing and all the insecurities had come rushing back again.

Both guys now completely undressed, except for their boxers, were ready for bed. Sasuke was flipping aside his duvet to crawl under it and right in that moment they locked eyes. Naruto's breath instantly caught in his throat, because there he could see the promise of before again. The what would follow after they had kissed. The wiggle Suigetsu had sent his way. But neither said anything and Sasuke silently crawled into bed.

Should he now do the same? Forget all about everything that had happened and get on that stupid air mattress that would leave him aching in the morning again. And not just that would ache. Naruto would also be very angry with himself if he would just let this moment slide. This was really the only opportunity he had, right? The start had been made and Sasuke had initiated that. Naruto did realise that. Sasuke had been the one to make the first step and lure him in for a kiss. So Naruto could make the second step, right?

With one last look at the half deflated air mattress Naruto made his decision. Slowly he moved towards Sasuke's big canopy bed, legs shaking with every step he took. Carefully he pushed the duvet to the side and placed a knee on the soft mattress. Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes burning on him, watching his every move, but no word of protest rose up, so Naruto considered this a silent approval.

Sliding in right in front of Sasuke they were now face to face, about a foot apart. The duvet lay comfortably over both boys, the soft texture making them sink towards sleep, but they weren't ready yet. Not when this moment was still lingering between them.

Naruto was the first one to move, lifting up his hand and extending it towards Sasuke's body. It eventually touched Sasuke's midriff, and for a moment he could feel Sasuke tense up, but it soon slithered away and they both relaxed. The odd sensation of being able to touch Sasuke now suddenly hit Naruto and now he wanted to touch so much more. Letting his fingers slide over the soft texture of Sasuke's skin he explored Sasuke's chest and stomach with a tentative touch, not wanting to take this too far too fast. And Sasuke was just watching him, letting him do whatever he pleased. So it wasn't long before Naruto's fingers wandered down, the alcohol giving him some extra courage. The hem of Sasuke's boxers was tight around his waist, but Naruto could feel the heat coming of the lower part of Sasuke's body and that was enough of a sign for him. Not that Naruto was doing any better. It's not like being able to touch Sasuke left him unaffected.

Right as Naruto wanted to move his hand down and finally feel Sasuke's hardness, Sasuke moved first. Closing the distance between them Sasuke brought his lips down on Naruto's rather harshly, both sucking in a deep breath as their hormones finally caught up to them. Sasuke was now half hovering over Naruto, his approach a bit more aggressive than Naruto's as well, but Naruto didn't care. The way those cold nimble fingers slid down his torso and for a second teased the blond curls sticking out from his boxers, made Naruto's breath get caught in his throat.

Sasuke gave Naruto no time to get used to the new pace they were going at, the tongue sweeping through Naruto's mouth roughly while the hand was suddenly stuffed inside Naruto's boxers, fingers securely wrapped around his length. A shiver ran down Naruto's spine in response and he kissed back a bit more fervently when the first stroke slid over his erection.

But now Naruto couldn't stay behind. Blindly he reached for Sasuke's boxers and forced them down slightly until the other's hardness sprung free, forcing a soft groan from Sasuke's lips. Naruto grabbed for Sasuke's length and started pumping it a little faster than Sasuke was doing to him, this being the pace Naruto wanted to feel on himself as well. But Sasuke didn't give in, too focused on what was happening to his length now. The hips started to move along with every pump Naruto gave, trying to get as much friction as he could. Precum was making Naruto's movements a lot easier and the soft delicate noises Sasuke was releasing was turning Naruto on even more.

Eventually they were both rutting into the other's hand, making up the pace as the other jerked them off. Their kiss had turned sloppy, groans and sighs being released between them too often to properly touch the other's lips. But it all didn't matter. The fact they were finally touching this way, feeling each other's bodies completely for the first time, and see the effect they had on the other, was an amazing experience.

And it wasn't long before they both finally released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, a bit of a cockblock, but I didn't want them to have sex yet ;) I promise there will be sex soon enough and not just one time. I promise! Now let me know what you thought :D
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, I realise many actually can't find my page through search, so here is a link: https://www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza?ref=aymt_homepage_panel hope this works!
> 
> Love, Dana


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havestarted a small contest on my Facebook page. If I reach 50 likes on there, then I will pick a person from those 50 likes and will write them a short drabble. To read more on this contest, please go to my page and read the post explaining it! My name is Dana-Eliza and you can find the link on my profile.
> 
> Now without really saying anything about this chapter, enjoy! (Also thank you for all the reviews and kind words. Love you guys!)

So soft… The duvet, the pillows, even the mattress below his body. Together it all felt like a giant hug and Naruto was never going to get up again. Mostly because his body felt like dead weight. The alcohol had done the trick, though Naruto had to admit it wasn't as bad as expected. There was no headache, he didn't feel nauseous, so all in all it was alright. The only thing that really bothered him was how tired he felt and the dry throat too. Water would be nice now, but getting up would be such a hassle. With the being tired and all. Contemplating between getting up to get something to drink and staying in bed forever, Naruto let his mind wander back to last night.

One might think that with all the alcohol Naruto had to drink that he would've forgotten a lot, but he actually remembered almost everything. From the colourful drinks to the crazy dancing with Karin and Suigetsu, and from the first kiss with Sasuke to the hand jobs under the covers. It was all a bit fuzzy, the memory coming up like a heavy fog, but he did remember. The way Sasuke's body had shivered under his hand and the hot feeling of Sasuke's erection on his palm. It almost felt surreal. The fact it had happened was still incredible. A dream come true. Something Naruto had wished would happen for such a long time. And now what?

What had it all meant? It was a drunken moment together. The kiss was induced by alcohol already and no matter how together Sasuke acted, he was still drunk. Maybe it didn't mean anything. Maybe it was a onetime thing. Naruto was aware that Sasuke didn't really see sex as a big deal. The guy didn't sleep around or anything, but it wasn't like he would see sex as something special, only to be shared with the one he loved. And this hadn't even really been sex yet. This was a hand job. It was almost insignificant.

Peeking open an eye Naruto gazed over at Sasuke's sleeping form. Face smushed into the pillow as Sasuke slept on his stomach, Naruto listened to Sasuke's soft and steady breathing. He only had to reach out his hand and Naruto would be able to touch Sasuke's face. It was so easy, so close, but he refrained. What kind of gesture would that be? Brushing Sasuke's messy bangs out of his face to see the eyelashes flutter lightly in his sleep? No, that would be something you did when you were in a relationship or maybe when you really liked someone, which Naruto actually did, but he knew Sasuke wouldn't appreciate it. He was not one for the sweet gestures and at this point Naruto felt like he still should respect those boundaries.

Sleep should be on Naruto's mind right now and he was indeed craving for it, no matter if there was already light filtering through the thick curtains. But at this point Naruto was too preoccupied with everything that had happened. Why did the need to think of everything this deeply? Sasuke didn't seem to be bothered by anything, the jerk. Couldn't Sasuke just fuss about everything and stress about what their relationship exactly was? Maybe then Naruto could instead sleep so peacefully. Naruto felt the need to prick Sasuke in the side as some kind of revenge for all the emotional crap he was currently going through, but stopped himself.

Perhaps Naruto should wake Sasuke up though. Then they could talk about this, because talking was good, right? Getting the word out? Saying exactly how he felt, even if that was some scary shit Naruto wasn't entirely ready for. It was time though. He should just say something. Give Sasuke a push against his shoulder and then blurt out everything that his head can come up with. After that he would quite possibly run out of the room and lock himself up somewhere until Sasuke had moved out and was gone forever. Seemed like a great plan.

Too bad he couldn't actually execute the plan. Without any sign of having woken up Sasuke pushed his face out of the pillow and glanced around. His hair was a mess on top of his head, hiding most of those sharp features Naruto loved so much. The dark eyes slid through the room, trying to catch their bearings and then in one swift movement Sasuke was out of bed. It was almost as if he hadn't been sleeping beside Naruto at all.

Boxers riding low on his lips Sasuke shuffled towards the door, scratching his stomach lazily while trying to tame his hair with the other hand. But this was the moment Naruto had been waiting for, right? Sasuke awake. Now all he had to do was say something. Speak up, blurt out the feelings. Do something.

'Sasuke…'

The word was spoken softly and Naruto didn't think Sasuke would actually hear it from his position by the door, but then he could see the shock go through his body. And now he had scared Sasuke by suddenly speaking up. Dark eyes slid back towards the bed and lingered on Naruto for a moment. Then with a grunt Sasuke wished Naruto a good morning or something and was about to open the door.

'Shouldn't we talk about what happened last night?' The words were rushed out, Naruto afraid the opportunity would be gone as soon as Sasuke left the room. It now hung fresh in the air still. And it bothered Naruto that Sasuke's gaze had not changed. It was the same look Naruto had gotten the whole time he was here. But something should've changed. They had shared a moment and it either should be incredibly awkward or this should be some kind of revelation that showed that Sasuke did have feelings for him. Getting the same look as before just made everything seem so empty, as if it hadn't even mattered. But it did matter, damn it!

Sasuke slowly turned back around and lazily blinked a few times at Naruto, expression still unreadable. 'Why?'

Why?! Really? Wasn't it obvious? Or did Sasuke really not care? That couldn't be the case. Sasuke had even defended Naruto in front of Suigetsu who was talking about Naruto only being a fuck. Or was it all a ruse to get him into bed? 'Because I wanna know what this all fucking means!' he eventually blurted out frustrated.

The clack of Sasuke's tongue resonated through the silent room and then with a sigh Sasuke pushed his hair back. He seemed so tired all of a sudden, as if he had been speaking to a child that just wouldn't understand why he couldn't have a cookie before dinner. Which did not make Naruto feel any better about this at all.

'We both know I don't like talking about these things at all, so I am only going to say this once and you better pay fucking attention.' The low tone Sasuke used made Naruto cringe a little, feeling the annoyance clearly in Sasuke's voice. 'Stop worrying so much. We kissed, we jerked each other off and we slept right next to each other the whole night. This is what happened. A very normal follow up on everything that has happened before. We're just going to continue our friendship we established through fanfiction and you are well aware we were more than friends back then. So the kiss it started it was normal. You wanted it, I wanted it. The hand job was unexpected, and yet expected. We have a week together, so of course we'll take things faster. We'll probably have sex soon too, which I want and you want as well. As long as no one says no, then we're good.' Sasuke's eyes lingered on Naruto a little longer, waiting for a reply, but when it didn't come soon enough, Sasuke turned around. 'And now I am going to take a leak, because I'm about to piss my pants.'

So Naruto was left sitting on the bed, staring at the now empty doorway with a mind even more jumbled up than before. There was nothing really sweet about how Sasuke had said or what he had said, but it was Sasuke so had Naruto actually expected anything else? Some things just stood out. Sasuke really wanted this. As much as Naruto wanted this. That was what Sasuke had said. They both wanted this all to happen and they would have sex and… They would have sex. The thought alone made Naruto blush instantly, because holy shit, he wanted to have sex, but this was also incredibly scary. When was it going to happen? How? Where? Sasuke didn't have any answers on this either. It just will happen at some point this week. How was he going to deal with that? Did Sasuke want him to freak out even more?

Shuffling feet moved back towards the door and soon Sasuke came into view again, looking just as tired and dishevelled as when he had left the bed. The dark eyes didn't move back up to Naruto's face, but instead focused on the bed, the conversation of before now somewhere stuffed away in a box. Flopping back onto the bed Sasuke snuggled back under the sheets and made himself comfortable to catch a few more hours of sleep.

For a moment Naruto just watched him, seeing the eyelashes now flutter as Sasuke tried to fall asleep once more, chest rising and falling with every breath intake. It seemed so peaceful and Naruto almost let it lull him back to sleep as well, but decided against it and instead went for breaking the peaceful bubble.

Grin sliding onto Naruto's lips he moved a little closer to Sasuke. 'So we're more than friends, huh?' Naruto murmured and the dark instantly opened, glaring up at Naruto.

'Fuck you,' Sasuke muttered and then instantly closed his eyes again, not wanting to deal with this any further.

Lifting a hand Naruto placed his fingers on Sasuke's stomach and let them slide over the soft skin, feeling the muscles ripple in his abdomen when he got a little too low. This was what Sasuke meant. No one was saying no, so this was okay. Naruto was allowed to touch Sasuke right here, right now, on his bare stomach. Something not everyone was allowed to do and seeing Sasuke, hardly anyone was allowed to do this. And they didn't need someone to say yes. The silent permission was enough. The way Sasuke's breathing stayed steady and how he hadn't even opened his eyes to look at what Naruto was doing was enough. The trust there was enough.

'So what are we going to do today?' Naruto murmured, fingers now sliding sideways to Sasuke's hand, teasing the skin on Sasuke's palm. It instantly opened up for him and then Naruto could easily slide his fingers through Sasuke's fingers, folding them together. And then they were holding hands. So easy. This was much better. No words were needed for this. Naruto started to understand now, even if it was hard not to fuss about every little detail. This moment was relaxing, comforting. This was what Naruto needed.

Eyes fluttering open Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, thinking about his answer as their hands were still joined together. Sasuke made no move to release Naruto's hand and this made Naruto's heart speed up slightly. So easy… 'First we'll get some more sleep. Somewhere around twelve I want to grab the train to Amsterdam and we'll do some stuff there. I mean if you come to Holland, you at least need to have seen Amsterdam I would say.' After shrugging lightly Sasuke closed his eyes once more and tried to sleep.

Amsterdam was indeed the city Naruto still wanted to see, even though he had no idea what to expect there. He had heard the rumours, but looking at Sasuke that didn't really mean anything.

Gazing down at Sasuke one final time Naruto decided that sleep would indeed be a good idea now. He hadn't slept that much yet and they still had a few hours to go. No need to stay awake when Sasuke was still staying in bed too. Without really thinking about it Naruto suddenly leaned forward, giving Sasuke a soft kiss on the lips as a way to wish him a good sleep. Something a couple would do too and Naruto had felt like it. And as long as no one said no, then it was okay, and Sasuke was definitely not saying no.

Lips were grazing each other softly with every peck, both boys taking far longer than needed to wish each other a good sleep early in the morning.

'You have really bad morning breath,' Sasuke muttered against Naruto's lips, a slight smirk gracing his lips now.

'Shut up,' was Naruto's reply before diving right back in for another round of sweet dream's kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, link is on my profile! Like the page to take part in the 50 likes contest!
> 
> Love, Dana


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now don't forget I still have a contest on my Facebook page. 50 likes and someone will get a personal drabble of 500 words. Just for you. I won't post it anywhere, it's all for you. Can also contain OCs! So check it out on my Facebook and please participate. I would love you so much for it! Link can be found on my profile!
> 
> Also thank you for all the reviews. I feel so blessed and am stunned with the attention this story is getting. It means a lot, really... This is my dream, guys, and you give me the confidence that I will be able to do this. That I can be a selling writer. So thank you so much for everything.
> 
> Now enjoy!

'Weren't we here last night too?'

Sasuke was far too busy with putting their bikes away to even answer Naruto's question, which was quite obvious anyway. Of course they were at the same place as last night, since this was the train station. Shooting Naruto a long look Sasuke just continued with the bicycles. It would've been nice if Naruto had actually helped him with these things, because trying to arrange two bikes wasn't the easiest thing. But he managed, alone, chaining them together, alone. While Naruto was simply staring up at the rotten building that covered a bit of the station.

'Let's just go,' Sasuke muttered, slapping Naruto against the shoulder to make him aware of the fact they were still going somewhere. It wasn't like the station was a nice place to look at. It needs a renovation, but who really cared about that? As long as the trains still stopped here and brought the people to the right place.

Following after Sasuke, Naruto was still busying himself with looking around. They had been here last night as well. They had passed under this little building through the cycle tunnel. Now Naruto could see it all a little better and it honestly looked a little crappy. The white paint was dirty and chipping off in various places. The wood looked as if it would break down at any given moment. Was this even safe? Hurrying forward a little Naruto tried to avoid being under the dangerous structure a little faster, but then slowed down once more when Sasuke shot him a look. Better not do something too embarrassing. It didn't stop Naruto from giving the roof above him a suspicious look. It better not crash down.

Without paying attention to what they were doing again, Naruto walked right into Sasuke, who was doing things on a machine. 'Woops, sorry,' Naruto muttered as he tried his best to glance over Sasuke's shoulder to see what he was doing. The machine was of course in Dutch, so what it all said was a mystery. The only thing he saw was Amsterdam and that was enough. They were going to Amsterdam!

Somewhere in the excited haze that covered his mind Naruto slipped an arm around Sasuke's waist and just held onto him. It only lasted a few seconds until he realised there were people around and for starters Naruto had no idea how the people around would even respond to them being together in that way, and then they also had the case of Sasuke not being a fan of public display of affection. So he pulled his hand back and let it hang by his side, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed, but all were far too absorbed with what was happening on their phone. It wasn't nice that he had to pay attention to these things, but he didn't want to screw up their day together.

A card popped out of the machine and Sasuke handed it to Naruto, holding it just a little longer while giving Naruto a long look. He had noticed Naruto's sudden discomfort. Had felt the hand slide around his waist and then suddenly get pulled back. But Naruto didn't really want to talk about this now. So he shot Sasuke a smile and hoped for the best. And it worked, because Sasuke released the ticket and averted his eyes. Now they wouldn't talk about it and this time it had been Naruto's choice. Had it been a smart choice? Maybe he should've asked if it was alright. It's what boyfriends would do, right? Though they never used that word for each other and Sasuke had only said they were more than friends. Damn it, why was he so insecure about all this?

A soft push against his side pulled him back out of his thoughts. Sasuke was motioning for Naruto to move and Naruto did, slowly. It was Sasuke's hand placed against the small of his back that caught him off guard. That was a sign, right? Sasuke was just far more confident than he was and for what reason? Because Sasuke really just didn't give a fuck. Must be nice living that way.

'The train will be here in a few minutes. We'll walk to the back, so we don't have to walk so far at Central Station,' Sasuke said, steering Naruto forward passed the first row of benches. At some point the hand against his back disappeared, but Naruto could still feel its warmth pressed there. It was a sign, a sign he liked. And the more he thought about it, the happier he was that he had taken this trip. Now it wasn't all just in his head. Now it wasn't just a dumb crush that would never be answered. They had something together.

Somewhere in the middle of the platform Sasuke stopped walking. Just randomly, as if this was the perfect place to get on the train, which was probably the case. But then the phone was taken out of a jeans' pocket and Naruto really did not like it when that happened. Sasuke didn't look like a phone addict, but there was just something with it. People staring down at their phone, hardly even noticing things happening around them. Naruto had seen someone seen walk right into a lamppost. So the need to stop Sasuke from doing whatever he was doing on his phone was rising high. Just make him think of something else. 'You know… We haven't taken any pictures together yet.'

Dark eyes rose up and stared at Naruto for a moment. Then a soft hum left Sasuke's lips. 'Okay, come here then.' Fingers waving Naruto over made Naruto's stomach flutter with butterflies, because he was stepping closer and closer until there was no room left between their bodies. If Naruto would turn his face to the right, then he could kiss Sasuke's right on the lips, in front of everyone else present at the train station.

With his phone Sasuke took a picture and the moment was over far too soon for Naruto's tastes, but seeing the picture made that feeling ebb away. 'You have a really nice smile.'

'Thank you, but I like yours more,' Sasuke replied so easily, taking his phone back and then instantly focused on that damn phone once more. It was nice to get a compliment like that and for a moment his stomach fluttered again, but then the phone was more important than him. He hated it. Until Sasuke spoke again. 'I've emailed it to you, so you can see it once you have Wi-Fi somewhere.' And that was it. That was all Sasuke had done and Naruto had been seeing problems before they really had even developed. The phone disappeared inside Sasuke's pocket and then his attention was back on Naruto. He really was screwing this up with his worrying, wasn't he? 'You alright?'

Of course Sasuke had noticed again and now actually asked. Since when did Sasuke ask? Since Sasuke actually cared for him, damn it. 'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine,' Naruto replied, shaking his head his at his own stupidity. The train then slid right passed them.

'You're weird.' And then the subject was cut off again. They wouldn't say more and even if Naruto felt happy about that somewhere, it was also a disappointment. Why was he so scared to talk about insecurities? He had never been like this. There was just something about Sasuke that made him act like this. The idea of losing Sasuke now was heart-breaking and worrying about it this much was actually making that possibility grow.

No, he should just say something. Just like this morning. It only worked out for the better and had given Naruto just that little bit of extra comfort. The position of their relationship was a little clearer now. But what about what he could do. Where were the borders? When would Sasuke say no?

So Naruto reached out, tried grabbing Sasuke's arm as they stepped inside the train, but before he could grab him and pull him close enough to talk, someone called out Sasuke's name quite loud. And just like that the moment was swept away again. A tall guy with longish dark hair walked up to them and started an animated conversation with Sasuke, shouting all kinds of excited things at Sasuke. Naruto was forgotten right then. The conversation was in Dutch and he could obviously not follow what was being said, but the guy didn't even acknowledge him. It was as if Naruto wasn't even there.

The conversation continued on and the guy started to close the distance between him and Sasuke and something didn't feel right. The way he was looking down at Sasuke, this strange twinkle in his eyes. Naruto wanted to say something, push the guy out of the way and make Sasuke focus on him again. This was their day together. Naruto was only here for a week and after that this guy could hang out with Sasuke all he wanted, in a friendly way. Not in the way this guy wanted to hang out with Sasuke. There was something definitely off about all this.

And then suddenly Sasuke dropped Naruto's name, even motioning towards him, so the guy actually noticed Naruto standing there as well. Brown eyes slipped towards Naruto for a split second before settling back on Sasuke, continuing the conversation in Dutch as if he still wasn't there. But then Sasuke dropped the next word that left the guy stunned. Date. Naruto had heard it right. Sasuke had used the word date and Naruto was very certain Sasuke was still talking about him. This was a date, they were going on a date. This guy was nothing to them.

So Naruto then swept in, extending his hand and offering it to the guy. 'Hey, I'm Naruto,' he said cheerfully, the burst of confidence making his smile even brighter than normal. It was his best trait, if he had to believe Sasuke. This guy must see that his smile was a good asset too, right? Yes, he was dating Sasuke. Today. Right now.

Under his breath the guy muttered his name, but Naruto didn't hear it really, and right after that he hurried off down the train, following the small path between the seats. It was odd and came completely out of nowhere, and it gave Naruto another burst of confidence. He made the guy leave. Naruto could not stop smiling and as Sasuke glanced over at Naruto, a smirk slipped onto his lips as well. 'Thanks for saving me,' Sasuke replied, leaning back against the side of the train.

'You're very welcome,' Naruto responded with a gleeful smile on his lips. 'Who was that anyway?' Of course he had to ask that. Naruto was still curious about who that was and how Sasuke even knew him.

But the way Sasuke squirmed a little in his place and avoided Naruto's gaze, didn't really mean anything good either. This wasn't some random guy, that's for sure. 'He was my first boyfriend.' And that was the answer Naruto rather not have heard. The first boyfriend meant a lot. There were a lot of other firsts those two had shared and Naruto rather had not known who Sasuke's firsts were. The guy wasn't even really handsome and Sasuke deserved a lot better. Was Naruto better looking? 'It didn't last long though. It was during my rebellious phase where I wanted to shock my parents more than actually find a good guy to be with. We broke up after a few months, but he still sometimes tries to get us back together.'

Rebellious phase… Also a way to come out. Not how Naruto had done it, but Sasuke was very different in that anyway. It still didn't really lighten the blow. Who honestly wants to know who their current boyfriend had slept with? This awkward mood rose up between them. Naruto started fidgeting with the sleeve of his jacket, looking even more uncomfortable now. The confidence shot he had before had now completely sunken down and he wasn't sure how to get back up.

Until a hand grabbed his hand, their fingers tangled together, and Sasuke adding a last line that didn't really put Naruto's heart at ease, but did lighten the blow.

'But I had been single for almost two years now.'


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there dear reader :D This is mostly a bit of a filler chapter I guess... It's me introducing a bit of Amsterdam and then end it on... a certain note. I haven't done much with Amsterdam and I don't think I will continue on with it, because really only having them move through Amsterdam and such can't be too interesting ;) So yeah, just enjoy this little chapter ^^
> 
> Now enjoy, my lovelies!

Trying his best not to get trampled while stepping out of the train, Naruto managed to pass the impatient people trying to force their way into it. Couldn't they just wait a few seconds until everyone who needed to get out, had gotten out? And even out on the platform Naruto didn't feel very safe. There were so many people around, waiting on another train to arrive on the other side of the platform, and as Naruto gazed out, he could see rows and rows of platforms stretched out. It was obvious this was one of the main stations of the Netherlands, which is to be expected of the capital.

And of course Naruto had looked around him a little too long and was already a few steps behind Sasuke, because the guy was always in a hurry. Couldn't even appreciate the sights around him, because he just didn't care. Of course Sasuke also knew this place already, so maybe it wasn't all too odd he didn't look up and see the old worn out building covering the platforms in its entirety. The glass panels covering the roof were stained badly and hardly let any light through, but it gave the place a historic view or something. When they finally moved down the stairs it was a whole different sight though. Small stores all lined up on the sides and a big hallway covered in white and dark blue tiles, screaming design and modern. A whole different look than what Naruto saw above.

Moving through a small gate Sasuke bumped his hip against the side and then just walked on as if nothing had happened, as if he belonged here. It was odd to see Sasuke walking in front of him like that, with this ease. Sasuke came here often, that was for sure. So used to where he should go and what should happen. The way his hand slid over the gate's side and let his card connect with it.

By the time Naruto finally caught up to Sasuke, they had already reached the exit of the large station. As the sliding doors slipped open for them, a gust of air rushed up to them and made Naruto shiver lightly, but it was soon brushed off as the midday sun touched their faces. The first thing Naruto noticed was the incredible large amount of people, all passing by, all seeming to be in a hurry. Some were moving towards the trams that were stalled right outside of the station, and other disappeared down a large red stairs that led to somewhere underground. This buzz hung in the air of people talking to one another or speaking on the phone just a tat little too loud. It was all just so… alive.

After a few steps Naruto grabbed Sasuke's sleeve to be sure they wouldn't lose each other among the flurry of people, and right at that moment Sasuke stopped walking, right in the middle of a pathway. Glancing back Sasuke looked right into Naruto's eyes with this strange smile on his lips. Two fingers were placed against Naruto's chin and then slowly his head was turned to the side. And right as Naruto's eyes finally landed on what Sasuke wanted to show him, Naruto sucked in a deep breath. No further words were needed there. Naruto understood why Sasuke hadn't said anything and had waited on this moment to show him.

'Wow,' Naruto breathed out, letting his eyes slide over the outside of the huge building.

A tug of Sasuke's hand pulled Naruto's attention back towards the road and they slowly started moving again. 'It's pretty, right? The station is very old and they only do some renovating here and there. Amsterdam central station is one of the best looking buildings around in my opinion.'

Casting one last look back Naruto took in its amazing sight. He would take a picture, but the volume of people and trams around only ruined the bottom of the building. It was the top part that made it so beautiful, with its intricate structures. A sudden ringing sound made Naruto turn back forward and almost walk right into the large man in front of him. The traffic light was turned red and a tram was passing them now. The blank stares of people inside the tram was a funny view to Naruto and a large grin started spreading on his lips. The excitement of even being here was tugging at his muscles and he had to prevent himself from skipping away to wherever they were going.

A hand brushing against the back of his forced Naruto to glance down and see Sasuke's hand offered out to hold. Without question Naruto took it, but was still a little surprised. There were so many people around and Naruto could feel the judging glances coming up already, but Sasuke just didn't care. His dark eyes were focused on the traffic light and waited till they could continue their journey again.

'It's so we don't lose each other,' Sasuke then explained matter-of-factly. 'We're about to reach a very crowded street and it would be really typical if you got lost right as we entered Amsterdam.' The insult was very clear there and Naruto was about to retaliate, but then the traffic light turned green and the body of people started walking all at the same time, pushing others out of the way so they could hurry along and be stressful somewhere else.

And right as they crossed the street, Naruto understood why Sasuke and he were holding hands. Everyone was practically pressed together and with people walking at different speeds, it was hard to really get somewhere. Some moved into a little side street on the right, but most just continued on. Naruto was actually very happy Sasuke pulled him to the side into a small building and got them out of the crowded street. That was until Naruto turned around and saw what building they had entered.

Before Naruto could even voice some kind of protest, Sasuke was already paying two tickets at the small counter by the door. A deep blush had settled on Naruto's cheeks as he looked inside, feeling very uncomfortable, because you did not take your date to a place like this, right? Without meaning something at least. Naruto had heard the rumours about Amsterdam and this was just… very fitting and a little scary as well.

It took Sasuke one look to see what was going on with Naruto. Stepping right in front of Naruto, Sasuke tapped him against the forehead first and then added, 'this is a museum, idiot. Not some kind of sex dungeon. We're here to have some fun, not fuck each other's brains out.' And with that said Sasuke turned away and walked right into the… sex museum. Okay, maybe Naruto's brain had overreacted a little bit, but how was he supposed to know? It could've been this interactive museum or something, right? Those things now existed and Naruto didn't even want to know how that would work here. It better not be an interactive museum.

Slowly following after Sasuke they moved up a stairs and entered the first hall. It was stacked with glass walls and in between were pictures hanging, but from this distance Naruto couldn't really see what was portrait on them. At least this was nothing interactive, unless it was find the differences or something. Sasuke walked right up to a wall of photos and looked them over, his facial expression staying very blank, except for the weird tugging happening at his lips. Reluctantly Naruto got up beside Sasuke and finally took his first look at one of the pictures.

'Wow, this lady has a lot of pubic hair…'

Yes, that was indeed the first thing Naruto noticed. These were all pornographic pictures, but they were very old. They were all in black and white and the furniture and the way the man was dressed said this was definitely quite a few years back. There was a naked female right in the middle of the picture, hips wide, a little bit of a belly, and a lot of pubic hair. This was something you would definitely not see in modern porn pictures. Funny how it all had changed. Naruto didn't really find the woman beautiful, but that was more her face than her body. Physically he was not attracted to her at all though, but he could appreciate the porn his grandfather looked at. Except that thought was too creepy and should be stowed somewhere deep inside his brain.

'A little bit too much I think,' Sasuke muttered, eyes fluttering towards the next picture, which had the same general idea. The woman was just in a different pose. Oddly enough the man never seemed to lose any clothing.

Coming up with a good comeback Naruto couldn't let this opportunity slide, even if it made his heart point inside his chest, because they hadn't had these kinds of conversations in real life before. 'Well, it's not like you shave everything off either. You got quite a bit of fuzz going on down there.' And the only reason he could know this was because Naruto had seen it, a few times already. Had even felt it prickle his fingers when he had held Sasuke's erection.

Dark eyes shot back towards Naruto's face and a black eyebrow was raised for a second. 'I do shave quite a bit more than she does though. I have less hair than you down there since I have the balls to shave my balls. Unfortunately not everyone is blessed with blond hair like you.' Which was true, entirely true. Sasuke shaved everything, except for the bit right above his dick. That would only be trimmed down. It was a sign that he could shave it all off if he wanted to, but found this better looking or something. And well, it kind of did look nice. Why was Naruto thinking about pubic hair this much now? And why did it matter? Stupid hair. 'But I like you and your blond hair. I still have these vivid images of you in your desk chair in my mind, bared completely before me, rocking those few blond hairs…' The smirk on Sasuke's face first made Naruto's heart speed up a little, but when another couple turned the corner, eyes wide due what they had just heard, it sunk right back down, and a little deeper.

The smile then tugging on Sasuke's lips made it even worse, because yes, those people had indeed heard about Naruto's posing and his blond pubic hair, and this was very embarrassing. Quickly he grabbed Sasuke's sleeve and pulled him towards the exit of the hall, up another flight of stairs to simply get away from the couple.

Naruto hardly paid attention to where they even ended up, but they were alone there and that was all that mattered. So many feelings were rushing through his body. Embarrassment, but also excitement and he had to admit this place was leaving him a little horny as well. Revenge fresh in his mind made Naruto push Sasuke against a wall and place his hands on either side of Sasuke's body to prevent him from leaving so easily. Lips latched onto a soft pale neck and then Naruto started sucking.

This would be his revenge. Leaving Sasuke to walk around with a fresh hickey on his skin, showing the world they had done something together. The purplish bruise would be seen by everyone, and in the meantime Naruto would enjoy the soft sighs escaping Sasuke's lips. There wasn't a no lingering in the air, the permission to continue evident in Sasuke's hands holding onto Naruto's hips, thumbs sliding under Naruto's shirt to touch the warm skin below.

His tongue swirled over the spot a few times before he would start sucking again, teeth grazing the now sensitive skin, and he continued until he was certain the spot would be there. Until the hormones had cooled down slightly. Eventually they broke apart when the boy and girl from before came walking up the stairs. Their breathing were heavy and the blush on their cheeks was enough of an evidence of what they had been doing, together with the mark now fresh on Sasuke's pale skin, right on the junction between shoulder and neck.

They wouldn't go further than this now, but Sasuke had definitely been right. They were going to have sex and it wouldn't be long now. And God, did Naruto want to have sex with Sasuke. But unfortunately they were still a long way from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, link is on my profile.
> 
> Everyone who comes to visit Amsterdam will get a tour through this museum! Though I will not talk to you about how I'm shaved or will give you a hickey... Just so we're clear on that.
> 
> I have also been a little unmotivated this week. If someone has tips, please let me know!
> 
> Love, Dana


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SasuNaru

Another day had passed. Another one, without any kind of sex. Not even a goodnight's kiss this time and Naruto really could only blame himself this time. They had a fantastic time in Amsterdam. Sasuke showed him around a little bit, they did some shopping, and then got something to eat before heading back to Westzaan. It had all been fun until they got home. All it took was a single look from Itachi directed at Sasuke's neck and that was it for Naruto. The guy knew what Naruto had done to his little brother and that was not right. So when it was time to go to bed, Naruto had quickly undressed and had jumped unto the almost flat air mattress. Turning his back towards the bed Naruto had closed the door to having sex that night, too embarrassed and scared on what would happen. There was no alcohol to help them move forward this time. The worst part was that he could hear Sasuke sit up in his bed for a few minutes, unsure about what had just happened. Naruto had flat out rejected Sasuke with this stupid behaviour.

The morning after had been a little awkward due to all this. Sasuke hadn't spoken much and had just gone downstairs to get some breakfast. They would stay at home today, so they was no need to rush, and Sasuke figured Naruto could find his own way downstairs by now. The morning just flew by after that, sitting in a very empty house, because the family was out to do some shopping on their free weekend and Itachi was seeing friends or something. Deciding to watch a movie they had flicked on the TV downstairs.

And that was what they were doing now. Sitting spread out on the couch, absentmindedly staring at the screen, while Sasuke was lazily rubbing circles on the inside of Naruto's knee. It had distracted Naruto almost instantly, but it was also a relief somewhere. It meant Sasuke would still try now and this was a good opportunity. Now it all depended on how Naruto would respond to the rubbing. If he would close his legs now, it meant he was not interested and Sasuke would get another silent rejection. If he would keep his legs at the same distance apart from each other, then Naruto would still be contemplating if this was alright. And if Naruto would actually part his legs a little further, then this would be the hint that Sasuke could continue and move his hand even further down.

Leg trembling slightly at first Naruto slowly opened his leg a little, the back rest of the couch preventing him from doing more, but it was enough. Biting his nail Naruto waited on Sasuke to continue, heart racing and butterflies fluttering through his stomach. And then the hand slipped down, sliding down Naruto's inner thigh until it almost reached Naruto's crotch and then it moved back up again. Rubbing his hand up and down Naruto's thigh, Sasuke sent all kinds of tingles rushing through Naruto's body. Neither of the boys was now really paying attention to the movie, even if they pretended they were.

Naruto could feel the dark eyes burning on his skin and all it took was a sideway glance from Naruto, catching Sasuke's eyes from across the couch, and that was the signal. Sitting up Sasuke pushed himself away from his couch cushion and easily slipped right between Naruto's parted legs. In response Naruto let himself slide down a little until he was almost lying down, giving Sasuke the opportunity to lie down upon him. It was really that easy. Their bodies reacting to the mood they both had created.

And now they were in a position that still made Naruto's heart flutter a little with fear, but when Sasuke's lips came crashing down hungrily, that thought was out the window. It also helped that Sasuke's hard on was pressed against his thigh. It was good to know that Sasuke found Naruto so attractive that even the thought of having sex together got him hard and god, did it turn Naruto on as well.

In a hurry Naruto's shirt was taken off, a ripping sound making Naruto fear it would be ruined after this, but he suddenly cared less when Sasuke decided his shirt would follow. After that it all happened so fast. Sasuke was forcing Naruto's pants from his body, it being a little tight apparently and then his socks came off, followed by his boxers, and for the first time he was completely bare right in front of Sasuke, without a camera being present. Now Sasuke could truly see every hair, every freckle, and perhaps even zits Naruto didn't know about, spread over his body.

But it was as if Sasuke hardly even cared. Instantly he moved forward, lips attaching themselves to Naruto's bare thigh, and there he drew a path of sucks and kisses, hickeys blooming up everywhere on his skin. The clink of Sasuke's belt coming lose and then the heavy material falling to the floor made Naruto buck up his hips a little. Knowing Sasuke was now naked too made Naruto want to rush through this even more. He wanted to have Sasuke, right here, right now.

Sitting back Sasuke removed himself a little from Naruto's body and stared down at the tanned figure in front of him. Naruto did the same, letting his eyes roam over Sasuke's skin. A bruise covered Sasuke's hip and a light stubble had formed already around Sasuke's dick. A hand then came into view as Sasuke gave his flushed erection a few lazy strokes and Naruto found himself doing the same, releasing some pressure and making sure it would stay hard since they weren't really touching anymore and those dicks can never be trusted.

Swooping down Sasuke face suddenly disappeared out of sight, reaching for something under the couch, and when he came back up, Naruto just stared at him completely flabbergasted. 'You keep that under the couch?!'

The deadpan look Sasuke then shot back made Naruto blush slightly, because of course Sasuke did not keep lube and condoms under the couch. 'I came prepared since I didn't want to run upstairs to get it after we've started. That would be a fucking mood killer, like this one,' he replied, uncapping the bottle of lube and spreading some of the clear liquid over his fingers. It was already decided then who would be the receiver now and it sent another wave of butterflies through Naruto's stomach, and he wasn't sure if it was excitement or fear this time.

A cold finger slipped down between Naruto's ass cheeks and when he felt the pressure on his hole, a shiver ran down his spine. This was really happening. Yes, Naruto could still say no and he was certain Sasuke would stop. He did trust Sasuke that much. But he didn't want to stop. This was what he had wanted for so long and now he was here, maybe not in a bed, but with Sasuke naked in front of him, ready to have sex or make love to him. Whatever you wanted to call it.

Right as the first cold finger slipped in, Sasuke distracted Naruto by giving him a kiss on the lips. Lazily Sasuke let his tongue circle around Naruto's, his finger sliding in and out of Naruto's puckered hole with ease. Naruto couldn't fully ignore what was happening down there. Not when it had been so long since this last happened. The slight pressure against his walls made Naruto suck in a breath every time the finger slid in, sighing softly into the kiss.

When lips moved away from Naruto's lips and down to his right nipple, Naruto prepared himself for the second finger, it slipping in right beside the first. The suck on his nub did distract him from the sudden sting and soon it ebbed away, leaving only the strange feeling of being fuller behind. His body still wanted to push those fingers out every time they got close to sliding out, but right then Sasuke would push them back in, sending a wave of an odd pleasure through Naruto's body.

Removing himself from Naruto's now perked nipple Sasuke let his tongue slide a path down Naruto's stomach and abdomen, letting it trace the head of Naruto's cock a little bit. It had gone soft. Of course it had. Naruto was thinking too much and now he had gone soft, because dicks betrayed you like that. At least Sasuke understood that Naruto was still turned on and that this wasn't some kind of stupid rejection, because he brought his other free hand into play and started stroking Naruto until it finally found some life again. That certainly was a great distraction, but it was very hard to miss the third finger slipping inside as well, stretching him further and further as it slid deeper and deeper, snuggly pressed against his inner walls.

Sasuke's hand was certainly working miracles, especially when he brought his lips down over the head of Naruto's cock and let his tongue play with the most sensitive part right below the head. Soon it was fully back to life and with the fingers having stretched him enough, Sasuke found himself getting very impatient.

Fingers were pulled out and left Naruto feeling a little bare, but when he heard a package rip, the wave of fear came rushing back. Blue eyes cast a glance down and saw Sasuke carefully rolling a condom out over his erection, the rubber giving it a strange shine. He had done this before and damn it, he still really wanted this. This was no time to be scared and chicken out.

With that final thought in mind Naruto watched Sasuke settle himself between Naruto's legs, lifting one up to have it lean on Sasuke's hip. His hand reached for his length and lined it up with Naruto's prepared hole and then as he leaned forward for a soft kiss on Naruto's lips, Sasuke let his erection slowly slide into Naruto.

There was a slight burn moving up Naruto's back, but Sasuke took his time, distracting Naruto with more soft kisses, until his cock was fully inside and Naruto relaxed enough. Lips then moving down to Naruto's neck, Sasuke finally started to move, retracting a little from Naruto and then slowly moving forward once more. It wasn't a fast pace and it wasn't extremely hard or rough, and Naruto enjoyed it this way. Hearing Sasuke's breath pitch up a little every time he was fully inside again, feeling Naruto's walls clench around him, sucking him in deeper.

Naruto wanted to do more, have Sasuke enjoy every little bit of his body. Lifting a leg up he wrapped it around Sasuke's waist, giving him more room to sink even deeper inside Naruto's puckered hole. His hands slithered down Sasuke's back, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's ass cheeks and squeezing them roughly whenever he slipped back in. The sounds that bubbled up from Sasuke's throat were amazing to hear. To feel him let go and give himself to the moment, pushing everything he had up into Naruto.

With his eyes closed Naruto let his senses take in everything around him. The feeling of Sasuke's breath fanning against his neck, the slickness of their bodies sliding up and down against each other, and then the sudden fingers slipping between them and reaching for Naruto's dick. Everything they were doing was already taking its toll on Sasuke and now Naruto would be reaching his peak quite soon as well.

The hand started pumping Naruto's erection in a far faster pace than they were going at, pulling far louder sounds from Naruto's lips. Far more vocal about his needs Naruto groaned out his pleasure, throwing his head back in the couch pillow and letting Sasuke take charge.

It was the broken cry and the off pace that caught Naruto's attention for a second, unaware that Sasuke had already been that close. But after opening his eyes Naruto saw the parted lips and felt the shudder run through his body. There was a moment Sasuke halted his pumping, coming down from his own high having priority now, but when those lazy dark eyes casted a glance down at Naruto, it started up again, following the same fast pace as before.

Slick sounds rose up from between them, the precum making it all a little easier to move. Now Naruto did try to keep his sounds in, Sasuke's eyes still looking down at him, keeping their eyes locked as he rubbed Naruto to completion. Somewhere it was unsettling, this strange intimate environment Sasuke was creating. But the closer Naruto got to his orgasm, the louder he also became. Eventually he couldn't prevent the moans from tumbling off his lips anymore and with a final drawn out moan, Naruto came, cum slipping over Sasuke's hand and onto Naruto's abdomen.

After a few final strokes, letting Naruto ride out his orgasm, Sasuke let go of Naruto's length and reached for his boxers to clean up both his hand and Naruto's abdomen. The way Sasuke just went to work to getting cleaned up and closing this all off, was odd to watch. Pulling himself out of Naruto with his now softening dick, sliding off the condom and tying a knot in it before dropping it on the dirty boxers. It all felt so final while Naruto still wanted to relish in the moment and deal with the awkwardness when the glow of sex was gone.

Sasuke followed by leaning back against the couch, legs spread apart a little, and simply showing off his full nakedness. A simple smile then formed on his lips and it made Naruto realise that there would be no awkwardness after the sex. Sasuke wouldn't let it happen. Because sex wasn't something separate. It was part of their friendship, of their relationship, and this was normal. This was what couples did and Naruto really had to stop fussing about everything.

'That was definitely worth the wait,' Sasuke muttered softly, eyes slipping closed as he relaxed against the back rest.

Maybe it was an odd thing to say, because this was definitely not the best sex Naruto had ever experienced. It's not something you can expect from a first time together anyway. But that was not the point. It was about how they felt while they had sex and this was about much more than pleasure and god, did he hate Sasuke for making it all so simple.

'Yeah, though I'm glad we didn't wait any longer…'

'I think you should thank me for that since you were ready to wait much longer.'

'Fuck you.'

And the look that Sasuke then shot back made Naruto's heart flutter once again, because that definitely didn't mean a "fuck you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, can find the link on my profile! Picture of Amsterdam Central Station is up.
> 
> And this is def not the best sex scene I have ever written T.T I still think I made my point though, I hope...
> 
> I've also been thinking on doing a chapter with Itachi teasing Sasuke and Naruto in the extras story, if you guys are interested? Let me know!
> 
> Love, Dana


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter... This is NaruSasu. You don't have to read it, but this is a lot sexier than the chapter before. So please enjoy!

After a few hours of just lazing around on the couch, wearing only boxers to cover up their privates. It was relaxed and Naruto really felt comfortable. This was the perfect place to be. House to themselves for a while and just be in each other's presence, knowing you are officially together. After the second movie had ended as well, it was time to move. Without sharing many words they decided it was time for a shower, simply talking about washing away the sweat of their previous actions and the fact they could actually talk about having sex before, made this all better. No strange uncomfortable moments between them. Sex should be something easy to talk about with the one you like.

So it was decided they were taking a shower together, but that idea only really settled in when they found themselves in the bathroom. At least it was Naruto who had been quite stunned for a second. Sasuke was already in the shower, casually washing his body, hands sliding over every inch of his bare flesh. The water cascading down his back made his skin shine slightly under the bright bathroom light. It hit Naruto quite unexpectedly. Sasuke really was a handsome guy, but this, this was just perfect. Every dirty thought Naruto ever had about Sasuke slithered through his mind, and with all that going through his head, Naruto opened the shower door and stepped inside the stall.

The heat of the shower caused steam to rise up, fogging up Naruto's vision for a minute. Hands reaching out Naruto soon collided with Sasuke's back, fingers grazing the slippery skin before him. Even if it was a bit odd to suddenly budge in like this, Naruto moved his hands to Sasuke's hips and held them there, keeping their bodies pressed together, ass to crotch. The look Sasuke cast over his shoulder sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. The uncaring look that told Naruto Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing, what he was doing to Naruto. Teasing, flirting, showing off his body just to get Naruto's attention.

Sasuke then leaned back against Naruto's body, grabbing the hand placed on his hip, and then slowly moved them forward until the beam of water slid down between them, warming both of their bodies. It made everything slide together easier and Naruto really couldn't resist. Bringing his mouth to Sasuke's neck he started littering it with kisses and sucks, tongue slipping out here and there, only tasting the water. Accompanying this Naruto started rubbing his crotch firmly against Sasuke's ass, causing a soft pleased hum to leave Sasuke's throat. The time on the couch might not have been the sexiest experience Naruto had ever had, but this was definitely a change from that.

It didn't take long before Sasuke actually responded to the rubbing, pressing his ass back against Naruto, the friction making Naruto harder and harder. He really wanted Sasuke, so badly. The things Sasuke had once described for him slipped through his mind again. And now he simply wanted to be inside of Sasuke, feel those walls around him, sucking him further in.

With every bit of strength Naruto possessed he pulled away from Sasuke, but only slightly. It was necessary. Not because he wanted to stop what he was doing. Quite the contrary. This was all with the right intensions. Because now he actually had access to Sasuke's body. Could move his hands all over that soft skin. It was a little cold in his position now, but that would be forgotten soon enough. Naruto was already happy the stall was big enough to hold two people and he would take full advantage of this fact.

No hints were needed for what Naruto was planning on doing. As soon as Naruto stepped away, Sasuke leaned forward, arm placed against the wall, so he could rest his forehead against it. It all went so smoothly. Moving slightly to the side Naruto still pressed his erection against Sasuke's hip, needing to touch Sasuke with his most sensitive organ. Placing a finger against Sasuke's spine, Naruto let it slide down, following the line of Sasuke's body. Right as he reached the small of Sasuke's back, the other's breathing picked up a little, shifting in his position against the cold tiled wall. Naruto needed to bite his lip now, feeling Sasuke's need thumping inside his body.

And then his finger disappeared between two perfect ass cheeks. Firm and round, but not too big. Perfect to see his cock soon disappear between and that was all Naruto truly could think about now. The puckered hole was easily found, moving against the tip of his finger as he circled the rough edges.

Heart beat speeding up Naruto get ready for the next move. This was finally going to happen. For a moment he doubted. Mostly because water wasn't really a good lube. But when Sasuke impatiently pressed his ass back against the finger, Naruto let that thought slide out the window. The first finger slipped in rather easily. The walls instantly clamped down on the intrusion, squeezing it harshly before slowly letting go again. It made Naruto groan softly, the thought of this happening to his length soon turning him on more and more. The gasp that left Sasuke's lips helped too. There was not a sign of pain, only pleasure and lust.

Moving the finger back and forth Naruto curved his finger slightly, letting it slide all over the walls and feel it move with every push. The soft sighs escaping Sasuke's lips resonated against the tiled walls, causing Naruto to actually speed up his movements and thrust his finger in harder. Didn't shouldn't last much longer, because Sasuke's sounds actually got louder then, practically begging for more attention. This was a side Naruto knew existed. They had spoken so often about it. But now actually witnessing it. This was incredible.

A bit sloppily the second finger was pushed in and Naruto realised too late his nail now grazed the Sasuke's walls, but it caused a different effect. A guttural moan was pulled from deep down Sasuke's throat and then he pushed his hips back harder. Naruto stilled for a moment, making sure Sasuke was really okay, and then he heard a word being muttered softly. It sounded a little like "fuck", but then pronounced just a little differently. It was still a good sign though, so Naruto started thrusting his fingers in and out again, picking up a good pace while scissoring his fingers along the way, stretching the walls as best as he could.

'Two is enough,' Sasuke suddenly muttered.

Naruto hadn't expected Sasuke to actually speak up, so a bit confused he glanced over, meeting one dark eye glancing over a shoulder. The fingers had stilled as he replied with a very intelligent 'what?'

'You don't need to use a third finger. I don't mind the bit of pain.' The dark eye lingered on Naruto a little longer and then Naruto could read the unspoken words written in those eyes. "I want to feel your cock inside of me right now and not waste any more time."

Quickly Naruto pulled his fingers back and stepped back into his previous place, in his hurry almost slipping to the shower stall's floor. But he stayed standing and got comfortable right where he wanted to be. His eyes were now glued to Sasuke's backside and when placing his hands on either ass cheek, he parted them to see the puckered hole wink at him, practically asking to be filled. So then of course Naruto had to. Aligning his erection with the prepped hole, Naruto finally pushed in. A relieved sigh rose up between them as soon as he slipped in. Naruto stopped moving only when his hips were pressed nicely against Sasuke's ass cheeks, their bodies connected as much as they could be.

And then Naruto just pulled back. Eyes still glued to Sasuke's ass, Naruto watched his cock move out of the puckered hole, the walls squeezing hard around him, almost preventing him from doing this. As he was about to slip out, he snapped his hips forward, their bodies colliding harshly. The sound of their wet skin slapping together resonated through the tiled room, the echo louder than their voices.

A pace was soon set, Naruto thrusting in and out of Sasuke. It wasn't very fast, but just relaxed, letting Naruto relish in the feeling of being inside of Sasuke. But someone was getting impatient. Groans were not growing louder anymore and Sasuke was hardly moving. That was when more words were muttered, a dark eye casting another look over his shoulder. 'Harder, Naruto,' he breathed out, voice sounding a little thicker than before.

Naruto complied, after groaning softly at the way Sasuke spoke to him. Harder… That could definitely be arranged. Pulling his cock out almost all the way, until only the head was still inside, Naruto thrust back in hard, their combined groans sounding far louder than the slap of skin this time.

After that Naruto kept that up, thrusting in faster and harder until he couldn't do anymore. That was when the sounds got really loud and Naruto was surprised Sasuke could produce that much sound. So different than from when Sasuke had been the one fucking him. This was a side Naruto could get used to and would want to see many times more. Though having Sasuke inside of him was in a way very fulfilling as well. As if he were able to completely give himself to the other.

A few minutes of keeping up with this pace, Sasuke's voice suddenly sounded softer and a little muffled. It didn't matter how hard Naruto pushed forward or how fast he would make the pace, the sounds didn't grow louder again. For a moment it bothered him, but then he realised this still felt amazing and Sasuke had already reached between his legs to jerk off.

Leaning forward Naruto placed a hand against the wall to keep his position, his forehead now placed against Sasuke's shoulder blade. Broken groans kept spilling off his lips, the squeeze of the walls surprising him with every thrust. His balls were tightening and the heat of his orgasm was spreading through his body, coursing through his veins. In their shifting Naruto's head had ended up under the showerhead, water harshly cascading down on his scalp, but he hardly even noticed, too focused on what was about to come.

And then it finally hit him and it hit him hard. His voice got caught in his throat, hips shocking more than actually thrusting inside one last time. Naruto came crashing down just as fast as he had gone up and then he just stood there, emptied cock still inside of Sasuke, breathing coming out in harsh puffs, and knees wobbly below him. He had actually stopped moving and realised again too late Sasuke was still there and needed attention, but right when he wanted to move, Sasuke stood back up straight and let out a long sigh. Sasuke had come already and Naruto had no idea when this had actually happened.

With a chuckle Sasuke then turned around to finally face Naruto again, a soft chuckle lifting up in the air. Lazily he pushed his bangs out of his face, leaning back against the wall with this pleased smile on his lips. 'Fuck, that was good,' he breathed out, reaching out an arm to wrap around Naruto's shoulders and pull him close. The other arm hung limply beside his body and that was when Naruto noticed something.

Lifting Sasuke's right arm he looked at a specific mark on his lower arm. Letting his fingers slide over the mark, Sasuke pulled it back instantly, it actually appearing to hurt. 'You bit yourself,' Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

'Yeah, I'm a biter,' Sasuke answered, small grin on his lips as he watched Naruto's eyes, trying to see what the other was thinking about this all. 'Be happy it wasn't your neck. Usually my teeth end up there.'

'Didn't know you were a biter,' Naruto said softly. And here he thought he knew pretty much everything about Sasuke, especially about everything he liked in the bedroom, but that apparently wasn't the case.

Carefully the other hand was wrapped around Naruto's shoulders too. Slowly Naruto was pulled closer, blue eyes glued to the thin soft lips, seeing teeth bite down on the bottom lip as Sasuke pulled another alluring look. God, was he sexy. 'There is a lot you don't know about me, but isn't it fun to figure everything out along the way? Now we have enough excuses to do this over and over again.'

A smirk then formed on Naruto's lips as well and before he actually leaned in for a kiss, he replied with a short, 'I would like that.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile! And see what I do with my life
> 
> Love, Dana


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. Another chapter. One no one wanted to see, but you're getting it anyway! This one was at times a little hard to write, because it came a little close to home. Not what has happened to me, but how Sasuke reacts to things. The ones who know me a little might understand what I mean. I'll have some extra notes at the end of this chapter!
> 
> Now enjoy, maybe?

Fingers tangled together on the cushion of the seat between them. Eyes glancing out the window, hardly paying any attention to what was happening around them. And silence.

Waking up that morning had been very difficult. Naruto had been snuggled close to Sasuke's side, mind filled with dreams about them together, as the soft mattress pressed into his back and the duvet heavily laid over his body. One of Sasuke's strong arms had been wrapped around his frame, and that is how they had slept. Then the alarm went off, breaking that peaceful moment they had together. The noises from outside the room came rushing in, Sasuke's parents already awake and Itachi in the shower. They didn't really have a moment to relax and wake up easily. But as dark eyes focused on Naruto's blue ones, Sasuke moved in for a long sweet kiss. The last one they would share so intimately.

After taking a few minutes extra they really needed to hurry. A quick shower, this time taken separately, so Naruto could actually pack his stuff and not procrastinate on that even more. This followed by breakfast with the family, sharing light conversation that went in one ear and out the other. It was hard to pay attention now when something this heavy was weighing on his shoulders. The goodbyes that followed were nice and Naruto did really think Sasuke had sweet parents. They even gave him some Dutch treats to bring back home. Mikoto gave him a hug, one Naruto didn't expect considering Sasuke never wanting to hug. Didn't run in the family perhaps. Fugaku just gave him a firm handshake, but the slight smile told Naruto it was an honest one. He had felt welcome in their home, even if he did not speak their language, and now he would be leaving their warmth again, far too soon.

The suitcase was stuffed in the back of Itachi's car and then the brother actually opened the door for Naruto to take a seat. The thick glasses Itachi had to wear were really a funny sight, enlarging Itachi's eyes just a little, but it gave him this approachable look. Like you wanted to get to know Itachi better. Not to mention that he was handsome as well. Naruto really wanted to stay. Live under this roof and feel the family bonds. Feel the love the family shared for one another, even if it was denied at times. And feel Sasuke's hand wrapped around his far more often than this final time on the seats between them. The leather felt cold against his skin and the slam of the door made everything even more final. Naruto was going home.

The road there was spend in silence and now Naruto thought about it, Sasuke hadn't really spoken at all today, but neither had he really. How could he speak when there was this thick lump stuck in his throat, enabling him to even swallow properly? And what was even left to say? Wouldn't he just be filling empty holes with promises he might not be able to keep? Like when they would see each other again. When there was time and money, which did not happen a lot for them.

After fifteen minutes of driving the first airplanes came into view, parker by the side of the road or just about to take lift off as they slid down the track. It was a beautiful sight to see, but not one Naruto wanted to see so early. They were almost there now. Itachi's hand swiftly changed gears and moved behind another car, swerving through the busy traffic until he had found the right road that would lead into a tunnel. And after that tunnel, they would be there.

Large buildings rose up in front of them, big booming advertisements displayed on them, begging you to buy the latest gadget. A car cut them off and for a second Naruto expected an outburst coming from Itachi, as most drivers would do when some idiot didn't pay attention to where they were going. It's honestly the only thing Naruto had ever experienced. Sakura was a maniac behind the wheel, always speeding and daring to text while driving as well. Good thing that girl didn't actually own a car. Itachi though, stayed completely calm. He simply braked a little and let the person easily cut in front of him and then drove on once more. The patience in that guy is unbelievable.

Somewhere beside departure hall two Itachi parked the car, the spot reserved only for people dropping others off, but they would ignore that rule now. Everyone got out of the car and Naruto fished his own suitcase out of the trunk before anyone else could do it for him, thinking this was something he should do on his own. The two brothers shared a few words in Dutch, but Naruto wasn't really paying attention to them, his eyes glued to the large building in front of them. This was really it…

A heavy hand landed on Naruto's shoulder, bringing his attention back to Itachi, who shot him a small, but sweet smile. 'It was very nice to meet you, Naruto,' he said in a soft timbre, a soft squeeze delivered to his shoulder. 'Maybe we will see each other again sometime.'

The last line made Naruto's heart ache slightly. The maybe part was what got to him. There was no certainty at all. Who knew what would happen now. And Naruto really wanted to believe that he and Sasuke would survive all this. That they would be able to get through this long distance thing and be together for a long time to come. Naruto really wanted that. 'Yeah,' Naruto eventually replied, cursing the shake in his voice. His head was lowered to avoid Itachi's dark gaze, not wanting to feel those eyes burning into his. Everything he was feeling was private. Not something he wanted to share with Sasuke's brother, but rather with his own friends or with Sasuke himself. Another squeeze to his shoulder and then Itachi moved away, throwing some more Dutch words Sasuke's way before casually leaning back against his car.

And now was the moment to really go. Sasuke shot Naruto look and then they slowly started making their way towards the departure hall. The wheels on Naruto's suitcase screeched as they moved over the crosswalk, a taxi impatiently staring at them from the side.

In the entrance they got pressed together as a large family rushed passed them, forcing their way inside. The warmth radiating from Sasuke's body was comforting and feeling the long fingers wrap themselves around Naruto's wrist to keep him close, shot another wave of happiness through his heart. God, he really didn't want this to be over.

Still holding onto his wrist, Sasuke led them towards the right check-in counter, and that was the moment they would have to say goodbye. Stewardesses were dressed in tight dark blue skirts and jackets, a little dark blue hat neatly placed on top of their heads, hair pulled back perfectly, guiding people towards the right counters and seeing if they could even check in already, with those perfect smiles plastered onto their faces. Naruto had always liked stewardesses, but right now they seemed like the worst kind of person. They shouldn't be happy that Naruto would be getting on a plane.

Right beside the little doorway towards the counters, they stopped walking and stood there for a while. Neither really wanted to speak up and say something, because it would only actually set things into motion. They would be acknowledging the fact that this was going to be a goodbye and it was going to be one for quite a while.

'Have a safe flight,' Sasuke said, the first one to actually speak up and breaking the silence. 'Don't just watch movies you've already seen, but also watch some you don't know yet. And get an aisle seat, so you can get up any time you want. Be careful with what you eat and sleep a little if you can.'

A soft chuckle left Naruto's lips as he took in all of Sasuke's words, finding it incredibly sweet, but also a little silly. And now he actually had to say something, respond to that shit and be sweet as well. Say something comforting and meaningful, showing how much he really cared, but Naruto didn't have any words. There was no way to describe this, because Naruto didn't want to part.

'I don't want to go,' he eventually muttered defeated, a bit of sorrow staining his voice now. At first he kept his gaze low, avoiding Sasuke's eyes as much as he could, but Sasuke placed a hand against Naruto's hip and then Naruto had to see his face. Had to see what Sasuke was feeling. The dark eyes were slightly sheltered under the dark black bangs, but Naruto could see the light shimmer in those black orbs. There was a bit of a tightening in Sasuke's jaw and Sasuke's eyebrows had moved down a little.

Around them life moved on, people with children struggling to carry all the suitcases they needed to bring. A few pilots dressed in perfect black suits pulling small trolleys behind them, a confident step in their pace as they made their way down the hall. Backpackers already unshaven before they even got on the plane to their destination. But all Naruto saw was Sasuke, standing in front of him, this bit of vulnerability making his heart swell with every beat.

'I love you,' he breathed out, the words leaving his lips so easily, because he meant them so fully.

At first Sasuke didn't respond, but just kept staring down into Naruto's bright blue eyes. And then Sasuke started nodding, this tired and sad smile forming onto his lips as he moved forward and eventually captured Naruto's lips in a soft kiss. Honestly Naruto hadn't expected Sasuke to say those words back and the fact he had said it overwhelmed him a little as well. But seeing how Sasuke had responded to it was not something he had expected. No awkward lines to dim down the meaning of Naruto's words and no avoiding any bodily contact now either. Sasuke had accepted Naruto's confession fully. There was no rejection, only a promise.

The kiss was broken and for the very first time then Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's frame and pulled him into a tight hug. 'I wish you lived closer,' Sasuke whispered.

Instantly Naruto answered the hug, his arms moving around Sasuke's waist to keep him close and simply breathe in his scent for a little while longer. Who had ever thought an internet friendship could grow from PMing each other occasionally to saying goodbye at the airport with pain in their hearts? 'Maybe someday,' Naruto replied, because that was still the dream. One they hadn't really discussed ever, but one both had thought of at separate occasions.

A buzzing sound coming from Sasuke's pocket made them eventually part ways and step away from each other. A call coming from Itachi. A warning that he was still waiting and that they shouldn't take forever to actually say goodbye.

'Send me a message when you get home,' Sasuke said, switching to another subject to steer Naruto towards the check-in counters.

Slowly Naruto started walking to one, handing his ticket to one of the stewardesses and moving through the little gate. 'But you'll be in bed by then,' he shot back, not wanting to wake Sasuke for something so silly, even if it wasn't silly at all.

'Send me a message when you get home,' Sasuke said once more, voice a little stricter this time.

And that was that. Naruto nodded in reply, a sad smile on his lips now as he checked in and got his suitcase onto the conveyer belt. The lady behind the counter got everything done quickly and was really kind about it all, but Naruto kept glancing back over at Sasuke, who was just staring back at him, the goodbye still weighing too heavily on their hearts.

Time really flies when you're having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile.
> 
> Now have a Merry Christmas, my darlings! I won't be seeing you again before Christmas probably! I will be writing two Christmas stories(NejiShika and ItaDei), so if you are interested in that, we will be seeing each other, but otherwise have an amazing time. I hope you will get what you've wished for!
> 
> And for the ones who don't celebrate Christmas, just have happy days. May they be bright and cheerful!
> 
> ...
> 
> Don't ever feel forced to say 'I love you' back, ever. Don't feel bad when you don't say it back either. And don't feel bad when someone doesn't reply with it when you say it to someone. When you tell someone you love them, it's about sharing how you feel. You want that other person to know you love them and that's enough. Saying it is very scary and should only be then when you are ready or when you feel like the moment is right. Let those words keep their value. Don't say them every time you see someone. Don't part ways with always telling them how much you love them. Say it when your heart flutters and the words practically throw themselves off your lips. Make sure you mean what you say. Or make sure you are comfortable enough saying it, even if you've felt like that for a long time. And this is my defense on why Sasuke didn't say it back.


	42. Chapter 42

Goodbyes were hard, very hard. The missing that came after that was even worse though. The longing for being close to the other again, feeling their warm skin brush against yours. Sneak kisses under the covers, because you could. Naruto had a very romantic view on everything that had happened while he had been with Sasuke, even if half of it wasn't really true. It's what one wants to believe that matters and Naruto needed some cheerful memories at this point. Seeing that soft smile Sasuke sometimes wore, hearing his deep voice rumble words to him with that bit of an accent. It had been nice, hadn't it? Just spending time with the one he cared for. Had even confessed his love to.

And now it had all fallen to pieces.

It had happened quite gradually. At first Naruto hadn't even really noticed it and otherwise just shrugged his shoulders and moved on, because it wasn't the strangest thing in the world. Sasuke just showed up online a little less, but hey, the guy had a life too and it sometimes got in the way. Naruto could be reasonable. Perhaps Sasuke hadn't mentioned anything about being busy, but it's not like Naruto needed to check up on him every time he went out. Sasuke had a life, period.

But then the times Sasuke didn't show up online happened more frequent and if Sasuke did come online, then it wouldn't be for the whole day, but perhaps an hour. Naruto then decided to test something and see what would happen. Very childish, he knew, but he had to know. Had to see what would happen if he didn't initiate the conversation for once. If Sasuke would then actually make the first step and say the first greeting, just this once. The whole time Sasuke had been online, he didn't say a word, right until the little green ball turned white again.

When they would talk their conversations would end up being fun, sometimes. As if nothing had changed at all. Fanfiction was still this important trigger in their lives and they could not part one second from it. Then they had a common interest in the Marvel movies and comics. But everything besides that seemed to be a little dead. There were no sweet words nor any reference that what happened only a few months prior. How close they had been and everything they had said there and everything it meant. It was all just gone. They were almost just friends now, even if Naruto really didn't want that. How could they honestly go from being this to just friends? They were more or they were nothing.

Today was just the last drop to this all. Naruto hadn't spoken to Sasuke in more than a week, because the other had simply not gone online anymore. Making Naruto feel as if he didn't matter, as if it all didn't matter. The more Naruto really thought about it, the more it hurt, physically hurt. A great way of the body to let him now he really really liked Sasuke. No, loved Sasuke. God, why was he even crazy about that asshole? Why couldn't he fall for someone who lived much closer and actually gave a shit about him? Who would go the extra mile for him and just be there. Give him attention when he craved it so badly and even when he had no cravings for it at all. Shouldn't boyfriends be closer than this?

With all this still cutting away at his emotions Naruto got out of work. His house was kind of a mess, the energy to actually clean up after his lazy ass completely gone. Plates with leftovers stacked on the kitchen counter, waiting to be washed. Dirty clothes strewn around the apartment, because Naruto undressed whenever he felt like it.

Again Naruto ignored the mess and trudged towards his computer, turning it on still being his most important ritual. Especially now, when he was waiting on a message of Sasuke every single day or pretty much every single waking hour. It had become an obsession, perhaps a little unhealthy at this point. Getting up far too early to see if Sasuke could be online then and staying up way to late, because perhaps Sasuke would then show up. Hadn't Naruto fallen into this pattern before already? Over the same damn guy.

The soft hum of the of the PC rose up, signalling it was getting ready with processing things. With the tired mood Naruto was in he suddenly had the patience to actually wait for it all to get ready, his eyes blankly focused on the wooden desk in front of him. The familiar bubbling sound of Skype turning on caught his attention, but the icon didn't turn orange, so no one was in a hurry to actually talk to him. Of course Naruto did check if Sasuke was online. He just had to, feed this crazy addiction a little bit. And there was the name he had gotten to know so well. Had said so frequently over the past few months. Had spoken highly of in front of his friends. Sasuke was online and not talking.

To not appear sad or demanding or whatever, Naruto started up his browser first, the tabs slowly loading. It was stupid how this had all turned into some kind of strategy. What rules to play now? This really was a children's game and they should be too old for this, but Naruto really didn't know what else to do. The only thing he really could do was to just say goodbye and honestly, he was not ready for that. He could not just throw all those happy months away, even if he probably should. Why would someone let them be treated like this?

Going through the rest of his ritual Naruto moved through his email and through his Tumblr and then eventually ended up on Facebook. Not a place Naruto visited frequently, but everything to keep his mind away from Sasuke being online on Skype right now. It didn't help much and none of the images and posts he came across actually did anything to him. No smile, no anything.

Right until Naruto stumbled upon a certain picture. It instantly caught his attention. As soon as Naruto saw the name pop up, his heart started racing, and his body started heating up fast. Sweat poured out his pores, all because of that one picture.

Sasuke had been tagged in it, so hadn't actually posted it himself, but that didn't matter. He was still in it, small smile on his lips, eyes hazed over with an alcohol induced gaze, glass of beer in one hand. Person in the other… There Sasuke was, in the middle of the picture. The lights around were bright and colourful. The scene around him looked like some club he had gone to. Naruto could practically hear the bass thumping away in the background, forcing Sasuke to move his feet every time the beat hit. It was fine that Sasuke had gone clubbing. Naruto didn't mind Sasuke hanging out with friends, sharing a drink, and just having a good time.

It was the other person in the picture that struck Naruto right through the heart. It was the ex. The one they had run into in the train. The one that had ignored Naruto completely until the word boyfriend had fallen. Lean fingers were wrapped around the tall guy's waist, casually keeping him close for the picture. And the guy had two arms wrapped around Sasuke, hugging him far closer Naruto had ever been allowed to. It was that smile on the ex' face that Naruto couldn't get passed. There was something seductive and cocky about it. As if the guy was very pleased with himself. And Sasuke was just standing beside him, okay with everything that was happening.

Had Naruto been blind then? Had he missed all the signs? Had Sasuke been cheating on him all this time and was that why he hadn't been online so frequently? That wasn't possible. Sasuke wouldn't… right?

In frustration Naruto grabbed his hair and just dropped his head on the desk, trying to keep his aching heart to just stop it. To stop feeling anything for this asshole. The insecurities, the bitching, everything. It needed to go. Sasuke needed to go and just leave Naruto alone. So he wouldn't feel this way again and could actually handle all of this. Love was supposed to be easy, so why did it hurt so damned much?

Unable to control himself Naruto clicked towards Skype and went to Sasuke's window. Once he had loved being there, talking to Sasuke about small things. Now he wished he had never come across the guy. But it was time Naruto said something about all this. Stood up for himself and let Sasuke understand what kind of asshole he really was. But he couldn't be too direct, because Sasuke was far better in his responses. Far stronger in arguments. They were still playing this dumb game.

_Naruto: I just saw a picture of you on Facebook._

The answer didn't come very fast and Naruto was anxiously waiting on a reply, his cryptic message hopefully coming across. Sasuke should be aware of this being an awful picture in Naruto's eyes, right? It wasn't that hard to understand. Sasuke was playing this dumb game too.

_Sasuke: What picture?_

_Naruto: The one with you and the guy._

He couldn't say ex, just couldn't. Because maybe it wasn't the ex anymore. Maybe it had turned into the new boyfriend or perhaps the one with which we cheat on Naruto with. Sasuke had needs to and this guy was right around the corner, so could be fucked whenever the hell Sasuke needed to get laid. Who could really hold it against Sasuke, right? It made Naruto sick to his stomach this could be Sasuke's reasoning. If this were the case, Naruto would even feel more shattered. Perhaps he had only been a fuck for the week and now Sasuke had moved on again.

_Sasuke: Oh yeah, we ran into him in a club and took a picture. I don't even know how it ended up on my Facebook to be honest._

The nonchalance with which he responded frustrated Naruto even more. Yes, it could be a logical explanation. You ran into someone, camera-man is right in front of you, you take a picture together. But it was the way they were standing together. So close and comfortable. It didn't matter how much alcohol someone had drank already. When you had just run into each other, you wouldn't take a picture like that right of the bat. It wasn't right!

_Naruto: Are you cheating on me?_

And then it just appeared on the screen. Naruto had hardly even noticed he had typed it and couldn't stop it from being sent anymore. It was there, for Sasuke to read, for Sasuke to judge, for Sasuke to respond to.

_Sasuke: What the hell? It was just a fucking picture. Do you see me making out with that guy? Jesus, Naruto. Why would you even think that?_

_Naruto: You never talk to me anymore! You're just always gone, busy with whatever. It's not like you ever fucking tell me anything. And then you get a picture with your ex who might as well be making out with you, if I should believe the way he's looking at you. How could I not fucking think that?_

_Sasuke: Oh right, because when a guy is busy with things, he's automatically cheating. Jfc, Naruto. Maybe I have a life besides fucking talking to you? Don't become so clingy all of a sudden._

Clingy? How the hell was he clingy now? Why would someone tell him he was clingy when they hadn't even talked for more than a week? They were supposed to be in a relationship! Shouldn't they be talking much more then! This wasn't right. Sasuke was telling him his thoughts were ridiculous instead of actually comforting him. There was not a shred of love shining through. It was all just Naruto's fault. He was in the wrong. At least Sasuke made him feel that way.

But it wasn't fair and it wasn't right and Naruto was feeling shittier by the second. What could he even say to this? What was the point? Naruto was unhappy and that was all that mattered.

_Naruto: You know what, whatever. You do whatever you want. I'm deleting you, so we don't have to talk anymore. At least I won't be clingy then. Have a great life, Sasuke._

And with that said Naruto deleted Sasuke from Skype and then from Facebook, and all the other places they had contact on, never waiting on any kind of reply. Naruto wouldn't go back on his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't introduce this chapter on purpose, so you couldn't prepare for what was to come. This is the last bit of drama, I promise. I started writing this with the thought that I had once done this as Sasuke. For different reasons, but I had stopped talking to someone once. Our parting was cleaner, but it's still odd to see their name passing by at times. And then in the end it turned out that I was Naruto all along. This is not a pleasant position to be in and I promise that this story will have a happy end. It's what I want to see too. But if anyone ever treats you this way over the internet, get away from them. You are worth more than this. Let them fight for you too. Make sure you feel loved. Be strong and say goodbye like Naruto did, and perhaps you'll get the reaction you will see in the next chapter. Yes, Sasuke's POV is finally coming up again.
> 
> Now I also want to share something happier. I am developing my own Crossing the Distance story! *meaning Dana is falling in love with someone who she met over the internet* It has far less drama than this story I have to tell you XD Much better that way... So root for me and lets hope it all works out for the best! :D
> 
> ...
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile!
> 
> Love, Dana


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, guys! And thank you for all your reviews on this story. You are all the best and I am happy I get to take you all with me to 2015! Now I hope this chapter is a good way to say hello to 2015 as well? Enjoy!

_Sasuke's POV_

Fingers sliding easily through dark unruly hair, or at least it looked that way, because honestly, Sasuke put a lot of time in getting his hair to be up just right. It was something he did care about, even if it seemed he couldn't care less. Though there was no point really to have his hair up perfectly like this. Nor was there a reason for him to be dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark blue sweater. It wasn't like he was actually going somewhere today. His day would be spent right behind his computer, writing away.

Something had changed in his stories. The genre had moved back to his original love, making the characters suffer again with as much pain as Sasuke could inflict. This was what he needed to write. What fitted him the best. Why would he have changed his genre before? He shouldn't have to change for anyone. Love was overrated anyway. This was what Sasuke needed. At least it's what he kept telling himself, because how else was he supposed to face this shift in his writings? How else could he acknowledge that the pain he did give his characters, actually left wounds behind, somewhere deep and hidden?

Fingers moved swiftly over the keys, nothing really disturbing his in his daily routine. No familiar beeping sound that would warn him about a new upcoming message, no new emails that would need his attention. Sometimes they would come in, but Sasuke mostly ignored it all, as he had once done before. It wasn't about giving anyone attention anyway. He was on fanfiction just for the writing, so why would he focus on anything else? It's not like he actually wanted to go to Skype and see that mocking question mark beside a name he had once cherished. No, writing was better. Getting his mind off of things was better.

Soft footsteps moved almost silently through his room. If it wasn't for the junk Sasuke had lying around, he wouldn't have heard it. But every footstep touched something. Crunching down on a piece of paper carelessly thrown backwards or kicking over a bowl that had once been filled with food. No one would ever be able to reach Sasuke without him knowing about it. So he didn't flinch when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and he did not look up to meet the dark gaze, enlarged by the thick glass settled in front of the eyes. The only thing he did was click out of his word document and stare at his black desktop, the picture there long removed. Itachi didn't need to know about the things Sasuke wrote about. He didn't need his brother's opinion on things.

'What do you want?' Sasuke shot up in a not too kind tone, hostile right from the start, because he did not want to talk to Itachi right now.

Stepping up beside him Itachi leaned his back against the messy desk, eyes not moving to the computer at all, because Itachi understood privacy. 'When will we be seeing Naruto again?' Itachi understood privacy until a certain level.

Eyes narrowed instantly as the question left Itachi's lips, Sasuke's hostility only growing. Pushing his desk chair back Sasuke got up and moved away from Itachi, turning his face just so that Itachi could not see his expression. Sasuke didn't want to talk about Naruto. There was no point in talking about Naruto, because he was never going to talk to Naruto again anyway. They were never going to see Naruto again. And Sasuke could deal with it easily. It's not like he hadn't said goodbye to people before. It happened all the time, because people were assholes and this was how life worked. And it had been Naruto's choice to block Sasuke anywhere possible. Every point Sasuke could've reached out had been cut off, because sometimes people just didn't want to spend time together. And Sasuke had seen it coming, right? This was why he had distanced himself. To prepare for this moment. That sounded like a good reason.

'Who knows?' was his flat answer, even if Itachi would instantly know better. If really nothing was the matter, then Sasuke wouldn't have gotten up. Wouldn't have reacted so coolly. Sasuke almost felt childish for the way he reacted, almost.

It stayed silent after that and Sasuke could hear the disappointed sigh coming from Itachi behind him. Judgemental bastard. It's not like Sasuke wanted this to happen. But when someone cuts you out of their life like that, it's pretty much over, right? 'I thought you really liked this one, Sasuke,' Itachi muttered in that sad tone of his, trying to get under his skin with his kind words. Sasuke didn't need it. Didn't want to hear it. It was a low blow.

Lips tightening into a thin line Sasuke stared through the small gap between his dark curtains, the midday sun filtering through slightly. He hardly noticed he was balling his hands into fists, knuckles turning white as the adrenaline flowed through his body. Angry, so angry. What was he even supposed to say to that? Really liked that one? Yeah, he fucking did really like this one. Doesn't really matter when someone abandons you as if it had all been nothing. As if Itachi understood any of this anyway. The guy hadn't dated anyone in years. Sasuke quickly shook that idea off, because that was wrong. Itachi had been through enough the last couple of years and needed to focus more on himself than on actually dating. His brother had it hard enough and Sasuke did love his brother, immensely.

'What happened?' Itachi's tone stayed soft and kind, though the disappointment was still lingering somewhere deep in his throat, mocking him.

Rubbing his face Sasuke tried to relief some of the tension in it, trying to come up with a fitting answer to this. He wouldn't yell, wouldn't raise his voice, but respond like an adult. 'We decided it wouldn't work out and that it was better if we cut ties. The distance is too far. How can we cross it with such little feelings?' Slowly Sasuke then turned to Itachi, trying his best not to show what had really happened. It was better if everyone here thought it was a mutual agreement. That they both had chosen to say goodbye. In time Sasuke would believe that too and then it would all be better.

Dark gaze met equally dark gaze and for a moment Itachi pursed his lips as he let Sasuke's word sink in. For a moment Sasuke truly thought he had won, as Itachi pushed himself off the desk, ready to walk away. But instead Itachi chose to walk towards Sasuke and put a heavy hand on Sasuke's shoulder, preventing Sasuke from moving away again. 'What happened?' Itachi said again with a heavy tone this time, keeping their gazes still locked.

No emotion would be shown on Sasuke's face, no reaction would be seen to Itachi's brotherly gesture. Sasuke would not do it. But he couldn't prevent his eyebrow from knitting together, an angry glare now present in his eyes. The blank stare Itachi shot his way eventually forced Sasuke to look away. Why could Itachi always read him like a book? See exactly what was going on in that dumb brain of his. Sasuke hardly every understood it himself. It seemed to screw with him mostly.

'He blocked me,' Sasuke gritted out as he tried to shake off Itachi's hand, but it stayed firmly in place. 'Cut off all ties and left me unable to contact ever again. So we won't be seeing Naruto again. He made that very clear to me.'

Cocking his head to the side Itachi waited on more to come, but Sasuke had never been much of a talker and there was nothing left to explain. 'I've met Naruto as you know and that guy wouldn't decide that on a whim. I saw the way that guy looked at you. He wouldn't turn his back on you just because there was a large distance between the two of you, so what was his reason to block you, Sasuke? What did you do?'

Pushing Itachi's arm away now, Sasuke forced room between them, anger now clear on his face. So much for not showing emotion. Itachi just knew which buttons to press to get the right answers. 'I didn't do shit,' Sasuke replied sternly, because even if Itachi knew how to push his buttons, Sasuke didn't give in that easily.

'Very well. You don't need to tell me that. It's your own responsibility,' Itachi murmured and then gazed to the side, letting his eyes roam through the room as he gave Sasuke a few minutes to collect himself and calm down. There was no need to fight over this. Itachi wasn't here to do so. 'But something has to change, because even mom and dad are starting to notice something is off. They ask me about it, because you wouldn't respond to kindly to their offers of help. It's not like we don't see, Sasuke. You've always lived up in your room, but now it's getting out of proportions. When was even the last time you showered? You smell.' Brutally honest his stupid brother was and now Sasuke did want to raise his voice and tell Itachi to just fuck off and leave him alone. Sasuke didn't need anyone to worry about him, because he was fine. Couldn't he have a period of getting over this shit as well? It's not like he could simply throw Naruto away in the trash. He was moving on, but god. Give him a break.

Taking another step back Sasuke reached the wall and sank down through his knees, sitting down on the cold floor while bumping his head back against his blue wallpaper. 'I fucked up and it's over now. Just give me a week and I'll be fine. No need to fucking worry about me. I'm a big boy.'

'Have you tried making it up to him?' Of course Itachi would ignore the whole last bit and only focus on the very first line where Sasuke said he fucked up. Admitting that it had been all his fault. That he had scared Naruto off or whatever you wanted to call it. Sasuke was to blame, because he couldn't handle the pressure. Because he believed this distance was too much and couldn't be overcome. What had they really been telling themselves? It only hurt more now. Naruto should never have come here. They both should've stayed on their own continents, meeting people in their own countries, and spend their lives there.

Sasuke choked out a bitter laugh as he shook his head, finding Itachi's whole idea ridiculous. 'Yeah, that's very easy when someone has blocked you everywhere. It's not like he would accept any messages from me anyway. A month of silence is too long to reach out again. It would be stupid to even try. He moved on and I am doing the same,' he ended resolutely, because Sasuke was convinced Naruto would find someone new right away. Someone who was much better for him anyway. What did Sasuke really have to offer? He was an asshole, who took everything for granted. He didn't deserve anyone's love really. They would all be better off without him.

Sitting down in Sasuke's desk chair Itachi actually turned to Sasuke's computer and started clicking away with the mouse. A shot of discomfort went down Sasuke's spine as he watched it happening, not liking this at all. What was Itachi even doing there?

'You have Naruto's address, right?' Itachi muttered without taking his eyes off the screen, the glasses slipping slightly down his nose as he gazed over the thick glasses.

Another frown formed on Sasuke's face, this time out of confusion. Wasn't Itachi supposed to be reacting to what he had been saying instead of asking for Naruto's address? It's not like a dumb card was going to fix this and sending a package would be stupid too. What if it would just end up in the trash and Sasuke would never know what the effect had been? It's not like he could see Naruto's response then and that didn't sound very appealing. But Sasuke was still curious and needed to hear what Itachi had planned. If the idea was crap, Sasuke could simply reject the idea and move on with his life, as he was planning on doing. 'It's in my email.'

Another wave of discomfort came across him as Itachi moved through his inbox then, because Itachi really didn't need to see all the emails he received from fanfiction and such things. That was his private life. The one he didn't share with anyone. But Itachi hardly paid any attention to it as it quickly found Naruto's home address. Nodding at himself Itachi moved to another tab and searched for something else, which Sasuke didn't recognise from his position on the floor. Getting up wasn't an option now either, because that would only show he was interested. That he wanted to make things right with Naruto. He didn't want that. That was bullshit. It was over and done.

'You can leave tomorrow on a night flight. I'll pay for the costs this time, but you better not screw things up again. Naruto is a keeper and you know it.' Before Sasuke even really understood what Itachi had said, his brother had already paid for the ticket and the deed was done.

Then Sasuke did stand up and move over to the computer, the flight ticket staring him right in the face. 'You expect me to fucking fly there?!'

A sad smile formed on Itachi's lips as he turned to Sasuke again, staring up in those deep angry eyes, pain hidden behind so many walls it was hard to see. 'I just want my happy little brother back, Sasuke. And I know this one made you happy. Naruto is worth it.'

Sasuke couldn't respond then anymore and Itachi didn't really expect him to either. Standing up from the chair Itachi slowly made his way out of Sasuke's room, trying to avoid the junk still lying on the floor as best as he could. In the background the printer could be heard buzzing away loudly, printing out the page of the ticket, so Sasuke could take it with him tomorrow. Right as the printer let out a sigh as a signal that it was done with its duty, Itachi reached the door. And right before he closed it, Sasuke finally replied, his voice so soft it was barely audible, but it sent a satisfied smile on Itachi's lips regardless.

'I know.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now was this what we were waiting for? Not entirely realistic, but you know what, I would love it if someone did this for me. Okay, I take that back. I mean how awkward is it when someone comes to visit you unannounced and you swore to never talk to them again? I think I would die a little bit. What Naruto's reaction will be... Well, you will need to wait till next week ;) I already updated a day early! Sort of!
> 
> Now an announcement for something I am arranging with my Ladies. If you are an ItaDei fan and would love to participate in something called ItaDei week, please check out the link currently posted on my profile. You can't miss it! Thank you, my darlings!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile for regular updates on my writing life!
> 
> Love, Dana


	44. Chapter 44

The evening had been fun, very fun. There had been some flirting, loads of drinking, and just partying until they didn't feel like it anymore. It actually wasn't even that late yet, but Naruto had enough of the clubbing. There was this steady buzz flowing through his body, the remains of the alcohol still making his mind quite foggy. Of course the guy hitting on him and eventually giving Naruto his number had also been good. It had just been this casual flirt with no new intentions. Naruto wasn't really interested in anything anyway. He hadn't spoken to… in about a month now, but moving on so quickly just wasn't how Naruto did this. Didn't mean he couldn't go out and have some fun with his friends. Lee really was a maniac on the dancefloor, quite literally.

With this giddy feeling Naruto moved up the stairs to his apartment, feet bumping into the next step a few times, almost making him tumble over. Thankfully he wasn't that drunk. Otherwise he would've been hugging one of those cold stair steps now. Would be great in the morning. The neighbour's dog waking him up by either barking right in his face or peeing right in his face. Stupid little brat. He had never liked that little dog.

Trudging up the stairs had been a long road, and the alcohol had really started to weigh him down now. God, he wanted to sleep. Hadn't he been very energetic only a few seconds ago? That was until he started thinking about passing out on these stairs. Not his best move. Maybe he should think more about how Lee danced to Single Ladies. He really was rocking that dance for some reason and made him very loved among the other females. That was until Sakura got involved. That had been funny and had made Naruto bump into that guy. What was his name again? Maybe it was in his phone… Of course Naruto had named him "the rebound". Wait, no. That had been Ino. Why couldn't she have used a name? This complicates things! Better just sleep on it and maybe Naruto would remember in the morning.

Reaching the last step Naruto turned the corner to his apartment door and instantly saw a dark figure sprawled out on the floor. The flickering lights really did not help this situation. What if this was some kind of serial killer? What if this guy found out about Naruto's reading habits?!

Warily Naruto took a step forward, and then another, until he was about two feet away from the figure. A small suitcase was functioning as a makeshift pillow and a large black trench coat was draped over the body. Maybe he was dead. Great, then Naruto would have to call the cops and then would leave a statement on whatever happened here. God, he really was not in the mood for this right now. Could he pretend he hadn't seen the dead guy and just slip into his apartment? Oh no, he's groaning now. Not dead at least. Maybe it was a serial killer!

Dark eyes slid up from the dark figure and widened for a second when they landed on Naruto. Damn it, he was noticed! Could he still make a run for it? Yeah, right. Not with how well his legs were still working. Was he even still standing? Yeah, he was. And now he needed to take a leak badly. Oh, shit. The guy was standing up, groaning even more as if he were in pain. Maybe he was dying! Maybe the serial killer had fled the scene already. What if he came back to finish the job and Naruto was standing here like an idiot! He really needed to get into his apartment, like right now.

That was until the dark figure stood under the flickering light just right, showing off his handsome features, black eyes half lidded as sleep was dragging them down. Naruto knew that face, knew that face all too well. His heart swelled a little inside his chest, practically beating out of it. What the hell was he supposed to think now?

The guy had flown all the way over here. Great. But they hadn't spoken in more than a month and that guy right there had really screwed up. Had left Naruto in pain right after and had made no effort to reach out. Not that Naruto had given him that option, but that was beside the point. It had been good until that guy decided it was time to act like an ass. Numbly Naruto then just stared at Sasuke, while Sasuke just stared at Naruto right back. This hardly seemed like the way to fix things and honestly, Naruto didn't really want to anymore.

Keys jingling in his hands Naruto then stepped to the side and moved towards his apartment door, never saying a word to Sasuke. This at least was an excellent way to sober up. The alcohol seemed to have drained completely from his body now and he already started to miss the foggy buzz. It would've made this situation a lot easier. Opening the door Naruto hastily made his way inside and then just wanted to slam the door closed. Just slam it right in Sasuke's face and be done with it. Just give it a push and then it's over. But he couldn't. Of course he couldn't. Naruto had been raised to be polite to everyone and… it was fucking Sasuke. Who had flown all the way from Holland to here to… stand there like a dumb idiot.

So Naruto left the door open as a stupid welcoming gesture he really didn't want to give. In response he actually slammed his fist down on the counter on the left side, trying to get this frustrated feeling out. Flashing his angry blue eyes towards Sasuke, he could see the guy doubting himself. He was still lingering right outside the door, the welcoming gesture not as welcoming as Naruto had thought it would be. But Sasuke didn't deserve a fucking warm welcome. The asshole hadn't even said anything yet and then just expected Naruto would be all warm and loving? Fuck that shit.

Eventually Sasuke did step inside, dumping his suitcase right beside the door. His coat was draped over it, and then he just stood there again, staring over at Naruto. One of them would have to speak first and you would think Sasuke would have something to say, but the jerk was still silent. Was he being serious right now?! This could've been a great get together or whatever, if Sasuke just opened his fucking mouth. Where was the effort? What was the point even? Did Sasuke honestly expect Naruto would be all forgiving right away? It just pissed him off!

Slowly Naruto turned around, casually leaning back against the counter. His blue eyes slid over the figure standing in the door. Naruto could see the discomfort shivering through Sasuke's body, and it pleased him he had this effect on the guy. At least the idea came across. Sasuke was not forgiven for anything. But now it was time for Naruto to speak up. 'So why are you here, Sasuke?' he spat and then it took Sasuke far too long to even answer. Seeing those dark eyes do an innocent look. It made Naruto sick to his stomach. 'Why did you think it was a good idea to come here, huh?' And now he was starting to sound hostile, but he didn't give a fuck right now. 'Did you think it would be all fine again and we would just spend a few days in bed, fucking each other's brains out, and then you can leave again, satisfied and ready to ditch me?' There was the accusation. Sasuke had only been with Naruto to get into his pants and then dump him again, just like Sasuke's friend had said. Perhaps he should listen better to them.

And there was finally a response. The innocent look had turned into an angry one as well. Even Sasuke couldn't keep his cool when someone was going off at him like that. 'Yeah, that's exactly what I came here for,' Sasuke said sarcastically and then bit his lip, keeping another flood of words inside. Being the bigger man.

Fuck being the bigger man. Naruto didn't need someone to act all maturely now. He wanted answers. He wanted Sasuke to finally spill whatever he wanted to say, because there should be a reason why he was even here. 'Wouldn't surprise me. I mean you already had another before we even broke up. You don't really waste time, do you? How many have there been after me? Couldn't you just have fucked one of them again?' It was cruel, all so cruel, but Sasuke deserved it all. He deserved to feel the bit of pain Naruto felt before. Even the pain during their relationship.

'I didn't fucking cheat on you!' Sasuke called out, sending a heated glare Naruto's way. He then levelled his voice again, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from yelling again. Slowly he pushed the front door closed to prevent others from hearing the rest of their conversation, also locking himself inside effectively. At least Sasuke didn't want to just run, but actually held his ground and would face Naruto head on. Naruto could give him props for that. 'I would never cheat. I have never cheated on anyone before either, because it's fucked up.'

Alright, Sasuke seemed pretty sure about this, but Naruto would've let him off the hook so easily. Though he did become a little less angry. It was good to know Sasuke wouldn't cheat. 'What about that picture with your ex then? That one seemed rather intimate.' His tone wasn't as sure anymore, but Naruto just needed to know. He honestly didn't want to be the jealous bitch, but it had been something that had bothered him for a long time.

With a soft sigh Sasuke leaned back against the door and slipped a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his face. The dim light in the apartment showed just the right amount of rough features in Sasuke's face. 'You met the guy,' Sasuke started, tone soft. One would think Sasuke would respond offended, but he actually didn't and explain quite carefully. 'He always tried to get into my pants whenever we run into each other. We honestly did just run each other in the club and by chance there was a photographer. I try to avoid him as much as I can, but I was unable this time. I really don't want anything to do with him, Naruto. I promise.'

That had been kind of comforting. At least Sasuke hadn't cheated on him. Now all the guy did was treat Naruto like garbage and have Naruto be in pain. Still didn't really make this a great position for Sasuke. 'So there was no one else. Then what did happen? Because as far as I could tell, you didn't want me anymore and now you're here.' The realness of the situation started to creep in. Sasuke was here and somewhere it made Naruto really happy. Sasuke was in his apartment and they would be able to hang out. But it wasn't so easy. Unfortunately.

A humourless chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips and for a moment Naruto felt attacked by it, until Sasuke started talking. 'Because you fell for an asshole who is not even worth your time.' Silence stretched between them for a moment as Naruto let those words sink in, but there wasn't much he could do with that. So because Naruto fell for an asshole, he had it coming or something? Slowly Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the counter Naruto was leaning against. 'Look, I'm not really good at this and honestly I am scared to death right now,' he admitted, avoiding every bit if eye-contact possible. 'But I do really like you.'

Blinking up at Sasuke, Naruto let the words sink in for a moment. This would be all Naruto was getting tonight and it still didn't make things right, but it was late and figuring all this out right now would not work. 'Yeah,' Naruto eventually replied and pushed away from the counter, moving away from Sasuke this way. 'Let's just go to bed. You can sleep on the couch.'

'I'm sorry, Naruto.'

'I am too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile!
> 
> And are you guys pleased? More questions raised now? Not like Sasuke would be forgiven right away, right?
> 
> Love, Dana


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after... Though of something less fun than usually is implied... I hope you guys like it! Please enjoy!

It was still early in the morning, the sun now slightly filtering through Naruto's curtains as it reached above the building on the other side of the road. The first thought Naruto had, was that the living room would be flooded with sunlight low, making it impossible to sleep. There were no real curtains there, since normally no one slept there. But now someone was there, lying on his worn out couch, a thin blanket covering his body. Naruto didn't own any spare pillows and he was not sharing one of the two pillows he had on his bed. So functioning as a pillow was one of the couch cushions, and those really were not comfortable at all. And now Naruto was feeling bad for that jerk face.

But it wasn't worth getting out of bed for yet. There were rituals Naruto needed to go through first. Check his phone for any new emails and read the messages on there. Somehow none of the words really filtered through though. Naruto had no idea who had actually sent him messages, nor what they had said. Normally this would be one of the most important rituals in the morning, but it just wouldn't work. It felt like it was a few weeks back again.

The moment where Naruto had broken up with Sasuke and had cut him completely out of his life. It hadn't been easy. Yes, Naruto had been incredibly angry at that point, but the whole situation hurt far more. After actually spending time with the one person he loved, it was hard to just turn your back on them, no matter how toxic they were. And now that asshole was here, making it even harder for Naruto. Did he truly think this was going to solve things? But Sasuke had come here all the way from Holland, just to make things right. That counted for something as well.

This was frustrating! Naruto had seen this as a subject closed off, but now it was forced open again, and now Naruto had to deal with it. Many scenarios had already run through Naruto's mind where he had told Sasuke off or where Sasuke had gone down on his knees and had confessed his undying love. But all that wouldn't happen. Even if Naruto wanted to scream things right into Sasuke's face, he couldn't. It didn't feel right. It was Sasuke for god's sake. And now Naruto needed to take a leak too!

With a groan Naruto pushed himself from the bed, struggling with getting his sheets untangled from his body. Stamping his way to the door, Naruto made sure everyone was aware of his displeasure, right until he reached the bedroom door. There he paused, hand lingering above the door knob. If he opened this door right now, he would come face to face with Sasuke. Conveniently the couch was only a few feet away from the door. It really made sense, but now it was just a horrible. Was Naruto ready for this? He would need to get out of this room at some point and yesterday Naruto had held his ground quite well. They hadn't ended up in the bed, as Kiba would've suggested. That guy and his libido.

The hell with it. Naruto pushed the door open and then warily stared around for a moment. Sasuke was currently not occupying the couch, so where would he be? Carefully Naruto took a step inside his living room. There was no one inside his kitchen either. But Sasuke's suitcase was still by the door, so he hadn't left. It didn't occur to Naruto he could be in the bathroom until Naruto had made his way there and had the door practically slammed into his face. No, it literally slammed into his face, right onto his nose. With a pained groan Naruto stepped backwards. Hands shot up, reaching for his nose and he instantly felt the blood dripping out. 'Fuck!' he exclaimed, a throbbing pain now slowly spreading through his entire face.

'Oh, kut.' Naruto barely saw Sasuke through the tears in his eyes, but he definitely felt the hands holding him up by his armpits and then dragging him into the bathroom. 'Shit, I'm sorry, Naruto,' Sasuke muttered, pressing a towel against Naruto's nose. That did work a lot better than his hands, but now he would never be able to use that towel again.

The only reply Naruto gave was another groan, moving towards the toilet, flipping down the cover. Now it was a perfect seat and Naruto could stay there for a while until the bleeding would stop. The throbbing pain was still very present, but now Naruto could look over at Sasuke, and actually see worry streak his features. Very interesting to see and Naruto wondered what the guy would do now. He did just slam a freaking door right in Naruto's face. Yes, Sasuke couldn't have known Naruto was there, but why would someone throw open a door so hard? As if he intended to actually hurt someone. Okay, Naruto didn't believe that, but with the pain rushing through his nose, Naruto was very pissed off.

'Are you alright?' Sasuke asked carefully and then winced when Naruto let out another groan.

Of course he was not alright! But Naruto did slowly take the towel to see if it was still bleeding. Crunching up his nose and dabbing the towel against his nostrils, Naruto found out it had stopped bleeding. That was something at least. Sasuke still looked like he was having a freak out, and Naruto wanted to enjoy that a little longer, so he simply rose from the toilet and moved towards the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Dried up blood was covering the underside of his nose and there was a small bruise forming on the bridge of his nose. With his fingers Naruto tentatively tested of his nose was broken or not. Moving the bridge from left to right it seemed to be doing fine. It still hurt like hell, but at least this would heal soon enough and wouldn't leave him with a weird crook in it. His nose was going to swell though, so that was going to be a pretty sight. God, this moment couldn't get any worse. Stupid Sasuke and needing to use the bathroom. And Naruto still also needed to use the bathroom.

Through the reflection in the mirror, Naruto could see Sasuke standing behind him, shooting worried glances at him, guilt now also present on his face. Of course Sasuke hadn't done this on purpose, so he should give the guy a break. They weren't necessarily on good terms, but this was beside that point. So Naruto tried to make a joke. 'Well, if this was your way of apologising, I think you need to think up a different plan. Or hit harder next time, so I forget everything.' It was not a very well timed joke.

And then hurt crossed Sasuke's features. Was Naruto getting better at reading Sasuke or was Sasuke getting more emotional? Both would be miracles, so Naruto couldn't really pick one. Without a word Sasuke then stalked out of the bathroom, leaving Naruto to let out a tired sigh. Perhaps he shouldn't have said it. Even if Naruto had intended it as a joke, it was also a low blow. It was said just to get on Sasuke's nerves and hurt him. Because Naruto was hurt and Sasuke deserved to be hurt too.

But Naruto couldn't leave it at that. What would they do anyway? They were both in Naruto's house and could not avoid each other, obviously. As Naruto moved back to the living room to throw out some kind of apology, he realised there was an option B. Sasuke was already zipping up his suitcase, now dressed in normal clothing again. Funny how Naruto hadn't even paid attention to how they both had been dressed only in boxers. Now it was only Naruto still dressed in his favourite pair of orange boxers. But that was not important right now. The fact that Sasuke was packing his stuff again and was ready to leave, that was important.

'So you're giving up already?' Naruto accused, casually leaning against the doorpost of the bathroom, arms crossed. 'I say one mean thing and you're running back home. Did you really think I would forgive you instantly? I am certain you are not that stupid.' It was a challenge. To get Sasuke come out of his shell and perhaps actually say something. Just let the feelings out!

A curse word Naruto didn't understand left Sasuke's lips, proving that when angry, people do turn back to their native language. Hopefully Sasuke wasn't going to rant in Dutch, because that was not going to solve anything. Slowly Sasuke turned back to face Naruto, a deep glare settled into those dark depths. God, the guy was handsome, even when angry. Still an asshole though.

'I'm not giving up!' Sasuke gritted out. 'I just don't know how to fix this. I can't fucking fix this, because I don't know how this is supposed to go. I went here on a whim. I went here, because Itachi believed I could fix this shit. Because he paid for the ticket. And that's why I am here and I don't know what to do next. I've never fixed things. I've abandoned things, again and again. Please just explain to me how to fix this.' The shiver in his voice went straight to Naruto's heart, stabbing it harshly.

That was a different kind of confession and now Naruto didn't feel as cocky anymore. The way Sasuke had an arm wrapped around his body, showed how uncomfortable he really was. The guy wasn't good with emotions at all and now he was forced to face them all. It didn't help he wasn't in the safety of his own house. There was no one he could cling back on now. The only one Sasuke knew, was Naruto, and he couldn't fall back on Naruto now. So again Naruto found himself feeling bad.

With a sigh Sasuke had actually slid to the floor, legs pulled up to hide part of his body. This was actually now getting a little awkward now, because Sasuke needed to be comforted over something Naruto had said to him. But they needed to talk about this and now seemed a good time, even if Naruto's nose was still hurting like hell. So Naruto trudged over towards Sasuke and slid to the floor as again, sitting opposite of the other in a far more relaxed position.

'Well,' Naruto started, drawing out the word to come to a good answer. 'Basing on your rant from before I would say you've never really been in a serious relationship and have never worked for keeping someone, which is kind of a problem,' Naruto stated, blowing out a puff of air. 'Because long distant relationships are even harder to maintain, because we don't see each other very often. So we need to make sure we keep doing our best for the other. Show the other the love they deserve and not run as soon as it gets to serious.'

Dark eyes had glanced up at Naruto as soon as the other had sat down, locking their gazes as the conversation continued. His posture seemed to relax a little, but the tightness in his lips betrayed that he was still very unsure of everything. 'I am here now,' Sasuke replied softly.

A small smile formed on Naruto's lips as he shook his head at Sasuke's words. 'You are, though a little too late I have to admit.' He let the silence stretch on for a moment, eyes focused on Sasuke. Fresh feelings bubbled up again, the memory of better times still very present. They had their good days and it had been amazing to spent time with Sasuke in Holland. Sasuke was not an easy person to deal with, never had been, never will be. But Naruto had dealt with that before and it still made Naruto fall in love with Sasuke. 'Alright, I could now kick you out and send you back home, but I don't really want to. I sort of see where all this is coming from, even if it's still not an excuse.

'So you can stay. I will not forgive you yet, and I will confront you with what you did a lot over the next few days, and you'll deal with it. If not, then go home and don't return. We'll just spend some time together and I'll show you around. You'll get to meet my friends, who are aware of the shit you did, so prepare for that too. You'll sleep on the couch until I tell you otherwise. We're just really gonna try this now and then see where the ship strands. Just don't do what you did last time. Don't abandon me as soon as you get home.'

The pain of the memory made his voice break lightly and Naruto wanted to hit himself for showing this vulnerability, but it made Sasuke appear pained as well. At least they had some of the feelings spilled out now and they would see how everything went after this.

'I've missed you,' Sasuke suddenly muttered.

'Bullshit,' Naruto answered, but he couldn't prevent the smile from forming on his lips. Because no matter what Sasuke had done, Naruto wanted to believe that. Wanted to hold onto those words and know that Sasuke did care for him, and who could blame him honestly?

And there as they sat, eyes still locked, the question of a kiss hung in the air, being left unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile! An update on what I'll be doing the next coming months is on there. Also when CtD will probably end!
> 
> And I have now finished My Ending. Which is how I would've liked Naruto to end. Set from chapter 699 and of course ends in SasuNaru ;)
> 
> Love, Dana


	46. Chapter 46

Falling back into some kind of routine was difficult. Adjusting to one another and actually getting used to having someone around. Especially considering it was Sasuke. Naruto hadn't had any time to prepare for having Sasuke around, his ex-boyfriend, turned back into boyfriend, at least Naruto thought this. It was weird. After they had their little talk, and Sasuke was made aware of how this was going to happen, the mood didn't feel improved much. The entire morning it had felt like Naruto had been walking on egg shells, but Sasuke must've felt the same way. There was this heavy air surrounding them, forcing them into awareness of what exactly was going on here. It was hard to ignore anyway. Naruto was still hurt, and Sasuke still scared.

But they still had to go on with their day, and since Sasuke had just showed up on Naruto's doorstep, there was really nothing planned. It would already be a pain to get the friend group together, because they were all always busy with god knows what. Seriously, what had all those people even going on in their lives? Who did they hang out with besides this friend group? It's not like they did sports or anything. Lazy ass bastards. Except for Lee, but he doesn't belong to the group yet. He was just a follower, of Sakura. Naruto really needed to call Sakura as well, because she would like to hear about this.

'Where's the grocery store?' Sasuke asked casually. He had been drying the dishes, while Naruto had been washing them, the remains of breakfast being washed down the drain. They had to do something and this seemed like a great way to bond again.

Placing the last wet plate in front of Sasuke, Naruto dried his hands and then set to wiping off the counter. Perhaps he wasn't the cleanest person that existed, but no one could say he was messy. Especially compared to Sasuke, who was lord of the messes. 'It's just a block away, so we'll walk. We need to get groceries for a few days and I also want to stop by work. Need to change my shift for tomorrow, if I can,' Naruto answered, hanging his cloth over the handle of a drawer. A makeshift way to let it dry.

'Sorry I came over unannounced,' Sasuke muttered, placing the stack of dried plates in a cabinet above their heads. 'But I really had no way to contact you, so this was my best option.'

Such an easy argument that was, and now Naruto actually found a bit of enjoyment in telling Sasuke he was wrong. There had been a good way to warn Naruto. A very good way. 'That's not true. You could've sent me a letter. There you could've announced your arrival, and I would've prepared,' he replied, a small smirk on his lips, and a challenging look in his eyes.

Dark eyes turned towards him quickly, accepting the challenge. Sasuke didn't like being put in his place one bit, and Naruto was very aware of this. 'If I would've sent a letter first, then I would've arrived even later than now. I would have to wait on the letter to arrive and then still give you about a week to get ready after that. It would be a month later, and that doesn't seem like a good plan either.'

'Well, we already established you were late to begin with,' Naruto shot back instantly, completely unfazed by Sasuke's reasoning. 'If you had done things right, you would've send the letter about a week after we stopped talking, to be sure I really meant it. Then you would have given it three weeks, announcing your arrival in that letter. This way you would've arrived at the same time as now, and I would have enough time to prepare, or even send you a letter back to prevent you from coming if I felt like it.' Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Naruto shot Sasuke another challenging look, already knowing he had won this discussion. Of course this was also Naruto's way of rubbing it in. Letting Sasuke know exactly what he did wrong.

On the other side it stayed silent for a long time, dark eyes only focusing on Naruto. Slowly the smirk fell from Naruto's face, for a moment wondering if he had gone too far. It shouldn't matter if he had hurt Sasuke's feelings, again, or that he had been harsh. Naruto had every right to. He kept telling himself this. But unfortunately his brain did worry for Sasuke, did care for Sasuke. The asshole had crawled his way into Naruto's heart and it was damn hard to actually get it out. Not that it was needed now anyway. Sasuke was here, and Naruto really believed that they were seriously trying. Though the next question did come unexpected.

'May I kiss you?'

A bit confused Naruto blinked up at Sasuke, lips parted slightly to let out a soft 'huh?' Was Sasuke for real right now? A kiss. A deep blush had now settled on Naruto's cheeks, matching the red nose he still had due to the door smacking into it. The throbbing had subdued, though it felt like it had just found a different spot inside his body. His heart was beating fast, ramming against his ribcage. Naruto was nervous, very nervous. They hadn't kissed ever since he had left Holland, and now the question was asked. Now Naruto had to determine if this was okay, if this was the right moment to let Sasuke in and share this sweet intimate moment together.

'I'm sorry, but no,' Naruto breathed out, taking a step back to distance his body slightly from Sasuke's. There it was, his answer. Sasuke only nodded in reply, accepting his answer so quickly that a streak of hurt ran through his heart. This was uncalled for though, and thankfully it soon made place for relief. There had been no pressure at all from Sasuke's side. 'Thank you for asking,' Naruto suddenly spoke up again, making Sasuke's eyes slide back to him.

Confusion then held those dark eyes, frowning a little at Naruto's thank you. 'I didn't want to cross any lines,' Sasuke answered as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

'I know,' Naruto replied, a soft smile slipping onto his lips. 'And I am grateful for that. You may have put me on the spot, but it's better than just going on for a kiss, which is what many others would've done. So thank you for asking. I appreciate it.' Their eyes stayed locked for a moment longer and then Naruto pushed himself away from the counter, wanting to change the subject to something less awkward. 'Now, let's go do some shopping.'

It didn't take the guys too long to put on their jackets and get ready to go out. Mostly because both wanted to escape the previous moment. No matter if nothing had happened and Naruto had appreciated Sasuke asking, it still left this moment hanging in the air, and Naruto didn't want to think about it too long. The kiss was a big deal, and Naruto did want to kiss Sasuke again, but the moment needed to be right this time. Romantic or something, and that moment wasn't romantic at all. Hopefully they would get to some kind of romantic moment, so Naruto did feel it was the right time.

The door to the apartment building was flung open by Naruto, the cold afternoon air blowing inside instantly. Naruto tugged the collar of his jacket up a little higher and moved forward, Sasuke right beside him. A silent question was asked when Sasuke held up his hand, offering for Naruto to take it, and this question Naruto did answer with a yes. It was nice enough that Sasuke still wanted to hold hands, still wanted the world to see that they were together. It made Naruto realise the fear had nothing to do with what the outside world thought. Sasuke didn't care about the people around, and would ignore every judgement laid out for him. It was all about how feelings could change. How Naruto might fall out of love with Sasuke and where would he be then? Sasuke was scared of losing Naruto, and therefore chose to chase him out himself.

'It's cold,' Sasuke muttered, visibly shivering as they walked on. 'Much colder than back home.'

The shopping bags they brought ruffled in the wind, this icy chill to it as it slipped along their cheeks. 'They are actually expecting the first snow soon,' Naruto replied with a smile, finding Sasuke's behaviour partially endearing, but also quite funny. The guy really wasn't used to anything. As soon as Naruto dropped the word snow, his nose crinkled in annoyance. The fiery expression in his eyes made it seem as if he was physically burning the snow away, before it ever had come.

'I don't like snow,' Sasuke said, voice sounding a little lower than before. 'The whole country turns to chaos when it snows.'

Naruto chuckled softly as he leaned a little closer to Sasuke, shoulders bumping together in his attempt to share some of his body heat. Sasuke really was a little high maintenance, wasn't he? 'You've told me before. Probably best that your country doesn't have that much snow, but we do, and it's coming soon. We can go have a snowball fight,' Naruto added with a wink, seeing Sasuke's face turn even sourer.

'It's not even winter yet,' Sasuke replied, as if the season actually mattered in this case.

Another chuckle escaped Naruto as shook his head. Sasuke would be in for some treat it seemed. One he would heavily dislike, because it was going to snow, probably tomorrow, and Sasuke would have to deal. Would be great if they got snowed in. Then Sasuke would have to stay and they wouldn't have to face any problems as soon as the guy went home. But that was a mere dream. The snow never got that bad, at least in Naruto's opinion. Sasuke would definitely say otherwise.

Turning the final corner they had reached a small shopping street. It didn't hold many shops, but the grocery store was quite big here, and that's all they needed. Naruto didn't live some place high end, and would have to do with the things he got. It was already quite pleasant to have a supermarket this close by.

Warm air was blown into their faces as they passed the sliding doors, their hair flattened under the pressure of the air-conditioning. Naruto took a basket from the side, making sure he had one with wheels under them, and then rolled it through the small gates at the front of the store. The dairy isle came first, rows of milk and yoghurt passing them. The refrigerators hummed loudly, trying to keep all the products as cool as possible, but they were all outdated.

Grabbing some milk out of one of them, Naruto put it in his basket, and right as he was about to continue moving, Sasuke still behind him, he walked right into someone. The word sorry was on the tip of his tongue, but when a long blond ponytail hit him straight in the face, he quickly took it back, knowing exactly who this was.

'Naruto!' Ino announced excitedly, pulling him into a tight hug before Naruto even realised what exactly was happening.

Patting his friend on the back, Naruto tried to act as normal as possible, but under these circumstances it was quite difficult. 'Hey, Ino,' he said hesitatingly, glancing up at Sasuke as the girl stepped back out of his arms.

Instantly her blue eyes shot up towards Sasuke as well and she seemed physically taken aback. Naruto didn't expect Ino to actually recognise him, since all she had ever seen were a few pictures, but Ino did judge people on appearances and Sasuke was goodlooking. Not to mention that Naruto was walking around with him, and as far as Ino knew Naruto had not been ready to date yet. This was all big news to her and Naruto knew she was a little gossipy. He did adore her, but he also was very aware of what and what not he could tell her.

'This is Sasuke,' Naruto introduced, knowing the name would instantly ring a bell. 'And Sasuke, this is Ino, a friend of mine.'

Sasuke was pleasantly polite, actually extending his hand towards Ino, meaning to shake her hand. Unfortunately Ino was not as polite as he was and decided to shoot him a glare first. Eventually Sasuke pulled his hand back, understanding where the hostility exactly came from. He wouldn't lash out back at her though. This was loyalty showing, and Sasuke knew Naruto valued his friends. It was just unfortunate they ran into Ino here, before Naruto had a chance to explain anything.

'Nice to meet you, Ino,' Sasuke still said, and for the first time Naruto actually cringed at his accent. Another sign of who exactly he was. Ino was going to tell everyone now. A mass text was going to the entire group and then they would all meet up soon. The worst part was that Sakura would find out this way and Naruto really regretted that. He should've texted Sakura last night already. His best friend should've been the first one to find out about this.

'Nice to finally meet you too, Sasuke,' Ino answered, his name spoken with a sneer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile for updates! Like what is Dana up to next 0.o I am already planning new stories since this one is approaching its end!
> 
> Love, Dana


	47. Chapter 47

The meeting with Ino had definitely got the ball rolling. After the first greeting the conversation had pretty much died out instantly, and Ino had practically fled the scene, shouting something about needing to go to the grocery store. The one they were already in. She was not a great liar. After Sasuke and Naruto had gotten home, Naruto had gotten a call. Sakura had stayed polite and kind, but Naruto could hear the anger in the undertone of her voice. She was insulted that Ino had known before her. That Naruto hadn't picked up the phone himself and had called her to tell her about Sasuke being here. Somewhere it was justified anger. Naruto had wanted to tell his best friend everything, and hadn't wanted to run into Ino in a store. At least they came to an agreement that they would all meet Sasuke, today.

So here they now were, moving down the wide path in the park, aiming for their usual spot by the picnic table. As Naruto had predicted, it had started to snow. Thick flakes of snow were fluttering down, giving the earth a white coating. There were now patches of snow here and there, sticking to piles of fallen leaves, or stuck on branches somewhere high up in the air. It still melted when it touched the muddy path, the earth not cold enough yet to make it stay.

The afternoon had been spent in complete silence, Sasuke being able to read the mood perfectly. There was quite some space between their bodies, and Naruto could read the discomfort in Sasuke's body as he had his hands stuffed in his jacket. It wasn't a surprise that when they were about halfway through, Sasuke actually stopped walking. It took a few extra steps before Naruto stopped as well, slowly turning around to face Sasuke. A few snowflakes had stuck to his hair, the white colour a big contrast against his black locks. The orange scarf wrapped around Sasuke's neck didn't really suit the guy, but the fact that it was Naruto's, made his heart spike up every time he glanced at it. Would Sasuke smell him on the woolly material?

'I don't really know what you want from me here,' Sasuke muttered, his eyes focused on the ground before him. The tightening in his lip told Naruto that Sasuke really wasn't happy to talk about this, that this was really hard for him. Voicing out a question that instantly showed his discomfort about the whole situation. But Naruto wouldn't budge, because there wasn't much he could do anyway. 'I'm not sure why this meeting was arranged last minute and why there is this big need to meet everyone.' A hand slid through his dark hair, shaking out the few snowflakes on top. A shake breath escaped his lips, coming out in a small white cloud that lingered before him a moment longer. 'We haven't even worked everything out, so how could this actually get us anywhere?'

Even if Naruto's body screamed to move over to Sasuke and comfort him, give him the assurance that everything was alright, and that it would all end well, Naruto didn't move. His face was void of emotion, because if he gave in now, they would go back home. 'It may not get us anywhere,' Naruto replied pointedly. 'But that's not the reason why we're seeing my friends. They care for me and want to make sure I am alright. They worry, because they know what I went through when we had just split up. I was hurt and angry, and I ranted to them. I told them everything. So now they want to see if I am not being tricked into something that's not good for me. They need to see you to be sure.'

Turning around Naruto started walking again, not giving Sasuke the opportunity to answer. This was not open to discussion. His friends had been in Naruto's life far longer than Sasuke had been, and he valued their opinion above all. They would not be rude or hurtful, knowing it would screw things up when Naruto did decide to stay with Sasuke in the end, but if something was amiss, he would know. And Sasuke could bare the discomfort if meeting them if he really wanted to go through with this. For Naruto it would just be another signal that Sasuke was here for the right reasons. The guy was stubborn enough to turn around and walk back to Naruto's apartment now.

But Sasuke didn't. Soft footsteps soon caught up with Naruto, and then a cold hand slipped around his, folding them together to give off another hint. Sasuke didn't say anything, just kept his eyes forward as he let out another shaky breath.

A few minutes passed in silence as the picnic table finally came into view. The snow was now really coating the world in white, and Kiba's dog was barking at it excessively, snapping every time a flake dropped down on his nose. The rest of the group was sitting on the benches, dressed in warm coats, with soft smiles on their faces as they watched Lee have a snowball fight with Akamaru. There was this peaceful mood lingering around, which Naruto knew would be broken as soon as those eyes landed on them. It was a pair of green eyes that found them first, Sakura having anticipated on their arrival.

Sakura didn't wait until they had walked towards the table, instead jumping up instantly, so the rest of the group noticed them as well. Trudging down the path in soft pink fake Uggs, Sakura halted right in front of them, her eyes moving from one to the other. A soft smile then graced her lip glossed lips as she turned her full attention to Sasuke, it slipping off just a little too fast again. 'H-hey, Sasuke,' she started hesitatingly, brushing a free strand of pink hair behind her ear. 'I'm going to be honest with you. I'm not sure what exactly has happened in the past few days, and I'll admit I am not too pleased about all this just yet, but we're all adults here, so welcome to America.' With a resolute nod she extended her hand before Sasuke, shaking it firmly when he grasped it back. 'I'm Sakura, Naruto's best friend, and the one you really need the approval of.' A smile found her lips again to brush it off as a joke, but Sasuke wasn't stupid. The warning was clear enough in her words.

'Thank you,' Sasuke replied warily, but couldn't find any hostility in her posture, so he finally visibly relaxed. It wasn't everyone, but he had survived the first friend.

With another nod Sakura turned towards Naruto, shooting him a reassuring smile before she whirled around, her Uggs leaving a deep mark in the forest floor. 'Now let's introduce you to the rest!' Trudging back towards the picnic table, Sakura glanced back to make sure at least Sasuke was following. Sasuke was smart enough to follow and not wait on Naruto to catch up as well. He was still quite flabbergasted that Sakura took control right away and started the introduction round without Naruto even being there. It was not what he had expected.

From afar Naruto could hear the different names being called out, Sasuke shaking several hands in the process while only giving nods to the ones that didn't offer their hands. Kiba sent a glare Sasuke's way as a warning, but with how fast the introductions went, Sasuke hadn't even noticed, his eyes snapping towards the next person already as Sakura now focused on them.

They really all responded friendly to Sasuke, giving him measured looks when they were the next in line to be introduced. They were polite and pleasant, giving off an accepting vibe. Naruto was aware that his friends weren't jerks that would give Sasuke a hard time, just because they had hurt their friend. But Naruto still had been afraid that they would make remarks that could be taken wrongly, just to get under Sasuke's skin, and chase him off in the end. They did none of that though, which eventually also put Naruto at ease as he finally reached the group as well.

It didn't feel awkward anymore to slide an arm around Sasuke's waist, claiming him as his own. This was the moment he had needed from the beginning. Knowing his friends would have his back, no matter what he decided, and Sasuke was not backing out yet, so they were truly trying.

'You're very handsome, Sasuke,' Neji mused through pursed lips, sliding his long hair over one shoulder as his cool eyes stayed focused on Sasuke.

Shikamaru's expression changed instantly as he sat up straight and turned to look at his boyfriend. 'You're only supposed to call me handsome,' he muttered, folding his arms together as he kept staring at Neji.

A chuckle escaped Naruto when he watched Neji resist an eye roll as he turned towards Shikamaru, shooting him a pointed look that said he really needed to shut up. 'I'll stop complimenting others on their appearance once you stop telling me about how handsome Gaara is.'

'Well, you can't blame him. I mean Gaara is really handsome,' Naruto pitched in, enjoying the fact that they were not focused on who Sasuke was, but just accepted his presence and continued on in conversations they would normally have as well. Glancing up at Sasuke, Naruto shot him a kind smile, including him into the conversation. 'I've told you about Gaara, right? The friend who lives a state over?'

Everyone's attention was now focused on Sasuke, because this was quite a deal breaker. Naruto had called some other guy handsome, and then added that he must've told Sasuke about him. If he hadn't, then this could turn awkward. It all put a lot of pressure on Sasuke's shoulders, which Naruto noticed in the tightening around his lips, but the rest of his face stayed blank, meeting the challenge straight on. 'You've shown me some vacation pictures with him. You were on the beach somewhere,' Sasuke replied, making Naruto's smile grow a little wider, because Sasuke had actually remembered it, even if it had been something insignificant to him. 'I have to agree though. He is quite handsome. The natural red hair gives him an edge.'

'You have a weird accent.'

And that was the focus was right back on Sasuke, and him not being from here. Lee was to blame now, being a little dense about these kinds of things. Social situations were just not his forte. 'Lee!' Sakura called out, shooting her boyfriend an astonished look, but Lee still looked as oblivious as ever, not understand what exactly he had done wrong.

'I find your green jeans strange,' Sasuke shot back to Lee, glancing down at the tight green material strapped around Lee's legs.

A fast was slammed on the wooden top of the picnic table, and Kiba rose from his seat. 'Finally!' he called out. 'Finally someone said it!' Raising a finger, Kiba pointed it right at Lee, turning his focus solely on him. 'The green pants are weird, man. You can't always wear tight green pants. Everyone can see what you're carrying with you down there, and it's weird. Stop wearing those damn green pants!'

Stupidly Lee blinked in response, staring over at Kiba with this pure innocence over him. 'Okay,' he replied slowly, making the rest of the group sigh in relief. Right until he added the next bit. 'I'll wear purple ones next time. I understand it's not fun to see the same colour jeans every time. Thank you for the tip, Kiba.' And then Lee, in all his innocence, turned back to playing with Akamaru, the dog very happy that this human was so focused on playing with him.

Sakura then burst out in laughter, knowing exactly how hard it was to even get Lee to wear anything else. Kiba sat back down, grumbling something about putting fire to those skinny legs, while the rest joined in with chuckles and smiles.

'You have weird friends,' Sasuke whispered down at Naruto, wearing a slight smile on his lips that was only meant for him.

Raising two eyebrows Naruto shot a playful look up at Sasuke, pinching him in the side. 'It's why I like you. You fit right in with the weirdoes.' Their eyes stayed locked for a while longer, creating this moment of intimacy while the group was still laughing away. Naruto could feel his heart speed up as he saw Sasuke's pupils dilate. 'You may kiss me when we're home,' he whispered for only Sasuke to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my page. And I have now uploaded a floorplan to my facebook of Naruto's apartment, so check it out!
> 
> This chapter was probably different than expected, and I have my reasons for it which some may not agree with. I might write this scene also from a different POV in the extras, but only if someone is interested :)
> 
> Love, Dana


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been gone for a while, because I simply lost my enjoyment in writing. It's still quite difficult and I will probably not write for this story every week as I once did. I'll write whatever I want to write now, whenever I want to write it, because... I don't want a rough path again. I'm sorry if this sucks, but... Dana needs to think of herself right now.
> 
> Now please enjoy this chapter! Not sure if it's as great as previous ones, but I tried :)

Dimmed lights, TV softly humming in the background, the smell of take-out lingering in the air. A certain mood had been set as soon as the two males had entered Naruto's apartment. Hands lingered a little bit longer on body parts, shifting under garments to tease the sensitive skin of the other. Maybe it had been the snow that had gotten to them, the cold settling into their bones so deeply that they sought out the other's body warmth. Or perhaps it was just that the meeting with Naruto's friends had been better than expected, and the gleeful feeling was now turning into something else.

Still Naruto managed to not fall for Sasuke instantly. He would not be swept off his feet as soon as Sasuke turned those deep dark eyes on Naruto. More was needed to change Naruto's mind completely and give in to it all. A barrier had been slightly created with the Chinese take-out they had ordered. Watching Sasuke fumble with chopsticks had gotten a good laugh out of both of them, and the touching had diminished for a while. But food was soon gone, and Naruto didn't feel like turning on the big lights, so they were stuck with side table lamp and the blue light the TV emitted. It wasn't romantic lighting or anything, but it did create a certain vibe. All because Naruto was too lazy to get up and turn on a switch.

For a while Naruto could still ignore it, though he caught himself pushing at his own boundaries. It was he who had chosen a movie he had seen many times already, so he didn't have to pay attention and could miss moments that might be important. And he had decided to not sit on the opposite side of the couch, but instead move towards Sasuke's corner and flop down right between his legs, back pressed firmly against Sasuke's chest. It had raised a pair of eyebrows at first, Sasuke confused about what Naruto was doing, but he wouldn't question it. Wouldn't push his own luck and scare Naruto off by saying something that would break this moment. Naruto had said that Sasuke was allowed to kiss him as soon as they got home. Sasuke had not done that yet.

But the promise still surrounded them, it lingering thick in the air. Dark eyes kept flicking back and forth between the TV screen and Naruto, giving him the impression Sasuke really wasn't paying attention to the movie, and was still trying to figure out how to continue this. Naruto had seen that Sasuke was good at the seducing part. Was good at initiating a kiss. But now it was different, because he did need permission. Even if it was granted before, Naruto could've changed his mind.

So this forced Naruto in the position to start the kiss. To let Sasuke know it was alright, because he did want a kiss. Turning his head to look at Sasuke was the first step, bringing in his right hand to pluck at the collar of Sasuke's shirt. It wasn't long before Sasuke's eyes didn't slide back towards the TV anymore, the movie long forgotten. As soon as their eyes locked, Naruto could feel the temperature rising in the room, or perhaps it was only him. God, was this making him anxious. Even if their lips were closing in on one another, it was this moment in between where they didn't touch yet, but were very aware that they were going to, what was making Naruto feel incredibly awkward. Realising you're about to kiss is a weird feeling, and it's as if time just slows down just to lengthen the moment.

When lips finally join in each other though, then that awkward moment was completely worth it. Even if the first touch was not perfect, their lips not falling into place right as they should. That only happened in the romantic movies everyone loved so much. In reality kisses didn't work out well right away. Especially not when initiated so uncomfortably.

The feeling of Sasuke's lips was something Naruto had missed though. The certainty behind them as they moved over Naruto's, soft but firm, easily finding a pace suited for both. It was again Sasuke who slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth, the need to deepen bigger with him. But Naruto didn't mind. His mind was hazier than he had thought already, the heat not having left his body after the awkward moment had been over. A soft sigh escaped him as Sasuke started moving his tongue through Naruto's mouth, teasing places that only pushed Naruto's boundaries further.

The hand holding Sasuke's collar slithered down from its position, landing on Sasuke's side to hold on there, thumb sweeping back and forth over a clothed stomach. An explosion in the background caught Naruto's attention for a second, missing Sasuke's hand slipping down as well. Naruto's body had turned sideways, his hip pressed between Sasuke's legs, to be able to even kiss Sasuke properly. The position wasn't exactly nice, but the kiss was a good distraction. The hand on his ass had another effect though.

Naruto really wished he would find it unpleasant. Was able to push the hand away and tell Sasuke not to. Instead he pushed his hip even closer against Sasuke's crotch, creating a friction that hardened Sasuke's dick a little faster than it already had been doing. Another sigh left his lips as Naruto thrust his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth now, taking control of the situation completely. The sound that escaped Sasuke then confirmed he didn't mind at all. It would've been better if Sasuke had minded, for Naruto's sake.

But who had time to focus on things like that when something else was spreading through your body. The lust and want for Sasuke was currently a lot higher, especially when Sasuke's left hand slipped down as well, and reached for the other side of Naruto's body, directly opposite of the one on Naruto's ass. Obviously Sasuke wasn't the only one who was hard at this point, and the warm hand now rubbing up and down over his jeans covered erection was creating the most blissful feeling Naruto had felt in a while. Since it had been a while again as well since anyone else had touched him.

The kiss Naruto tried to maintain was slowly turning sloppy as both minds were now more focused on what was happening downstairs. As Naruto thrust up against Sasuke's hand to feel more of the friction, Naruto's hip rubbed up against Sasuke's erection as well. It was an odd kind of dry humping, but both boys didn't care much about that. It was all about how it felt. How they made the other feel. Boundaries were out the window and all Naruto now wanted, was for that hand on his dick to make him come.

That was until the hand stopped rubbing and moved to Naruto's belt instead, swift fingers loosening the belt buckle to take off Naruto's pants. There Naruto had the time to gather some more oxygen to his brain, the blood flow going back up slightly again as well. The boundaries slowly slipped back up, Naruto realising that if he allowed this. If he let Sasuke continue this, even if it only stayed at a hand job, they would've gone too far. Naruto would have forgiven Sasuke, though not intentionally. It was only a sign for Sasuke, but enough. And this was what made Naruto anxious. It wasn't as if he saw sex as a big deal, but the thought lingered that all Sasuke wanted, was sex. Which wasn't true, not at all. Naruto knew that, but his brain sometimes didn't listen to his… well brain.

Grabbing the hand that was slowly sliding into his jeans, Naruto pulled it out, and held it up in the air. Breaking the kiss swiftly Naruto leaned back, his whole body now detaching itself from Sasuke's warmth. 'Too soon and too fast,' was the only thing he muttered as he settled down on the other side of the couch, taking up his own seat cushion now. Yes, he was definitely partially to blame for this. He had stretched borders and had somewhere led Sasuke on, but he changed his mind now. This wasn't right and they should stop.

And Sasuke respected Naruto's wishes, staying on his own seat and not trying to persuade Naruto in continuing where they left off. His eyes were averted though, and he moved to the edge of the seat. 'Sorry, I…'and then Sasuke closed his lips again, leaving Naruto confused for a moment. It could be that Sasuke felt guilty about what happened, which he really shouldn't. They were both at fault here, and Sasuke was still not pressuring Naruto into anything. But Naruto realised something else was amiss as soon as he saw Sasuke shaking his head, his face contorted into something uncomfortable.

'Dutch brain?' Naruto asked with a grin, feeling a heavy weight slowly lift from his shoulders. It seemed he was feeling a little guilty as well.

Peeking out of the corner of his eyes at Naruto, a twinkle lifted from its depths. 'Dutch brain,' Sasuke confirmed, a smile breaking out on his lips too. They shared a chuckle at that, though it was not as loud as they sometimes would laugh. It was just typical for Sasuke to now not find the right words in English, his brain unable to come up with the right sentence to say something to Naruto. The Dutch words were stuck. At least Sasuke realised it in time before blurting out things Naruto would never have understood. Sometimes the language did cause a problem, though this wasn't really bad. Just a slow moment where Naruto would have to wait. The Dutch was in the way. 'Sorry, I'll start again. And once more sorry, I got caught in the moment. It wasn't my intention to… push you further than you wanted.'

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, trying to get his brain to work properly again, and it also seemed as some kind of punishment. This thing between them really was complicated, wasn't it? And they only had little time to solve it. Sasuke couldn't stay forever, but if he left before they really had come to terms, this wouldn't survive. Naruto didn't even know when Sasuke did have to leave.

'You didn't push me into anything,' Naruto assured, sharing a softer smile now. 'Hell, if anyone did the pushing, it was me. I would've thought we would be doing more as well if I were you.' That train of thought seemed a little confusing, and Naruto frowning at it didn't make it better.

At least it made Sasuke grin and shake his head though, and Naruto noticed Sasuke was smiling a lot more than before. It was nice to see and Naruto wished it wouldn't go away anymore. That Sasuke would smile, at least around him.

'I guess you can't really blame me for wanting more. Feeling you pressed against me like that. I really thought I was going to explode on the spot,' Sasuke chipped in, a teasing undertone layering his words. Only that was needed to improve the mood again. To make sure it wouldn't turn awkward, so they would leave for bed without sharing any word at all. They were fine, and able to fix this easily. Naruto simply would have to trust in it, trust in Sasuke. He really should. 'But to not fuck this up again, I'll wait for permission for the rest. Only kissing for now.'

Blue eyes blinked up at Sasuke, a lopsided grin forming on his lips as he flopped back against the back rest of the couch. 'Well, kissing is nice,' he opted, the flashing lights of the TV gaining his attention again.

'Kissing is really nice,' Sasuke agreed. 'Especially when it's with you.'

A cheeky line, but it was forgiven. Because those same lips that had uttered those words were soon back on Naruto's, a soft peck given to his lips. No tongue would be offered now, and no sighs lingering in mouths. It was all just a peck, lasting a little longer to gain one last taste of the other's lips. Even a barely lit room, the hum of a TV, and the smell of take-out food, could create a romantic scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, you can find the link on my profile page
> 
> I will also be going to a con in Leipzig next week, so to my German readers, if you will be there, let me know! I would love to meet you there :D For others who would like to see pictures of the con, you can check my facebook page for that :)
> 
> Love, Dana


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on my Facebook the people voted on this story to be updated! Thank you for the love, guys! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Of course the ones that didn't vote... I hope you enjoy too ;)

What were you supposed to do in a town that had really nothing to offer? This place was dull if you wanted to do sightseeing or other stuff like that. So how was Naruto supposed to entertain Sasuke while he was here? Not that Sasuke believed there was nothing to do here. According to him this was what everyone said about their home town, because they don't go out and actually see what it has to offer. Naruto mostly just glared at him as Sasuke lectured him about how it all worked. There was still nothing to do, and they were not going to visit that little museum run by that old lady. She was creepy.

Considering the lack of plans they had now, the two males had actually stayed inside after breakfast, which was for the best. More snow had fallen, and Sasuke's lip had tightened every time he had glanced outside. Really not a snow lover, and winter had come early this year.

Completely unprepared for… pretty much anything, Sasuke had now borrowed a pair of pyjama pants of Naruto. A baby blue one with little yellow duckies on them, because Naruto wanted to see Sasuke dressed in something cute. Of course he was not going to tell the guy that Naruto had plenty of regular pyjama pants as well, and that Sasuke easily could've worn a simple black one. This was far better, and it also made Sasuke's ass pop out a little. Naruto had not been openly staring, but he had been staring.

After yesterday evening a lot had changed anyway. Their whole dynamics around each other seemed more relaxed and at ease. Naruto didn't feel odd anymore for staring at Sasuke's ass in the first place. They were still boyfriends in a way, so then he should be allowed to sometimes stare at his lover's body, right? That sounded very wrong, even in his head, but this was how he could make it clear to himself. Sasuke was okay with him looking, okay with him touching if he wanted to, and slowly Naruto dared to do that too. Let a hand slide around Sasuke's waist to close some of the distance between their bodies. Give soft pecks on Sasuke's lips whenever he felt like it. Even when Naruto had visited Sasuke's home it hadn't felt this way. Of course that was their first time together completely. But this, this felt more comfortable.

Now Sasuke was sitting on Naruto's desk chair, because he wanted to see Sasuke in action. See how he could form all those words on the screen so easily without something giving it really much thought. Fingers flew over the keyboard, more and more letters appearing. Naruto had only stepped away for a few minutes to get them something to drink, but Sasuke was already a page further, the word count going up and up as he went.

Sometimes there were moments of hesitation, right after a paragraph was finished and it was time to move to the next. Whole lines would be deleted as well, traded in for something that looked better. Naruto had always admired how Sasuke could write, even if his stories often held a darker theme. The way it just flowed was amazing, and he seemed so sure of himself, never doubting if what he was writing wasn't good enough. Or perhaps he just didn't show.

Letting his arms slide around Sasuke's stomach from behind, Naruto could feel Sasuke's body freeze for a moment. There was still the personal space issue Sasuke struggled with, feeling uneasy when people got too close, and touched him too intimately. But no matter how uncomfortably Sasuke felt, he pushed passed it. Let a long sigh escape his lips as he let the tension flow out, doing his best to be as comfortable with this as Naruto was, because he wanted to. It was not a reaction he wanted to give, not something he actually decided inside his brain. It was purely his body that did this. A defence mechanism is what Naruto referred to it.

A second after Sasuke had won the battle, he leaned back in his chair, head propped up against the back rest. His eyes went up to look at Naruto, and Naruto took the invite to take another kiss. This was nice, this was what Naruto had wanted all this time. To have Sasuke here and just enjoy each other's company while life moved on around them.

'I see you have reached the good stuff,' Naruto commented, blue eyes flicking towards the computer screen to read the last few lines of the story. It may be written with pretty words, but Naruto recognised the start of a blowjob always, and Sasuke wrote those scenes rather well.

Cold fingers slipped up into Naruto's hair and gave it a soft tug. A soft smile formed on Naruto's lips as he relished in the affectionate gesture, finally understanding how Sasuke really showed how he felt towards Naruto. 'It's just a porn without much plot, so the beginning was set quickly,' Sasuke muttered in reply, his dark eyes going back to the screen to stare at his own written work.

Using the pressure on his hair, Naruto dipped low and planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's collarbone, afterwards just keeping his face there to have Sasuke as close as possible. He was distracting Sasuke, he knew, but how couldn't he now? Seeing Sasuke work so swiftly, able to just let it out. Sasuke was talented and witnessing that talent was extraordinary. Naruto had to be part of it in some way, and in this case it really could only happen with him being close. Having bodily contact while Sasuke wrote and wrote.

Carefully those cold fingers unhooked themselves from Naruto's hair and went back to typing, paragraphs forming right away once more. Quietly Naruto just watched for a while, reading along with every sentence Sasuke typed out. It wasn't too odd that at some point the story was taking its toll on Naruto. The scene developed quickly into something highly pornographic, which Naruto really enjoyed normally. But sitting next to your boyfriend, whose face was as cool as ever, while you were really feeling the effects of it, was quite awkward. And Sasuke really did not wear any expression as all. Eyebrows were calmly placed on his forehead while eyes moved slowly from left to write to follow the lines he was typing. The only thing Naruto really could pick up on was how Sasuke's feet twitched at points, but what that meant, Naruto had no idea. Could just be a weird habit Sasuke had, because he couldn't sit still.

Naruto's body was now aching a little from being bended forward this whole time, but he didn't want to leave this position. This was Naruto could witness every change in Sasuke's body. The story may not be affecting Sasuke as much, but Naruto's touches surely were. And more Sasuke wrote, the more Naruto wanted to touch Sasuke. Perhaps he was going too fast again, much like yesterday. But after the conversation they had yesterday, with the reassurance Sasuke was not going to pressure him into anything, Naruto felt better about this as well. Not to mention that he felt in complete control hovering over Sasuke like this. Sasuke's hands may be focused solely on the keyboard, but Naruto's fingers could be lingering into other places if he wanted to, and he knew Sasuke wouldn't mind.

Pressing his lips down on the junction between Sasuke's shoulder and neck, Naruto could feel Sasuke's heartbeat had picked up a little. Maybe it was because Naruto's hands had been venturing lower, fingers pushing the shirt up Sasuke was wearing, to expose his abdomen.

The sound of keys being pressed had stilled completely and when Naruto glanced up to see what Sasuke was doing, he found Sasuke's eyes closed, simply enjoying everything Naruto was doing. If this had been a different time in their relationship, then Sasuke would've waved him off. Would've finished the story first, and then would've gotten back to Naruto, as a half tease as well. But this was something both males really wanted, and Sasuke had no doubts about this maybe being the wrong time. For Sasuke it didn't really matter when it happened, as long as it did. And there was no way Sasuke would screw up now and reject Naruto. Not when they were so close to it all happening.

Slipping his arms from around Sasuke, Naruto moved around the chair, turning the desk chair so that they were now facing each other. The dark eyes opened slightly, a desire lingering right at the surface, but Sasuke wouldn't ask. Not that he needed to. This was still Naruto's moment. Naruto was in control and would continue just as he liked it, and that fact alone seemed to be something Sasuke liked as well.

Lips crashed together when Naruto finally took the opportunity to move in, knee positioned right between Sasuke's legs on the seat to give himself enough leverage. Sasuke wasted no time to take of Naruto's shirt, wanting to get the garment out of the way as soon as possible. They were needy again, just like before. Sasuke clung to Naruto's bare shoulders to keep him as close as possible, and if it weren't for Naruto's hands being in the way, his legs would've been wrapped around Naruto's waist already. But Naruto was busying himself with undoing the string on the pyjama pants Sasuke was wearing. That sweet ass would finally be freed of their cute prison.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto stripped Sasuke of every article of clothing he was wearing. The shirt was gone first, followed by pyjama pants, boxers, and socks, all in one go. 'I didn't think you were in the mood at all when I saw you writing, but I think I was wrong,' Naruto murmured teasingly against those swollen red lips, claiming another kiss for his own as he pushed his hands right under Sasuke's ass, so he could give the supple flesh a few squeezes.

'Are you kidding me,' Sasuke breathed out, his fingers now going to the string on Naruto's dark blue sweatpants to untie it as well. 'You put me in the room I have many memories of, including some very dirty ones, and you think I'm not fucking turned on. I've been horny the moment I set foot in here.' Naruto's pants were pushed down in a swift move too, and he easily stepped out of them. Both were stark naked again. The first time since all the problems had arisen. But somehow it didn't feel weird or awkward. Naruto still wanted Sasuke as badly as he wanted before, especially now he knew what Sasuke had been thinking of all this time.

Standing up Sasuke got right before Naruto, and in response Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, hands going right back to his bare ass. They met in a kiss once more, heavy sighs and soft groans escaping them when they pressed their hot bodies together. Their erections brushed together with every lingering movement, the friction creating tiny explosions to burst inside Naruto's stomach. God, did he want Sasuke right now, badly.

Sasuke was already guiding them towards the desk, pushing aside any piece of junk that Naruto had placed on it, but then Naruto halted. Somewhere he felt like he was really the one ruining every moment they had together, but there was just one thing Naruto wanted different now. 'Shouldn't we try to bed now?' he murmured, masking his request with kisses to Sasuke's neck.

But Sasuke was perceptive enough to see Naruto was asking something important. That this was something that mattered. 'As long as we try the kitchen next,' he replied, pushing away from the desk again. A teasing smirk followed next, white teeth flashing at Naruto as Sasuke now led them towards the bedroom. 'I haven't forgotten about your promises of you fucking me on there, and you better follow through.'

God, Sasuke really was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> NaruSasu up next, guys! Not SasuNaru. This fits better.
> 
> Facebook page: https://www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza?ref=aymt_homepage_panel
> 
> As you guys can tell we have passed the 750 mark before I made another update, which was done by someone who was completely unaware of this contest, so it wouldn't be fair if he now won, even if he's a sweetheart. Instead I'll be throwing all my contests on my facebook. I have done two oneshot giveaways on there now, and I think it works rather well. I'll be doing it more regularly there, so if you want to be part of this, please like my page and stay tuned for when I do another contest! The 1000 mark will also be dropped now.
> 
> And a last note for my Dutch readers... I'll be at the Dutch Comic Con on Saturday dressed as Ariel. Find me there if you want to! I'll be with a beautiful Aurora!
> 
> Love, Dana


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaruSasu

This was a view Naruto had imagined quite often, but it still exceeded every expectation Naruto had. There he was, sitting on the edge of his bed, legs spread apart, and Sasuke sitting on his knees between them. Wet lips slowly slipped over Naruto's hard erection, sliding lower and lower until they almost reached the hilt. A shaky breath left Naruto's lips when those dark eyes snapped up, staring right into his blue ones. Their gazes stayed locked while Sasuke moved his lips over Naruto's cock once more, spit covering every inch of it now. The treatment was slow and teasing, making Naruto's legs tense up when Sasuke reached the tip. A tongue swirled around the head, wriggling a little longer against the back of it.

When Sasuke started moving down again, Naruto had to close his eyes. It was all too intense. The deep gaze, the warm throat swallowing around his length, the teeth slightly grazing his flushed cock. Sasuke really knew what he was doing, and if this was going to last much longer, than Naruto wouldn't even make it to the next step. Which was something he really didn't want to miss out on. Finally he had Sasuke in his bedroom. Finally they would be intimate again. This was a moment that would not be taken away from Naruto, just because Sasuke could give one hell of a blowjob.

The tongue swirled around his length as Sasuke moved up again, sucking a little harder on the tip to pull a load groan from Naruto. That was really what Sasuke wanted. Hear how much Naruto enjoyed it. Using his as an encouragement, Sasuke plunged down once more, going a little faster than before. A nice pace was set as he bobbed his head up and down. Naruto's leg started shaking under the pressure and he had to grit his teeth to not let out too obvious sounds.

Right when Naruto wanted to ask if they could continue on to something else, to stop him from actually coming already, Sasuke already pulled away, his lips leaving Naruto's cock with a plop. A string of saliva stretched from Sasuke's swollen red lips towards Naruto's length. The hazy look Sasuke shot up at Naruto, made him shiver slightly.

The sudden pounce came as a surprise though. Standing up from his kneeling position, Sasuke flung himself at Naruto and attached their lips together. Naruto could faintly taste himself on Sasuke's tongue. At least that was what he assumed the bitter taste was now. But it didn't matter. The way Sasuke's arms pulled him close, their erections brushing together to cause a moan to bubble up between them.

'Prep me,' Sasuke muttered against Naruto's lips, making sure Naruto would actually proceed with the next step. The blond was still a little too out of it to really realise what to do next.

Letting the thought settle in, Naruto looked up at Sasuke for a while, hazy gaze meeting an equal hazy look. His hands moved towards Sasuke's ass, massaging the cheeks much like he had done before. Slowly his fingers slipped towards the centre, and when his forefinger almost touched Sasuke's ring of muscles, the other thrust forward a little. The prepping really needed to happen. Quickly Naruto reached for his nightstand drawer, pretty much ripping the small drawer right out of the stand. Blindly he rummaged through it, trying to find the objects he needed. The small square package was found first and placed on the bed, but Naruto kept bringing up the wrong bottles. There was no need for lotion now. He wasn't even sure why there was rose scented lotion in there in the first place.

Finally Naruto grabbed the bottle of lube though, and he quickly uncapped it to squirt some of the contents on his fingers. As he slicked them up, Sasuke had busied himself with firmly grabbing Naruto's length and giving it a few teasing strokes. Naruto hissed at the sensation, his body going rigid. How was he supposed to prepare Sasuke, if the guy kept pulling stuff like this? Naruto couldn't move properly now, the pleasure of things taking over.

Slowly his fingers creeped around Sasuke's body, it shaking in the process. But once Naruto was able to rub the tip of his forefinger over Sasuke's puckered hole, the other finally shivered as well, the hold on Naruto's cock loosening quickly.

Letting the finger circle around Sasuke's puckered hole, Naruto did his own teasing now. Sasuke's lips had parted, his breath coming out in short gasps. Their eyes stayed locked as Naruto continued with slipping the digit inside, but Sasuke's eyes soon hazed over, his attention more on what was happening at his backside. Knuckle for knuckle the finger slipped further until it was completely inside. Naruto rolled it around, teasing the walls as best as he could. Sasuke's body pushed forward at the sensation, asking for more of it. Naruto didn't need to be asked again. Impatience was already striking him. Especially with how Sasuke was still slightly touching his oversensitive length. The teasing was really taking its toll. But two could play that game. Naruto wanted Sasuke to feel the same way he was feeling. Pushed so far that the edge was so close, and yet so far away, that your body just didn't know how to respond anymore.

The second finger joined in then, wriggling its way beside the first finger, stretching Sasuke's walls a little more. It was instantly followed by a scissoring motion, pulling the walls apart even more. A shivering groan left Sasuke then, giving off the first sign that he was indeed enjoying this, even if the erection poking Naruto in the stomach had been a good indication as well.

But Naruto didn't really have the patience to tease Sasuke as much as the other had done to him, so the slow approach was abandoned soon. Thrusting the two fingers in and out of Sasuke's willing body, more sounds reached his ears. Choked moans and groans filled the room, echoing against the walls as Sasuke closed his eyes, throwing his head back in pleasure.

It wasn't until the third finger joined in that Sasuke started moving on his own, pushing himself down on the fingers whenever they tried to leave his body. Naruto only had to move his fingers around a little to pitch in, but other than that, Sasuke did the work. Moving his hips up and down, he let the digits slip in and out, thrusting himself down as hard as possible to get the fingers in as far as they would go. A wanton moan escaped Sasuke when a certain spot was brushed, teasing the exact right spot that made Sasuke see stars.

Curses in Dutch followed as Sasuke started to push himself down even faster, trying to get the feeling to last as long as possible. More Dutch blabs followed which Naruto couldn't follow, though it seemed Sasuke wanted something of him. Confused he tried to get Sasuke's attention, brushing his free hand over Sasuke's cheek. It finally made the dark eyes snap open again and stare deep into his bright blue eyes. 'Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,' he chanted, pushing his lips down on Naruto's once more, settling in a very sloppy kiss as he kept thrusting down onto those three fingers.

Of course a kiss where a tongue keeps slipping out of one's mouth is quite nice, Naruto rather indeed fucked Sasuke. Slowly he slipped the fingers from Sasuke's ass, needing to retreat them far more than necessary, because Sasuke kept pushing down on them. Finally they plopped out, Sasuke letting out a whine in response. But he quickly resettled, climbing out of Naruto's lap and moving on the bed instead. He lied down on top of the duvet, the sheets crumbled up below him, but Sasuke didn't seem to care. Spreading his legs apart, Sasuke simply invited Naruto in.

Ripping the little square package open, Naruto quickly slid the condom over his length, his hands shaking as it rolled lower and lower. It was really hard to concentrate when Sasuke was looking so seductive, his hands sliding up and down his own milky thighs, the cock between them bobbing up and down a little, head flushed a dark red. God, Naruto wanted him bad.

Positioning himself between Sasuke's legs once the condom was fully on, Naruto leaned down for another kiss, softer this time, as some kind of reassurance. They were alright. Sasuke was here for him, had flown all the way here to see Naruto, and they both wanted to have sex. Really really badly.

There was no need to think about this any longer. Aligning his cock with Sasuke's puckered hole, Naruto finally pushed in. There was a slight strain behind it, his length slowly sliding in, breaching past the ring of muscles. The walls tightened once Naruto was halfway, and Naruto expected Sasuke was doing it on purpose, but he would give Sasuke the satisfaction and let out a loud groan as he pushed in further.

Once fully inside, Naruto's thighs pressed against Sasuke's ass, they both needed a moment. It had been a while, and they had really worked their way up to this point. The walls kept contracting around Naruto's length, but now Sasuke wasn't doing it on purpose. Sasuke's head was pressed back in the pillow, his body shivering every time Naruto dared to move only an inch. A flutter rose up inside Naruto's stomach as he suddenly again realised that he was inside of Sasuke, buried deeply inside of his body, connecting them in the most intimate way.

Latching his lips onto Sasuke's throat, Naruto sucked and nibbled all over the perfect pale skin, needing to have a taste of Sasuke. Slowly he started rocking his hips back and forth, his erection sliding out only a little before being pushed inside once more. Soft sounds escaped Sasuke's lips, reaching Naruto's ears right away, urging him on to thrust more, thrust harder. Under his lips Naruto could feel Sasuke's heartbeat, it thumping blood around harshly. A flush had settled on Sasuke's throat as well, and Naruto was only creating more blooming colours, bruises forming right under his lips.

Letting his mind wander down for a moment, Naruto focused on how the walls felt around his cock. The friction was simply amazing, squeezing around him while sucking him in deeper. It was hard to resist to not go faster, so Naruto let his body react however it wanted. His hips started to snap forward, thrusting himself inside Sasuke harshly. The other let out a muffled cry once Naruto did it, encouraging him to do it again. The legs spread apart even more, giving Naruto the room to move and slide in even deeper. The sounds kept tumbling off Sasuke's lips, but it took Naruto a moment longer to realise why they sounded softer.

Rising up his head Naruto saw Sasuke's hand pushed between his lips, teeth digging deep into the flesh right under his thumb. And then Naruto remembered. Sasuke liked to bite things, but Naruto didn't like the fact he couldn't hear those amazing sounds anymore. The sounds he pulled from Sasuke's throat just by thrusting in in the right way. So he ripped the hand out of Sasuke's mouth and instead pushed a kiss right on those abused red ones. With his thumb he rubbed over the teeth marks. Sasuke really bit down hard, creating tiny dents into his flesh. Swallowing the sounds was much better than hearing them muffled against a hand.

But eventually Naruto was too out of breath to keep up the kiss, so he broke it and sucked in a fresh breath of air. He wouldn't stop thrusting though, plunging himself deep inside of Sasuke fast and rough, pounding him right into the bed. The headboard was slamming against the wall, possibly disturbing the neighbours, but Naruto simply didn't care. He would deal with them later. He just couldn't stop this friction, nor could he let Sasuke go without pleasure for even a second.

What Naruto hadn't been prepared for though, was that Sasuke still needed to bite down on something. And that something became Naruto's shoulder, the teeth latching on and sinking in deep right away. Naruto cried out in pain at first, his body trying to move away from the teeth, but Sasuke wouldn't let go. Even when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's unruly black locks and gave them a hard pull, Sasuke only responded with a moan, muffled against Naruto's tanned skin now.

Eventually the pain ebbed away, Naruto getting used to the feeling, so his pace continued the same way as before. Sometimes he would tug at Sasuke's hair a little whenever his cock slipped in just the right way, and then the teeth dug deeper just slightly. It got to a point where Naruto even enjoyed feeling those responses in his shoulder, every bite a signal that Sasuke was loving every move Naruto made.

It all got too much then, reaching a point where Naruto felt the heat pool inside his abdomen, giving a firm signal of what was about to come. Grabbing Sasuke's hips, releasing his hair in the process, Naruto lifted Sasuke up a little, giving himself even more space to thrust rapidly. Pushing in hard Naruto forced Sasuke to the edge as well. Muffled cry after cry left Sasuke's lips, his body going completely rigid below Naruto. And then without warning Sasuke came, spilling his seed between their bodies as he tried to match Naruto's thrusts while pushing his cock up against Naruto's stomach to feel some of the delicious friction.

As Sasuke came down from his high, body completely limp as he had spent all his energy, Naruto continued on. He just needed a few more thrusts and he would reach that same point. With his shoulder free now, Naruto leaned his hands on the bed, giving himself the leverage to thrust in a few times extra hard. A long drawn out groan left his lips as he tried to look at Sasuke's face. See those hazy black orbs glance back up at him, willing him to come. Willing him to come deep inside of Sasuke. And then it hit him. The warmth exploded inside his abdomen, sending the wave of semen down his cock, shooting it down Sasuke's ass.

Flopping down on Sasuke, Naruto took a long moment to really catch his breath. Sasuke's arms slowly wrapped around Naruto's back, his fingers sliding patterns over his sweaty skin.

'Better get ready for the kitchen now,' Naruto teased, the words still coming out in a breathless way.

Sasuke softly pushed Naruto against the shoulder in response, adding 'fuck you' to it as well. Together with a 'you're and idiot.'

'And still you're getting hard again just by the thought of getting fucked on the kitchen counter,' Naruto continued with another tease, a chuckle mixed with his words as he felt the flesh rising under his abdomen again. This was going to be a long day, filled with only pleasure. Naruto didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile and get updates on my stories + small small updates on cosplays and pictures of other things!


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are reaching the end! I have shortened it with one chapter, so after this only 3 chapters left! Hope you enjoy this one ^^ Some drama arises!

Clothes were stuffed into a duffle bag, being collected from all around Naruto's bedroom. Toiletries were up next, smashed into it, because there was only little place left, and that was it already. Done before you know it. Naruto had not been of much help as Sasuke packed his bag again, ready to leave, but he had been sitting at the edge of the bed, watching how everything that now supposedly belonged here was put away again. It felt like Sasuke lived here now, even if it had only been a few days.

And Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew this moment couldn't last forever, life going on and such. Sasuke had missed a few days of college now, and so had Naruto. They couldn't afford to miss much more. Projects needed to be handed in, and for both of them exams were getting closer and closer. It was time to study and focus on the future. No matter if this moment had been blissful enough to last Naruto a lifetime. It had started out a little awkward and difficult, but now that it felt right again, it felt so wrong for Sasuke to leave. Everything was okay as long as they were together. This long distance was what was screwing them up. Couldn't they just erase it?

Early in the morning Sasuke had used Naruto's computer to get in contact with his brother, and that way they had arranged his flight back. They were able to get last minute tickets for the flight in the evening, which Naruto wasn't too thrilled about. He had hoped to have Sasuke in his bed just one final night, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend before he needed to go. For a moment Naruto resented Itachi for this, but knew it wasn't something Sasuke's brother would even consider. It was something only Naruto felt, somewhere deep down, making his stomach do weird twists as he thought again about Sasuke leaving.

The hours slowly ticked by as they simply waited for Sasuke to leave. Sitting out the time they still had left. It was aggravating and Naruto wished it was over with already. As if you were to pull off a band aid. Don't go slow about it, just do it already, and have Naruto get his peace. He had already taken an extra shift at his work for the evening, just so he wouldn't have to sit in an empty apartment and think about how Sasuke would be home soon, away from him again. Gladly he accepted the shift when a co-worker had texted him.

It was weird to be sitting there next to each other, knowing this wouldn't be the case soon anymore. Naruto could see Sasuke fidgeting as well, fumbling with his phone case, checking the time on it every few minutes to know how long they still had. It would've been better to actually go do and do something fun, but somehow they were both unable to. Sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the TV screen as commercial after commercial blared at them, was the best plan they had.

Though Naruto couldn't resist snuggling up against Sasuke's side and relishing in his warmth just a little longer. It eased the painful feeling in his stomach a little, worry pulling at him from its depths. There was more going on than simply having trouble with saying goodbye, of course. Naruto was not brilliant at handling these emotional situations, but he had been hurt before. Remembered all too well what had happened last time they had said goodbye. The goodbye had been nice and the good kind of painful, hurt because they had to part. Everything that came afterwards was just horrible, and Naruto didn't want to go through all that again. Maybe this was the last time they were actually together, who knew? Naruto wouldn't go chasing after Sasuke, and Sasuke wouldn't be able to make it up again by simply traveling here again.

Shifting in his seat, Sasuke casually wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder, making the thoughts disappear right from Naruto's brain. Glancing up at his boyfriend, he could see the dark eyes were solely focused on the television. Watching Sasuke's delicate features, Naruto was again awed by how handsome he really was. The pale skin with the dark hair framing it so perfectly, sharp cheekbones and a sharp jawline almost fading out due to the softness of Sasuke's skin. Naruto would dare to say Sasuke was almost perfect, but maybe he was prejudiced.

Naruto lifted up his hand and then let his finger trace Sasuke's cheekbone until he reached his nose. There he moved it up to the tip and "boop"-ed Sasuke on it. A cheeky smile formed on his lips as he finally really got Sasuke's attention. Dark eyes swept down and watched Naruto for a while, never uttering a word. But Sasuke was watching him, causing a thrill to run down Naruto's spine. Arching up a little Naruto got to the same level as Sasuke, and let his finger follow more lines of Sasuke's face. The bridge of his nose, the lines on his forehead, his jaw, the lines by his mouth, and lastly his lips. Tracing the bottom lip back and forth, Naruto caught a different kind of attention.

Hands dipped under Naruto's shirt, teasing the bare skin. Thumbs swept along Naruto's side, sliding into his jeans every few times. A different mood was arising now, and Naruto loved it. Loved that he could entice this kind of behaviour so easily from Sasuke. Sex was something where they really matched. Somewhere where they met eye to eye. It only needed a small hint, and they would be ready.

Unfortunately this was not the right time, not at all. Foreplay would take long this time, because they were handling each other so softly. The first kiss was a mere peck, a taste of the other, followed by a lazy longer kiss where lips massaged together, a tongue slowly sweeping through the other's mouth. Sasuke's hands were on Naruto's covered ass now, pushing him forward to create friction between their crotches. They were hard, both of them, ready for a next step. Sasuke didn't even seem to consider the time, but Naruto couldn't let it go. They would be undressed, ready to really move on, and then they would need to put on clothes again. It would kill the mood and blue ball them both, which didn't seem worth it. Even if this would've been the most fantastic way of saying goodbye.

Pushing himself away from Sasuke, Naruto broke the kiss, but Sasuke wouldn't let go so easily. Grabbing Naruto by his unruly blond locks, Sasuke brought their lips together again, kissing as fervently as before. With a chuckle Naruto did it again, this time murmuring into the kiss. 'Sasuke, stop.' And reluctantly Sasuke did, though Naruto couldn't resist to sneak in another peck before they completely parted. 'We don't have time for this. You need to leave in less than an hour.' His tone was still light, a smile formed on his lips.

With a sigh Sasuke let himself fall backwards against the back rest, eyes closed as he groaned softly as some kind of complaint. 'Why did you get me turned on then? You are mean and I don't want to go.'

Butterflies fluttered in Naruto's stomach then, because this was the first time Sasuke actually voiced his need to stay. Knowing Sasuke didn't want to go made it a little better, but only slightly. 'Well, no one is forcing you. Just stay forever. Then we can still do something about your current situation.' Teasingly he wiggled his eyebrows, knowing it was an empty offer, and somehow he was still hopeful. Hopeful that Sasuke would say "why not?" and actually stay. Ignoring the fact that they both had lives and just live in this moment for as long as it could last. Until money ran out, and they had nowhere left to go.

'You know I can't,' Sasuke replied, turning his head towards Naruto again. His finger trailed down Naruto's cheek before dropping to the couch again, trying to create some kind of comforting gesture. Too bad it didn't work though.

Naruto could really only blame himself now for even becoming hopeful, but it still stung. Sasuke wouldn't stay, and also didn't sugar coat it. He was just not going to stay, and that's it. And then Sasuke would be gone again, an ocean away. Who knew when they would be able to see each other again? It probably wouldn't happen anymore. No, Sasuke would go running as soon as he came home again, afraid of any type of bonding, and then Naruto would be left here again, heartbroken. As if he wasn't worth the wait, the distance.

Firmly Naruto pushed himself away, and sat on the other side of the couch, his mood creating this dark aura around him. A neat eyebrow rose in question, but Sasuke didn't voice it. He never was great at asking the right questions, and grasping a feel of the situation. Sasuke didn't even know he had done something wrong. In reality he hadn't done anything.

Time ticked away again, but there was no warmth shared anymore. No more love shown right before Sasuke would need to leave. Naruto couldn't even come along, because he had to work now, so Sasuke would need to take a bus to the airport and then figure things out on his own. So they would be saying goodbye here right by the door. Right where Naruto had found Sasuke a few days prior.

Ten minutes before Sasuke had to leave, he started gathering his stuff. Putting on his shoes, making sure everything he needed was in his backpack, and then with his coat on, Sasuke stood by the door, sending a confused look towards Naruto once more.

Naruto had gotten up from the couch, but had not moved away from it, simply leaning back against the side as he kept his eyes averted. The painful feeling was back inside Naruto's stomach, clenching whenever Sasuke made a move. He was nauseous, sick to his stomach, and may throw up as soon as Sasuke left his apartment. Perhaps it was pathetic to feel this way, but it wasn't about how much he was going to miss Sasuke. It was about what may be ahead, which to Naruto seemed reality. How could they survive? Sasuke was too afraid to really commit, and would shy away from it as soon as he was home. Naruto knew this was what Sasuke was like, and that couldn't be changed.

Hesitatingly Sasuke took a step forward, trying to understand what was going on. But Naruto didn't want him closer, so he broke the silence, finally speaking up. 'Maybe we should just break up now, so that we don't have to go through another period of uncertainty. We both know this isn't going to work anyway.' Naruto tried to keep his tone sure, but couldn't look up to meet Sasuke's gaze. This wasn't really what he wanted, but it was better to protect oneself, right?

'Why? I thought we had fun while I was here, so why would we break up?' Sasuke replied, voice laced with confusion, and perhaps a bit of anger. There was a certain bite to his words which made Naruto clench his fists. He needed to be strong now.

Gritting his teeth Naruto prepared himself for the real problem here. For what had bothered him for such a long time, and was stuck somewhere in his brain. It was about time it would come out. 'Because once you get home, you won't remember this great feeling we had, and you'll just distance yourself again!' Naruto spat, finally flashing his angry blue eyes at Sasuke. He had already made up his mind, not budging from this idea so easily. 'And then I will be left alone here while you go out and get over me before we even broke up!'

'Shut up,' Sasuke said softly, his gaze now averted to the floor.

'Why? Because you know I'm right? Because you know you will just go home and leave this all behind, and leave me here all alone. You just sweep in and make me fall for you all over again, and as soon as you're done, you just leave! Because you don't give a shit about me, about any of this.'

'Shut up!' Sasuke said louder, silencing Naruto effectively. He could see Sasuke struggling, moving from one foot to the other, his hands fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket. A lip was sucked between teeth, nibbling on it as Sasuke tried to keep his composure. Tried to find the right way to even respond to this. Swallowing heavily Sasuke eventually did, his eyes shining with emotion. 'You act as if this is all so easy for me. As if I do this just to spite you, to hurt you.' Again Sasuke swallowed, his eyes now sheltered away by his black bangs. 'It's really hard for me to make this work, but last time we split up, I was a wreck. I didn't do well at anything, so don't act as if I will be just fine.' His voice shivered at the end, emotion mixed with his tone.

Naruto's anger had dissipated a little, settling inside his chest as he gazed at Sasuke. 'Why didn't I know that then? You seemed fine to me.'

'How the fuck would you know?' Sasuke yelled, glancing up at Naruto again with fierce dark eyes. Tears had welled up in those dark depths, taking Naruto aback. 'You left, remember? You were the one that disappeared, not me. You left me behind and didn't even able me to get into contact with you. I was left all alone, and everything was a mess.' Sasuke steadied himself again, the burst of emotion surprising him as well. Sliding a hand through his hair he tried to get a grip on the situation. To be more rational about it. But as the first tear slid down over his cheek, the last bit escaped him. 'I was having a really hard time with everything I felt, and I can't really talk about it, but you were not patient either and didn't ask about it. Don't blame me for everything. I was not the one that left!'

Now Naruto wasn't so sure anymore. They didn't agree on everything here, but this was the first time he really heard of how Sasuke had felt all those months. Still giving in now was not possible. There still was no certainty that it would work now. 'You had started leaving me long before I really left. Why would that be different now?'

'Because I love you!'

Silence stretched between them for a while, right until the alarm on Sasuke's phone went off, signalling he needed to leave to catch his bus. It made both males come to again, ripping them out of their thoughts. Sasuke hoisted the backpack higher up on his shoulder and reached for the duffle bag.

'You love me?' Naruto whispered in a question, but Sasuke didn't answer this time. It had been hard enough to say it the first time and he was still a little stunned of what had all happened. 'Don't go,' Naruto added as a plea as Sasuke reached for the doorknob.

'I have to.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile! I'll have more notes on this story there, so if you want to know more, check out the next post I'll make there :)
> 
> Love, Dana


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ItaDei week starts this Monday! If you have not yet checked out the page, please do. It would be great if you could still join us, and you'd make this little author really happy! And you know what happy author means, right? So go to: itadeiweek dot tumblr dot com. I indeed just tricked you into reading some promotion material. I am not even sorry!
> 
> Now enjoy, my beauties

The day had started out quite nicely. Naruto had a day off from work and could sleep in, cooked himself a big breakfast, enjoyed a long shower, and eventually got a text from the group that today they would be meeting up. Getting together was always fun, and after this slow start of the day, Naruto was looking forward to seeing his friends. It had been a while, other things getting in the way that prevented him from seeing them. So it was nice they finally all had a day off and could gather at Neji and Shikamaru's place.

That whole idea changed though once Naruto actually arrived just after midday. Whistling Naruto hopped up the stairs, taking two steps at a time to get up quicker. The building the guys lived in seemed awfully quiet, but that was only something Naruto realised afterwards. Now he was far too busy thinking of everything he should tell his friends. So much had happened again, and of course they had missed quite a few of his stories already. Sakura would receive a text here and there when something had happened, sometimes followed by a call when she wanted to hear more, but the others were left out of it all. This was the time to let the group know what exactly was going on. The fact that Sasuke hadn't messaged him yet today, seemed to have slipped Naruto's mind for some reason.

Before Naruto was even good and ready to knock on the front door to the guys' apartment, it already swung open, Neji looking at him with a solemn look. Confused Naruto stepped inside, trying to figure out whom exactly had died, and how he could've missed that.

'Come, Naruto. Everyone's already here, waiting for you,' Neji spoke up, voice as sad as his face looked. A hand was placed against the small of his back, ushering him to move through the hallway and continue to the living room.

Now you could think this was normal behaviour. That there was nothing wrong with everyone already being here and Naruto being the last one to arrive. This was not the case though. Naruto may not be the first to arrive, but he was never the last one. It was either Ino was got in too late or Kiba, both for very different reasons, but this was still the norm. And as far as Naruto knew, today was not a weird exception. He had not been stalled on his way here, and Naruto knew he was actually a few minutes early. So Neji telling him that everyone was already here, was odd. Mixing that together with the fact that apparently they were waiting for him, made it suspicious.

When Naruto entered the living room, he found out exactly what was going on though. Everyone was already sitting around the coffee table, an almost perfect circle formed. The big red chair where everyone always wanted to sit, was left especially for Naruto, so he could sit most comfortable. He would need it for what was about to come. Seeing all the different kind of expressions made Naruto dread actually moving on. The sadness, the anger, the frustration. All these negative emotions he didn't want to deal with at all. That was not what he had come here for. He wanted to have some relaxing fun with his friends. But Naruto didn't have much of a say in this. It still was his intervention.

Another push from Neji against his back, made Naruto slip into the circle, slowly shuffling his way towards the big red chair. Flopping down into it, he let out a sigh. This really was going to suck, and he didn't even fully understand why this was happening in the first place. As Neji sat down beside Shikamaru on the couch, Naruto waited for someone to start talking already. During an intervention it shouldn't be him starting. Shooting them all an expecting look, he waited.

The first one to burst was Sakura, who sat shaking in her seat, doing her best to keep her gaze low and away from Naruto. 'You know what you're doing is wrong,' she hissed, her pink hair hiding away her features, so Naruto couldn't really figure out what the girl was actually thinking. 'He's not good for you, and you will only end up get hurt more.'

'Yeah! He's an asshole and you know it,' Kiba pitched in loudly, balling his hands into fists as he thought of the person they were talking about. 'The first time when I saw his face, I knew he was a jerk. He's not worth this all. I just want to punch him in the face and make him feel real pain.' And Kiba then in fact punched the air, grunting with it as if he had just someone square in the face.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto stayed quiet for now, thinking it was better to hear them out first. Also because they followed each other up right away, all needing to get this off their chests. It seemed the group had been talking about this a lot, without Naruto present obviously. They all had an opinion on the matter, none really in Naruto's favour.

'Let's not start calling him names, Kiba. That was not the point and won't get us anywhere,' Shikamaru lectured, giving the other a sharp eye before he turned towards Naruto. His expression changed instantly to a lazier one, as if he didn't really want to be bothered with this, but felt the need to anyway. 'Naruto, we all know you've fallen for the guy, and somewhere we do understand. You have things in common, he's very handsome, and you have shared some great moments. We all don't think these great moments outweigh the bad moments though. Have you thought about that?'

Before the question could be answered, Neji added more to it first. These two really were inseparable, which made this all the more annoying. 'You should know better than this, Naruto. You are a smart guy. How can you not see how wrong this is?'

More people followed after that, affirming Neji's words that Naruto should be able to see that this was not right. Everyone pitched in, wanting to get a piece of their mind in as well. Only one person stayed quiet, but in the rush of everything, Naruto hardly noticed. He was getting angry, felt insulted over the way they were talking to him. Should know better. Should see it's wrong. What kind of accusations were these and what were they based on? It was not fair. Naruto didn't think he was making a mistake, and this was really not changing his mind either. Right as Naruto was about to flip out at all of them, a quiet voice suddenly broke through.

'But what if Naruto really loves him?'

The soft support was spoken by Hinata, who then got everyone on her case, because they had all talked about this. They all argued together then, forgetting all about Naruto who was sitting in the red chair. Apparently they hadn't even figured out really what they wanted to do here, all thinking something else. At some point Naruto even heard them mention setting him up on a date with someone else to proof it could be better.

The buzz coming from his phone was a welcomed distraction. Leaning back against the soft cushioned back rest, Naruto flipped his cell out of his jeans' pocket and clicked the message. A bit surprised Naruto saw he had received a video message from Sasuke. Considering no one was paying attention to him anymore, and he was curious about what the message would say, he clicked it and turned the volume a little louder, so he could actually hear it.

Standing in the middle of an unknown hallway to Naruto, was Sasuke. He waved almost embarrassed at Naruto, which was something he really hadn't expected, and then after a few more seconds finally started talking. 'Hi, uh, you are now wondering what the hell I am doing, which I get. It's… kind of a surprise,' Sasuke started, his accent a little worse again, because it had been a while since they actually spoke. Time had really gotten in the way lately. But the instant Naruto heard Sasuke's voice made a smile break out on his lips, fondness taking over his face as he stared at the small screen. 'I know I'm a little early and that nothing is final yet, but uh, I, we, my parents and I, looked at an apartment today. Some people we know are moving out, and this was we would have a quick way in. I know, I know, money is an issue, but for now I can afford this on my own, and my parents can pitch in when it really gets rough. Not an ideal solution, but this place is really fantastic. It's very hard to find a good place now for not too much money, so this is a great offer. Uh, I'm just going to give you a tour.'

Around Naruto it had now turned quiet, the whole group intently listening in on the video. They knew what this was about. This was the very reason they had arranged this intervention in the first place, and now they were listening with a heavy heart, watching Naruto's happy reactions as his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

'Okay, so here we have the kitchen,' Sasuke stepped into the next room, pointing at the small area with a very modern looking kitchen area. Someone else was now holding the camera, turning it sideways to really give Naruto a view of how everything looked. 'It has two entrances. One straight from the hallway, but then there is one right on the other side that leads to the living room.' The tour continued as Sasuke moved from room to room, showing the amount of space they would have, which was quite a bit for their first apartment together. Two bedrooms and another small room they could use as a computer room if they wished. Eventually Sasuke ended back by the front door, and finalized his little tour there. 'So this was it. Let me know what you think as soon as possible. We need to make an offer before the weekend. Otherwise it's gone for sure. I'm sorry you can't help me pick out a place. These are the harder times, but in the end it will be worth it. I'll hear from you soon.' And then with a last smile Naruto loved so much, the video ended.

With a fast beating heart and a stomach filled with butterflies, Naruto finally lifted up his gaze from his phone. The silence around him took him by surprise, and his own goofy smile slipped away instantly. The sadness was back again, though no other emotions were now present. During the clip Sakura had actually made her way over to Naruto and was sitting on the arm rest, wanting to see the video as well. Soft sobs escaped her lips as she kept trying to hide away her eyes, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

'I know you love him,' she said between hiccups. 'And I know he's not a jerk and will be really good for you,' she added, her real reason of why she arranged this intervention coming out. 'I just don't want you to go.' Sliding into his lap, Sakura cried on his shoulder. Easily he slipped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close.

Somewhere he did understand their reasoning, and was happy to see they cared this much. That they would all rather have him stay, because they would miss him when he left. It was not an easy decision made, but from a rational point of view this was the most logical. It was easier for him to move to the Netherlands, than that it was for Sasuke to move to the United States.

Seeing everyone's sadness displayed so openly really got to Naruto. With a knot in his throat he tried to swallow his own tears away, but they pricked in the corner of his eyes anyway. His hold around Sakura turned a little tighter. 'You know I really love you guys,' Naruto said softly, voice laced with tears. 'All of you.'

God, was he going to miss them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile page and get updates on my writing life, cosplay life, and... other things in my life. All my contests are held there, so if you want to have me write you a story at some point, you need to go there!
> 
> And you all thought this was going to end badly... Silly people. So surprised with all the reactions, but also very pleased. You gave the author power she definitely likes, so prepare. Muhahahaha
> 
> Love, Dana
> 
> PS: ItaDei weeeeek, almost done writinggggg. Soooo excited *-*


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... I am sorry for not answering your reviews! It's been really busy around here, but I do appreciate them all. Thank you so much for your kind words and for all the support! You are all amazing, truly
> 
> Now enjoy the second to last chapter! On Saturday I will officially post the last chapter, but I will do some other things for this, so make sure you read the notes in the last chapter!

The familiar buzz of the computer filled the room, a certain heat coming off the thing now. It was quite old now, and still used frequently, often pushed to its limits. It was a surprise it had survived this long already, which was a good thing though. Naruto wouldn't be able to afford buying a new one now. His computer was currently not his priority, no matter how hard he needed it. It was actually quite important to have a computer now, and have a connection to Sasuke. Phones only get so far, and it wasn't really to be able to call Sasuke or anything. The computer was needed for very different things. Things Naruto was currently working on. A tiresome, but needed job.

Sinking back in his desk chair, Naruto let out a loud sigh. Hands shot up to his face, and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Studying had sucked, but this was worse. Nothing could compete with this. Of course there was a good reason why he was doing this, and he really wanted to do this either, but why did they have to make it so sucky? Why did they make this job torturous? Okay, there was a good reason for all that, and Naruto could also understand it. If they made it easy, they would have all kinds of idiots doing this, and that would only cost them more work. Still, Naruto just wanted this to be over with already!

'Stop slacking and get back to reading.' A smile slipped onto Naruto's face as he heard the cool tone coming out of his speakers, a slight annoyance laced into his boyfriend's voice he knew all too well. 'It's your own fault you haven't finished your part yet. I got everything ready and even got the extra forms, so we can speed things along. Just get it done. I won't be here all night waiting on you, you know.'

Alright, Sasuke was right. He had done everything already, and had made this process a lot easier. If it wasn't for Sasuke, Naruto wouldn't even have started, because he wouldn't have understood a thing. No matter how much Naruto had practised in the past few months, Dutch was a hard language to learn, and languages had never been his forte. It would've been better if these forms had just been in English, but the Dutch government wanted them all to be in Dutch. With was again logical, and yet somehow it annoyed Naruto. Mostly because he was used to having everything in English. Even in the Netherlands most things had been in English, and otherwise there would be something to help him out with it. But this form was only in Dutch, and had all these difficult words that didn't make sense at all.

With another heavy sigh, making sure Sasuke heard just how exhausted Naruto was, he leaned back forward and strained his eyes on the next page. 'Alright, alright. I'm getting to it. You just got to tell me what the hell an "antecedentenverklaring", because that has got to be the weirdest word I have ever seen. Why is it so long?' Naruto whined, slamming his head onto the desk, barely missing his keyboard. He really was putting up a great show, just to get Sasuke to help him more.

Naruto could hear Sasuke scrolling through the page, moving towards the point Naruto had gotten to. The bastard hadn't even been reading along! Okay, he was not really a bastard. Sasuke was really pressuring Naruto to learn some Dutch, because it would make things easier, and Naruto wanted to speak it as well. This was good practice. Still, Sasuke should've been reading along. As if Naruto understood any of the things before. He understood what "Tubercolose" was, because it was similar to the name in English. But that was not even relevant, because it didn't apply to his country! Just seemed unfair.

'Just tick the box,' Sasuke muttered, and for a moment Naruto clicked back to the skype screen to see his boyfriend lazily blink at the screen. Soon he would be seeing that face in real life every day. Wake up to that face every morning, and go to bed with it every night. The flutter in his stomach was unavoidable, and Naruto loved the fact he could still feel this way even after five years. 'I don't believe you've committed any crimes in your life, so you're good. Unless you want to confess that you have murdered someone.'

Another smile spread on Naruto's lips as he saw an eyebrow curve up in curiosity. No matter if it was faked, Sasuke could play these games well. Just have a light conversation where sarcasm took over. It was something Naruto had to get used to at first, but now it was just part of them. 'Well, now that you mention it…' Naruto played along, biting his lip in anticipation of Sasuke's answer.

'I knew it. You are the bartender killer that is causing havoc in your city, aren't you?' Sasuke drawled in the same lazy tone

'The what?' he asked, forgetting to play the game, because this was quite a specific answer. What was the bartender killer and what did Sasuke know about this?

A slight tug of the lips created a small smile on Sasuke's face, giving him a softer look. It was a face often only reserved for Naruto, which he didn't mind at all. The smile made Naruto feel special, and he honestly loved seeing it. The face of a winner, because Naruto had obviously lost. 'I read an article the other day talking about bartenders getting killed all over town, but it wasn't your town, and it wasn't even this year. Just reminded me of that,' he explained simply. Of course it would be something random like that.

'I'm just gonna sign this paper and move onto the next. That's more fun than hearing about serial killers,' Naruto said pointedly, wanting to put Sasuke in his place. Not that Sasuke ever was impressed by Naruto's antics, but it was worth a try. Scrolling further down Naruto flipped through many pages, all the information not important, because it was all about tuberculosis. And then he hit the page which was the point of it all. The thing that would allow him to actually live in Holland legally, for five years tops. After that he would need to renew this thing again. 'Hey,' Naruto called out to catch Sasuke's attention again. From the little screen at the top Naruto could see Sasuke looking at him, waiting for him to continue. 'You already filled out the relationship part, right? I can just use that one and add my information?'

'Yeah, I already filled out a few of your things too for you. Make sure you check them, because I may have done something wrong. It should be in your email.' Sasuke said it all so casual. As if this wasn't a big deal. Inside Naruto's stomach was squeezing tightly into a knot.

It was really silly, but for some reason this made it all so very real. Filling out this stupid paper would be the evidence of their relationship. The proof that they were actually together. Naruto even had to go to the city hall and get a declaration there that he was indeed in a relationship with Sasuke. How weird was that? These papers would be the base of it all. This was binding them together. If they would break up, which was not really an option in Naruto's brain, then they would need to let the government know they were not together anymore.

'Stop spacing out, Naruto,' Sasuke's voice rose up again. 'If we finish this tonight, then I can actually hand it in tomorrow. This would speed things along. You are moving here in two weeks already, so we don't have much time left.'

This stopped Naruto only more from actually getting to it. Of course he was looking forward to finally moving in with Sasuke and build like a real life together. But there was also a but. Naruto was going to say goodbye to his home, his country, the things he knew best. He was going to leave a life behind as well. His friends had planned a going away party for him next week. Naruto didn't really want to say goodbye to them. These were the real struggles with distance. Having a relationship with Sasuke before had been hard, but they had understood the consequences of being away from each other. Never had Naruto thought about actually leaving his friends behind, until the moving in became an issue.

'You'll visit them soon.'

Naruto's eyes shot up towards the screen, seeing Sasuke looking at him again. It was easy to see what exactly was going on inside Naruto's mind. Not to mention they had talked about this a lot in the past months. It had caused some friction between them, making all this more difficult. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye to anyone, and unfortunately for Naruto, this was the more logical choice.

It was easier to get into the Netherlands than it was getting into the United States. Sasuke actually had his family in Holland and even if Naruto's friends were like family to him, Naruto couldn't force Sasuke to leave his family behind. Their bond was something that should be cherished, and they also had welcomed Naruto with open arms. They were kind and supportive, and would help them both out along the way. It was all just better this way.

Sliding a hand through his hair, Naruto collected his thoughts and shook the sad feeling away. This was not the moment to be thinking of all that. 'I know, I know. I'm sorry. Sometimes reality just kicks in, and I start focusing more on the down sides, while there are way more up sides to this. I am really looking forward to it, I promise.'

This was the truth Sasuke sometimes struggled with. Hearing Naruto having a hard time made Sasuke feel bad as well, because what if it became a reason for Naruto to not want to move here. Sasuke didn't have the same struggles. His friends would all still be close. There was not much Sasuke was actually giving up now, and he was all too aware of that.

'The apartment is ready for you to move in, and it's really great,' Sasuke tried, wanting to change this to a happier topic. He had been living in their apartment for a few months now, all by himself, and it had been very empty. Too big for just one person. 'And mom can't wait until you're here, so she can take you out for lunch. She's really happy that your Dutch is getting better. So prepare for her yapping away about uninteresting things. At least she'll be buying you lunch.'

Naruto cracked a small smile, the thought of sweet Mikoto cheering him up a little. Lunch sounded really great and he wouldn't mind gossiping about things with her at all. He would even try to speak Dutch then if it was necessary, just to make her happy.

Blue eyes focused on the small Skype screen for a while. Staring at Sasuke, Naruto traced every feature of his face, following lines he knew by memory. This was the guy he had met on the internet years ago. Who had made him feel things Naruto never had felt before. Who had thrown him on a rollercoaster of emotions, moving so high he could almost touch the sky, and then dipping down low as if he would crash down to earth. It was this guy who had made the last few years special. Who had turned his life for the better. This was the guy who made it all worth it and Naruto would do anything just to be able to be with Sasuke.

'You know I really love you, right?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters © Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza, find the link on my profile! On my fb is where I make it interactive. Everything CtD related will be announced there, so if you want to stay updated, make sure you follow it :)
> 
> Love, Dana


	54. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue: 4 years later

'They broke up.'

The coffee machine on the counter grunted as it squeezed the beans through the grater, making the best coffee a machine could ever make. At least this was Naruto's opinion, and also the sole reason there now was such an expansive kitchen appliance on their counter. Sasuke was not much of a coffee drinker, so didn't care for it. Though Naruto had seen the bastard sneak coffee from it here and there, sipping it in secrecy. As if he could ever keep secrets from Naruto.

Taking the cup from under the machine, Sasuke slid it over the kitchen table, it halting right by Naruto's hand who eagerly took a gulp. A little too eager, the hot liquid burning down his throat. But he was a man! And he would take it like a man! With tears in his eyes and a cough to finish it all off! Sasuke just quirked an eyebrow at him and then shook his head, knowing all too well what just happened, since it did happen daily. Naruto just never learned.

'Who broke up?' Sasuke questioned as he leaned his head over Naruto's shoulder. The soft black locks brushed against Naruto's cheek, creating a rather intimate moment, but both didn't react to it anymore. Not even Sasuke who had struggled with being this close on regular occasions. Now it was just normal and right, and Naruto loved that. Loved that he was the only one who could have Sasuke this close without his lover ever getting uncomfortable. Of course there were still boundaries, depending on Sasuke's mood, but Naruto only had to wait and Sasuke would come towards him on his own accord.

Lifting up his phone Naruto pointed out the last text he had received. Sakura's name stood at the top of the screen, but the message was clearly about someone else. 'Kiba and Hinata did,' Naruto replied once he was sure Sasuke had read the whole message. 'And they've been together for so long. I really thought they would end up married soon. Have a couple of kids.'

Standing back up straight Sasuke pushed his fingers through Naruto's unruly blond hair, the digits getting stuck only after an inch. 'Sometimes you don't really know what happens. We don't know what was going on behind closed doors. Maybe there were problems you never knew of. And maybe they'll get back together in the end and still have that wedding, plus the children.' Taking his hand away from Naruto's head again, Sasuke was about to move away, but Naruto didn't feel like letting go just yet. Wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist he pulled his partner onto his lap, much to Sasuke's annoyance. But for now he would just let Naruto hold him. 'Don't ask them what happened though. Getting nosy is not something they'll appreciate now. Just give them your support and wish them the best. You're too far away to do anything about it.'

'Yeah, I know,' Naruto muttered, kissing the bit of exposed skin right on Sasuke's collarbone. 'Sakura will probably tell us what happened when she comes to visit us.'

Pale hands reached for the newspaper lying on the kitchen table. Flipping it open Sasuke let his eyes scan the first page, while leaning backwards to use Naruto as a backrest. Might as well make the best of the moment. 'She's coming in two weeks, right?' Sasuke asked absentmindedly, his brain now more focused on the article he was reading.

Naruto let his eyes slide along, slowly reading the Dutch newspaper along. He had gotten quite good at it now and could even hold a conversation, as long as there weren't too many difficult words thrown at him. But Naruto had passed the test and was now an official Dutch citizen. At least for another year. After that he would need to apply again, though there was no reason to kick him out anymore.

'Yeah, did you get some time off now? You know she wants to see you as well.'

The page was turned before Naruto could finish his article, but Sasuke was more in the mood for skimming than for actual reading. 'A few days. I have a long weekend now with the Friday and Monday off. You'll just need to entertain her the other days she is here. She's here more for you anyway and I figured you wanted some privacy as well.' A smile spread on Naruto's lips as he heard the considerate gesture tumbling off Sasuke's lips. It was really nice of Sasuke to give Naruto some time alone with his best friend. Naruto knew he would even go and have dinner at Itachi's place one day as well, just so Sakura and he would have an evening together.

'I'm thinking about telling her about our newly made plans,' Naruto murmured, busying himself with playing with Sasuke's hair. It had gotten quite long in the back now. It really was time for a haircut.

This comment made Sasuke fold the newspaper back down and turn his body towards Naruto, giving him a serious look. 'If you're telling Sakura, then I am telling Itachi. And you know what happens when I tell Itachi. Before you know it mom has figured it out, and then we're in for a real treat.'

Naruto's smile only grew wider at that, biting his lip to send a cute look up at Sasuke. 'Well, I don't mind it if Mikoto found out. We'll need her once we really start planning everything.' And Naruto would love it if Sasuke's mother got involved, because she actually knew what she was doing. Sasuke may not care really how it was done, but Naruto wanted something big. He just had no idea where to even start.

Narrowing his eyes at Naruto, Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was thinking about. They had been discussing this quite frequently now, it really becoming an option. It would be a smart move anyway. And it was time. They both thought so at this point. 'Fine,' Sasuke muttered, shooting Naruto one last glare. 'You can tell Sakura, and I will tell Itachi, under one condition.'

'What?' Naruto shot up, a gleam in his eyes that said he was prepared for anything.

The smirk that appeared on Sasuke's lips didn't predict anything good, but Naruto loved it already. 'You're going to be dressed in white, like a real bride is supposed to.'

Well, that wasn't so bad. A white tux would actually look great with his sun kissed skin and then in comparison to Sasuke's completely black tux. They would make a great pair. Naruto was already aware of that though. It had been scary to move all the way to Holland, and he did miss his friends still on special occasions, but his life here had been fantastic. Yes, there had been struggles, and yes, they had fought at times. But nothing so severe that drove either of them away. Every night they had slept next to each other, and every morning Naruto had woken up and had received a kiss. Everything had been perfect, and it would only get better.

'Oh, and you're also getting me an engagement ring,' Sasuke added for good measure.

'And why am I not getting an engagement ring?' Naruto replied, his eyes dropping down towards Sasuke's lips instead of his eyes as they slowly inched closer.

Hands had attached themselves to the collar of Naruto's shirt, pulling him even closer to Sasuke's face. Their noses brushed now, the fluttery feeling of what just happened fuelling them both. Getting officially engaged was not something small. 'Because I want you to have asked me,' Sasuke murmured, letting his lips touch Naruto's softly.

'Oh, you want to be asked huh?'

But Sasuke never answered the question, his lips too preoccupied to focus on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it, guys! It has been a long journey, but it has been incredible. I have a deep love for this story and I am quite proud of it as well, but all good things come to an end, and it really was time for this one to end. Now I do have some other plans for this story in mind, so make sure you read the following notes regarding that:
> 
> \- Since the kitchen scene is still highly requested I'll be doing a side story filled with only sex scenes. I won't be updating this one every week, but will sporadically ask on my facebook page if you have a new idea for a sex scene you want to see with these boys. I've already heard the day of arrival from Pancakesmcsyrup, so that could be an option too. To keep it interactive I will do it all on my fb page. If you really have a good idea you can PM me, but I will then still offer it up on my fb page and see what everyone thinks :)
> 
> \- Then I also still have the story: Crossing the Distance extras. This has been from other people's POVs so far, but I will now consider adding Sasuke to it as well. No new problems will arise there, because this one is simply to add to the main story and not create some side stories. I still need to do one chapter there from either Neji or Shikamaru's POV on the day that they first met Sasuke, but after that I have nothing left, so you can come up with ideas again :) I will also ask about this on my facebook page, but you can also give me an idea through a message here.
> 
> \- For now I have no new SasuNaruSasu story planned. I only have We Are a Pairing still running, but I don't think that will be a long one. But I surely will return to this pairing one day, so stay tuned if you are interested ^^
> 
> Sorry for all the notes, my sweetlings, but it is also for your own benefit. If you have no interest in any of these extras, then I bid you a farewel. It has been an honour to have you here. You have amazed me with your reviews, seeing how much you cared for the characters at times. I am sad to see it end now, but I am ready for the next journey. Ready for the next chapter. Ready for a new fandom, if only for a little.
> 
> You can find the link to my facebook page on my profile. Follow it to get updates on my writing life, and sporadically cosplay life, and most important, the CtD life.
> 
> All the love, Dana


End file.
